Uma Questão Sirius
by Luiz4200
Summary: UA Alguns dias após ser resgatado do beijo do dementador, Sirius Black decide partilhar informações com Harry sobre seu destino. A história continua daí. Harry/Hermione Isto é uma tradução do fanfic "A Sirius Matter", escrito por witowsmp
1. As Cartas

**Aviso: Não tenho direitos autorais sobre os livros da série Harry Potter e nem sobre os personagens da série.**

**Aviso Dois: Isto é uma tradução de um fanfic escrito em Inglês por ****witowsmp. O título original da história é "A Sirius Matter".**

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Prólogo**

Ele se deita na praia silenciosamente, pensando sobre o ano passado, e ainda mais especificamente sobre os últimos dias. Ele tinha finalmente conhecido seu afilhado. Ele não podia ignorar o quanto ele parecia com Tiago (exceto pelos olhos) e come ele parecia agir como Tiago. O surpreendeu grandemente que de alguma forma Harry Potter tenha conseguido o Mapa do Maroto, mas nada o preparou para o que aconteceu a seguir. Justo quando ele pensou que era o fim, que ele estava prestes a ter sua alma sugada por um dementador, Harry e sua brilhante amiga Hermione o resgataram no Bicuço. Silenciosamente ele pensou se devia ter sido ao contrário. O adulto devia ter resgatado as crianças. Mas então, ele sempre soube que Harry não era uma criança comum. Ele nunca esqueceria o dia em que Tiago lhe confidenciara a profecia. A profecia fora o que tinha levado à morte dois de seus melhores amigos. Ele não queria pensar nisso agora. Os dementadores se certificaram de que ele pensasse o bastante nisso enquanto ele estava em Azkaban. O que ele queria pensar a respeito era a profecia. Ele se perguntava se Dumbledore tinha contado ao garoto sobre isso. Franzindo, ele percebeu que o diretor não ia querer incomodar a criança com a verdade, em vez disso deixando-o viver na bênção da ignorância até que um dia ele seja atacado despreparado e assassinado. Aquele garoto estava destinado a duelar com Lord Voldemort, mas provavelmente ainda não lhe ensinaram a duelar propriamente. Foi bem ali e então que Sirius Black decidiu tomar a questão em suas próprias mãos.

**Capítulo 1 – As Cartas**

Era cedo de manhã, cerca de uma semana depois que ele deixou seu lar para passar o verão com os Dursleys. Ele sentia tanta saudade de Hogwarts quando ele estava naquela casa. Ele estava deitado na cama dormindo quando ele ouviu uma batida na janela. Ele se levantou para ver qual coruja havia chegado, esperando ver Errol, ou mesmo a nova corujinha que Sirius havia dado a Rony. O que ele viu o surpreendeu e o fez rir. Era algum tipo de ave tropical de cores brilhantes que ele nunca tinha visto antes, e tinha um envelope amarrado à perna. O envelope simplesmente dizia "Harry". Ele tinha dois pedaços de pergaminho nele. O primeiro era uma carta e o segundo estava em branco. Ele rapidamente o abriu e leu a carta.

_Caro Harry,_

_Espero que você esteja bem. Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de mais uma vez agradecer a você e à Hermione por me ajudarem. Também gostaria de dizer que estou seguro e feliz onde estou, mas não posso dizer aonde caso esta carta seja interceptada. Mas este não é o principal propósito desta carta. Há uma questão muito mais séria sobre a qual eu preciso te contar._

_O que eu realmente queria te contar era a verdadeira razão Lord Voldemort quis te matar. Meu palpite é de que Dumbledore ainda não te contou. Se eu estou errado então lhe devo uma desculpa. Acredito que você tem o direito de saber a verdade. Pouco antes de você nascer, uma profecia foi feita a Dumbledore por Sibila Trelawney, que estava se candidatando ao posto que ela agora tem em Hogwarts. Eles estavam em um quarto no As Três Vassouras discutindo o emprego, quando de repente ela entrou em transe e fez uma profecia sobre você. Snape, que era um Comensal da Morte (um dos seguidores de Voldemort) na época (Dumbledore agora acredita que ele se regenerou, mas eu não acredito que se possa parar de ser um Comensal da Morte, então, por favor, não dê as costas a ele) ouviu o começo da profecia antes de ser pego bisbilhotando por outros no bar. Ele impulsivamente levou a informação a seu mestre. Por isso é que ele queria te matar. Snape mandou Voldemort atrás de você, Pettigrew levou Voldemort até você, e o próprio Voldemort matou seus pais e tentou te matar. Essas são as pessoas responsáveis pelas mortes de seus pais. Às vezes eu me culpo por essas mortes, mas a verdade é que essas pessoas são responsáveis._

_A profecia está no pedaço de papel em branco. Para lê-la, ponha a mão nela e diga a mesma frase que ativa o mapa. Mesmo assim você é a única pessoa que será capaz de lê-la. É muito importante manter essa informação em segredo._

_Seu padrinho e amigo,_

_Sirius_

Harry estava no momento fazendo seu melhor para se impedir de fazer magia acidental. Ele estava chorando pensando nas mortes de seus pais, mas acima de qualquer coisa ele estava furioso. Ele estava mais zangado do que jamais esteve na vida, e isso quer dizer alguma coisa! Ele estava furioso com o Snape pelo que ele fez, e pelo menos tão furioso com Dumbledore, por deixar Snape ensinar em Hogwarts! Na opinião de Harry, Azkaban era boa demais para o Snape. Sua respiração estava pesada enquanto seu rosto ficava mais e mais vermelho, se dizendo que ter outra carta do ministério não iria ajudá-lo. Além disso, ele não queria usar magia. Ele queria rasgar Snape membro após membro com suas mãos nuas. Ele estava levemente tremendo de raiva enquanto ele colocava a mão no pergaminho em branco e dizia, "Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom". As palavras imediatamente apareceram no pergaminho.

_Harry,_

_Essas são as palavras da profecia._

"_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_

_Voldemort só ouviu o começo. Ele não ouviu sobre te marcar como seu igual com a cicatriz que ele te deu. A princípio esta profecia podia ter se referido ou à sua família ou ao garoto Longbottom, como tanto seus pais quanto os dele escaparam de Voldemort três vezes, e aquele garoto nasceu dia anterior ao do seu nascimento. Mas uma vez que Voldemort te marcou, a profecia só podia ser a seu respeito. Eu queria saber que poder você tem que ele desconhece. Espero que um dia você descubra._

_O motivo pelo qual estou lhe contando isso é para que você se prepare. Um dia você terá que lutar com Voldemort até a morte, e eu espero que você vença. Queria estar aí para poder te treinar pessoalmente, mas nós sabemos que por enquanto é impossível. Se Dumbledore ainda não te contou sobre a profecia, ele obviamente não ache que você está pronto, então eu duvido que ele vá treiná-lo dessa vez. De fato, ele provavelmente ficará aborrecido em saber que te contei. Ele nem sabe que Tiago me contou a profecia. Pode ser melhor por agora deixá-lo de fora que nem ele te deixou de fora. Eu estava esperando que você pudesse ter ajuda de seus amigos. Aquela garota Hermione parece ser muito brilhante, e eu sei que você confia nela. Eu sugiro contar a ela sobre a profecia, e pedir a opinião dela em como treinar. Eu tenho uma sugestão. Eu tenho uma casa no Largo Grimmauld, número 12. Tem muitos feitiços a protegendo e magia, de menores ou de outra forma, não é detectada lá então você pode praticar feitiços lá. Eu chamei o elfo doméstico maluco que viveu lá e descobri que ele deixou o lugar bem bagunçado. Eu não sei o quão ruim está. Felizmente você pode usar magia pra limpar o espaço para praticar se você escolher usar a casa._

_Boa sorte._

_Sirius_

_P.S. Por favor, não mate o Snape. Deixe-o para mim quando eu voltar. Sério, não confie no Snape, mas também não o provoque. Ele é um bruxo poderoso e poderia te matar._

Harry se sentou silenciosamente na sua cama por cerca de meia hora se acalmando. "Por isso que acabo sempre encarando Voldemort," ele pensou para si mesmo. "Acho que terei que matá-lo." Ele respirou fundo. "Não é a primeira vez que eu matei alguém," ele continuou em pensamento. "Matei o Professor Quirrell no meu primeiro ano, e um basilisco e a memória de Riddle no meu segundo. Os únicos problemas com esses é que eu tive sorte. Sirius está certo, eu tenho que treinar. Ele também está certo em que, sem treinamento, Snape me matará se eu enfrentá-lo. Mas como posso encará-lo na classe? Hermione é a pessoa lógica para pedir ajuda. Ela é tão brilhante. É melhor eu não mencionar meu desejo de reunir o Snape com os meus pais. Pergunto-me o que aconteceria se o Profeta Diário descobrisse que Dumbledore tem a pessoa responsável pelo ataque ao "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu" ensinando em Hogwarts e o atormentando?" Ele então respondeu a si mesmo, "Snape perderia o emprego e Dumbledore também. Talvez eu deva exigir que Dumbledore despeça o Snape. Eu sempre tenho que aturar as coisas ruins que a minha fama me traz, então por que eu não deveria aproveitar a parte boa? Não direi ao Dumbledore que eu conheço o conteúdo da profecia, mas só que uma foi feita." Harry tirou dois pedaços de pergaminho, uma pena e uma garrafa de tinta.

"_Caro Diretor,_

_Sirius Black acabou de me informar que Severo Snape é o motivo pelo qual meus pais estão mortos. Que ele ouviu parte de alguma profecia sobre mim e contou a seu mestre Voldemort, e que esse é o motivo deve ir atrás dos meus pais. Eu não sei por que você confia nele, e francamente eu não ligo. O que me importa é que você deixou aquele assassino me provocar e falar mal dos meus pais para mim desde que cheguei a Hogwarts. Eu absolutamente me recuso a me sentar em outra sala de aula com aquela pessoa._

_Pela primeira vez, vou usar minha fama para meu benefício. Se você não despedir o Snape imediatamente, vou levar essa história ao Profeta Diário, contando a eles como o homem responsável pelo assassinato dos pais do 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu' está ensinando em Hogwarts e tornando a vida do 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu' e de todos os outros não-Sonserinas ainda pior._

_Se eu fizer isso, você provavelmente será removido de Hogwarts e provavelmente Snape também. Talvez seja melhor assim. Eu uma vez confiei em você e te admirei. Quero que você saiba que esse não é mais o caso. Não tente me convencer a não fazer isso porque você não conseguirá. Se você o está protegendo ou alguma coisa, faça isso de outra maneira! Nunca mais aturarei o Snape! Se ele não for despedido ainda nesta semana, contarei tudo ao Profeta Diário!_

_Muito sinceramente,_

_Harry Potter – chantagista, menino que sobreviveu, e o mais famoso bruxo de sua era_

_P.S. Snape nem é mesmo um bom professor – ele sempre favorece a casa de Voldemort."_

Harry se sentiu um pouco mal chantageando Dumbledore, mas então ele se lembrou de como aquele assassino vagou pomposamente pelo castelo falando sobre como Tiago Potter vagava pomposamente pelo castelo. Ele então amarrou a carta à Edwiges (que havia voltado enquanto Harry estava compondo a carta) e disse, "Leve isto ao Dumbledore e se apresse em voltar. Eu terei outra carta para você." Ele então deu a ela uma comida de coruja que ele tinha no baú. Ele então escreveu para Hermione enquanto Edwiges estava voando.

"_Querida Hermione,_

_Como vai? Estou bem. Já mencionei que amiga maravilhosa você é?Eu sei que durante o ano passado eu não fui um amigo muito bom e eu quero me desculpar. Sua amizade significa muito para mim, mesmo se eu esqueço isso às vezes._

_Ouça, tem uma questão muito séria que eu quero discutir com você. Tem a ver com Voldemort. Tenho medo de pôr isso numa carta (ou de dizer pelo telefone se os Dursleys me deixassem), então se for possível, preciso vê-la em pessoa para discutir isso. Provavelmente seria uma boa idéia ir a algum lugar além desta casa para falar sobre isso. Para avisá-la em antecipação, os Dursleys provavelmente serão muito rudes com você uma vez que eles saibam que você é minha amiga. Se você falar com eles, diga-lhes que Sirius Black, meu padrinho assassino fugitivo, te enviou._

_Seu amigo,_

_Harry"_

Harry se levantou e desceu para fazer seu milhão de tarefas para o dia. Quando ele finalmente voltou para o seu quarto naquela noite, ele encontrou Edwiges já pousada no topo da gaiola dela. Ela esticou o pé, revelando uma carta. Ele a tirou, disse, "Obrigado, garota," e deu a ela mais comida. Ele então desenrolou o pergaminho que continha a resposta de Dumbledore.

"_Caro Harry,_

_Estou bem desapontado com você por recorrer à chantagem. Entretanto, eu entendo que você está desapontado comigo. Como você adivinhou, estou mantendo o Professor Snape em Hogwarts para proteção. Ele virou espião por nós a um grande risco pessoal. Entretanto, como você está ciente do papel dele nas mortes de seus pais, seria muito difícil ter vocês dois na mesma sala de aula. Devo admitir que os métodos de ensino dele são muito diferentes dos meus._

_Decidi tirá-lo do papel de ensinar, em vez disso ele trabalhará num importante projeto relacionado com poções. Ele ainda estará vivendo na escola e ainda será o diretor da Casa de Sonserina. Entretanto, ele não estará mais ensinando indefinitamente, pelo menos até você se formar. Não o estarei informando do seu papel na minha decisão. Eu o informarei da mudança em dois dias. Se este arranjo não lhe for aceitável, então responda antes disso._

_Espero que você tenha um bom verão. Eu devo estressar, entretanto, que só concordei com isso porque eu sei que temperamentos horríveis tanto você e o Professor Snape têm, e completamente acredito que se vocês estivessem na mesma sala de aula, um duelo provavelmente ocorreria, e isso não seria condutivo com aprender poções._

_Sinceramente,_

_Professor Dumbledore"_

Harry sorriu para si mesmo. "Acho que não será muito difícil evitá-lo se eu não tiver aula com ele," ele disse a si mesmo. Ele então colocou sua carta para Hermione na perna de Edwiges e a mandou entregá-la. Tudo que ele podia fazer agora é esperar pela resposta. Ele decidiu ir para a cama.

**Comentário**** de witowsmp: ****Please review. I know this chapter was more introspective than anything. I felt it was a necessary setup for the rest of the story, which will definitely have dialogue and interaction between characters.**

**Tradução: Por favor, faça críticas. Eu sei que este capítulo foi mais introspectivo do que qualquer coisa. Senti que era uma base necessária para o resto da estória, que definitivamente terá diálogo e interação entre personagens.**

**Observações do tradutor: Todo e qualquer comentário sobre a tradução, possíveis erros de gramática e ortografia e alguma regra que eu tenha inadvertidamente violado deve ser enviado para mim. Todo e qualquer comentário sobre a história em si deve ser enviado para witowsmp.**


	2. Alô Hermione

**Observação de witowsmp: Caso vocês estejam confusos, deixem-me esclarecer a questão. Eu não sou J. K. Rowling e Harry Potter não me pertence, e eu certamente não estou fazendo dinheiro algum com isso. Estou escrevendo isso puramente porque eu gosto disso.**

**Observação do tradutor: Também não estou levando dinheiro algum nisso. Estou traduzindo por puro prazer.**

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 2 – Alô Hermione**

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte para descobrir que Edwiges ainda não havia retornado. Ele prestou atenção na casa por um minuto, e foi capaz de determinar baseado nos roncos que ele era a única pessoa acordada na casa. Ele pegou algumas de suas roupas que foram do Duda e tomou sua ducha de dez minutos (e nem um segundo a mais, garoto!). Ele então desceu a escada como de costume para começar a preparar o café da manhã. Desta vez, ele pensou, vão reclamar que o café está frio em vez de atrasado.

Ele estava pondo os pratos na mesa quando Petúnia Dursley chegou à cozinha.

"O que está fazendo, aberração?" Berrou Tia Petúnia.

Harry respondeu calmamente, "Preparando o café da manhã, Tia Petúnia, como faço toda manhã."

"Bem, aberração, você não mais estará fazendo isso. A enfermeira da escola do Duda alega que ele precisa de uma dieta, então agora o café da manhã consistirá de quartos de grapefruit."

"Ok," disse Harry, se certificando de que ele não sorriu ouvindo isso. "Vou levar o prato dele."

"Vai levar todos!" disse Petúnia de estalo. "Todos nós entraremos na dieta!"

"O quê?" disse Harry. "Nem a senhora nem eu precisamos de dieta! Somos ambos magrelos!"

"Não tenho nada em comum com você, aberração!" ela gritou, "Todos nós estaremos de dieta! Agora jogue fora toda essa comida que você desperdiçou, e não pense que não terá que pagar por isso com tarefas extras!"

No momento, a campainha tocou, e Tia Petúnia foi atendê-la em quanto Duda e Válter desceram a escada. Harry estava carregando os pratos de volta para a cozinha tentando um jeito de contrabandear a comida para seu quarto.

"Alô," disse Tia Petúnia educadamente quando ela abriu a porta.

"Alô," disse uma voz com a qual Harry era muito familiar. Ele começou a andar até a porta enquanto os homens Dursley estavam fazendo o mesmo. "Você é a Sra. Dursley?"

"Sim. Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?"

Harry agora podia ver Hermione, embora ela não estivesse olhando pra ele. Ela estendeu a mão para Petúnia, que a apertou enquanto a adolescente morena disse educadamente, "Sou Hermione Granger." Ela esperou alguns segundos para efeito antes de dizer, "Estou aqui para ver meu amigo Harry Potter."

"O quê!" Gritaram Petúnia, Válter e Duda ao mesmo tempo.

Tio Válter gritou na porta Petúnia havia começado a fechar, "Você quer ver a aberração! VOCÊ É UM DESSES ESQUISITOS DAQUELA MALDITA ESCOLA DELE, NÃO É! CAIA FORA!"

"NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR COM HERMIONE DESSA MANEIRA!" gritaram duas vozes diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Uma era do Harry, que parecia, Válter viu com trepidação, muito do jeito que parecia antes de inflar a Tia Guida no ano passado. O outro era um homem de meia idade de cabelo marrom que acabara de aparecer, encarando Válter.

"Minha filha nos contou que vocês tratam Harry como aberração por causa de suas habilidades, mas não acreditei nisso! Nós íamos apenas pegá-lo para passar o dia conosco. Agora acho que vamos ficar com ele pelo verão!"

O rosto de Harry brilhou "Obrigado, Sr. Granger." Ele disse educadamente, chamando atenção para si pela primeira vez.

Ele se virou para o garoto que ele havia encontrado algumas vezes no Beco Diagonal e sorriu. "De nada. Ninguém deveria ter que agüentar pessoas como essas! Apresse-se e faça as malas, e então sairemos para tomar café da manhã."

"Na verdade," disse Harry bravamente, "eu preparei café da manhã hoje, mas Tia Petúnia me mandou jogá-lo fora antes que vocês viessem porque vamos todos entrar numa dieta porque a enfermeira da escola do Duda disse que ele precisa perder peso. Os pratos estão na cozinha."

O Sr. Granger, seguido pela filha, entrou na casa, para o choque dos Dursleys, que estavam olhando a varinha saindo do bolso do Sr. Granger. "Soa perfeito. Comeremos e então te ajudo com a bagagem."

Harry rapidamente pegou a comida e eles comeram enquanto os Dursleys viam horrorizados (na verdade Duda via com inveja). Hermione comentou, "Você é um bom cozinheiro, Harry. Eu nunca soube disso." O Sr. Granger deu um sinal de concordância.

"Bem," disse Harry levemente corando (a culinária dele nunca foi cumprimentada), "Eu estive fazendo isso desde que pude alcançar o fogão. Claro, nunca foi bom o bastante para os Dursleys." O Sr. Granger franziu por causa disso, mas não disse nada.

Quando eles terminaram, eles subiram a escada. O Sr. Granger estava horrorizado quando ele viu os parafusos na porta do Harry. "Eles não os usaram neste ano," disse Harry. "Eles estão com medo que meu padrinho virá se eles fizerem," disse Harry quando ele viu ao que o Sr. Granger estava olhando.

O pai de Hermione disse com um sorriso, "Sim, Hermione me contou a respeito." Não demorou muito para pegar a bagagem do Harry uma vez que ele tinha tão poucas posses. Enquanto eles estavam ajeitando as roupas do Harry, o Sr. Granger disse, "Eles realmente te fazem usar as roupas velhas daquela baleia! Eles não te compram nenhuma roupa?"

Harry fez sinal com a cabeça. "Nunca deram e nunca darão," ele simplesmente disse. "Nunca tive roupas de trouxa que me servissem propriamente."

"E você é uma celebridade no mundo da magia?" perguntou o Sr. Granger.

"Sim senhor," disse Harry, "Acho que todos eles supõem que vivo numa mansão ou coisa assim."

"Bem," disse o Sr. Granger, fechando o baú do Harry, "Vamos."

Assim que eles estavam no carro e longe da Rua dos Alfeneiros, Hermione disse, "Pai, posso ter minha varinha de volta?"

"Claro, querida. Pode pegar," ele disse, tirando-a de seu bolso e entregando-a para sua filha, que estava sentando próxima a ele.

Ela se virou para falar com Harry. "Pensei que seria melhor se os Dursleys pensassem que o Papai era um bruxo que pudesse transformá-los em lesmas, e eu pensei que o melhor jeito de convencê-los seria simplesmente deixá-los ver a varinha dele."

"Isso foi brilhante, Hermione!" Harry disse, olhando o rosto bonito dela.

"Obrigada, Harry" ela disse.

"Obrigado Hermione e Sr. Granger por me deixarem ficar."

"Chame-me de Adam," disse o pai de Hermione.

"Obrigado. Onde está a Sra. Granger? Espero que ela não esteja doente."

"Não," disse Hermione. "Ela só está fazendo compras."

"Oh," disse Harry.

A residência Granger era um adorável lar de dois andares com uma garagem de dois carros que era mesmo usada para guardar carros. Eles estacionaram lá dentro, deixando espaço para outro veículo. O Sr. Granger disse, "Hermione, dê ao Harry um tour enquanto eu vou entrar."

"Certo, Pai," disse Hermione. "Harry," ela disse gesticulando com os braços, "esta é a nossa garagem."

"É uma garagem adorável," ele disse sarcasticamente.

Ela então pegou a mão dele e o puxou na direção do quintal de trás. Ele percebeu o quão feliz ela parecia lhe mostrando a garagem e a piscina, e mesmo um complexo playground que incluía um escorrega, uma barra e várias outras coisas dessas. Ele percebeu que toda a face dela brilhava quando ela sorria.

"Uau!" Harry exclamou, "É como se você tivesse seu próprio parque!"

"Esteve aqui desde que eu era criança. Estou certa de que o Duda tem um," disse Hermione.

Harry olhou estranhamente para ela. "O Duda parece querer uma coisa dessas?"

Ela franziu, "Acho que não."

"Quero descer no escorrega," Harry declarou e começou a correr até ele.

Hermione riu, "Não está um pouco velho pra isso?" ela brincou.

"Aparentemente não," ele disse enquanto começava a subir no escorrega. "Venha, Hermione!"

"Oh," ela disse enquanto ria, "Tudo bem!"

Os dois brincaram feito criancinhas por pelo menos uma hora. Após cinco minutos, Harry tornou isso um jogo de pega-pega que se tornou muito competitivo e eles perseguiam um ao outro através das barras, descendo o escorrega e qualquer outro lugar que eles pudessem encontrar. Eventualmente, Adam e sua esposa, Marissa, que havia aparentemente voltado das compras, saíram e viram o par de adolescentes agindo feito crianças. Após olharem por um minuto, ambos riram, conseguindo as atenções de Harry e Hermione. Ambos se endireitaram imediatamente e começaram a fingir serem civilizados.

"Olá, Sra. Granger," chamou Harry, se aproximando da mulher de cabelo estufado para apertar a mão dela. "Obrigado por me receber."

Quando ele a alcançou, ela ignorou a mão dele e o pegou para abraçá-lo. "É Marissa," ela disse. "Qualquer um que traga aquele lado da Hermione é bem-vindo. Vou lhe mostrar o quarto." Hermione corou um pouco. "De qualquer forma, viemos aqui para lhes dizer que o almoço está pronto."

Após o almoço, Hermione o levou para um pequeno tour na casa, que incluiu, claro, uma pequena biblioteca. Harry tinha um palpite de que Hermione teria desistido do quarto e dormiria fora se não houvesse outro espaço disponível para a biblioteca. "Meus livros não-mágicos aparecem aqui e os meus mágicos estão escondidos. Eu mostro aonde em outra hora. Quero lhe mostrar o andar de cima." Ela o levou pela mão de novo e o arrastou escada acima. Ela apontou uma porta e disse, "Esse é o banheiro. Bata antes de abrir a porta caso alguém se esqueça de trancá-la. E este é o meu quarto!" Ela abriu a porta com orgulho e lhe mostrou o quarto mais limpo e mais organizado que ele já viu. As paredes eram brancas e o tapete era verde-pinheiro. Ele viu uma escrivaninha de madeira com um computador, e uma pequena estante de livros com cerca de vinte livros nela.

"Pra quê a estante?" perguntou Harry. "Pensei que todos os seus livros estivessem lá embaixo."

"Aqueles são os que eu estou estudando no momento." Ele resistiu o desejo de provocá-la e olhou para a cama dela perfeitamente feita, que era tamanho-família e tinha um cobertor verde-pinheiro. Perto da cama tinha uma mesa de cabeceira que tinha o que parecia ser uma fotografia trouxa de Hermione, Rony e Harry.

"Pensei que aquela fosse uma fotografia mágica," disse Harry, apontando para ela.

"E era," disse Hermione sorrindo. "Tirei uma fotografia trouxa da mágica para que eu pudesse mostrá-la aqui sem me preocupar com a pessoa errada vê-la por acidente. Todas as minhas fotos mágicas estão em um álbum no meu baú."

Harry sorriu. "Hermione, acho que você devia mostrar essa foto ao Rony e dizer a ele que tem algo errado com ela. Ele provavelmente lamentará as mortes das imagens quase tanto quanto ele lamentaria as nossas mortes."

Ela sorriu. "Isso seria tão cruel. Ele ficaria tão confuso. Deveríamos fazer isso!" O rosto dela de repente ficou sério. "Agora, Harry, sobre o quê você queria me falar."

A expressão do Harry mudou para séria. "Acho que seria melhor te mostrar uma carta que recebi do Sirius. Está empacotada com as minhas coisas,"

"Ok, eu lhe mostro o quarto de hóspedes."

Eles foram para o próximo quarto e abriram a porta para descobrir que o baú do Harry estava de fato lá, junto com a gaiola de Edwiges, que estava vazia. Harry então notou uma janela aberta e concluiu que Adam a havia deixado sair quando ele pôs a gaiola dela na escrivaninha. Harry notou que o quarto estava decorado com as mesmas cores do da Hermione. Ele percebeu que, fora a falta de um computador na escrivaninha e de uma estante, parecia exatamente com o quarto da Hermione. Ele abriu o baú e tirou as cartas. Ele deu a primeira para Hermione. Ela a leu sem expressão, até que ela chegou a um ponto em que os olhos dela se esbugalharam e ela murmurou, "Snape!" Quando ela terminou, ele leu o conteúdo da outra carta para ela uma vez que ele re-checou que os pais dela ainda estavam lá embaixo. Ela ouviu atentamente e então disse quietamente, "Você devia provavelmente queimar essa carta."

Harry abaixou a cabeça. "É, eu queimarei, mas, o que você acha?"

"Eu, eu não sei como o Professor Dumbledore pode deixar esse homem te perturbar como ele faz. O lugar dele é em Azkaban, não em Hogwarts! Harry, eu conheço você. Você vai atacar o Snape na próxima vez que você o vir, não vai?" Ela estava começando a parecer muito preocupada.

"Hermione..."

"Não que eu te culpe, Harry. Se ele fosse responsável pelas mortes dos meus pais, eu também ia querer matá-lo! Não sei como você passará em poções sem tentar matá-lo bem ali na sala de aula."

"Hermione, acalme-se. Não terei. Eu escrevi ao Dumbledore logo antes de te escrever. Ameacei contar toda a história para a imprensa se ele não despedisse o Snape. Aqui está a resposta dele."

Ele puxou outro pedaço de pergaminho e o deu à Hermione enquanto ela resmungava alguma coisa tipo, "Chantagem," sob a respiração. Após lê-la, ela suspirou e disse, "Pelo menos você não tem mais aula com ele. Deve ser fácil o bastante evitá-lo." Então ela sorriu pra ele. "Você fez um grande favor para toda a escola."

"Exceto os Sonserinas," Harry disse, fazendo os dois sorrirem. "De qualquer forma, Hermione, acha que pode pensar em algum tipo de programa de treinamento para mim?"

Hermione sorriu, "Você quer dizer 'nós', não quer?"


	3. Indo às Compras

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 3 – Indo às Compras**

"O que você quer dizer com 'nós'? A profecia é só sobre mim," disse Harry.

Hermione olhou pra ele exasperada. "Eu digo 'nós' porque eu acabo envolvida em quase todas as suas aventuras, quer eu esteja propriamente treinada ou não!"

Harry abaixou a cabeça. "Acho que sim. Talvez eu deva..."

"NEM PENSE NISSO!" gritou Hermione.

"Pensar no quê?" perguntou Harry.

"Abandonar seus amigos para tentar nos proteger," disse Hermione. "Eu sei que é isso que você está pensando. Até o Sirius sabe que você não pode fazer isso. Ele te falou pra buscar ajuda!"

Harry levantou as mãos e se rendeu. "Ok, nós. Presumo que devamos contar ao Rony também."

"Essa é provavelmente uma boa idéia," disse Hermione alegremente, "mas primeiro acho que devíamos bolar um plano. Antes disso, entretanto, acho que devíamos inspecionar a casa do Sirius. Sugiro irmos lá imediatamente. Talvez possamos pedir à mamãe e ao papai para nos levarem lá."

"Hã," disse Harry, "Na verdade, pode ser perigoso para trouxas irem a uma casa de bruxos que esteve abandonada por anos."

Hermione levou a mão à testa. "Como pude ser tão estúpida? Depois que Lupin nos ensinou sobre todas aquelas criaturas mágicas perigosas! Não me surpreende que você se saísse melhor do que eu em Defesa! Mamãe e papai não seriam capazes nem de enfrentar um bicho-papão! Tem alguma sugestão?"

"Na verdade," disse Harry, "é tipo um passeio cheio de solavancos, mas seria provavelmente melhor pegar o Nôitibus Andante. Tenho alguns galeões comigo. Talvez possamos ir ao Beco Diagonal para que eu possa pegar mais. Eu gostaria de ter algumas roupas novas."

Ela sorriu para Harry, "Pensei que eu deveria ser a esperta. Essa é uma boa idéia. Vou descer e perguntar aos meus pais." Hermione então se virou e saiu do quarto com Harry seguindo atrás dela.

Eles desceram para encontrar o Sr. e a Sra. Granger sentados no sofá assistindo tevê. Hermione andou na frente deles e disse, "Mãe, pai, Harry e eu queremos tomar o ônibus mágico e fazer compras. Está tudo bem com vocês?"

"Harry pegando seu próprio guarda-roupa?" perguntou Marissa.

Hermione assentiu. "Ele herdou dinheiro bastante dos pais dele para ter roupas legais, mas ele não pode deixar os Dursleys descobrirem."

"Eles provavelmente encontrariam um jeito de roubá-lo para o 'pequeno Dudoca' deles," disse Harry amargamente.

"Julgando pelo que vi esta manhã, você está provavelmente certo," disse Adam. "Como aquele Diretor Dumbledore pôde deixá-lo com eles?"

"Não sei," disse Harry, "mas eu não planejo voltar."

"Ok," disse Marissa, "Vocês podem ir. É uma hora agora. Estejam de volta às sete."

"Aqui está algum dinheiro para que você possa comprar alguma coisa para você também," disse Adam, dando a Hermione algum dinheiro da carteira dele.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Harry e Hermione estavam fora e estavam entrando no Nôitibus. "Olá, Harry," disse Lalau, "Quem é a sua namorada?"

Ambos adolescentes coraram. "Hermione é minha melhor amiga," disse Harry, "não minha namorada."

"Então por que estão de mãos dadas?"

"Lalau, gostaríamos de ir ao Largo Grimmauld número doze," disse Harry, mudando de assunto.

Após uma viagem com solavancos, eles se encontravam de frente à Casa de Black pela primeira vez. Tinha paredes sujas, janelas encardidas, e uma porta gasta. Eles olharam boquiabertos.

"Pergunto-me se podemos magicamente limpar o exterior da casa," disse Harry.

"Eu não arriscaria isso," disse Hermione. Quando Harry olhou pra ela confuso, ela explicou, "Quando esse feitiço é evocado, a porta só se destrancará para pessoas pessoalmente convidadas pelo proprietário de direito da casa. Neste caso, você foi convidado por Sirius Black."

Eles entraram e fecharam a porta, que imediatamente se retrancou. A primeira coisa que eles notaram foi o cheiro. Era como se vários animais tivessem morrido ali há muito tempo. Também estava escuro. Harry apontou sua varinha e disse, "Lumos Maximus," fazendo a varinha iluminar o quarto.

Ao mesmo tempo, Hermione apontou a varinha dela para o quarto e disse "Limpar!" o que fez uma grande seção do chão ficar limpa e o cheiro diminuir. Enquanto Harry mantinha sua varinha acesa, Hermione limpava o resto daquele quarto. Eles então viram várias lâmpadas a gás à moda antiga pela parede. Hermione apontou a varinha para elas e lançou um feitiço que fez todas elas acenderem. Harry apagou sua varinha e olhou para o papel de parede descascando e o carpete puído de um corredor longo e sombrio, aonde um candelabro cheio de teias de aranha brilhava sobre a cabeça e retratos escurecidos pelo tempo estavam pendurados nas paredes. "Bem," disse Hermione, "eu sugiro que a gente ande com cuidado por cada quarto limpando-o e acendendo quaisquer lâmpadas que estejam nele. Temos que ser cuidadosos com quaisquer criaturas das trevas."

Eles foram pela casa lenta e silenciosamente, destruindo vários bichos-papões (o da Hermione ainda era a Professora McGonagall, mas ela pôs a barba do Dumbledore nela; o de Harry ainda era um dementador, mas ele pôs uma cara de palhaço sob o capuz do dementador) e outra criaturas das trevas menores. Hermione baniu cortinas cheias de fadas, mas uma das criaturas escapou e voou para Harry, que recuou e acidentalmente tropeçou numa cadeira que estava atrás dele. Hermione matou a fada enquanto Harry caía no chão, causando uma queda barulhenta.

"QUEM SE ATREVE A PERTURBAR A MUI ANTIGA E NOBRE CASA DOS BLACK?" gritou a voz de uma mulher de fora do quarto. Ambos os adolescentes saíram em busca da mulher, que continuou a gritar com eles. "São saqueadores, aqui para roubar as valiosas heranças de família da grande Propriedade Black? O elfo doméstico não os deixará escapar com vida!"

Eles descobriram que a fonte dos gritos era um retrato de uma velha. "O elfo doméstico não está aqui, e não somos ladrões!" disse Harry. "Sirius Black nos convidou, e estamos tentando limpar este chiqueiro!"

"Sirius Black está em Azkaban," disse a pintura com tristeza, "Sou a mãe dele. Quando ele estava crescendo, eu estava muito desapontada com ele, mas finalmente ele criou coragem e ajudou o Lorde das Trevas. É uma pena que ele foi pego pelo Ministério. Como você o conhece?"

"Ele escapou há um ano, e agora está em fuga. Ele é meu padrinho. Sou Harry..."

"HARRY POTTER! EU VEJO AQUELA CICATRIZ AGORA! VOCÊ BANIU O LORDE DAS TREVAS! VOCÊ NÃO É BEM-VINDO NESTA CASA!"

"Hermione, pode tirar esta pintura da parede?"

"O QUÊ?" Disse a pintura zangada.

"Vou tentar," disse Hermione, que tentou vários feitiços sem sucesso, fazendo a pintura rir. Hermione gritou no barulho, "Tem algum tipo de Feitiço Adesivo Permanente nela, bem como proteção do feitiço silenciador."

Harry então gritou, "Vou descer até a cozinha!" Ele se virou e saiu, e Hermione seguiu. Uma vez que eles estavam lá, Harry sussurrou, "Lembra do que o Sirius fez com o retrato da Mulher Gorda? Vou pegar uma faca afiada e cortar fora o retrato."

"Talvez ambos devamos. Espero que se cortarmos ambos os lados ao mesmo tempo, ela não terá tempo para fugir," disse Hermione.

Eles voltaram para o retrato que ainda estava gritando, prenderam duas facas afiadas na tela, e imediatamente começaram a cortar. Eles ignoraram os berros de partir a orelha da velha enquanto puxavam a tela pra fora do muro, enrolando-a.

"Espero que Sirius não se importe," disse Harry, "mas não há meio de me concentrar na minha magia com aquela algazarra acontecendo."

"Não a destruiremos a não ser que Sirius queira," disse Hermione. "Vamos apenas movê-la para outro lugar."

"Talvez Rony possa cuidar dela," disse Harry, fazendo ambos rirem.

"De qualquer jeito," disse Hermione, "É melhor irmos se vamos ter tempo para fazer compras. Você pode mandar uma coruja a Sirius sobre o que fazer com ela."

"Melhor ainda, vou mandá-la pra ele. Sabe como encolhê-la para que Edwiges possa carregá-la?"

"Posso encolhê-la, mas acho que você devia usar uma coruja diferente. Duvido muito que Edwiges te perdoaria por fazê-la aturar aquele barulho por um vôo tão longo."

"Não confio em nenhuma outra coruja para encontrá-lo," replicou Harry.

"Pergunto-me se ela pode ser silenciada agora que está fora da moldura," disse Hermione. Ela apontou a varinha ao retrato gritante e disse, "Silencio" o que de imediato a fez parar de gritar. Ela então encolheu a tela sem problema algum e a enfiou na bolsa.

"Ok," disse Harry, "agora que isto está resolvido, vamos pegar o ônibus para o Caldeirão Furado."

"Honestamente," disse Hermione, "por que não vamos de flu? Não viu o jarro de pó de flu perto da lareira?"

Ele respirou fundo. Ele odiava o flu, mas sabia que isso pouparia tempo. "Ok."

Ela foi primeiro, jogando o pó na lareira e gritando, "Beco Diagonal," e desapareceu nas chamas verdes. Harry tirou os óculos e os pôs no bolso. Dizendo seu destino com muita clareza, ele jogou o pó e logo se encontrou deitado no chão perto dos pés de Hermione, colocando seus óculos.

Depois que ela o ajudou a se levantar, eles andaram o mais rápido que puderam de mãos dadas para Gringotes, aonde Harry pediu para falar com um duende sobre sua conta. Harry e Hermione foram levados a um pequeno escritório e mandados esperar alguns instantes. Após cerca de cinco minutos, um duende entrou no escritório e sentou-se à escrivaninha. "Sr. Potter," ele disse, "meu nome é Grampo. E o seu é?" Ele, perguntou, olhando para Hermione.

"Hermione Granger. Sou uma amiga do Sr. Potter."

Grampo virou de volta para Harry. "Como posso ajudá-lo?"

"Eu gostaria de saber exatamente quanto dinheiro eu tenho," disse Harry.

"Bem," disse Grampo, "aqui estão os números exatos." Ele acenou com a mão e um portfólio apareceu na frente do Harry. Ele passou isso para Hermione enquanto Grampo continuava. Ele não notou os olhos dela se abrindo enquanto ela folheava as páginas. "Você é dono da terra na qual o lar dos Potter em Godric's Hollow foi construído. Infelizmente seu lar ancestral foi destruído no ataque que matou seus pais. Eles, entretanto, te deixaram uma quantia significante de ouro e outros bens como redes de hotéis e linhas aéreas. Entendo que seus pais as usaram para viajar incógnitos quando quer que eles precisassem fugir com rapidez. Esses investimentos tiveram lucros significantes, como está indicado no portfólio." Hermione assentiu para Harry quando ele olhou para ela. "Eles também deixaram uma quantia significante de ouro aqui."

"Quer dizer o meu cofre?"

"Aquele cofre é apenas um de vários," Grampo disse. "Seu propósito é financiar os seus estudos. Você é na verdade um dos bruxos mais ricos na Bretanha. Você é até mais rico que a família Malfoy." Harry sorriu para isso. "Se você assim desejar, você nunca terá que trabalhar um dia sequer na vida. Você é o que trouxas chamariam, 'podre de rico'."

Isso deu uma idéia a Harry. "Tem algum modo conveniente que eu possa usar meu dinheiro no mundo dos trouxas? Trouxas têm coisas chamadas cartões de débito que..."

"Ah sim," disse Grampo, dando seu sorriso cheio de dentes. "Nós realmente temos cartões de débito." He acenou com a mão e outro papel, junto com uma pena e tinta, apareceram na frente dele. "Há uma taxa inicial e uma taxa de transação. Apenas leia o papel e assine se você concordar com os termos."

Ele e Hermione leram o formulário. Ele olhou para ela querendo perguntar, "O que você acha?" Ela assentiu e ele assinou o formulário. O formulário desapareceu, substituído por um cartão de crédito visa, que Harry imediatamente pôs em sua carteira de aparência velha. Harry então perguntou, "Poderia me mandar corujas com dados financeiros todo mês?"

Grampo sorriu. "Na verdade, Sr. Potter, esse portfólio está enfeitiçado para estar sempre certo. Você pode checá-lo a qualquer hora para ver o que você tem. De fato, você deve ver que a taxa inicial para seu cartão de débito já foi removida." Depois que eles confirmaram isso, Harry estava satisfeito.

Depois que eles saíram do quarto, Harry tirou uma quantia significante de ouro de seu cofre. Ele então pegou a mão de Hermione, e juntos rumaram à Floreios e Borrões. Harry olhou para Hermione e sorriu. "Olhe pela loja. Pegue qualquer livro que você pense que seja útil. Tente ser rápida porque ainda temos que comprar roupas de trouxa, mas eu quero ter certeza de que temos o que precisamos para começar. Vamos provavelmente fazer outra viagem aqui em breve, quando decidirmos o que mais precisamos das lojas aqui."

"Sem problemas," disse uma radiante Hermione, enquanto ela se apressava pela loja, escaneando os títulos e pegando os interessantes. Harry pensou que ela parecia estar em uma farra de compras trouxa enquanto ela lhe entregava a grande pilha que ela já tinha adquirido. Uma vez que ela acabou, Harry decidiu adicionar um baú sem peso nem fundo que eles também compraram. Seus bolsos significantemente mais leves, eles se apressaram ao sair do Beco Diagonal, através do Caldeirão Furado e para as ruas de Londres. Harry ia chamar o Nôitibus Andante, mas Hermione o parou dizendo, "Tem um shopping perto o bastante para chegar a pé." Ela pegou a mão dele e o arrastou até o destino deles.

Depois que Hermione escolheu uma roupa nova para ela como o pai dela mandou, Harry decidiu que a melhor coisa para ele era deixar Hermione escolher as roupas dele. Ela o fez experimentar algumas coisas para determinar o tamanho dele. Ela então começou a encher um carrinho com jeans, shorts, calções de banho, camisetas, macacões, roupa de baixo (o que o envergonhou), e meias. Ela até o fez pegar uns ternos trouxas, um preto, um azul-marinho e um verde escuro, que ela disse que o fazia parecer, "muito elegante." Ela então escolheu camisas, gravatas, cintos e meias para combinar. Ela o fez experimentar. Ele pagou tudo com o cartão novo, e então pôs uma das roupas antes de sair da loja. Quando eles saíram, estavam cheios de pacotes que eles colocaram no baú sem fundo tão discretamente quanto possível. Quando terminaram, eles tomaram o Nôitibus Andante e voltaram para a casa da Hermione.

Quando eles chegaram, Adam, que estava assistindo tevê na sala de estar, disse, "Vocês estão cinco minutos atrasados."

"Desculpe-me, Senhor," disse Harry, "Foi minha culpa. "Não culpe Hermione, ela estava me ajudando."

Adam Granger sorriu, "Ok, podemos suspender a execução. Devo dizer que gosto da sua roupa nova, Harry."


	4. Sentimentos e Confiança

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 4 – Sentimentos e Confiança**

Depois que eles passaram algumas horas com os pais da Hermione (jantando, assistindo um filme), Harry e Hermione subiram as escadas para o quarto do Harry, aonde ele carregou o novo baú quando eles voltaram. Juntos, eles começaram a colocar as roupas do Harry na cômoda e no armário conforme apropriado.

Hermione disse, "Você realmente impressionou o papai esta noite."

Harry estava confuso, "O impressionei? Como? Eu te trouxe tarde pra casa."

"E você assumiu responsabilidade," disse Hermione, "Ele nunca vai admitir, mas isso o impressionou. Ele esperava que você inventasse uma desculpa tipo eu demorei muito tempo comprando ou alguma coisa. Em vez disso, você disse que era sua culpa e pediu para não me punir."

"Bem," disse Harry, "Foi minha culpa. Em qualquer caso, o que achou do Largo Grimmauld?"

"Realmente podia usar um novo decorador," ela disse sorrindo, "mas acho que não demoraria mais do que algumas horas para tornar um dos quartos em uma sala de duelos para que possamos praticar magia defensiva. Acho que ao menos a tornamos segura para trouxas, contanto que eles não mexam com nenhum objeto que possa estar amaldiçoado para que possamos avisá-los sobre isso amanhã. Não acho que terão tempo para visitar a casa então, mas eles vão querer visitar, se ao menos para uma própria demonstração de magia. Eles nem sequer têm a chance de ver o que estou aprendendo."

"Eu estava imaginando por que não contou a eles sobre isso hoje," disse Harry.

"Estava com medo que eles insistissem em se juntarem a nós, ou então nos proibir de irem a uma casa potencialmente perigosa. Bem, acho que vai querer guardar essas você mesmo," disse Hermione com um sorriso, indicando sua nova roupa de baixo, as únicas roupas agora restantes no baú. Ele rapidamente as pegou e as jogou numa gaveta, ansioso para tirá-las de vista. Enquanto ele estava fazendo isso, ela começou a puxar os novos livros e colocá-los na cama dele em várias pequenas pilhas.

"O que está fazendo?" perguntou Harry.

"Estou organizando esses livros me baseando por tópicos. Aqui estão livros de feitiços avançados. Ali estão livros de magia defensiva, incluindo um sobre defender a sua mente. O ramo mágico é chamado oclumência. Soa fascinante. Há bruxos que usam o que é chamado de legilimência para ler os pensamentos das pessoas, e oclumência é a defesa contra isso. Precisamos nos certificar que ninguém possa ler a profecia ou qualquer coisa sobre o nosso treinamento mental. Ali tem livros sobre as artes das trevas, o que me lembra, podemos querer visitar a Travessa do Tranco algum momento mais tarde se precisarmos aprender mais sobre as artes das trevas. Espero que não." Ela mostrou vários outros tipos de livros, até chegar aos últimos quatro. "... e este livro, 'Desbloqueando Seu Potencial Mágico' é sobre específicos exercícios mágicos que supostamente te ajudam a aprender a usar cada parte de magia dentro de você."

"O que isso quer dizer? Já não sabemos como usar a nossa magia?"

"Não inteiramente. A maioria dos bruxos e bruxas não usa todo seu potencial. É tipo como não usamos a maior parte do cérebro. Nós lentamente aprendemos a usar mais à medida que nossa educação mágica continua, mas então paramos de aprender. A maioria dos graduados de Hogwarts não usa metade do potencial. Seus feitiços supostamente têm mais potência se você puser mais poder neles, e você será capaz de realizar feitiços que você não seria antes. Este livro mostra modos de focar sua mente mais para que você canalize mais da sua magia. O próximo livro é sobre feitiços mudos e magia sem varinha."

"O quê?" disse Harry, "Precisamos de varinha pra fazer magia."

"Não, nós não precisamos," disse Hermione. "Todo mundo faz magia muda sem varinha quando criança e isso é chamado de magia acidental. Ano passado você fez uma impressionante, embora ilegal, demonstração de magia muda sem varinha na sua tia. Varinhas nos ajudam a focar nossa magia, mas não são necessárias. Eu honestamente me pergunto por que nos incomodamos com varinhas. Pode ser mais difícil aprender magia sem elas, mas nos tornaria melhores bruxos. Eu me lembro da minha primeira magia acidental. Eu tinha sete anos de idade. Eu estava lendo numa biblioteca com a minha mãe e ela tirou um livro de mim, dizendo que era muito avançado para eu entender. Eu estava realmente aborrecida. Ela o pôs de volta na prateleira e começou a andar de volta pra mim. O livro saiu da prateleira sozinho e flutuou de volta pra minha mesa." Hermione sorriu. "Fiz meu primeiro feitiço convocatório, e foi sem palavras ou varinha. Agora este ano o Professor Flitwick vai nos ensinar os movimentos de varinha e encantamento apropriados, o que, a propósito, é, 'Accio livro'. De qualquer modo, não entendo por que nos tornar tão dependentes de varinhas."

"Para que possam parti-las." Disse Harry pensativo.

"O quê?" perguntou Hermione.

"Pense nisso. Quando o Ministério da Magia pensou que Hagrid tinha aberto a Câmara Secreta, eles partiram a varinha dele para impedi-lo de fazer magia. Se o Ministério prende alguém, como eles o desarmam?"

"Eles lhe tomam as varinhas," disse Hermione com uma cara de compreensão. "É tudo sobre ter um meio de controlar pessoas mágicas. Se você pensa que precisa de varinha, e eles a tomam de você, você se sente indefeso."

"O problema é que os bandidos também vão querer fazer isso."

"Acho que precisamos fazer do aprendizado de magia sem varinha uma prioridade. De acordo com a introdução, é muito difícil dominar sua primeira magia intencional sem varinha, mas uma vez que você aprendeu o foco necessário, você pode aprender quase qualquer feitiço. O livro começa fazendo você focar o bastante para fazer feitiços mudos com uma varinha e então tenta te ensinar a fazer sem. Há quarenta capítulos e ele recomenda estudar e praticar um capítulo por semana."

"Ok," disse Harry. "Acabamos de nos lembrar para não deixar mais ninguém saber sobre quaisquer habilidades extras nós aprendermos. Sobre o que é o próximo livro?"

"Métodos mágicos de transporte. Ele ensina aparatação, fazer chaves de portal, pôr lareiras na rede de flu, até como enfeitiçar vassouras e outras coisas como tapetes para voar. Essas habilidades podem ser úteis quando planejar uma fuga, resgate ou ataque."

"Algumas dessas coisas não são ilegais?" perguntou Harry.

"Sim," disse Hermione.

"Então por que Floreios e Borrões vende um livro sobre isso?"

"Diz claramente no começo que os feitiços listados não são para serem usados para propósitos ilegais; só para educacionais. Isso protege o escritor, o divulgador e a loja se algum cliente for pego."

"Sobre o quê é este último livro?"

"Transformação humana," disse Hermione com orgulho.

"Você quer dizer virarmos animagos como o Sirius?"

"Sim," disse Hermione, "Aqui diz que você pode virar um animago dentro de um ano após começar este livro. Acho que ser capaz de transformar seria uma grande vantagem se fôssemos atacados."

"Também acho," disse Harry, "Essa é uma boa idéia. Temos que manter isso em segredo. Não registrado. Não quero que nenhum inimigo em potencial saiba disso."

"De acordo."

"Então," disse Harry, "como está o nosso horário?"

Hermione puxou um bloco trouxa e fez um gráfico para a semana, pondo tudo entre as seis da manhã e o meio-dia em blocos de hora. Ela escreveu exercício para a primeira hora. "Minha mãe tem um vídeo de exercícios que eu acho que devíamos tentar usar. Se não gostarmos, acharemos outra coisa. A próxima hora (7-8) era ducha, café da manhã e ida ao Largo Grimmauld. A próxima hora (8-9) era ler o tópico do dia (feitiços avançados, magia defensiva, potencial mágico, mudo e sem varinha, animagi, viagem mágica, e oclumência de domingo ao sábado respectivamente), e então a próxima hora (9-10) era praticar o que lemos. A próxima (10-11) era para praticar duelos para desenvolver instinto de batalha. Então voltamos para casa.

Harry disse, "Me pergunto se podíamos pôr a sua casa na rede de flu para poupar tempo de viagem."

"Isso seria uma boa idéia. Acho que vou ler sobre isso esta noite. Pergunto-me se há leis que permitem ou impedem um lar de nascido trouxa de estar na rede de flu. De qualquer forma, tem outra coisa que podíamos fazer, Harry. Eu gostaria que nos matriculássemos numa aula de autodefesa trouxa."

Harry sorriu. "Quer dizer aprender caratê?" ele perguntou com excitação.

"Sim. Uma vez que o verão acabe, provavelmente poderíamos continuar aprendendo com um livro, mas eu acho que precisaremos de prática de verdade. Vamos ter que perguntar a mamãe e ao papai sobre isso. Não presumo que possam te impedir, mas eles certamente poderiam fazer isso comigo. Sugiro que amanhã de manhã acordemos às seis e usemos aquele vídeo de exercícios, e então tentamos preparar café da manhã para amaciá-los..."

"Eu posso preparar café da manhã," disse Harry, "Os Dursleys se certificaram disso."

"... e então podemos perguntar se podemos praticar magia na casa do Sirius. Não precisamos discutir a ameaça de Voldemort para isso. Estamos apenas estudando."

"E quanto ao exercício e ao caratê?" perguntou Harry.

"Muito simples," disse Hermione. "Vamos simplesmente dizer a eles que Hogwarts não oferece educação física, mas decidimos que queremos estar em boa forma. E também gostaríamos de aprender alguma autodefesa, caso a gente encontre algum problema. Você é famoso no nosso mundo, então isso significa que pode haver alguns doidos por aí que possam tentar alguma coisa."

"Ok, Hermione," disse Harry. "Uma vez que tenhamos a permissão deles para começar, devíamos falar com Ron."

"Ok. Acho que devíamos enviar ao Sirius a mãe dele agora. Não devíamos?"

"Acho que sim," disse Harry, enquanto ele pegou o bloco da Hermione e virou numa página em branco. Usando uma caneta trouxa, ele escreveu,

"_Querido Sirius,_

_Obrigado pela informação. Segui seu conselho e pedi ajuda da Hermione, o que ela concordou em fazer. Amanhã vamos falar com o Rony. Nós fomos à sua casa. Estava uma bagunça, mas Hermione e eu ajeitamos isso ontem. Achamos um retrato da sua mãe. Ela não pareceu gostar da gente e seria uma grande distração do nosso trabalho importante. Após tentar remover o retrato todo, descobrimos algum tipo de poderoso feitiço adesivo nele. Cortamos a tela da parede, a encolhemos e a silenciamos. Esperamos que você não esteja zangado por isso. É isso o que está na tela. Você pode decidir o que fazer com ela. Como Hermione me explicou, o feitiço na sua porta faz com que ela só responda a pessoas que foram pessoalmente convidadas por você. Se você não se importar, poderia mandar um convite escrito para esses dois caso eles tenham que vir à sua casa sozinhos?_

_Sinceramente,_

_Harry"_

Então ele chamou "Edwiges," que imediatamente voou para o seu pulso. Harry amarrou o papel, junto com a tela encolhida e enrolada à perna dela, e ela voou noite adentro.

Naquela manhã, eles fizeram exatamente o que disseram, se levantando às seis. Eles acharam o vídeo de exercícios adequado por ora. Tinha vários exercícios de aeróbica que os deixou cansados. Hermione tomou a primeira ducha enquanto Harry olhava pela cozinha para descobrir o que preparar para o café da manhã. Ele pegou tudo que precisaria pronto para que ele pudesse começar a cozinhar uma vez que ele saísse do chuveiro. Assim que Hermione desceu, ele foi ao seu quarto, pegou algumas roupas, tomou uma ducha rápida e então desceu para preparar omelete e salsichas. Enquanto ele estava acabando, o Sr. e a Sra. Granger desceram.

"Bom dia, Adam, Marissa," disse Harry.

"Bom dia, Harry," disse Marissa. "Adam me disse que você é um bom cozinheiro, mas você não tinha que fazer isso," ela disse enquanto ele ajeitava os pratos enquanto Hermione pegava a prataria e as bebidas prontas.

"Eu queria agradecer por me deixarem ficar aqui," disse Harry, enquanto ele colocava um prato na mesa na frente da Sra. Granger. "Eu realmente aprecio isso."

"É nosso prazer, Harry," disse Adam. "Nós temos trabalho a fazer. Quais os seus planos para hoje?"

"Na verdade, papai," disse Hermione, "isso é algo que gostaríamos de discutir com vocês. Harry recebeu uma carta do padrinho dele dizendo que ele tem uma casa em Londres que está protegida para que magia praticada por menores não seja detectada lá, e gostaríamos de ir lá por algumas horas o dia para praticar feitiços para as aulas do próximo ano, se estiver tudo bem com vocês, quero dizer."

"Hum," disse Adam, "Sozinhos aqui ou sozinhos lá. Quantas horas por dia vocês têm em mente?"

"Só das oito até as onze da manhã todo dia," respondeu Harry.

Adam disse, "Isso deve estar bem. Acho que Marissa e eu gostaríamos de ir lá para uma demonstração no nosso próximo dia de folga. Nós nunca vimos Hermione realizar um feitiço."

"Nós arranjaremos uma demonstração especial para vocês. Nós também gostaríamos de visitar Rony Weasley hoje para que possamos convidá-lo a se juntar a nós amanhã se ele quiser."

"Parece ótimo," disse Marissa, "Apenas estejam de volta às 5."

"Tem mais outra coisa," disse Hermione, "Estivemos conversando e, como eu disse antes, Harry é famoso no nosso mundo."

"Sim," disse Adam.

"Ele quis se inscrever numa aula de defesa pessoal para que ele possa se defender caso algum maluco venha atrás dele e, eu gostaria de me juntar a ele."

"Querida," disse o Sr. Granger, "Não acho realmente que seja nec..."

"... necessário para uma jovem dama ser capaz de se defender?" interrompeu a Sra. Granger. "Eu discordo. Acho que seria uma excelente idéia."

"Ótimo," disse Adam, percebendo que ele nunca ganharia um argumento sobre isso. Por mais assustadora que a idéia fosse, ele sabia que mesmo o mundo trouxa não estava seguro. "Apenas não vá procurando encrenca uma vez que você saiba como se defender."

"Obrigada, papai," disse Hermione, jogando os braços ao pai dela.

Uma vez que os pais saíram, Hermione disse, "Acho melhor tomarmos o Nôitibus Andante se quisermos manter o horário."

"Então, teve a chance de checar se você consegue a casa na rede de flu?" perguntou Harry.

"Tive e não podemos. O jeito normal é pedir ao Ministério para fazer isso, mas eles não porão uma casa de trouxas na rede exceto temporariamente para emergências. O livro tem um feitiço para fazer uma rede de flu particular, mas isso precisaria ser feito aqui," ela disse com uma cara neutra.

"Oh, bem," disse Harry, "O ônibus então."

"Na verdade," disse Hermione, agora radiante, "Achei um jeito melhor!"

"Qual?"

"Uma chave de portal!" ela disse.

"Sei que é um dos tipos de viagem mencionados naquele livro, mas o que é uma chave de portal?"

"Qualquer objeto que tenha sido enfeitiçado para transportar você magicamente de um lugar a outro. Há vários tipos. Um pode ser ajustado para partir a um momento específico. Outro pode ser ativado ao toque, e outro ao dizer um encantamento enquanto segurando-a. há alguns outros tipos, mas o terceiro é meu favorito. Você pode carregá-la com você e não se preocupar sobre ela te levar embora quando você não estiver pronto. É um feitiço complexo, mas eu acho que posso fazer algumas no Largo Grimmauld para nos levar entre esta casa e aqui. Estou fazendo duas porque acho que cada um de nós devia carregar uma chave de portal conosco o tempo todo caso precisemos escapar."

"Você realmente é um gênio!" disse Harry.

Ela corou e disse, "Só se isso funcionar."

Eles pegaram os livros que eles precisariam para o dia e foram de Nôitibus Andante até a casa do Sirius.

Enquanto Harry escolheu e arranjou um quarto onde eles pudessem praticar magia, Hermione começou a trabalhar nas chaves de portal. Ela trouxe alguns dos colares dela junto. Um era de prata com um coraçãozinho, e o outro era simplesmente um colar de ouro com nada nele. Ela decidiu que um colar seria o mais fácil de manter consigo o tempo todo para que você só tenha que dizer as palavras apropriadas em vez de procurar no bolso por isso e então dizer as palavras. Ela decidiu que Harry usaria o de ouro, e ela usaria o de prata. "O truque," ela pensou para si mesma, "é inventar palavras que não iremos dizer por acidente e então desaparecer no meio de uma conversa." Ela decidiu usar frases curtas.

Harry terminou de preparar o quarto, e então se sentou para começar a ler. Ele leu algumas páginas, e então seus pensamentos se desviaram para Hermione. Se ele não estava pensando em quão esperta ela é, ele estava pensando no quanto ela tem ajudado. Se não fosse isso, era no quanto ele confiava nela. Se não era isso, era o quanto ele gostava de estar com ela e como ele gostava de segurar na mão dela. Se não fosse isso, era como ela ficava em roupas trouxas.

Harry ficou chocado com a idéia. "Quando comecei a gostar de como ela fica?" ele se perguntou. "Provavelmente quando ela apareceu à minha porta," ele respondeu. "Na verdade," ele disse a si mesmo, "Acho que comecei a me sentir assim quando voltamos no tempo juntos uma semana atrás." Ele sorriu para si mesmo, "Estou começando a me sentir, 'desse jeito', sobre ela?" Ele supôs que não era irracional. Ela certamente era uma garota legal.

"Pergunto-me se ela sente algo assim por mim?" ele imaginou. Ele então percebeu que se ela sente, provavelmente esconde que nem ele queria, e espera que ele tome a iniciativa. Ele era o homem afinal. Ele então pensou, "E se eu me aproximar dela e isso arruinar nossa amizade?" Então uma parte lógica dele que realmente soou como a garota em questão disse, "Isso não arruinará sua amizade. Mesmo que ela não goste de você assim, ela provavelmente ficará lisonjeada. Pode ser um pouco desconfortável a princípio, mas enquanto você estiver pronto para aceitar a resposta dela e não tentar pressioná-la, estará tudo bem. Se você foi corajoso o suficiente para encarar Voldemort duas vezes, por que está com medo de encarar Hermione?"

Ele ainda não sabia o que fazer, então aquela voz lógica disse, "Se você não fizer coisa alguma sobre isso, você enlouquecerá antes do fim do verão! Você já está falando consigo mesmo." Harry levou as mãos à cabeça como se estivesse a arrancar o cabelo e deixou um pequeno grito.

"O que há de errado?" veio a voz da Hermione do outro lado do quarto. Ele rapidamente se virou para vê-la segurando um colar de ouro.

"Hã," ele disse, olhando para o chão, "nada."

"Então por que quer arrancar o cabelo?" ela perguntou com um sorriso. Ele sentiu seu coração começar a bater mais depressa à medida que ela se aproximava dele. "Estava pensando na profecia?"

"Não," ele respondeu, tentando olhar para qualquer coisa menos ela.

"Então no que está pensando?" ela perguntou, agora parecendo um pouco preocupada.

Harry olhou para o chão em silêncio, esperando que ela fosse embora para que seu coração pudesse parar de bater tão depressa.

"Qual é, Harry," ela disse, "olhe pra mim e responda a minha pergunta."

Ele olhou nos olhos castanhos dela e disse, "Você."

"O que foi isso?" ela perguntou, aparentemente não o ouvindo.

"Você, ok, estou pensando em você," ele disse, absolutamente se certificando de que ele não estava gritando.

"Eu?" ela perguntou, um pequeno sorriso começando a se formar nos cantos da boca, "O que há comigo?"

"Ar," ele disse, pensando que ele poderia muito bem apenas dizer isso. "Estive pensando em quão esperta, prestativa e maravilhosa você é, e em como você fica bonita nessa roupa, e me imaginando se você, talvez, tipo, gostasse de mim, um pouco." Ele começou depressa as ficou lento à medida que seu rosto ficou mais e mais vermelho. "Eu entendo se não, só tive que dizer antes de enlouquecer."

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Poderia isso realmente ser o que ela pensa que é? "Está tentando dizer que você, você gosta de mim?"

Nesse ponto Harry não mais era capaz de falar, como se preparando para rejeição. Como ele pôde ser tão estúpido de achar que ela pudesse gostar dele? Ele fechou os olhos e silenciosamente assentiu com a cabeça, conformado com a rejeição para o qual ele estava destinado. Ele se sentiu como Sirius deve ter se sentido quando ele estava trancado na torre esperando o beijo do dementador. "Ok," ele admitiu para si, "isto é um pouco exagerado, mas eu sei que não vou gostar disso."

"E você quer saber se gosto de você?" Hermione perguntou, o rosto dela sorrindo brilhantemente enquanto suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas.

"Aí vem," pensou Harry, cujos olhos ainda estavam bem fechados.

"Eu, bem, gosto de você, Harry." O coração dele parou por cerca de cinco segundos enquanto ele olhava para a garota sorrindo ante ele. "Eu, bem, apenas nunca pensei que você gostaria de mim. Quer dizer, sou apenas uma sabe-tudo de cabelo enjubado e dentuça..."

"Não para mim!" declarou Harry. "Não quero que você diga isso sobre você mesma de novo! Você é a pessoa mais brilhante e carinhosa no mundo, e você é bonita!"

"Não sei o que dizer." Ela suspirou, "Obrigada, Harry, mas você é o bonito aqui. Quero dizer..."

"Bonito? Com esta cicatriz feia na minha testa!"

"Você é bonito para mim, assim como o mais valente, mais nobre, humilde..."

"Então, hã, você será minha namorada?" Ele a cortou porque ele não pode agüentar ouvir adoração sobre si mesmo.

"Pensei que nunca iria perguntar!" ela disse com um sorriso.

Ele a abraçou e beijou-lhe as bochechas.

"Harry," ela disse timidamente enquanto suas bochechas ficavam muito rosas, "Hã, bem, namorados e namoradas não apenas beijam assim. Eles beijam nos lábios."

As bochechas de Harry estavam agora vermelho-brilhantes, "Eu, bem, sei. Eu apenas, bem, não queria te pressionar em fazer algo que você não quisesse."

Ela sorriu para o seu primeiro namorado, sentindo-se mais confiante porque ele agora estava mais nervoso que ela. "Obrigada, Harry. Essa é uma regra muito boa que eu quero que você siga, mas neste caso, eu quero que você me beije."

Depois que eles passaram um bom tempo com seu primeiro beijo, Harry, cujo rosto ainda estava vermelho, perguntou, "Pra que você veio mesmo? Já terminou de fazer as chaves de portal?"

"O quê? Ah sim, chaves de portal. Tenho a sua aqui. Escrevi a frase pra dizer quando quiser sair para que eu não acidentalmente desapareça enquanto explico pra você." Ela pegou um pedaço de papel do bolso e o entregou a ele. "Enquanto você estiver usando este colar, quando você disse essas palavras, você desaparecerá e irá ao lugar certo."

"Você os testou?"

"Não, eu pensei em te contar. Assim, se algo sair errado, você saberá aonde eu fui. Se eu não puder voltar por algum motivo, tomarei o ônibus para cá então não se preocupe."

"Não," disse Harry. "Correrei o risco. Eu irei," ele disse tirando o colar da mão dela e dizendo, "Casa Um Agora," enquanto ele o colocava sobre a cabeça. Ele sentiu um puxar do umbigo enquanto ele via sua namorada desaparecer. Ele se encontrou caído no chão do quarto da Hermione. Ele corou ao pensar nas possíveis implicações disso. Ele então disse, "Casa Dois Agora," para a chave de portal levá-lo à sala de estar da casa do Sirius. Depois que ele se levantou do chão, no qual ele havia caído de novo, ele notou que Hermione estava esperando por ele com um olhar divertido na cara. "Funcionou perfeitamente, provando mais uma vez que você é a bruxa mais brilhante da sua era!" ele disse.

"Hein," ela disse, "bem, acho que você tem razão, mas nem sempre tem que ser você a assumir riscos."

Ele sabia que ele não queria ter a primeira discussão deles hoje então ele disse, "anotado para futura referência. Quer testar o seu agora?"

Depois que ela voltou de uma viagem bem-sucedida para a casa dela, Harry perguntou, "Por que ela vai para o seu quarto?"

Ela corou. "Não pelos motivos que você possa pensar. Meus pais às vezes trazem convidados trouxas e não quero que a gente apareça do nada na frente deles. Escolhi o quarto menos provável de estar ocupado quando não estou lá. Vou ter que confiar em você para não aparecer enquanto eu estiver me trocando ou coisa parecida. Se você fizer isso, vou dizer ao meu pai que você tentou me estuprar."

"Você não se atreveria!"

"Atreveria-me sim," ela disse firmemente.

"Acho que já passamos tempo bastante aqui," disse Harry. "Não deveríamos começar o nosso treinamento antes de convidarmos o Rony. Sugiro que nós o visitemos e então achamos uma escola de caratê."

"Parece uma boa idéia para mim," disse Hermione. "Hã, o que contamos a ele sobre nós?"

"Bem, essa é uma boa pergunta. Acho que ele pode gostar de você. Não que eu o culpe," ele acrescentou, sorrindo. "Suponho que teremos que lhe contar a verdade."

Eles então foram de flu até A Toca e foram recebidos imediatamente por uma entusiástica Molly. "Olá, Harry! Este é um prazer inesperado!" ela disse enquanto o envolvia num abraço. Quando ela soltou Harry, ela disse, "Olá, Hermione," e a abraçou também. "É quase hora do almoço. Você deve se juntar a nós!"

"Obrigada, Sra. Weasley, adoraríamos!" disse Hermione, "mas primeiro precisamos falar com Rony por alguns minutos."

"Claro, queridos. Ele está lá fora com a Gina livrando o jardim dos gnomos."

Eles saíram para achar os Weasleys mais jovens jogando gnomos pela cerca, aparentemente competindo para ver quem poderia jogar mais longe. Estava surpreendentemente perto, Harry reparou, Gina é mais forte do que parece. Logo enquanto ela estava pensando nisso, a ruiva em questão se virou e viu Harry e Hermione andando até eles. Os olhos dela imediatamente viram as mãos do novo casal, que estavam segurando uma à outra enquanto eles andavam. Gina pareceu um pouco pálida por um segundo, mas então parecia normal. Ele disse alto para que Rony pudesse ouvir, "Olá Harry e Hermione!"

"O quê?" disse Rony feliz enquanto ele virava, Harry notou que o sorriso de Rony falhou por um segundo enquanto seus olhos prestavam muita atenção nas mãos dadas. "Oi, pessoal!" Rony disse, "O que os traz aqui?"

"Na verdade," disse Harry, "Queríamos falar com você."

"Vá embora, Gina," Rony disse.

"Ótimo!" ela disse, "Você pode..."

"Na verdade, Rony, gostaríamos de falar em um lugar mais particular, como o seu quarto," disse Harry. Então ele virou para Gina e disse, "Lamento Gina, mas esta é uma questão muito privada. Espero que você não esteja zangada conosco. Hermione e eu adoraríamos falar com você antes de sairmos. Estamos ficando para o almoço."

Gina parecia um pouco menos zangada quando ela disse, "Acho que está tudo bem."

Quando eles chegaram ao quarto do Rony, o mais jovem homem Weasley disse, "Gina certamente se acalmou quando você falou com ela. Não ligo pro que ela diz. Ela ainda tem uma queda por você, colega."

Harry não parecia confortável. "Acho que devíamos tirar isso do caminho primeiro então. Hermione e eu estamos namorando."

"O quê?" perguntou Rony, olhando para Hermione por confirmação.

"É verdade, Rony. Não começamos nesta manhã. Você é o primeiro a saber," ela disse.

"Hã, bem, eu nunca adivinharia... bem, é uma surpresa, mas acho que se você está feliz..."

"Estamos," disse Hermione.

"Era isso que queriam falar?" perguntou Rony.

"Uma das razões. A outra é um assunto confidencial. Você sabe como sempre acabo encarando Voldemort ou um de seus seguidores, e vocês dois acabam junto comigo a maior parte do tempo."

"Sim," disse Rony.

"Hermione e eu decidimos treinar todo dia para que não tenhamos que confiar na pura sorte na próxima vez que estivermos com algum problema."

"Treinar?" disse Rony.

"Sim," disse Hermione. "Nós nos exercitamos de manhã na minha casa e então vamos de chave de portal para a casa do Sirius, aonde magia praticada por menores não pode ser detectada."

"Você pode fazer magia lá," disse Rony, "Espere um minuto, Harry. Você vai lá todo dia. Você se exercita na casa da Hermione. Por que os Dursleys estão deixando você ir?"

"Na verdade, estou ficando na casa da Hermione."

"O quê?" disse Rony, seu rosto ficando cor-de-rosa. "Você está na casa dela! Não é surpresa vocês estarem juntos! Vocês estão provavelmente..."

"O quê, Ronald?" perguntou Hermione. "O que você acha que temos feito?"

"Aposto que vocês só me querem naquela casa para mentir e dizer que vocês não estavam fazendo nada em vez de estudar! Não vou fazer isso!"

"O quê?" disse um Harry claramente chocado. "Não é disso que se trata! Estávamos planejando este treinamento antes de estarmos juntos! Uma coisa não tem a ver com a outra!"

"Ah é," disse Rony, "Aonde vocês estavam quando ficaram juntos?"

Harry e Hermione olharam um pro outro e coraram.

"Viu," disse Rony. "Eu sabia!" Ele se levantou e saiu correndo, batendo a porta, e deixando Harry e Hermione no quarto dele, em grande choque.

Cerca de quinze segundos depois, a porta abriu, e Gina entrou rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás dela. O rosto dela parecia pálido. "Vocês vão à casa de Sirius Black? E se ele achar vocês? Harry, ele quer te matar!"

Harry olhou de Hermione a Gina. "Ouça Gina, não vou falar sobre seu hábito de xeretar, porque provavelmente não adiantará, mas o que eu vou contar pra você tem que ficar em segredo. Só Dumbledore, Lupin, Rony, Hermione e eu sabemos disso. Sirius Black era inocente. Pedro Pettigrew, um animago que sua família conhecia como Perebas o rato, era o Fiel do Segredo dos meus pais. Ele os traiu para Voldemort. Então Sirius foi atrás dele, mas Peter matou todos aqueles trouxas e escapou como rato, deixando Sirius levar a culpa. Pedro achou sua família e conseguiu que cuidassem dele por anos.

"Enquanto Sirius estava na prisão, ele viu a foto de sua família que incluía Perebas, a quem Sirius reconhece de imediato. Ele fugiu de Azkaban, não para me matar, mas para matar Pettigrew. Por isso é que ele foi para a cama do Rony com aquela faca. Ele estava atrás do rato do Rony. Descobrimos tudo isso no dia em que Bicuço escapou, mas Pettigrew conseguiu escapar de novo.

"Fudge decidiu aceitar a palavra do Snape acima da do Rony, da minha e da de Hermione. Ele nem sequer daria ao Sirius tempo para esperar pelo testemunho do Lupin antes do beijo do dementador ser aplicado. Não vou contar como, mas Hermione e eu libertamos Sirius. Ele é meu padrinho.

Obviamente não posso viver com ele uma vez que ele é um fugitivo, mas ele faz o que pode por mim, inclusive me dar acesso à casa dele."

Gina apenas encarou de olho aberto ouvindo intensamente, absorvendo toda essa informação. Quando ele terminou ela disse, "Perebas? Eu às vezes o alimentei e fiz carinho nele. Eu até limpava a gaiola dele às vezes para o Rony. Ewww!" Então ela olhou para eles com um sorriso malicioso. "Vou guardar seu segredo se me deixarem ir àquela casa."

"O quê?" disse Hermione, "Por quê?"

"Ouvi vocês dizerem que podem praticar magia lá. Vamos apenas dizer que há alguns feitiços que quero praticar."

"Não acho que quero saber," disse Harry. "O que você acha, Hermione?"

"Hum. Talvez se ela estudar oclumência conosco."

"O que é oclumência?" perguntou Gina.

"Um modo de impedir alguém de ler a sua mente para que ninguém possa roubar nosso segredo de você," respondeu Harry.

"Soa como algo que eu gostaria de saber mesmo." disse Gina.

"Então vamos apanhá-la nas manhãs de sábado ás oito horas," disse Hermione. "Vamos estudar oclumência por uma hora juntos, e então deixá-la fazer suas próprias coisas por duas horas. Sairemos às onze."

"A propósito, Gina, queremos que você guarde segredo de qualquer coisa que você aprenda sobre nosso treinamento," disse Harry.

"O que mais você me dará por isso?" perguntou Gina.

Harry estava ficando frustrado com o jogo dela, "Nunca pensei que diria isso quando Dumbledore mencionou débitos de vida semana passada, mas você me deve a vida, e mantendo esse treinamento em segredo poderia salvar minha vida um dia, então estou contando guardar meus segredos como parte do débito. Nas mãos erradas esta informação poderia custar-me a vida. Se meus inimigos de alguma forma souberem que estou treinando, então eles me atacarão com mais força do que se não souberem. Quero que eles me subestimem."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, Harry! Eu sei que você salvou minha vida! E estou agradecida! Prometo que vou manter quaisquer segredos eu possa topar. Estava apenas me divertindo."

Harry relaxou um pouco. "Sei que você estava, Gina. Sei que você nunca me trairia intencionalmente. Só queria destacar os quão importantes esses segredos são para mim. Não conte a ninguém, nem ao Rony. Ele está zangado agora, mas tenho certeza de que isso não durará. Mas mesmo então, se eu quiser que o Rony saiba de alguma coisa, eu contarei a ele."

"Ok, não ameaçarei contar segredos, mas eu poderia ir mais de uma vez por semana? Sei que vocês foram de flu por causa da fuligem que ainda está em vocês, então não posso ir desse jeito?"

"Não tenho certeza," disse Hermione. "É uma casa muito segura. Podemos usar flu para ir para qualquer lugar, mas não tentamos usar flu para entrar. Pode haver algum sistema que não deixe isso. Devíamos perguntar ao Sirius antes de tentar isso."

"Gina, nós vamos lá às oito toda manhã. Suponho que possamos te pegar alguns desses dias e deixar você praticar quaisquer azarações você quiser enquanto treinamos. Você sabe que dias você pode vir?"

"Tenho que falar com a mamãe. Vou lhes mandar uma coruja na véspera."

O almoço não foi tão tenso quanto poderia ter sido, uma vez que Rony passou muito mais tempo se concentrando na comida do que na raiva. Depois que o almoço acabou o casal foi de chave de portal para a casa da Hermione, onde ela disse, "Estou contente que você não contou ao Rony sobre a profecia. Gina teria ouvido."

"Tinha um pressentimento de que ele ia bisbilhotar," disse Harry.

"Ache que podemos confiar nela?" perguntou Hermione.

"Ela não me trairá para Tom Riddle, se é isso que você quer dizer. Ela apenas quer sentir que sabe o que está acontecendo. Mas não quero falar da profecia quando ela está na casa. Quero pôr um feitiço silenciador no quarto quando estivermos no Largo Grimmauld com ela."

"Tudo bem," disse Hermione. Ela então puxou sua lista telefônica para encontrar escolas de caratê. Após ligar para algumas, eles concordaram com uma na cidade que daria lições a uma da tarde todo dia de semana. Hermione sugeriu irem de bicicleta para lá. "Será um exercício extra, e será divertido fazer alguma coisa do jeito trouxa." Eles saíram de novo para que Harry pudesse comprar uma boa bicicleta. Quando eles finalmente voltaram pra casa, eles começaram a brincar do mesmo jogo de pega-pega que eles brincaram no dia anterior, só que desta vez, como namorado e namorada. Nenhum disse coisa alguma, mas ambos temiam contar aos pais da Hermione.


	5. Descobertas

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 5 – Descobertas**

Quando os Grangers chegaram em casa do trabalho, eles acharam Harry e Hermione sentados no sofá na sala de estar jogando um game da Nintendo do Super Mario Bros juntos. "Olá, Hermione, Harry," disse Marissa. "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Não," disse Harry, enquanto seu personagem errava um salto e caía em um poço. "Hã, estava bom, Sra. Granger."

"Harry, já te disse para me chamar de Marissa."

"Oh, sim. Oi, Marissa, Adam."

"Olá Harry. Hermione, você tem estado muito quieta," Adam disse, sorrindo.

"Oi, Mãe, Pai."

"Notei uma nova bicicleta na garagem," disse Adam. "É do Harry?"

"Sim," disse Harry, "Nos matriculamos numa aula de caratê aqui na cidade, e Hermione sugeriu que fôssemos de bicicleta para lá."

"Boa idéia," disse Marissa. "Isso te dará ainda mais exercício do que o vídeo que vocês usaram hoje de manhã."

Ambos adolescentes olharam para Marissa. Eles não haviam contado a ela sobre o vídeo. "Como você,..." perguntou Hermione.

Marissa disse, "Notei que ele tinha sido movido, isso é tudo. Está tudo bem. Eu certamente não me incomodo. Devo admitir que estou curiosa por que essa súbita importância com a sua forma física."

"Bem," disse Hermione nervosamente, "Hogwarts não tem nenhuma educação física, e queríamos formar nosso próprio clube de exercícios no próximo ano. Concluímos que seria uma boa idéia se soubéssemos o que estávamos fazendo."

Harry se impediu de encarar Hermione, que acabara de mentir para os pais dela.

"Parece uma boa idéia," disse Adam, "Não seria bom para todos esses bruxos e bruxas terem ataques cardíacos durante duelos, seria?" Ninguém podia dizer se ele estava brincando ou não. "Então, achou a casa de Sirius Black numa boa?"

"Sim," disse Hermione. "Estava um pouco suja, mas foi fácil de limpar usando magia."

"Então vocês vão tomar esse Nôitibus Andante pra lá todo dia?" perguntou Marissa.

"Na verdade," disse Hermione, "depois que nós chegamos lá eu fiz uma chave de portal para que possamos ir e voltar de lá magicamente."

"Chave de portal?" perguntou Adam.

"Enfeiticei um colar para que se você estiver tocando ele e disser as palavras certas, ele te levará ou para aquela casa ou esta. O objeto enfeitiçado é chamado de chave de portal."

"Uau," disse Adam. "Não posso esperar para usá-lo para visitar a casa do Sirius em alguns dias." Demorou um momento para Harry entender a razão Hermione alegou só ter feito uma. Ela ia ao quarto dela. Harry estará mais seguro se os pais da Hermione não souberem que ele tem uma chave de portal para o quarto dela. Ele tinha que se assegurar que ele nunca os deixe saber sobre a chave de portal dele.

"Então," disse Marissa, "Viram o Rony hoje? Ele vai praticar magia com vocês?"

"Hã," disse Harry, "Nós o vimos, mas, bem, ele não estará estudando conosco."

"Oh. Por quê?" perguntou Adam.

Ambos os pais notaram a troca de olhares entre os adolescentes, e estavam bem certos do que isso significava. "Bem, tivemos um desentendimento," disse Harry, suas orelhas ficando rosadas. "Ele está zangado conosco."

"Oh," disse Marissa, um sorriso começando a se formar nos lábios, "sobre o quê?"

"Hã," disse Hermione, suas bochechas ficando rosa, "Ele está com raiva que Harry esteja ficando aqui."

"Por quê?" perguntou Adam, juntando-se à diversão.

"Ele está com ciúmes, eu acho." Disse Harry.

"Por quê?" disse Marissa, sorrindo.

"Harreunmorando," disse Hermione eloqüentemente.

"O quê?" disse Adam, obviamente segurando risada.

"Ela respirou fundo e olhou nos joelhos. "Harry e eu estamos namorando," ela murmurou.

"Oh," disse Adam. "E quando isso aconteceu?"

"Er, hoje de manhã, Senhor." Disse Harry nervosamente.

"Beijou minha filha?" perguntou Adam com uma expressão séria no rosto, adorando como os rostos de Harry e Hermione mudavam de cor enquanto eles se espremiam.

Harry engoliu e disse "Er, sim Senhor."

"Entendo. Hermione?"

"Sim,"

"Ele fez algum avanço não desejado em você?"

"Não, ele nunca faria isso!" Hermione respondeu com mais confidência.

Adam sorriu agora, "Tenho certeza que ele não faria."

A tensão diminuiu um pouco até Adam dizer, "Harry, eu gostaria de uma palavra com você, entretanto."

Harry engoliu de novo. "Sim Senhor." Ele relutantemente se levantou e seguiu o pai de Hermione até o quarto dele.

Uma vez que a porta estava fechada, Adam disse, "Eu, eu não suponho que os Dursleys já tenham falado com você sobre, bem, garotas, falaram?"

"Só para dizer que apenas uma cega iria gostar de mim," disse Harry sinceramente.

"Presumo que eles pensam que aquela baleia do Duda tenha as garotas fazendo fila para namorá-lo."

"É a mentira que ele conta pra eles," disse Harry. "Eles uma vez perguntaram a ele por quê ele nunca traz uma garota para visitar a casa, então ele disse que não pode decidir que garota convidar."

"E eles acreditam nisso?" perguntou Adam, claramente chocado.

"Quando se tratam do 'pequeno' Dudoca deles, eles acreditam em qualquer coisa e em tudo que ele diz."

"Também presumo que seu padrinho não tenha exatamente sido capaz de ter uma conversa com você sobre garotas também," disse Adam.

Harry nesse momento finalmente percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer. "Hã, não. Eu não suponho ouvir Simas e Dino no dormitório sobre as garotas que eles namoraram conte também."

"Não Harry, isso não conta. Se eles falam até onde eles vão com beijos e tal, eles estão prestando um grande desserviço às namoradas que espero que você nunca faça. Parece que vou ter que lhe dar esta conversa. A primeira coisa que quero que saiba é que você precisa tratar sua namorada com respeito. Parte disso é não falar do seu relacionamento pelas costas dela, dando a ela uma reputação menos que lisonjeadora. Depois que os outros garotos falam das namoradas deles, o que você achou delas?"

"Hã," disse Harry, "Pensei que elas pareciam, bem, perdidas. Como se eu não quisesse namorá-las."

"Pensou que elas fossem vadias, não pensou?" perguntou Adam.

"Hã, bem, sim."

"Bem, a primeira coisa que você precisa saber é que vários rapazes mentem sobre até onde as namoradas deles os deixam ir, o que melhora as reputações deles enquanto piora as delas. Se você se importa com uma garota, você não fará isso. Nunca julgue seu relacionamento com base no que outros caras dizem. O modo de julgar seu relacionamento é por quão feliz a garota está. Essa é a verdadeira medida de quão bom ou mau namorado você é."

"Sim Senhor," Harry disse.

Harry surpreendentemente estava gostando desta conversa até que Adam a arruinou ao dizer, "Agora vamos falar sobre a verdadeira afeição física, começando com beijos. Eu sei que vocês se beijaram..." nesse ponto a cara de Harry ficou vermelha enquanto eles discutiam o assunto, com o foco principal de Adam sendo que ele não pressione Hermione nem a trate com nada além do extremo respeito. Enquanto ele concordava com o ideal, ele se sentia realmente envergonhado falando com o pai de sua namorada sobre mostrar afeição. Ele se encontrou silenciosamente desejando por Comensais da Morte ou mesmo o próprio Voldemort para atacá-lo e resgatá-lo da conversa. "Isto é patético! Eu preferiria ser interrogado por Voldemort a por Adam Granger," ele pensou para si.

Quando eles voltaram uma hora depois de saírem, ele descobriu que Hermione estava no quarto dela falando com a mãe dela, então ele foi ao seu próprio quarto e começou a ler seu livro de Transporte Mágico, e procurou o capítulo sobre enfeitiçar vassouras. Ele descobriu que é extremamente fascinante. Ele estava na metade do capítulo quando ele ouviu uma batida na porta. "Entre," ele disse.

A porta abriu para revelar uma Hermione corando. Ela entrou e fechou a porta. "Hã," ela disse, "Como foi sua conversa com meu pai?"

"Suponho que não foi tão ruim. Ele só queria se certificar que eu não te maltrate. Como foi sua conversa?"

"Ela queria se certificar de que eu não te deixe me maltratar. Ela me disse para não hesitar em me defender se você tiver alguma idéia. Eu a assegurei de que você me trata com respeito."

Nesse momento, uma pequena coruja voou pela janela e aterrissou no ombro do Harry. Ele pegou o pacote que havia sido amarrado à perna da coruja, e a coruja excitada voou uma volta da vitória pelo quarto. A carta dizia,

"_Oi Harry e Hermione._

_É a Gina. Minha mãe disse que eu podia ir com vocês amanhã de manhã. Ela pensa que estamos visitando o Beco Diagonal amanhã, e que só vamos jogar jogos de trouxas na casa da Hermione todo sábado. Ela sempre quis que eu tivesse mais amigos. De qualquer jeito, pode ser uma boa idéia me contar sobre esses jogos para que, se o Papai me interrogar, terei alguma coisa para contar a ele. Se vocês não responderem, presumirei que vocês estarão na minha casa às oito._

_Gina_

_P.S. Esta é a coruja que Sirius deu ao Rony, ao propósito. O nome é Pitchinho. Rony o chama de Pichi."_

"Bem," disse Harry, "isso não deve ser problema. Vamos dar Pichi uma guloseima e deixá-lo ir."

"Ok. Talvez devamos escrever para o Sirius sobre o flu e pedir a ele para convidar a Gina pessoalmente para que não tenhamos que apanhá-la."

"Depois que tivermos passado por mais das coisas e nos certificado de que tudo que é perigoso esteja trancado aonde ela não possa acidentalmente pegar e se machucar. Mas acho que vou escrever para o Sirius sobre isso agora. Podemos decidir quando e o que contar para Gina."

No dia seguinte, depois do exercício e do café da manhã, Harry e Hermione foram de chave de portal para o Largo Grimmauld. Dali, eles foram de flu até A Toca, aonde eles encontraram a Gina. Gina disse, "Bom dia pessoal. É melhor irmos de chave de portal antes de a Mamãe chegar e realmente termos que deixá-la nos ver ir de flu ao Beco Diagonal.

Hermione tirou o colar, e todos eles o seguraram (por que dar a Gina informação de chantagem ao mostrar o do Harry) e Hermione disse, "Casa Dois Agora."

Quando eles chegaram, Gina olhou pelo lugar e disse, "É tão espaçoso quanto eu esperava essas velhas mansões de família serem, mas parece..."

"...Que não tem sido propriamente cuidada em anos?" sugeriu Hermione. "Não tem. Quando Harry e eu chegamos aqui pela primeira vez, o lugar estava sujo e fedido. Estou contente que pudéssemos usar nossa magia para limpar o lugar. Teria-nos levado o verão inteiro para fazer isso do jeito trouxa."

"Não sei como eles vivem sem magia," disse Gina.

"De qualquer modo, depois que limparmos essa bagunça, descobrimos que o tapete e os muros estão em necessidade desesperada por manutenção, mas não temos que nos preocupar com isso. Só a tornamos habitável," disse Harry.

"Posso cuidar disso," disse Gina, "pelo preço certo."

Harry a encarou por cerca de trinta segundos enquanto ela o olhava direto nos olhos, sorrindo. "Está pedindo por um emprego?"

"Sim. Eu gostaria de algumas roupas novas antes do começo da escola tanto quanto Rony. A única diferença é que ele reclama, mas não faz nada a respeito enquanto eu tento conseguir algum dinheiro."

"Bem, quanto dinheiro você quer?" perguntou Harry.

"Bem," disse Gina, "Obviamente você está pagando pelos materiais como tapete e tinta, ou talvez papel de parede em alguns desses quartos. Se estou fazendo todo o trabalho de inventar um novo 'look' para a casa, e fazendo todo o trabalho, eu gostaria de cinqüenta Galeões."

Hermione disse, "Trinta."

"Quarenta e cinco."

"Trinta e cinco."

"Ok, quarenta Galeões, e esta é minha oferta final," disse Gina.

"Feito," disse Hermione, "Isto é, se Harry concordar."

"Sim, por quarenta Galeões você decora o lugar, mas se certifique de que não o fará parecer feminino. Afinal, ele pertence a um solteirão. Só uma coisa. Tenha cuidado. Alguns dos objetos aqui podem estar amaldiçoados."

"Entendido," disse Gina, "talvez Hermione pudesse me ensinar um feitiço para detectar maldições."

"Sim," disse Hermione, "mas seria mais seguro não mexer com nada enquanto está sozinha."

A ruiva encarou Hermione. "Como posso fazer o trabalho se só posso vir aqui três horas por dia?"

Hermione suspirou, "Acho que terei que lhe fazer uma chave de portal. Vamos te checar, de algumas horas em algumas horas, só pra garantir que você está bem."

"Gina, cujas bochechas estavam ficando rosa, disse, "Que tal se eu trouxer meu irmão idiota pra vir tomar conta de mim?"

"Gina," disse Harry, "isto não é sobre nós pensarmos que você não pode cuidar de você mesma. Eu não ia querer estar aqui sozinho até termos certeza que nada esteja amaldiçoado. Se você for amaldiçoada você poderá acabar estirada no chão morrendo sem ninguém pra te ajudar. Por que, em vez de nosso estudo regular, não vamos pela casa aprendendo e usando aquele feitiço que a Hermione mencionou para checar objetos por armadilhas ou magia negra para que possamos declarar este lugar seguro? Acho que seria definitivamente uma experiência valiosa de aprendizado para meus objetivos."

As outras duas rapidamente concordaram, e depois que Hermione lhes mostrara o feitiço, eles começaram a checar objetos. Eles ficaram no mesmo quarto checando todo objeto nele, e então mudaram para o próximo quarto. Eles descobriram que foi uma boa coisa eles checarem coisas por maldições. Eles rapidamente começaram a achar tudo de uma pena de sangue até um livro que cega você se você lê-lo (eles não o abriram). Eles levitaram os objetos para uma caixa até ela ficar logo cheia, e então eles foram de flu para o Beco Diagonal rapidamente e apanharam outro baú sem fundo e sem peso. Depois que eles transferiram todos os objetos de magia negra já descobertos para o baú, eles continuaram a busca. Hermione estava se certificando de listar todo objeto que eles põem lá. Eles acharam um medalhão que parecia mostrar mais magia negra quando testado que todos os outros objetos juntos. Hermione tomou nota especial disso depois que o levitaram ao baú.

Hermione disse, "Acho que devíamos perguntar ao Professor Dumbledore o que fazer com essas coisas, e especificamente, vou perguntar sobre o medalhão."

"Mas são coisas do Sirius!" disse Harry. "Não podemos simplesmente dá-las ao Dumbledore!"

"Não disse para dá-las, só pedir conselhos sobre isso."

"Mas então estaríamos contando a ele sobre este lugar. Ele pode não nos querer chegando aqui."

"Já sei!" disse Hermione. "Vamos perguntar ao Sirius sobre estas coisas, e pedir a ele para perguntar ao Dumbledore sobre qualquer coisa que ele não tenha certeza, alegando que seu elfo doméstico lhe contara sobre isso."

"Hã," disse Harry enquanto ele processava o que ela havia dito, "Tudo bem. Isso não seria pelas costas do Sirius."

"Então isso é o que vamos fazer," disse Hermione. "Eu apenas tenho um mau pressentimento sobre aquele medalhão. Você viu quanta magia negra ele tinha?"

"Eu vi," disse Gina, que até então ficara fora da conversa, "e tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso também. Mas alguma coisa sobre isso parece, não sei, familiar de alguma forma, mas não sei como. Por algum motivo me sinto desconfortável."

"Tudo bem," disse Harry, "mas por ora podemos voltar para a busca?"

Eles conseguiram passar pela casa inteira, exceto pelo sótão, nas três horas que eles planejaram ficar, e Hermione transformou um colar que Gina usava em uma chave de portal para ela (entre o quarto dela n'A Toca e a sala de estar no Largo Grimmauld). Eles puseram o baú no sótão e Hermione magicamente selou o quarto para que Gina não pudesse entrar lá se quisesse. Eles deixaram Gina lá para entender o que ela precisava antes de ir para casa.

O plano era se encontrar lá na manhã seguinte para discutir os planos e comprar os materiais necessários para que Gina possa começar o trabalho. Harry e Hermione então completariam qualquer estudo que pudessem antes da aula de caratê deles, e então voltar para completar seus estudos.

Depois que eles comeram o almoço na casa da Hermione, eles foram até a garagem e montaram nas bicicletas. Eles começaram a pedalar lentamente, mas logo correram um contra o outro e se divertindo. Eles chegaram na escola de caratê cerca de dez minutos antes das aulas começarem e foram para seus vestiários separados para vestir seus trajes de caratê, e então esperaram para as aulas começarem. Enquanto o instrutor estava se apresentando para a nova turma, um garoto moreno levemente rechonchudo veio apressado timidamente dizendo, "Me desculpe por me atrasar, Senhor, não vai acontecer de novo."

O instrutor disse, "Vamos desculpar atrasos apenas uma vez neste curso de verão sem justificativa apropriada. Apenas se certifique de que isso não aconteça de novo Sr.?"

"L-Longbottom, Senhor, N-Neville Longbottom."

**Observação de ****witowsmp: Se você gosta desta história, você pode também gostar da minha (de witowsmp) história, "More Important Than Any Broomstick."**


	6. Lições

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 6 – Lições**

Harry e Hermione olharam um ao outro por um segundo após reconhecerem o novo aluno, mas foram rapidamente trazidos ao presente pelo instrutor.

"Alô, todo mundo. Meu nome é Sr. Tucker, e vou lhes ensinar caratê básico. Primeiro de tudo, vou dar a todo mundo uma faixa branca." Ele sorriu. "Vocês ganham isso por aparecerem hoje." Ele então passou um punhado de faixas brancas ao estudante mais próximo e continuou enquanto elas eram distribuídas. "Este é um curso acelerado designado para crianças que vão a internatos a maior parte do ano. Vamos nos encontrar de segunda à sexta até a terceira semana de agosto, após um total de dez semanas. Não é muito tempo para aprender caratê, então espero que vocês dêem seu melhor. A ordem das faixas de caratê varia um pouco em escolas diferentes, mas nesta, a ordem é: branca, amarela, púrpura, verde, azul, marrom e preta. A branca vocês têm agora. Em três semanas, vou testar vocês para amarela. Se vocês falharem, terão uma semana para praticar por conta própria e refazer o teste. Seis semanas após isso, serão testados para uma faixa púrpura. Se passarem, poderão ou praticar aqui pela última semana ou ficar em casa, a escolha é sua. Os que falharem terão a última semana para praticarem com a minha ajuda. É minha esperança que todos vocês consigam a faixa púrpura ao final do curso. Vocês receberão um manual de treinamento que cobre o material deste curso ao fim desta lição. Há manuais disponíveis à venda aqui que cobrem o material para cada nível, se vocês desejarem continuar estudando. Ao começo do próximo verão, vocês podem arranjar uma avaliação para determinar que nível deverão estudar no próximo verão. Não há motivo porque todo mundo que trabalhe nisso não deva receber sua faixa verde no começo do próximo verão e comece a trabalhar na azul. Alguns de vocês podem até conseguir a faixa azul se trabalharem extra duro, mas isso é raro. Depois que vocês receberem a faixa azul, pode demorar mais de um ano de trabalho duro, mais tipicamente dois anos, para ganharem uma faixa marrom. Depois disso demorará ao menos dois anos, mais provavelmente três, para vocês conseguirem uma faixa preta. Então basicamente, se vocês trabalharem seus traseiros o ano todo enquanto estiverem na escola, vocês podem ser capazes de conseguir uma faixa preta em cinco anos. É mais provável que leve sete. Vamos começar com a lição um."

Assim como tudo, a primeira lição é sempre chata, baixando as fundações em que tudo será construído. Depois que isso acabou, Harry e Hermione foram aos seus vestiários para se trocarem. Uma vez que ele se trocou, Harry se aproximou de Neville e disse, "Oi Neville. Fiquei surpreso de te ver aqui. Como foi seu verão até agora?"

"Você estava surpreso?" disse Neville. "E quanto a mim? Tanto você quanto Hermione estão tendo esta aula! Estou surpreso que Rony não esteja aqui."

Harry parecia um pouco desconfortável. "Bem, discutimos um pouco. Hermione e eu contamos a ele que estamos namorando..."

"Vocês estão namorando?" disse Neville. "Sempre tive uma sensação sobre vocês dois. Dino, Simas e Colin me devem um Galeão cada."

"Por quê?"

"Colin apostou que você namoraria a irmãzinha do Rony, Gina, primeiro, Simas apostou que você namoraria a apanhadora da Corvinal, Cho Chang, e Dino apostou que você namoraria Parvati Patil. Apostei com todos eles que você namoraria Hermione primeiro," ele disse com um sorriso. "De qualquer forma, o que houve com o Rony?"

"Primeiro ele parecia não se incomodar com isso, mas então ele descobriu que eu estava ficando na casa dela e ele bem que surtou. Tenho certeza que ele vai superar."

"É," disse Neville. "E eu também. Ele está apenas com ciúme. Você sabe que ele está a fim da Hermione, não sabe?"

"Sim, mas eu a peguei primeiro. E depois, tudo que Rony e Hermione fazem é discutir. É melhor sairmos daqui antes que a Hermione venha procurar por nós."

Eles deixaram o vestiário a tempo de ver Hermione comprando todos os livros necessários para obter uma faixa preta. Harry se aproximou dela. "Hã, não acha que devíamos esperar alguns anos por alguns desses livros?"

Ela o encarou com desafio e disse, "Nunca machuca ler adiantado." Então ela olhou para o companheiro do Harry. "Olá, Neville. Foi bem surpreendente te ver na aula. Por que decidiu se matricular?"

Ele olhou para o chão. "Hã, bem no trem, Draco e seus capangas me bateram de novo, e eu queria que isso parasse no próximo ano. Sei que não posso praticar você-sabe-o-quê fora da escola, mas posso aprender a me defender de alguma forma aqui. Minha avó não gostou realmente da idéia, mas consegui convencê-la a me deixar vir. Por que vocês dois têm aula aqui?"

Harry respondeu, "Sempre acabo em apertos, então pensei que gostaria de uma ajudinha em sair deles. Hermione decidiu se juntar a mim."

"Estamos namorando agora," disse Hermione corando. "O Harry te contou?"

"Sim. Ouça, tenho que ir. Minha avó irá..."

"Neville," veio um chamado de uma velha com o chapéu de aparência mais esquisita que Harry já tinha visto. Ele o reconheceu imediatamente do bicho-papão do Neville, mas ainda estava chocado de ver alguém com um chapéu de ave. "Eu te falei pra não falar muito com as outras crianças. Você pode deixar escapar muita informação."

"Vovó," disse Neville enquanto eles iam à porta para encontrar sua avó, "Estes são Harry Potter e Hermione Granger."

Os olhos da Sra. Longbottom imediatamente miraram na cicatriz do Harry. Seu rosto ficou um pouco pálido. "E-eu sinto muito. Não percebi que eram vocês. Pensei que ele estava falando com crianças trouxas e poderia acidentalmente revelar coisas sobre o nosso mundo. Neville tem, claro, me contado tudo sobre vocês. Você deve se juntar a nós para um jantar cedo esta noite."

Neville parecia desconfortável, então Hermione disse, "Lamento terrivelmente, mas prometemos aos meus pais que iríamos direto pra casa. Outra hora, talvez."

"Oh, tudo certo, queridos. Se prometeram alguma coisa aos seus pais, vocês devem cumprir sua palavra. Estou curiosa sobre porque estão aqui. A meu entender, vocês dois são muito bons em autodefesa."

"Aprender autodefesa nunca é demais," disse Harry. "E depois, nenhum dos outros bruxos pode lutar de corpo-a-corpo. Dá-nos a vantagem em uma luta."

"Suponho que se possa ver isso dessa maneira. Neville, eu suponho que daqui pra frente se eu disser qualquer coisa contra esta aula você dirá, 'Harry Potter está tendo esta aula.'"

Neville gargalhou, "Sim, eu direi."

"Bem," disse Hermione, "Foi bom conhecer vocês, mas temos que ir. Adeus."

"É," disse Harry enquanto Hermione pegava a mão dele, "Vejo vocês depois."

Depois que eles andaram de bicicleta de volta para a casa da Hermione, Harry disse, "Me pergunto por que Neville estava tão desconfortável junto à avó."

"Não sei, Harry, mas não é da nossa conta. Sugiro que façamos algum trabalho de escola por uma hora e então nadar."

Uma hora e dez minutos depois, Harry estava na piscina esperando Hermione sair. Ele percebeu que ele nunca tinha visto sua namorada em um traje de banho antes. Por essa razão, ele ainda estava de óculos. Quando ela finalmente saiu, ele não ficou desapontado. Ele estava vestindo apenas um traje prateado de uma peça, mas isso fez um bom trabalho em revelar sua forma de quase quinze anos. Embora ele a achasse bonita, ele nunca havia realmente pensado nela como sexy, quente, ou qualquer palavra você use para descrever uma garota que pareça tão boa. Ele estava muito grato que a maior parte dele estava debaixo d'água. Se ele não estivesse, então ele estaria muito envergonhado pela reação que ela estava causando.

Ela corou enquanto ela reconhecia o olhar nos olhos dele. Ela estava surpresa, embora lisonjeada que ele estava olhando pra ela desse jeito. Ele decidiu fazê-lo corar. "Vejo que você gosta do que vê," ela disse com um sorriso, recebendo o resultado desejado. Seu rosto inteiro ficou vermelho brilhante, e ele pôs sua cabeça debaixo d'água por uns bons quinze segundos. Quando ele voltou pelo ar, ele viu que ela estava agora na água nadando em sua direção. Ele respirou fundo e voltou pra baixo d'água e nadou atrás dela, e então subiu pra pegar ar e então agarrou um dos pés dela, e começou a fazer cócegas nela. Ele estava perto para pegá-la se ela fosse pra baixo d'água por causa disso. "Há-há-há-Harry Potter!" ela gritou entre risos enquanto ela tentava se soltar, "Me-ha- sol-ha-te!"

"Só se você me beijar," ele disse.

"Ha-okay. Solte-me e vou beijá-lo. Eu prometo."

"Ok," Harry disse, soltando-a. Ela espirrou água no rosto dele com o pé dela e nadou o mais rápido que podia. Ele gritou, "Mentirosa!" e nadou atrás dela.

Harry logo descobriu que Hermione era a nadadora mais rápida, provavelmente por que ela tinha a piscina, embora ele percebera que se os Dursleys tivessem uma, seu trabalho seria enchê-la um copo do banheiro de cima de cada vez, e então limpá-la. Ele nunca seria permitido dentro dela, e se o Duda o empurrasse para dentro dela, ele seria punido por entrar na piscina e não se afogar. Quando o Duda finalmente encontrasse um jeito de arruiná-la, ele levaria a culpa. Então ele percebeu que era melhor que os Dursleys não tivessem uma piscina. Ele se puxou para fora desses pensamentos, e parou de nadar. Ele parou aonde a água alcançava apenas o seu peito e chamou, "Eu desisto. Você é uma nadadora muito melhor que eu. Você fica extremamente bonita nessa roupa de banho, e eu realmente adoraria te beijar."

Ela se virou para nadar de volta até ele, e parou bem na frente dele. Quando ela estava bem na frente dele ela disse, "Aprendeu sua lição agora? Se você quiser algo de mim, peça em vez de me torturar para conseguir." Com isso dito, ela pôs as mãos na nuca dele, e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Ele pôs suas mãos no cabelo dela, que ele pensava que parecia maravilhoso todo molhado assim. Ela considerou transformar esse beijo em algo mais, mas decidiu esperar um pouco por isso. Eles na verdade só estiveram juntos por pouco mais de um dia, embora parecesse para sempre. Eles podiam esperar algumas semanas.

Quando eles separaram, ele não viu nada para reclamar. Ele então a beijou na bochecha. Ele sorriu e disse, "Obrigado. Você é não somente a bruxa mais esperta e mais sexy da nossa era, mas também a melhor beijadora."

Ela corou com o elogio, mas então decidiu lhe dar um tempo difícil. "E com quantas garotas você me comparou?" ela perguntou com um sorriso. Ela já sabia a resposta pra isso. Nenhum deles havia beijado nenhuma outra pessoa.

Harry corou e disse, "Hã, bem, nenhuma. Mas não há motivo. Eu já sei que você é a melhor."

"Não se esqueça disso," ela disse, e então ela lhe deu outro beijo rápido. "Acho que já é hora de voltarmos para dentro. Minha pele está começando a enrugar."

Algumas horas depois, os Grangers chegaram em casa e encontraram Harry e Hermione sentados à mesa juntos fazendo o dever de casa. Adam disse, "Não posso esperar até que eu veja aquela demonstração do que aprenderam. Talvez possamos ir lá amanhã."

"Não," disse Harry, "amanhã não."

"Por que não?" disse Marissa.

Hermione sorriu para os pais dela. "A casa está sendo redecorada. Nós pensamos em fazê-la ficar legal antes de levar vocês lá. Odiaríamos que uma casa velha e abandonada fosse sua primeira impressão de uma casa de bruxo."

"Quando vocês têm tempo para isso?" perguntou Adam.

"Na verdade, Harry contratou alguém para isso."

"Oh," disse a mãe de Hermione.

"Sim. Sabe, Gina Weasley nos perguntou se ela podia praticar magia na casa conosco, e quando ela viu como ela estava, ele se ofereceu para ajeitá-la por um preço. Como não tínhamos tempo, e ela precisa do dinheiro, eu a contratei. Amanhã vamos rever os planos dela e comprar os materiais necessários."

"Ok," disse Adam, "Acho que podemos esperar até que o lugar pareça mais legal. Apenas se certifique de que haja alguma mobília confortável para nos sentarmos enquanto vocês fazem o seu show de magia. Como foi aquela aula de caratê?"

"Foi muito informativa," disse Hermione.

"Ela comprou cada livro que eles tinham," adicionou Harry, fazendo os pais dela sorrirem. "Foi muito divertido, e nós vimos um de nossos amigos da escola lá."

"Mesmo," disse Marissa, sorrindo, "É alguém de quem você nos falou a respeito?"

"Sim," disse Hermione, "Neville Longbottom."

"O menino levemente desajeitado mas de bom coração?" perguntou Adam.

"Seria ele," disse Harry.

"Você tem que convidá-lo para passar a tarde um desses dias," disse Marissa. "Ele vive aqui perto?"

"Não sei," disse Hermione. "Acho que sim se está indo para aquela escola."

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Hermione foram de chave de portal para o Largo Grimmauld para encontrar Gina já lá, sentada a uma velha mesa com cinco pergaminhos, tinta, e uma pena. "Bom dia rapazes," ela disse brilhantemente, "Eu já tenho um design – tapete e cortina vermelhos, e todas as paredes pintadas de rosa."

"O quê?" disse Harry, enquanto Hermione sorria.

"Só estou brincando." Disse Gina. "Aqui estão minhas idéias." Ela então os levou pela casa para vários cômodos, lendo suas várias idéias dos pergaminhos. Depois que eles se decidiram no que Harry queria, o que incluía, por insistência de Harry, um novo batedor de porta, eles foram às compras.

Eles então tomaram o Nôitibus Andante para uma loja em Londres que tinha tudo que precisavam exceto os móveis, que eles compraram em outro lugar para ser entregue mais tarde naquele dia. Harry começou a sugerir comprar panos protetores para proteger a mobília, mas Hermione os lembrou que eles podiam simplesmente fazer tudo impérvio a tinta (ou qualquer outra coisa). Depois que Harry pagou por tudo, eles levaram o carrinho deles para um lugar que ninguém podia ver, e então todo mundo pegou tanto quanto podia, o que era tudo. Gina usou a chave de portal primeiro, seguida pelos outros dois. "Harry," disse Gina, "Não sabia que você tinha sua própria chave de portal."

Ele havia esquecido de que ele queria manter isso em segredo. Internamente ele se amaldiçoou. "Nós decidimos que seria melhor se eu tivesse uma quando fôssemos às compras, então Hermione me fez uma ontem ao mesmo tempo em que ela fez a dela. Ela me deu depois que saímos ontem."

"Oh," disse Gina. "Acho melhor ir ao trabalho. É uma boa coisa que eu possa fazer isso com magia. Pode imaginar quanto tempo demoraria do jeito trouxa?"

Eles deixaram Gina com o trabalho dela e foram para o seu salão de prática. Depois que eles silenciaram a porta, eles começaram a trabalhar em sua lição do dia. Eles tinham tempo para pegar tudo exceto seus duelos prontos. Eles foram de chave de portal direto pra fora daquele quarto, almoçaram, foram de bicicleta para a aula de caratê e voltaram, e então voltaram de chave de portal para descobrir que a sala de estar estava completamente mudada. Em vez do tapete velho, tinha um tapete novo e verde-escuro e paredes de cor bronze. Havia um sofá marrom-claro e dois reclináveis combinando, junto com uma bela mesa na frente deles. Eles notaram que a cozinha estava similarmente decorada. Quando eles chegaram ao próximo quarto, eles acharam Gina com a varinha para fora, fazendo a tinta flutuar de galões abertos nas paredes.

"Você tem feito um grande trabalho, Gina," disse Harry. "A sala de estar e a cozinha parecem maravilhosos. Eu dificilmente saberia que é a mesma casa."

"Obrigada! Esses feitiços que eu encontrei no livro de cuidados domésticos da mamãe funcionam ainda melhor do que eu pensei. Devo acabar com cada quarto amanhã à noite."

"Bem, mantenha o bom trabalho! Hermione e eu temos alguma prática pra fazer."

"O que estão praticando?"

"Hã, duelos," disse Harry.

"Mesmo?" ela disse. "Posso praticar com vocês depois que eu terminar de decorar a casa?" Quando ela viu que eles pareciam incertos, ela adicionou, "Muitos meninos gostam de tirar vantagem de meninas que não podem se proteger. Malfoy estava olhando pra mim demais pelo fim do ano, e isso me incomodou muito."

"Ótimo," disse Harry, "vamos praticar com você, mas se Malfoy te incomodar, nos diga. Vamos cuidar dele!"

**Fim do capítulo**


	7. Falando com Sirius

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 7 – Falando com Sirius**

Naquela noite, uma ave tropical chegou ao quarto de Harry na casa da Hermione. Tinha uma carta que dizia,

"_Querido Harry,_

_Acabei de receber sua carta que diz que você aceitou meu conselho sobre falar com Hermione, e sobre o Largo Grimmauld. Quanto à pintura da minha mãe, obrigado por me permitir queimar o retrato eu mesmo. Acho que pode ser uma boa idéia se nós pudermos nos comunicar mais rápido do que apenas uma vez a cada poucos dias. Você pode já ter escrito pra mim desde a carta à qual estou respondendo. Eu costumava ter um set de espelhos de dois sentidos pelos quais eu costumava falar com o seu pai. Provavelmente estão no meu cofre, mas você não tem acesso a ele. Tem um livro que costumava estar numa mesa no segundo maior quarto chamado, "Meios Mágicos de Comunicação de Matlock", que explica o feitiço. Tenho um espelho aqui encantado para responder a, "Snuffles". Vou guardá-lo comigo. Espero que você consiga um espelho para falar comigo em breve._

_Sirius_

_P.S. Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley, eu, Sirius Black convido vocês para o meu lar no Largo Grimmauld, número 12."_

"Uau," disse Harry depois de ler a carta. Ele se levantou, andou até o quarto de Hermione, e bateu na porta.

"Quem é?" A voz da Hermione chamou através da porta.

"É o Harry, tenho uma carta do Sirius."

"Mesmo? Espere um minuto. Estou me trocando."

"Tem certeza que não posso entrar?" perguntou Harry brincando.

"Positivo. Ele estava apenas respondendo à primeira carta, ou a mais de uma delas?"

"Só a primeira. Tem seu convite para a casa."

A porta abriu, revelando Hermione em um pijama azul claro.

Harry sorriu, "Valeu a espera."

Hermione corou. "Venha, mas não feche a porta. Não quero que meus pais tenham a idéia errada."

"Tudo bem," disse Harry, entrando no quarto. "Aqui está a carta do Sirius."

Ele deu a carta a ela e ela a leu rapidamente, sorrindo enquanto lia. "Brilhante," ela disse. "Eu me lembro de testar esse livro por maldições outro dia. Ainda está na mesa. Não sei por que não pensei nisso!"

"Acho que sei o que estaremos fazendo amanhã," disse Harry. "Ainda acho que é engraçado que ele queimou o retrato da mãe."

"Pode culpá-lo?" perguntou Hermione sorrindo.

"Não com aquela mulher," ele disse, "Ela o deixaria louco. Ele seria pior que os dementadores."

"Acho que sim," disse Hermione. "Se vamos nos levantar às seis, é melhor irmos dormir agora."

"Boa noite, Hermione," disse Harry.

Ela deu a ele um beijo rápido e disse, "Boa noite,"

Eles se levantaram e fizeram seus exercícios matinais, e terminaram no Largo Grimmauld às 7:45. Gina não estava lá ainda, então eles foram imediatamente ao quarto certo pegar o livro. Quando eles olharam no quarto, eles viram que Gina já o havia redecorado. Tinha um tapete marrom claro com paredes verde-claro. A cama Queen-size four-poster tinha um cobertor verde-escuro sobre ela, com cortinas de cama combinando. Havia uma mesa de madeira que parecia ter sido recentemente lixada e reacabada. Era difícil de acreditar que era a mesma mesa velha e preta que eles tinham visto só alguns dias atrás. Hermione abriu a gaveta e encontrou... nada.

"O quê?" disse Hermione, em pânico porque um livro estava sumido. "Estava bem aqui."

"Relaxe Mione," disse Harry. "Ela provavelmente apenas esvaziou a mesa quando trabalhou nela."

"Mas aonde Gina a poria?" perguntou Hermione.

"Poria o quê?" chamou a voz de Gina do portal.

Harry se virou pra ela e disse, "Bom dia, Gina. Estávamos apenas procurando por um livro que estava nesta mesa."

"Quer dizer o livro de comunicações mágicas," Gina perguntou.

"Sim," disse Hermione quase parecendo desesperada.

"Eu o queimei," disse Gina sorrindo.

"VOCÊ QUEIMOU UM LIVRO!" gritou Hermione, fazendo Gina rir histericamente.

"Só estou brincando, Hermione. Apenas o pus em outro quarto enquanto estava trabalhando na mesa. Relaxe," disse Gina, fazendo Harry começar a sorrir.

"Acha isso engraçado, Sr. Potter?" perguntou Hermione.

"Acho que sua reação é engraçada, Mione," disse Harry. "É só um livro. Se estiver perdido, podemos comprar outro. Você esteve agindo como se fosse o fim do mundo. Gina, poderia pegar o livro, por favor?"

"Claro, Harry," disse Gina, ainda rindo da Hermione.

"A propósito, Gina, você fez um bom trabalho neste quarto, especialmente aquela velha mesa. Parece nova em folha."

Gina corou, "Obrigada. É apenas uma matéria de encontrar os feitiços certos." Ela saiu do quarto.

"Harry, desde quando me chama de 'Mione?'"

"Desde hoje," disse Harry, "Por quê?"

"Na verdade, não gosto disso," ela disse.

"Então do que devo chamá-la, 'Herms?'"

Ela riu, "Não. Eu gosto de ser mencionada pelo meu nome."

Ele suspirou, "Se é isso que você quer, Hermione. É um nome bonito."

"Obrigada," disse Hermione.

"Aqui está o livro," Gina chamou enquanto reentrava no quarto.

Hermione deu um longo sorriso e pegou o livro. "Agora, Harry, você estuda o que planejamos enquanto eu estudo isto. Espero que sejamos capazes de falar com Sirius em breve."

"Falar com Sirius?" perguntou Gina.

"Sim," disse Harry, "Ele quer que a gente faça um espelho de dois sentidos com informações daquele livro. Ele já tem um."

"Aposto que gostará de ser capaz de falar com ele, Harry," disse Gina.

"É, será ótimo!" disse Harry. "Bem, é melhor começar a estudar."

"E ainda temos mais quartos para arrumar," disse Gina.

Ambos deixaram Hermione a sós com o livro.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Hermione correu ao quarto de treinamento para achar Gina lá pintando magicamente. "Oi, Gina. Onde está Harry?" ela perguntou.

"Acredito que Harry esteja na cozinha lendo."

"Obrigada." Hermione saiu do quarto e foi à cozinha.

Ela o viu sentado em uma cadeira com um livro, então ela se esgueirou atrás dele e pôs suas mãos nos olhos dele. "Adivinha quem?" ela disse.

"Pansy, oh Pansy como senti sua falta!" disse Harry, ganhando um soco no ombro de Hermione. "Ai!" disse Harry, rindo.

"Ia te deixar falar com o Sirius mas, se você quer fingir estar apaixonado por Pansy Parkinson, talvez..."

"Ok, ok. Sinto muito, Hermione."

Ela sorriu e mostrou um pequeno espelho. "Apenas olhe nele e diga, 'Snuffles'"

Ele pegou um espelho e, sem certeza, disse, "Snuffles"

O espelho nublou e, em segundos, a imagem do Sirius apareceu nele. "Oi Harry," ele disse.

"Oi Sirius, é bom te ver." Disse Harry.

"É bom te ver também, Harry. Home tem passado? Hermione diz que vocês estão namorando agora."

Harry corou, "É."

"Então, você, hã, tem alguma pergunta, hã, sobre isso?" disse Sirius sem certeza.

"Na verdade," disse Harry, "O pai da Hermione me deu 'a conversa' alguns dias atrás."

"O pai da sua namorada? Aposto que você queria fugir disso."

Harry sorriu, "Eu me lembro de desejar que um ataque de comensal da morte me resgatasse daquela conversa."

Sirius riu. "Então, algo mais que eu deva saber?"

"Bem, ela e eu nos matriculamos numa aula de caratê trouxa. No primeiro dia descobrimos que tínhamos aula com Neville Longbottom."

Sirius pareceu surpreso, "A mesma aula? Isso é uma coincidência."

"É. A propósito, trouxe Gina Weasley redecorando a casa, você sabe, nova pintura e novo tapete. Ela está fazendo um bom trabalho também."

"Bom," disse Sirius, "Espero que não pareça mais com a toca de Voldemort."

"Podemos usar magia fora da casa ou só dentro? Gostaríamos de limpar as paredes externas."

"Desculpe, você só pode usar a magia do lado de dentro. Talves você consiga trazer o Remo para limpar as paredes externas."

"Como o encontro?" perguntou Harry.

"Vou perguntar ao Dumbledore," disse Sirius. "O que mais estão aprendendo além de defesa trouxa?"

Harry explicou tudo que ele e Hermione estavam estudando, e bateu um papo com ele, eventualmente fazendo ele pessoalmente convidar a Gina para a casa para que a porta abra para ela. Quando perguntou sobre o flu, Sirius disse que funcionava do mesmo jeito que a porta. "Se você tiver sido convidado por mim, ele te deixará entrar. Se não, você acaba no Beco Diagonal. Minha família pensou que isso era melhor do que ter alguém preso na rede de flu para o Ministério encontrar. É muito mais engraçado se alguém insiste em tentar e acaba no Caldeirão Furado toda vez."

Eventualmente, Harry teve que deixar Sirius ir para continuar seu treinamento com Hermione, que o informou que ela fez outro espelho para ela. "Eu disse ao Sirius que seu espelho é 'Pequeno Pontas' e o meu é 'Hermione Granger.'"

Harry olhou para Hermione incrédulo, "Pequeno Pontas? Por que não podia ser como o seu?"

Ela olhou pra ele como se ele fosse estúpido. "Quer que todo mundo que saiba o seu nome seja capaz de te incomodar no seu espelho?"

Harry sorriu, "Acho que não."

'**Snuffles' é um apelido que Sirius usa na versão original em inglês nas cartas. Não me lembro se ele usa um diferente na tradução. Se ele usa, por favor, alguém me conte.**


	8. Acabando a Casa

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 8 – Acabando a Casa**

Por causa do tempo gasto com o espelho (para não mencionar o fato de que Gina tem pintado a sala de duelos no momento), Harry e Hermione não conseguiram duelar até depois da aula de caratê. Quando eles voltaram para casa na chave de portal, Gina ainda estava trabalhando em alguns quartos, então eles não a incomodaram. Eles entraram na sala de duelos e mal conseguiram reconhecê-la. Parecia um ginásio. As paredes foram pintadas de branco. Em vez de acarpetado, chão estava brilhante e liso. Havia seis cadeiras dobráveis na parede em cada canto do quarto. O chão tinha linhas de prata nele que o fazia parecer uma quadra de basquete, mas em vez de cestas de basquete, em cada extremidade havia aros de Quadribol dourados pendurados no teto. Os aros mais altos simplesmente estavam a mais de cinco pés (concordei em fazer traduções, não em fazer conversões métricas, sinto muito) no ar. "Uau," disse Harry sorrindo.

"Espero que gostem," veio a voz de Gina da porta. "Sei que não pode ter uma quadra de Quadribol aqui, então inventei um jeito de jogar Quadribol sem vassouras. Sei que vocês querem se exercitar. Por mais divertido que Quadribol seja, você fica sentado o jogo todo então você dificilmente se exercita." Gina sorriu. "E mais eu sei o quanto Hermione odeia voar. Percebi que quando não estávamos duelando, podíamos brincar," ela disse nervosamente. "Te trouxe uma goles. Está naquele canto," ela disse, apontando para uma goles novinha em folha.

Harry se virou para Gina, "Acho que isso é brilhante! O Rony sabe sobre... ah, é." Então ele olhou para Gina. "Acha que Rony está pronto para ao menos dar uma olhada no lugar? Se ao menos para checar o quarto?"

"Talvez," disse Gina seriamente.

"Então talvez você possa trazê-lo depois que Harry e eu terminarmos de duelar. Talvez em uma hora?" disse Hermione.

"Ok," disse Gina. "Vou tentar. Enquanto isso, tenho mais alguns quartos para terminar antes que eu roube o Harry."

Harry sorriu. "Conseguiu achar o batedor de portas que eu queria?"

"Não," disse Gina, "então comprei um barato e o transformei em uma fênix dourada como você pediu. Foi mais difícil prendê-la na porta sem magia do que redecorar a casa inteira com magia."

"Obrigado," disse Harry.

"É pra isso que estou aqui," Gina disse enquanto ela se virava e saía do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

"Harry," gritou Hermione, puxando a varinha, "Defenda-se!" Ela gritou, "Estupefaça," mandando um feitiço ao Harry, que mergulhou pra fora do caminho, enquanto puxando sua varinha do bolso de trás. Era quase sempre assim que os duelos deles começavam, com um deles pegando o outro de surpresa.

Ele gritou, "Protego," se abrigando, e então, "expelliarmus," enquanto ele apontava sua varinha à sua oponente/namorada.

Ele conseguiu gritar, "protego," se abrigando da explosão. Ela então correu em sua direção, gritando, "expelliarmus," mandando mais explosões pra ele. Harry notou uma cadeira dobrável atrás da Hermione e teve uma idéia. Ele apontou sua varinha e quietamente murmurou, "accio cadeira."

Hermione mirou a varinha nele e gritou, "Estupe... o quê," enquanto a cadeira a atingia por trás, a nocauteando.

"Petrificus Totalus," gritou Harry, pondo sua chocada oponente num completo feitiço do corpo preso.

Ele andou até o corpo endurecido mas alerta dela e disse, "Você parece mesmo bonita," antes de apontar sua varinha pra ela e dizer, "Finite incantato." Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Ela a pegou sem olhar no olho dele.

"É por isso que tirei segundo lugar nos nossos exames de defesa," ela murmurou. "Pensei que finalmente te derrotaria nesta competição. Você consegue me surpreender. Todos os feitiços que conheço não ajudarão se eu estiver chocada demais para usá-los." Ela abaixou a cabeça.

"É por isso que estamos praticando, para que quando acabarmos em duelos de verdade, estejamos prontos. Sei que você não quer que eu pegue leve com você."

"Pelo menos você só me petrificou," disse Hermione. "Terei que tomar cuidado com a Gina uma vez que ela se junte a nós, provavelmente amanhã. Rony me contou a azaração favorita dela, e soa terrível."

"E qual é?" Perguntou Harry, curioso.

Hermione sorriu, "Isso é para eu saber e você descobrir. Defenda-se!"

Após cinco duelos de dez minutos onde Harry ganhou todos menos o quarto, eles mandaram Gina ir de chave de portal à Toca pedir ao Rony para juntar-se a eles. Cinco minutos depois, Harry e Hermione ouviram uma queda na sala de estar, junto com a voz de Rony dizendo, "Ai. Bom, Gina, você me trouxe aqui. Onde está seu campo incomum de Quadribol?"

"Venha e veja, Ronald."

Rony ficou tenso quando viu Harry e Hermione. "Hã, oi."

"Oi Rony," disse Harry, "O que acha da quadra interna de Quadribol que sua irmã desenhou?"

"Parece boa," disse Rony, "mas o teto está baixo demais para andar de vassoura aqui."

"É por isso que não se anda de vassoura aqui," disse Gina. "É por isso que chamei isso de 'Quadribol sem vassoura.' Obviamente é melhor ter uma quadra completa de Quadribol mas você tem que se virar com o que tem."

"Hã, acho que sim," disse Rony.

"Quer jogar uma partida, Rony?" perguntou Hermione.

"Eu, hã, suponho," disse Rony.

Harry apontou sua varinha para um canto e disse, "Accio goles," fazendo ela chegar.

"Uau," disse Rony, "Não sabia que você podia convocar coisas, Harry. Pensei que não íamos aprender esse feitiço até o próximo ano."

"Ele aprendeu o feitiço aqui, Ronald," disse Hermione, "porque acredite ou não estivemos mesmo praticando magia aqui."

"Ok," disse Rony, "Ótimo. Vocês estiveram aprendendo novos feitiços aqui."

"Vamos começar o jogo," gritou Harry, impedindo um argumento de começar.

Eles jogaram por cerca de uma hora. Os times eram Harry e Hermione contra Rony e Gina. Harry e Gina foram artilheiros enquanto Rony e Hermione eram goleiros. Harry ia tomar a goles de Gina, que a tomaria de Harry, que a roubaria de Gina. Finalmente Harry jogou a bola no aro certo. Rony a pegou e a jogou para Gina, que imediatamente a passou pelos aros que Hermione estava sem sucesso tentando proteger. O jogo seguiu por cerca de uma hora, depois disso Harry e Gina estavam exaustos de terem corrido o tempo todo. O placar estava cem a oitenta. O time de Harry perdeu, principalmente porque Hermione não era uma goleira muito boa.

Gina anunciou, "Tem mais um quarto que preciso arrumar antes de ser paga," e saiu, dizendo, "Talvez vocês dois possam dar um tour ao Rony."

Relutantemente, Rony foi pela casa olhando para o que a irmã dela fez. Ele disse, "Parece legal, mesmo que sejam cores da Sonserina." Rony gostou especialmente da figura de um dragão Rabo-Córneo Húngaro que Gina pôs para substituir o retrato da Sra. Black (ela pôs a tela com o dragão sobre a tela cortada e a 'consertou'). Enquanto o dragão estava se movendo, estava abençoadamente quieto. Rony disse, "Me pergunto por que a Gina escolheu um rabo-córneo."

"Ela disse que era o tipo mais perigoso," disse Harry.

"Parece um motivo pelo qual ela o escolheria," disse Rony.

"Ela também gostou da cor," disse Hermione.

"Mas ela sabia que estava substituindo o retrato de uma senhora-dragão," disse Harry.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, eles ouviram a Gina gritar de dentro de um quarto próximo. Rony estava mais perto, e correu para o quarto, seguido rapidamente por Harry e Hermione.

Harry notou de início que uma pintura do que parecia ser cupido estava deitada no chão. Ele olhou nos olhos da Gina, que pareciam estar entorpecidos, enquanto ela olhava para Rony. Harry não tinha certeza, mas parecia para ele que Gina estava olhando para o irmão dela de um jeito que irmãs não deviam.

"Alô, Rony," Gina disse, batendo os cílios para o irmão, "já mencionei como você está bonito hoje?"

Harry olhou para Rony, que parecia muito assustado enquanto Gina avançava sexualmente para o irmão dela. Ela pôs a mão no rosto dele e ele saiu em disparada do quarto, parecendo pro Harry que ele estava prestes a ou vomitar ou ter um ataque cardíaco. Harry começou a rir muito.

"Isso não é para rir, Harry," sibilou Hermione. "Gina foi obviamente enfeitiçada por algo similar a uma poção do amor, provavelmente ao tocar aquele retrato do cupido!"

"Então por que não o detectamos quando escaneamos o lugar?" disse Harry.

"Estávamos escaneando à procura de magia das trevas, não feitiços de amor," disse Hermione.

Naquele momento, eles ouviram o Rony gritando por socorro. Harry começou a rir, "Ra - como ajudamos? Ra Ra..."

Hermione respirou fundo. "Posso tentar finite incantato," ela disse, marchando escada abaixo tão rápido quanto podia.

Harry lentamente a seguiu escada abaixo, dando seu melhor para não rir. Quando ele chegou à sala de jantar, ele viu Rony de pé no topo da mesa dando seu melhor para impedir Gina de juntar-se a ele. Parecia que ele estava pronto para chorar.

Hermione disse, "Não funcionou."

"Não pode simplesmente estupefá-la?" Harry perguntou.

"Não sabemos exatamente o que a pegou," disse Hermione, "Misturar certos feitiços juntos pode ser desastroso."

"Então o que vamos fazer?" perguntou Harry, mordendo os lábios para evitar rir do jeito que Gina ficava se atirando para o irmão e ele ficava empurrando-a embora.

"Não sei; isto é do Sirius... é isso! Vou chamar o Sirius!" ela disse excitada. Ela rapidamente pegou um espelho compacto do bolso, o abriu e disse, "Snuffles," para o espelho.

"Sim, Hermione," Harry ouviu a voz de Sirius alguns segundos depois.

"Bem, hã, Gina estava num quarto e pensamos que ela tocou em uma pintura de cupido e..."

Sirius gargalhou, "Ela está agindo como se tivesse tomado uma poção do amor?"

Hermione disse, "Sim."

"De quem ela está atrás? Harry?" Sirius perguntou com um sorriso na voz.

"Hã, não. Na verdade, ela está atrás do irmão dela, Rony."

Sirius começou a rir de verdade com isso.

"Sirius! Isso é uma questão séria, seriamente," disse Hermione, "Não é engraçado!"

"Tem razão, não é engraçado," Sirius disse, "É hilário!" Harry começou a rir com o padrinho disso.

"Talvez um de nós seja adotado," gritou Gina sobre a conversa, "Talvez não sejamos parentes afinal! Eu sei que você pensa que sou bonita!"

"Socorro!" gritou Rony enquanto ela continuava a resistir aos avanços da irmã.

Sirius riu, "Foi divertido! Vocês têm que me mostrar essa memória em uma penseira!"

"Sirius," gritou Hermione, "Como a curamos?"

Sirius ainda estava rindo, "Se vocês insistem em parar, tem uma poção no armário do banheiro que diz, 'Anti-Cupido.' Vocês têm que fazê-la engolir. Ou então ela estará apaixonada pelo irmão dela por vinte e quatro horas."

Hermione correu até o banheiro e abriu o armário. Ela não teve problema em encontrar a poção. Ela desceu a escada e descobriu que Gina havia finalmente conseguido subir na mesa. Rony pulou dela e fugiu. Gina pulou e estava correndo atrás dele até que Hermione gritou, "Gina! Eu sei por que o Rony está te evitando!"

Gina parou. Timidamente ela disse, "V-Você sabe? Não sou bonita o bastante? São minhas sardas?"

"Ah não," disse Hermione, "Ele adora suas sardas. É o seu hálito."

"O quê?" disse Gina horrorizada.

"Sim," disse Hermione gravemente, "Temo que você tenha um bafo muito mau, o que os trouxas chamam de 'halitose.' A boa notícia é que se você beber esta poção você terá um bom hálito."

"E Rony irá me amar?" disse Gina, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Definitivamente. A poção tem gosto ruim, mas uma vez que você tenha engolido tudo, tudo estará bem." Hermione deu a poção à Gina, que ela bebeu gananciosamente.

"Ok, eu a bebi! Rony, aqui vou... . O quê! Oh, meu Deus!" A face dela ficou completamente pálida e ela correu ato o próximo quarto desocupado e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Hermione gritou, "Rony, está seguro! Você pode sair agora!" Ela então disse, "Harry, por que você não levita aquele retrato até o sótão enquanto eu tento falar com a Gina?"

"Tudo bem, amor."

Harry voltou para aquele quarto e apontou sua varinha para a infame pintura. Ele a levitou escada acima até o sótão com os objetos amaldiçoados. Antes de abrir a porta do sótão, ele tinha que dizer a senha posta por Hermione para destrancá-la. Quando ele voltou escada abaixo, ele viu que Gina não estava mais se escondendo num quarto, mas a cabeça dela estava abaixada.

"Como está se sentindo, Gina?" ele perguntou.

"Humilhada," ela disse sem olhar para cima. "Sei que você deu umas boas risadas com isso.

"Gina, não quis fazer nenhum mal rindo. A situação parecia engraçada, isso é tudo. Imagine se eu tivesse tocado o retrato e estivesse perseguindo o Rony pela casa toda."

Ela começou a rir, "Eu, eu acho que deve ter parecido engraçado perseguir o meu irmão."

Harry riu também, "Na verdade, Rony pareceu ainda mais engraçado. Pensei que ele ia ter um colapso nervoso."

Ela olhou para Harry e riu. Nesse momento, Hermione chamou, "Harry, temos que voltar para casa."

"Estarei logo aí," Harry respondeu. Ele então se voltou para Gina. "Levei o retrato embora para que você possa terminar o quarto. Você tem feito um trabalho maravilhoso aqui. Aqui estão os quarenta galeões que te devo, e mais cinco de gorjeta. Não conte a Hermione sobre a gorjeta." Ele pegou uma sacola de troco do bolso e deu a ela. "Está tudo aqui, você pode contar."

Na ceia daquela noite Marissa Granger disse, "Quando aquela casa estará pronta para que possamos assistir ao seu show de magia?"

"Provavelmente está pronta agora," disse Harry, "Quando saímos, Gina só tinha que cuidar de mais um quarto."

Ambos os pais de Hermione ergueram as faces. "Então poderíamos ir lá amanhã depois das aulas de caratê?" perguntou Adam. "Temos uma tarde livre amanhã e sexta-feira."

"Claro," disse Hermione, "Vamos tentar lhes mostrar alguma magia interessante, e se houver alguma coisa que eu lhes contei sobre magia que nós não demonstrarmos, certifiquem-se de nos pedir enquanto estamos lá."

"Nos certificaremos," disse Marissa.

"Quando vão convidar aquele amigo seu, Neville, aqui?" perguntou Adam.

Hermione disse, "Hã, não sei..."

"Por que não convidar outras pessoas, como os Weasleys, aqui, também? Dê algum tipo de festa. Nesta sexta à tarde. Podemos apanhar vocês e Neville na escola de caratê. Vamos pedir pizza para todo mundo."

"Ok," disse Hermione, "parece divertido!"


	9. Praticando Magia

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 9 – Praticando Magia**

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Hermione apareceram na casa do Sirius exatamente às oito horas. Estavam bastante surpresos ao encontrar Gina lá.

"Bom dia, Gina," disse Harry. "Acho que está aqui para praticar suas azarações até começarmos a duelar às dez."

"Na verdade," disse Gina nervosamente, "Estava esperando que vocês me deixassem fazer parte do seu treinamento. Quer dizer, já jurei segredo. Não me machucaria aprender habilidades extras."

Harry disse, "O que você acha, Hermione?"

"Não suponho que vá fazer mal algum, amor." Hermione então se virou para Gina. "Estamos estudando uma coisa diferente todo dia da semana. Aqui está a nossa lista. Hoje estamos estudando como virar animagos. Supõe-se demorar um ano para completar isso. Estaremos continuando isso em Hogwarts. Devemos passar por alguns dos outros tópicos em um mês e mudar para novos."

"Treinamento de animago?" disse Gina, "Isso soa excitante! Sempre quis ser capaz de virar um animal! É tão ruim que demore um ano, mas okay. Como vamos começar?"

Eles sentaram perto um do outro (com Hermione no meio) e juntos leram o primeiro capítulo. Quando terminaram, Harry disse, "Uau. Talvez devamos chamar o Sirius para ver como os Marotos começaram o treinamento deles. Ele provavelmente terá algumas dicas."

"Sirius?" disse Gina, parecendo surpresa. "Ele é um animago?"

"Sim, ele, junto com o meu pai e Pedro Pettigrew, viraram animagos ilegais enquanto ainda em Hogwarts."

"Uau," disse Gina, claramente impressionada.

Harry pegou seu espelho pequeno e disse, "Snuffles."

"Alô, Harry," disse Sirius quando ele apareceu. "Como estão se saindo?"

"Tudo certo. Acabamos de ler o primeiro capítulo de um livro de animago, e estávamos nos perguntando se você tinha alguma dica ou conselho sobre como aprender a se transformar."

Depois que Sirius falou por mais de uma hora, descrevendo o modo que ele tinha se preparado para o primeiro passo, que incluía praticar algumas técnicas meditativas para se preparar para a meditação mágica para aprender a sua forma. Eles esperavam ser capazes de fazer isso em uma semana mas Sirius disse que demoraria pelo menos duas semanas de praticar meditação diária por uma hora antes que eles pudessem alcançar o estado próprio para aprender o animal.

Quando eles terminaram com a conversa, eles foram até o quarto de duelo. Harry disse, "É cada um por si. O modo de vencer o duelo é ou incapacitar ou desarmar os outros. Defendam-se. Petrificus Totalus!" Harry mirou a primeira azaração na Gina, que mal se desviou a tempo.

Ela ficou brava com aquele tiro barato e gritou, "Bates Mocus!" enquanto apontava a varinha para Harry.

Harry não notara o que Gina estava fazendo, porque no momento, ele apontava sua varinha para Hermione, preparando-se para amaldiçoá-la. Quando ele foi atingido pela praga da Gina, ele sentiu a sensação mais estranha da vida, pois sua própria meleca fora puxada do nariz e fora transformada em pequenos morcegos que começaram a atacar a sua cabeça. Ele ouviu Hermione gritando com alegria, "Petrificus Totalus," e ele logo se encontrou deitado duro no chão incapaz de se mover enquanto sendo atacado por morcegos de muco. O duelo continuou com as duas garotas lutando uma contra a outra furiosamente, com cada uma se desviando das azarações da outra.

Finalmente Hermione viu uma oportunidade de usar uma estratégia Harry havia previamente usado nela. Gina estava diretamente entre Hermione e uma cadeira dobrável. "Accio, cadeira," Hermione disse, fazendo a cadeira atingir Gina por trás.

Gina se fez cair no chão para evitar a 'estupefação' que Hermione enviou no momento que a cadeira fez contato, mas foi incapaz de se levantar rápido o bastante para escapar do 'expelliarmus' que imediatamente se seguiu.

Finalmente, após dez minutos de ficar deitado no chão sendo torturado por melecas-morcego, Harry foi liberado de suas azarações por Hermione. Seu rosto estava vermelho e as garotas estavam rindo dele, mas a única coisa que ele disse uma vez que se levantara foi, "Defendam-se."

Desta vez, ele evitou as azarações da Gina e de fato conseguiu petrificá-la e eventualmente estupefazer Hermione.

Após alguns mais duelos, que demoravam mais e mais à medida que todos eles melhoravam, Hermione disse, "Harry e eu temos que ir agora. Tchau, Gina."

"Tchau, galera," disse a ruiva.

"A propósito," disse Harry, "estamos trazendo os pais da Hermione aqui para um show de magia esta tarde. Eles estão ansiosos para ver Hermione fazer magia desde que contamos a eles sobre o lugar. Nós os fizemos esperar até que você tivesse terminado para que eles pudessem ver como uma casa de bruxos deve ser. Pode ficar e ajudar se quiser, ou pode evitá-los. É com você."

Gina disse, "Sabe, nunca pensei sobre isso. Pais trouxas enviam seus filhos à escola para aprender magia, mas nunca realmente vêem o que os filhos aprendem. Adoraria ser parte do seu show."

"Yes," disse Hermione, "Ah, e enquanto estou pensando nisso, estamos dando uma festinha na minha casa amaná às duas e meia. Você, e eu presumo Rony, estão convidados."

"Adoraria ir. Vou pedir ao Rony mais tarde esta noite. Acho que precisaremos da permissão da minha mãe. Que tal se eu deixar vocês saberem amanhã de manhã?"

"Ok. Esperamos que possam vir."

O casal deixou Gina depois de planejar o show de magia, e foi pra casa almoçar, e então foram de bicicleta para a aula de caratê, aonde eles aprenderam um jeito de bloquear um soco. Depois da aula, Hermione disse ao Neville, "Estamos dando uma festinha na minha casa amanhã depois da aula e gostaríamos que você viesse."

Neville parecia surpreso, "V-vocês gostariam?"

"Claro que gostaríamos, Neville," disse Harry. "Por que não gostaríamos?"

"Meus pais estarão nos buscando, e você pode vir conosco. Podemos te levar pra casa dali. Você está na rede de flu, certo?" Harry olhou para Hermione por detrás do Neville, com medo que ela vá contar a ele sobre a casa do Sirius.

"Claro, mas não pensei que casas de trouxas tivessem."

"A minha não está, mas Gina tem uma chave de portal da casa dela. Você deve ser capaz de partir com ela e o Rony, e então ir de flu de lá para casa," disse Hermione. Harry parecia aliviado.

Nesse momento, a avó do Neville apareceu e Hermione contou a ela sobre a festa. A mulher mais velha parecia feliz que Neville fora convidado e assegurou a eles que ele pudesse ir. Enquanto saíam, Hermione disse, "A propósito, provavelmente usaremos a piscina então traga calções de banho."

Neville empalideceu com isso mas sua avó disse, "Me certificarei que ele não se esqueça disso."

Quando eles foram pra casa, eles encontraram os pais de Hermione, que pareciam extremamente excitados sobre o show de magia que eles estavam prestes a testemunhar. O pai dela disse, "Quando saímos?"

"Agora, se estiverem prontos?" ela respondeu. Quando ambos os pais dela concordaram, ela tirou o colar e disse, "se agarrem nisto, e não soltem até chegarmos lá." Quando Harry, Marissa, e Adam estavam segurando o colar, Hermione disse, "Casa Dois Agora."

Os pais dela pareciam chocados pela sensação de viajar de chave de portal, mas se seguraram como instruídos. Quando aterrissaram na casa do Sirius, Adam disse, "Isso foi estranho. Mas também rápido. Acha que poderia fazer uma chave de portal entre nossa casa e nosso escritório?"

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, quatro xícaras de chá flutuaram até eles. Gina disse da cozinha, "Olá. Pensei que pudessem estar com sede. Essas xícaras de chá gelado estão encantadas para estarem sempre geladas, então não há pressa em bebê-las."

Os quatro pegaram as xícaras do ar. O Sr. e a Sra. Granger pareciam muito impressionados enquanto eram levados à sala de estar, aonde eles foram acomodados nas duas cadeiras reclináveis.

Hermione ficou de pé na frente deles nervosamente e disse, "Hã, as primeiras coisas que gostaria de lhes mostrar são alguns exemplos de transformação. Peguei essas rochas hoje no caminho de casa. Agora observe." Ela tirou quatro rochas de um saco que ela trouxe na frente dos pais, disse o encantamento próprio, e elas viraram um conjunto de cálices de vidro com uma rosa esculpida em um lado e um 'G' estilizado no outro lado. Ela então pôs outra rocha no chão e a transformou numa bandeja de prata para as xícaras. Ela então pôs as xícaras na bandeja e a deu para os pais dela.

"Isso é incrível," disse Marissa.

Hermione se sentou e Harry se levantou e disse, "Não sou tão bom quanto a Hermione, mas espero que gostem disso." Ele então pegou uma rocha do saco e a transformou num vaso de vidro fino. Ele então apontou sua varinha no vaso e o encheu de água. Ele então pegou outra rocha e a transformou num cravo. Ele então pôs a flor no vaso e o entregou a Sra. Granger.

"Incrível," disse o Sr. Granger.

Marissa simplesmente disse, "Obrigada, Harry."

Harry se sentou e Gina se levantou. Ela disse, "Estou um ano atrás deles, então isto pode não ser tão impressionante." Ela então transformou duas rochas em abotoaduras no formato do logotipo leão da Grifinória e as entregou para Adam.

"Uau!" ele disse enquanto ele as examinava.

"Apenas não diga a todo mundo o que esse logo é," disse Hermione, sorrindo enquanto se levantava. "Agora, vamos demonstrar feitiços. Vou lhes mostrar um feitiço convocatório. Gina pôs um dos meus livros em um dos quartos. Não sei qual. Accio, livro de animagos." Momentos mais tarde, o livro em questão veio flutuando até a mão de Hermione. Ela se sentou.

Harry então se levantou e disse, "Gostaria de demonstrar o feitiço animador. Vai fazer vocês se sentirem felizes sem efeitos colaterais. Quem de vocês vai se oferecer?"

Os pais de Hermione olharam um para o outro, e então a Sra. Granger disse enquanto sorria, "Vou ser a corajosa. Pode me enfeitiçar." Depois que Harry encantou com sucesso a mãe de sua namorada, Gina voltou.

"Para o meu feitiço, vou precisar que o quarto fique mais escuro," Depois que as luzes ficaram mais fracas, Gina disse, "Lumos maximus," iluminando o quarto com a varinha dela.

"Excelente," disse a ainda animada Marissa Granger.

Depois que Gina se sentou, Hermione se levantou e disse, "Eu demonstraria feitiços de limpeza, mas neste momento o lugar está imaculado. Tem alguma coisa que gostariam de ver?"

Depois de cerca de meia hora, eles demonstraram os pedidos dos pais dela. Eles então decidiram deixar Gina dar um grande tour da cada. Ela mostrou com orgulho um estúdio dizendo, "Este tinha carpetes velhos e pretos com tinta velha e cinza e uma escrivaninha preta quando cheguei." Agora tinha um tapete verde-pinho, papel de parede que mostrava cenas de uma floresta, e uma bela escrivaninha de madeira que parecia que tinha acabado de ser polida. Havia retratos de bruxos de vários gatos grandes, um em cada parede. O retrato na parede encarando a escrivaninha tinha um leão e uma leoa juntos. Outro descrevia um puma, e outro uma pantera, e o último era um tigre. "Com magia, demorou cerca de meia hora para fazer tudo neste quarto."

As paredes em outro quarto foram pintadas em um tom muito leve de cinza. Havia um retrato de bruxo em cada parede descrevendo uma cena de Hogwarts. Uma era a imagem de Hogwarts vista dos barcos nos quais os estudantes do primeiro ano andavam. Você podia até ver as costas dos estudantes em um barco. A parede oposta tinha a imagem da floresta proibida, outra o salão cheio de estudantes e professores, acenando alegremente, e o último retrato era a sala comunal da Grifinória. O chão tinha carpete cinza. Os Grangers estavam mesmo interessados nestas figuras, uma vez que eles sabiam o que eram. Tinha uma mesa de mármore cinza nele com confortáveis cadeiras cinza de escritório a cercando.

"Os outros aposentos eram bem chatos," disse Gina. "São dormitórios, e não sei sobre vocês. Mas tenho problema dormindo em um quarto com uma figura se movendo e me observando."

Depois que terminaram o tour, Gina foi de chave de portal até A Toca, deixando os outros para falar por alguns minutos antes de voltar para casa. Adam disse, "Uau. Esta casa é realmente impressionante. Gina fez um grande trabalho."

"Eu sei," disse Harry.

"O que não posso acreditar é que você possa fazer toda essa magia e não está nem na metade de sua educação," disse Marissa. Ela ainda estava um pouco animada mas o feitiço estava perdendo o efeito.

"Acho que devíamos ir para casa," disse Adam.

"Tudo bem," disse Hermione, tirando o colar.

Quando eles chegaram ao quarto da Hermione, o pai dela disse, "Estou contente que Harry não tenha uma chave de portal para cá."

Hermione disse, "Escolhi meu quarto porque é o lugar menos provável na casa de estar ocupado quando não estou aqui. Vocês podem querer se certificar de que minha porta fique fechada quando eu não estiver aqui caso tenhamos hóspedes."

"Isso me lembra," disse Marissa, "Quantas pessoas vamos ter amanhã?"

"Não saberemos com certeza até amanhã de manhã. Gina tem que perguntar aos pais dela," Hermione respondeu.

No dia seguinte quando Harry e Hermione estavam se preparando para ir ao Largo Grimmauld, Hermione pegou três vassouras novas que estavam no quarto dela. "Pra quê são elas?" perguntou Harry. "Nós limpamos a casa com magia."

"Hoje estamos estudando viagens mágicas," disse Hermione com um sorriso, "e como você pode ler os capítulos daquele livro na ordem que quiser, decidi que vamos começar com enfeitiçar vassouras para voar."

"Isso é ótimo!" disse Harry com excitação. "Já li aquele capítulo, e estava ansioso para experimentar! É bem mais complicado do que pensei, mas aposto que você fará a sua melhor do que minha firebolt antes que acabemos hoje."

"Duvido disso," disse Hermione honestamente, "mas espero que sejamos capazes de fazer uma vassoura que voe apropriadamente."

Quando eles chegaram, Gina disse, "Rony e eu estaremos chegando, e Fred e Jorge gostariam de vir também."

Hermione disse, "Será ótimo contanto que eles se lembrem de que não podem usar a magia."

Harry então contou a Gina o tópico de estudo para o dia, e ela estava ainda mais excitada do que ele. "Talvez eu possa aprender a fazer uma vassoura melhor do que as antigas que minha família tem," ela disse.

Todos eles eram muito diligentes com esta lição, e duas horas depois, eles estavam montando funcionais, se lentas, vassouras pelo quarto de duelos. Hermione disse, "Vamos continuar esta lição na semana que vem. Parece que os feitiços de velocidade são os mais desafiadores para dominar, mas também os mais importantes. Qual o sentido em enfeitiçar uma vassoura para escapar se você puder ser pego por alguém a pé? Sugiro deixarmos as vassouras aqui. Vamos entalhar nossas iniciais nelas para que a gente não se confunda. Por ora sugiro começarmos a duelar."

Antes que alguém pudesse reagir, Harry disse, "Esperem, meu espelho está sendo chamado."

Ele o tirou do bolso e a imagem do Sirius disse, "Oi, Harry. Pensei em deixar vocês saberem que falei com Dumbledore sobre os objetos das trevas no sótão. Ele quer examinar todos eles, mas está interessado especificamente no medalhão. Sugeri te contar sobre este lugar para que você possa lhe trazer as coisas, mas ele estava completamente contra você saber sobre esta casa.

Pedi ao Remo para vir aqui amanhã pra isso enquanto você está aqui. Ele prometeu guardar seu segredinho do diretor. Só pensei em te contar."

"Bem, obrigado por nos contar. Vamos lhe dar o tour da casa. Talvez possamos conseguir que ele limpe o lado de fora enquanto ele está aqui," disse Harry. "Adoraria falar mais, mas há duas fêmeas aqui muito ansiosas para me azarar. Não posso deixá-las esperando."

Os adultos Granger estavam em casa quando os dois adolescentes voltaram do Largo Grimmauld, e sugeriram que eles simplesmente largassem os dois na escola de caratê hoje, e que pudessem ir de chave de portal para casa com o Neville. Eles concordaram com a sugestão, então após a aula de caratê, Harry, Hermione e Neville encontraram um canto escondido aonde ninguém pudesse vê-los e foram de chave de portal até a residência Granger. Hermione fez um show de dar ao Harry a chave de portal dela para que ele pudesse ir buscar os Weasleys, que tinham ido com a Gina ao Largo Grimmauld (os gêmeos não sabiam de quem era a casa – apenas que era de um amigo do Harry).

Quando Harry e os quatro Weasleys mais jovens chegaram à casa de Hermione, eles imediatamente colocaram seus calções de banho e foram até a piscina. Neville parecia nervoso sobre entrar na água e Gina percebeu. Ela se aproximou dele e perguntou, "V-você sabe nadar?"

"Hã," ele disse, virando-se para vê-la, notando o traje de banho dela e corando, "Não muito bem. Minha avó me fez ter aulas de natação, mas só aprendi a flutuar."

"Se quiser, posso te ajudar a aprender," ofereceu Gina, "Nado em um lago perto da minha casa o tempo todo."

Neville parecia surpreso. "Mesmo? Você me ajudaria?"

"Claro, Neville. Você é um 'colega Grifinória,' não é?"

Enquanto os outros nadavam e brincavam na piscina, Gina passou o tempo ensinando Neville a nadar apropriadamente, e quando foram chamados para a pizza, ele sabia o básico. Ele não estava pronto para as Olimpíadas, mas não estava mais nervoso, pelo menos não até os gêmeos o fazerem comer um canário de creme durante o jantar.


	10. Lições de Oclumência

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 10 – Lições de Oclumência**

Os gêmeos tinham posto uma bandeja de sobremesas perto da pizza na mesa na residência dos Granger quando ninguém estava olhando. Neville foi o primeiro a pegar e comer um canário de creme, e imediatamente se transformou em uma ave. Gina imediatamente se virou para Fred e Jorge, que estavam rindo histericamente. "O QUE FIZERAM COM ELE!" ela gritou, "MUDEM ELE DE VOLTA!"

"Bem, irmãzinha," disse Fred, "Você parece mesmo se importar..."

"Com o que acontece com o Neville," disse Jorge. "Será possível..."

"Que vocês sejam pombinhos apaixonados?" concluiu Fred com um sorriso.

O rosto de Gina estava vermelho à medida que ela os encarava, "Se ao menos eu pudesse usar magia aqui..."

"Relaxe, Gina," disse Jorge.

"Neville mudará de volta..." disse Fred.

"a qualquer segundo agora," disse Jorge e com um pop o canário foi substituído por Neville, que agora parecia aterrorizado.

Seu rosto estava vermelho e ele olhava para baixo no chão enquanto ele dizia, "A-acho que devia ter comido a pizza primeiro."

Todo mundo riu desse comentário, mas Gina continuava observando Neville depois disso. Ele estava muito quieto e tem estado muito nervoso sobre comer. Eles jogaram alguns videogames de trouxa, que Rony em especial tinha adorado depois que Harry lhe mostrara como jogar, embora ele alegasse que quadribol e xadrez de bruxo fossem ainda melhores. Neville não entrou muito em games porque ele continuava encarando os gêmeos como se tivesse medo que eles fossem fazer alguma outra coisa com ele. Quando chegou a hora de Gina ir de chave de portal para casa, depois que ele tinha Neville, Rony e os gêmeos segurando seu colar, ela deu o comando para ir ao Largo Grimmauld em vez da Toca. Antes que alguém pudesse reagir, ela tinha usado a azaração de bicho-papão em ambos Fred e Jorge, e gritou, "Isso foi pelo que vocês fizeram com o Neville!"

Enquanto os gêmeos estavam lutando com morcegos de muco, Neville disse, "Gina, você não devia ter feito isso. Agora você estará encrencada com o Ministério por magia de menor."

Gina sorriu, "Não, eu não vou. Magia não pode ser detectada aqui."

Neville parecia chocado, "De quem é esta casa?"

As orelhas de Gina coraram. Ela não queria entregar segredos. "Um amigo do Harry. Isso é tudo que posso lhe contar. Você pode ir de flu para casa pela lareira." Neville foi para casa e Gina liberou Fred e Jorge da azaração dela. Antes que eles pudessem retaliar, ela pegou sua chave de portal e os fez agarrá-la.

Na manhã seguinte, que era um sábado, Harry e Gina chegaram ao Largo Grimmauld às sete e quarenta e cinco da manhã para a primeira lição de Oclumência. Hermione disse, "Acham que devíamos tirar o baú do sótão para o Professor Lupin?"

"Suponho que sim," disse Harry, e então eles andaram de mãos dadas até o sótão e liberaram os feitiços o protegendo.

Hermione levitou a pintura fora do caminho e perguntou, "Devemos pôr isso no baú?"

Harry gargalhou, "Não. Sabemos o que ela faz e temos a cura. Posso até usar isso em alguém como piada em algum momento. Talvez o Filch."

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, "O quê? Você não pode ser sério! Talvez eu deva dar isso ao Professor Dumbledore!"

"Sirius não se importa com isso, então dá-la ao Dumbledore seria roubo!"

"O mesmo seria levá-la para Hogwarts," replicou Hermione.

Harry gargalhou, "Não se eu tiver a permissão do Sirius."

Hermione ficou pálida, sabendo que o maroto iria definitivamente aprovar a brincadeira planejada pelo namorado dela.

"Permissão para quê?" perguntou Gina, que acabara de chegar. "O que estão fazendo com essa pintura?"

Harry disse, "Permissão para levar esta pintura para Hogwarts e deixá-la em algum lugar para Filch encontrá-la."

Gina se estourou de rir. "Conquanto eu não seja a primeira pessoa que ele veja!"

"Não é engraçado," alegou Hermione, embora seja óbvio que ela estava tentando muito se impedir de rir.

"Qual é," disse Harry, "Imagine ele perseguindo a McGonagall."

"Ou Malfoy?" sugeriu uma Gina sorridente.

Nesse ponto Hermione perdeu o controle e começou a rir do coração. Depois de alguns minutos, ela disse, "Harry, é melhor você levitar o baú até a sala de estar, e eu vou colocar a pintura de volta no sótão. Então precisamos começar a nossa lição."

Eles estudaram o primeiro capítulo de oclumência por cerca de uma hora, e estavam silenciosamente limpar suas mentes e pôr escudos mentais. Hermione repentinamente gritou de frustração, "Isto é impossível! Como poderemos saber se estamos fazendo isso direito sem um legilimente para testá-lo?"

"Talvez devamos tentar aprender legilimência primeiro," sugeriu Harry.

"Mas isso levará meses," disse Hermione, "e não haverá jeito de saber como estaremos nos saindo até que possamos realmente ler os pensamentos de alguém. Podemos desperdiçar meses fazendo isso errado e nem saber disso!"

Nesse momento, eles ouviram uma batida na porta da casa. Harry foi até ela e a abriu. Ele sorriu e apertou a mão do homem diante dele. "É bom te ver, Professor Lupin!"

Remo entrou e disse, "É bom te ver também, Harry," e então olhou em volta e disse, "Vocês também, Hermione e Gina. Mas como não sou mais seu professor, todos vocês podem me chamar apenas de Remo." Depois que as garotas saudaram Lupin, ele disse, "Sirius disse que contaria por que estou aqui."

"Sim," disse Hermione, "O baú está bem ali." Hermione apontou para o baú.

"Ótimo," disse Lupin, "Entendo que vocês estiveram fazendo algum estudo aqui."

"Sim, Prof, quer dizer, Remo," disse Harry, incerto do que Sirius havia contado a Lupin. "É bom ter um lugar aonde possamos praticar magia."

"Sim, eu imagino. Se precisarem de algum ajuda com o estudo, deixem-me saber."

"Na verdade," disse Hermione, "Você pode ser capaz de ajudar. Conhece legilimência e oclumência?"

As sobrancelhas de Remo se ergueram. "Hã, sim. Estão estudando isso?"

"Sim," disse Harry. "Vamos apenas dizer que não queremos ninguém capaz de ler nossas mentes."

"Vocês percebem que eu terei que ler as suas mentes para ensiná-los?" perguntou Lupin.

"Hã," disse Hermione, "Sei que é necessário. É por isso que precisamos de um instrutor para nos ajudar. Sem alguém tentando ler as nossas mentes, não teremos idéia se estamos fazendo direito. Creio que podemos confiar em você." Harry e Gina ambos concordaram. "Concorda em guardar tudo que possa aprender na mais estrita das confianças?"

"Claro," disse Lupin com sinceridade.

"Então pode nos ensinar? Nosso plano é estudar todo sábado das oito às dez, mas se alguma outra hora for mais conveniente para você, tenho certeza que podemos vir com horários que funcionarão."

Lupin sorriu, "Essa hora será ótima, exceto quando meu probleminha aparecer, e então nenhum horário funcionará. Felizmente, isso não será por três semanas. Espero que até La vocês sejam capazes de praticar uma semana sem mim. Devemos acabar pelo fim do verão. O que mais vocês estão aprendendo?"

"Duelos, transformação em animago, enfeitiçar vassouras para voar..." disse Harry.

"Aqui está o nosso horário," disse Hermione, pegando um papel do bolso.

"Muito bem," disse Lupin enquanto lia, "Feitiço mudo, sem varinha? Qualquer um pode aprender a lançar feitiços mudos se puderem se concentrar, mas muito poucas pessoas aprendem magia sem varinha."

"Todo mundo faz magia acidental sem varinha antes mesmo de receberem suas cartas de Hogwarts. Eu pessoalmente fiz um número na Tia Guida no verão passado quando ela me irritou ao falar dos meus pais. Tudo que queremos é aprender a controlá-la. Acho que o Ministério quer que a gente dependa das varinhas para que possam ameaçar partir as nossas. Farei o que quer que eu precise para não depender de uma varinha que pode ser facilmente derrubada em um duelo," disse Harry.

"Com magia sem varinha dominada," disse Hermione, "ninguém será capaz de nos desarmar."

"Por que viagem mágica?" perguntou Lupin. "Sei que é onde enfeitiçar vassouras vem."

Hermione respondeu, "Para que possamos escapar se precisarmos. Tente me capturar."

Remo se levantou e foi atrás da Hermione enquanto ela disse alguma coisa sob o hálito. Antes que ele alcançasse a cadeira dela, ela desapareceu. Remo parecia impressionado. "Ela não pode aparatar, pode?"

"Ainda não," disse Harry, "mas vamos aprender isso. Hermione está usando um colar que ela transformou em uma chave de portal de mão dupla ativada pela voz. Ela foi para casa mas voltará a qualquer segundo."

"O que você acha?" perguntou Hermione quando ela voltava para o quarto.

"Muito útil," disse Remo. "Eu não havia pensado nisso, mas pode ser útil conhecer esses feitiços. Eu devia dizer em adiantado que as barreiras de Hogwarts não permitem chaves de portal não feitas pelo Professor Dumbledore e algumas poucas pessoas selecionadas para trabalhar de dentro dos muros do castelo, então não tentem usá-las enquanto estão lá. O que é esse potencial mágico?"

"Estamos estudando um livro sobre liberar potencial mágico que fala de exercícios mágicos que podemos fazer para completamente utilizar a magia dentro de nós para que nossos feitiços possam ser mais poderosos," disse Hermione.

"Já ouviu disso," disse Lupin, "mas nunca soube de ninguém que tenha tentado. Posso ver como é?"

"Claro," disse Harry.

Lupin suspirou, "Sei que seu cronograma disse para estudar oclumência das oito às dez, mas se importariam em estudá-la por duas horas começando agora?"

"Tudo bem pra mim," disse Gina. Harry e Hermione assentiram. Como eles não tinham aula de caratê naquele dia, eles não estavam com pressa.

Depois de duas horas de Lupin semanalmente atacando as mentes deles (uma de cada vez) e gradualmente aumentando o poder de seus ataques à medida que eles aprenderam a resistir sua sonda mental, todos eles tinham leves dores de cabeça. Lupin disse, "Todos vocês fizeram bem. Encontro vocês na semana que vem às oito."

"Na verdade," disse Harry, "Talvez nós devamos duelar primeiro aos sábados, e ter as lições de oclumência das nove às dez se estiver tudo bem com todo mundo."

Todo mundo, incluindo Lupin, concordou. "Eu certamente entendo você não querendo duelar depois de uma lição de oclumência. A propósito, não se esqueça de limpar suas mentes toda noite. Vai ajudar. Se importam se eu observar seus treinos de duelo?"

"Não, Pr-Remo," disse Hermione, "Quaisquer sugestões que você possa ter serão apreciadas."

"Para que saiba, tentamos simular um ataque, não um duelo formal," disse Harry. "Se um comensal da morte que sobrar fosse me atacar em Hogsmeade, duvido que ele se curve e conte até três antes que o ataque comece."

"Muito sábio," disse Lupin, e ele os seguiu para o quarto de duelos.

Eles conseguiram se sair bem, apesar de suas leves dores de cabeça, principalmente porque duelaram muito nos últimos dias. Depois que Remo viu seus duelos e deu alguns cumprimentos e conselhos, ele saiu com o baú de objetos das trevas.

Quando Remo saiu, Harry disse, "Não sei sobre o resto de vocês, mas estou com fome. Hermione, está pronta para ir pra casa?"


	11. Aparências

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 11 – Aparências**

Depois que eles almoçaram, Hermione disse pro Harry, "Temos que trabalhar no dever de casa por algumas horas e então aproveitaremos o resto do dia."

"Certo," disse Harry, e ambos deixaram a mesa e foram escada acima. Harry disse, "Tenho que fazer o dever de Adivinhação, e sei que você não cursa a matéria, então estarei no meu quarto."

"Por que você cursa aquele lixo?" perguntou Hermione.

Harry suspirou, "Não é inteiramente lixo, Hermione."

As orelhas de Hermione ficaram rosadas, mas ela olhou com determinação nos olhos do namorado. "Talvez seja possível ter lapsos do futuro como a que Sirius falou a respeito e a que você testemunhou durante seu exame final. O único problema é que isso não tem nada a ver com uma folha de chá ou uma bola de cristal ou qualquer baboseira que a Professora Trelawney fale a respeito! Enquanto o conceito de ver o futuro possa não ser inteiramente lixo, os métodos que você aprende são!"

Harry franziu. "Sabe, você tem razão. Estava apenas começando a pensar que pudesse haver algo na matéria, mas isso está exatamente certo. Ela não estava usando nada da coisa! Queria poder largar a matéria, mas então eu não teria matérias suficientes para as minhas aulas. Por que eu tinha que me inscrever para as mesmas aulas que o Rony ano passado?"

"Tenho certeza de que a Professora McGonagall te deixará trocar de matérias. Ela entenderia você querer parar de cursar Adivinhação."

"Mas eu não seria capaz, Hermione," disse Harry agravado, "Estou um ano atrás em cada matéria que eu podia pegar!"

"Eu poderia te ensinar," disse Hermione calmamente.

Harry mirou pra ela. "Um ano de lições em alguns meses. Sei que você é brilhante e poderia cuidar disso, mas eu não sou."

"Antes de tudo, Harry, não acho que sou tão mais esperta que você! Você apenas não se dedica a nada além de defesa. Em segundo lugar, eu não disse que podia te ensinar tudo. Eu posso ensinar o bastante para passar em um dos exames finais que fiz algumas semanas atrás, e então te ajudar durante o ano para pegar qualquer coisa que perdemos. Se você escrever para a Professora McGonagall, estarei disposta a fazer isso. Apenas escolha a matéria. Como não estou continuando estudos de trouxas, não serei capaz de te ajudar muito ano que vem, então isso deixa runas antigas e aritmância."

"Na verdade," disse Harry, "Não faço idéia do que essas matérias sejam."

"Bem," disse Hermione, "Aritmância é um tipo de matemática de bruxo..."

"Matemática? Não, obrigado," disse Harry.

"Então vamos de runas antigas," disse Hermione com entusiasmo. "É realmente fascinante, Harry. Você tem que aprender como barreiras foram criadas para proteger localidades especiais como as pirâmides! Você pode até aprender a criar barreiras você mesmo. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar uma vez que passarmos do básico!"

Harry sorriu. "Sei que vou gostar de ver o quão excitada você fica falando disso. Tudo certo. Vou escrever uma carta para a McGonagall para ver se ela aprova. Ela provavelmente me fará fazer um teste para entrar na turma."

Hermione se virou para o namorado. "Certo, envie a carta, e então pegaremos o meu livro do ano passado."

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Harry mandou Edwiges com sua carta, e o jovem casal estava entrando na biblioteca Granger.

"Lembra como eu disse que meus livros de magia estavam escondidos?" perguntou Hermione com um sorriso.

"Sim," disse Harry. "Acho que agora vai me mostrar aonde."

"Aham," ela disse, pegando sua mão e o puxando para o muro oposto à porta. "Venha."

Ela o puxou para uma figura de uma pirâmide no canto do quarto e pôs a mão direita nela e disse, "Magnum Opus." Toda a parede desapareceu, deixando a pintura flutuando no lugar em pleno ar. Várias prateleiras cheias de livros de magia foram reveladas. Harry notou um monte de símbolos que ele não reconheceu escritos na parede recentemente revelada exatamente onde a parede extra esteve. Hermione disse, "Isso significa 'boa sorte' em latim. Usei runas para esconder esta seção do quarto para que eu não precise lançar nenhum feitiço. Inventei a senha porque pensei que tinha feito um bom trabalho. A moldura daquela pintura tem algumas runas nela que a permitem funcionar." Ela então andou até uma das prateleiras e pegou um livro. Eles deixaram e Hermione pôs a mão na pintura e repetiu a mesma frase, restaurando a parede.

Harry tocou na parede e disse, "É uma parede normal! Esperava que fosse uma ilusão, como a barreira para a plataforma nove e meia."

"Bem," disse Hermione, "não podemos ter um hóspede tentar se encostar na parede e cair pra trás, podemos?"

"Acho que não."

Harry leu o capítulo um, aonde Hermione escreveu seu exame final na matéria como ela lembrava. Justo quando ambos terminaram, Edwiges entrou voando com uma carta. Depois que Harry deu a ela uma guloseima, ele abriu sua carta da McGonagall.

"Caro Sr. Potter,

Posso certamente entender seu desejo de parar de estudar Adivinhação. Você fará o exame final para o terceiro ano de runas antigas no dia Primeiro de Setembro depois do banquete. Se você passar, será aceito em runas antigas. Do contrário, temo que estará preso em Adivinhação. Sugiro que estude duro neste verão e peça ajuda as Srta. Granger.

Sinceramente,

Minerva McGonagall

Vice-Diretora

Chefe da Casa de Grifinória

Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria

"Bem," disse Harry com um sorriso, "pelo menos tenho uma chance."

"Sei que vai passar!" disse Hermione, "e então terei alguém com quem falar nessa turma."

Ele gargalhou por um momento e então disse, "Acabei de perceber que estamos namorando, mas nunca estivemos em um encontro. Gostaria de ir jantar fora comigo esta noite?"

Hermione corou. "Sim, mas teremos que pedir permissão da mamãe e do papai."

Eles desceram para achar os Grangers assistindo televisão. "Hã, mãe, pai. Estaria tudo bem se Harry e eu fôssemos jantar fora esta noite?"

Adam Granger se virou e os encarou com uma expressão rígida. "Aonde planeja ir?"

"Hã," disse Harry, "Eu ia deixar Hermione escolher o restaurante uma vez que ainda não conheço bem a área. Embora eu tenha notado um restaurante chique do outro lado da rua da escola de caratê.

"É bastante caro," disse Adam.

"Tudo bem," disse Harry, "Acredite, Senhor, posso pagar. Paramos no banco de bruxos no dia que peguei minhas roupas novas e descobri que tenho muito mais dinheiro que pensava. Seria nosso primeiro encontro então gostaria de fazer algo especial."

"Suponho que irão de Nôitibus até lá," disse a Sra. Granger.

"Sim," disse Harry. "Aparece imediatamente, não como um táxi que você tem que esperar uma hora. Pensei que também pudéssemos assistir a um filme."

Adam respirou fundo. "Normalmente, eu me preocuparia com a segurança da Hermione saindo à noite, mas suponho que ambos possam se proteger bem melhor do que eu poderia com essa magia. No que se trata do Harry, se confio nela aqui a sós com você, então confio nele em qualquer lugar a sós com você. OK. Não arrumem encrenca e estejam de volta às nove."

Tanto Harry quanto Hermione sorriram. "Obrigada, papai."

"Agora, só para que saibam, aquele restaurante é um lugar chique. Sugiro que se aprumem para a ocasião," disse Marisa. "Vou ligar para fazer uma reserva, só pra garantir."

Eles subiram para seus quartos e se trocaram. Hermione disse a Harry para pôr seu terno verde escuro então ele obedientemente fez isso. Ele pôs uma camisa que tinha a mesma cor do terno, e uma gravata dourada. Ele tinha meias combinando e sapatos pretos. Ele pôs alguma colônia antes de sair do quarto. Ele parou no banheiro para fazer o melhor que podia com seu cabelo rebelde e desceu para esperar. Dez minutos depois, o coração de Harry parou de bater quando Hermione desceu em um vestido verde pastel que parecia elegante. Ele se levantou e disse, "V-você parece bonita, e t-também o vestido."

Ela corou e disse, "V-você também não parece tão mau. Vamos?" Ela esticou o braço para ele tomar, o que ele fez. Eles então se despediram do Sr. e da Sra. Granger e foram porta afora.

De mãos dadas, eles saíram do Nôitibus a cerca de um quarteirão do restaurante. Eles não falaram muito nos poucos minutos de andar no ônibus porque é realmente difícil manter uma conversa enquanto se é jogado em toda direção. Harry disse, "Queria que tivessem cintos de segurança para aquele ônibus."

Hermione riu, "Seria uma boa idéia. Eles provavelmente nunca ouviram falar deles. Talvez devêssemos contar ao Lalau sobre eles."

"É. Já te disse como você está bonita esta noite?" perguntou Harry.

Ela corou. "De fato, já. A questão é se já te disse o quão bonito você fica nesse terno."

As orelhas de Harry ficaram um pouco rosadas. "Bem, estamos aqui."

Eles entraram no restaurante, e logo receberam assentos e cardápios. Ele sorriu enquanto seus olhos examinavam o cardápio. "Ouvi dizer que alguns restaurantes chiques não listam preços nos seus cardápios. Estou contente que este lista."

"Ouvi disso também," disse Hermione. "Eles alegam que se você precisa ver o preço, você não pode pagar, mas isso é tolice."

"Concordo. Só porque sou rico não significa que não quero saber o quanto alguma coisa que estou comprando custa. De qualquer forma, sabe o que vamos pedir?"

Depois que pediram e receberam aperitivos, Harry notou alguém em uma mesa próxima olhando para sua cicatriz. "Hermione," ele sussurrou. "Tem um homem de cabelo escuro encarando a minha cicatriz. Acha que ele pode ser um bruxo?"

Hermione sacudiu os ombros. "É possível. Não há lei proibindo bruxos de comerem no mundo trouxa," ela sussurrou de volta. Ela então deliberadamente derrubou a colher para que ela tivesse um pretexto para olhar para o homem, que imediatamente olhou pro outro lado. "Não parece muito amigável."

"Acho que não. De qualquer forma, devíamos aproveitar nosso primeiro encontro. Nunca te agradeci apropriadamente por ser uma amiga tão maravilhosa enquanto eu era uma peste ano passado, e apesar disso você decidiu ser minha namorada."

Ela sorriu. "Você não foi tão mau."

Harry a olhou nos olhos. "Fui horrível com você quando Sirius me deu aquela vassoura, e nunca me desculpei apropriadamente. Sabia que você tinha razão em tê-la testado o tempo todo e sabia que você nunca me trairia como o Rony estava dizendo, que seu coração estava no lugar certo, mas fiquei do lado do Rony de qualquer jeito."

Ela o encarou. "V-você sabia? Então por que…"

"Acho que porque Rony era meu primeiro amigo, e eu não queria perdê-lo. Eu..." Ele abaixou a cabeça em vergonha. "Sabia que me perdoaria, mas não pensei que ele o faria se eu ficasse do seu lado. Você estava enlouquecendo com seu horário ridículo, e eu tive que acrescentar o seu estresse. Não sei por que você me aturou ou ao Rony ano passado."

Ela sorriu para seu namorado. "Sei por que te aturei. Sabia que você era melhor que isso. E depois, eu já estava interessada em você."

"O que significa que provavelmente te machuquei ainda mais do que eu pensava."

Ela pôs sua mão em cima da do Harry. "O passado está atrás de nós. Você tem sido maravilhoso para mim desde então, mesmo antes de estarmos juntos."

"Isso porque finalmente percebi o quanto você é incrível. Realmente não sei o que faria sem você."

"Você conseguiria," disse Hermione, "mas você não está sem mim."

Ele olhou nos olhos dela. "E nunca quero estar."

Nesse momento, seus jantares chegaram, e eles comeram acompanhados pelo silêncio.

Depois que terminaram e Harry pagou (deixando uma boa gorjeta), Hermione disse, "Tem um teatro a alguns quarteirões daqui. Vamos andar até lá." Ela pegou sua mão e o levou rua abaixo. Eles não notaram o homem que reconheceu Harry deixar o restaurante e olhar em volta.

Eles estavam tomando um atalho por um beco quando ouviram uma voz masculina chamar, "Harry Potter."

Eles se viraram, ainda de mãos dadas, para ver o homem apontar uma varinha para eles. "Quem é a sua amável namorada?"

Harry andou na direção dela, resmungando, "Chave de portal casa."

"Quão galante da sua parte, mas então o que mais alguém esperaria do famoso 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.' Quando o Lorde das... QUÊ!" Nesse momento Hermione desapareceu e o homem apontou sua varinha para Harry com homicídio em seus olhos. "Avada..."

"Casa Um Agora!"

"Kedavra!"

Harry ouviu a palavra e viu a luz verde vindo da varinha, mas foi puxado embora antes que a maldição fizesse contato com ele. Ele se encontrou na cama de Hermione olhando pra ela perto e chorando. Ambos os pais dela estavam à porta observando. Harry saiu da cama e abraçou Hermione. Ele perguntou, "Você está bem? Lamento muito! Isto é tudo minha culpa! Eu devia..."

"H-Harry," veio a voz trêmula de Hermione. "N-não é sua culpa. E-e você devia ter saído no momento em que me pediu."

"Tive que me certificar que você tinha saído antes."

"E você estava certo em fazer isso, Harry," disse o Sr. Granger. "Mas poderia me dizer o que exatamente aconteceu? Tudo que Hermione disse foi, 'mago das trevas atacando Harry.'"

Harry respirou fundo. "Foi bem isso o que aconteceu. Notei um cara olhando a minha cicatriz no restaurante. Ele deve ter nos seguido. Estávamos andando num beco e ele chamou o meu nome. Deve ser um comensal da morte remanescente! Ele ia nos matar!"

Hermione engoliu. "V-você não pode saber que ele ia nos matar."

"Quando eu estava saindo, vi a mesma luz verde saindo da varinha dele que eu tinha visto nos meus pesadelos. Ele disse, hã, 'Avada Kedavra,' eu acho."

"A maldição da morte!" disse Hermione, com lágrimas caindo livremente dos olhos dela. "Essa é a mesma maldição que matou os seus pais, a mesma que te deu essa cicatriz. O uso dessa maldição automaticamente dá uma perpétua em Azkaban. Você está nos livros de história como o único a sobreviver a essa maldição. Você não devia ter esperado por mim!"

"Eu tive!" disse Harry. "É minha estúpida culpa termos saído em primeiro lugar! M-me desculpe." Ele saiu do quarto da Hermione e foi até o quarto de hóspedes, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Ele se encostou à porta, finalmente deixando cair as lágrimas. Ele rapidamente tirou sua gravata e a derrubou no chão, junto com seu paletó. Ele tirou e desabotoou a sua camisa. Então ele a enrolou e a jogou na parede. Então ele caiu na cama. "O que diabo eu vou fazer?" ele resmungou para ninguém enquanto tirava as meias e os sapatos. Ele se deitou na cama usando apenas suas calças (e sua chave de portal) por cerca de dez minutos até que ele ouviu uma batida suave na porta. Ele não respondeu.

Hermione bateu uma vez mais na porta de Harry, e então decidiu que se ele estivesse se trocando ele teria dito alguma coisa. Ela abriu a porta para ver o namorado esticado na cama, sem camisa e chorando. Ela timidamente disse, "H-Harry? Tudo bem se eu entrar?"

Ele suspirou. "Ótimo. Pode muito bem acabar com isso. Vou pegar minhas coisas e..."

"Do que está falando, Harry?" ela exigiu.

Harry respondeu, "Tenho certeza que seu pai corretamente disse que sou perigoso demais para se manter por perto, então tenho que ir. Lamento. Não queria te pôr em perigo. Espero que possa me perdoar. Eu…"

"Harry! Você não está partindo e você não tem nada que se desculpar! Eu nos levei até o beco, como expliquei pro meu pai. Sei que os Dursleys te ensinaram o contrário, mas você não é responsável por tudo que acontece de errado! Tudo que você queria era me mostrar um bom tempo! Então não tente sair, e nem pense em terminar comigo!"

Ele respirou fundo e deu a ela um leve sorriso. "Ok, Hermione. Minha pergunta é se ele vai tentar nos atacar de novo ou não,"

Hermione suspirou. "Não penso honestamente que ele estava ativamente procurando por você. Ele é provavelmente apenas um comensal da morte que está zangado com você por derrotar V-Voldemort, e ele reconheceu você e tomou uma chance de vingança."

"E-eu suponho que sim. Acho que devíamos chamar o Sirius e contar a ele também."

"É. A propósito, meus pais notaram que você tinha sua própria chave de portal para o meu quarto. Eu lhes assegurei que você nunca se esgueirou no meu quarto e implorei para eles não te incomodarem sobre isso, mencionando esta noite como um bom motivo para precisar dela."

Eles contaram a Sirius sobre o ataque, e ele concordou com Hermione que ele não foi planejado, e como foi num restaurante chique, ele provavelmente achou que era uma ocasião especial. Sirius sugeriu que Harry encontre um jeito de se disfarçar quando sai em público.

No dia seguinte, eles apareceram na Mansão Black às oito. Eles foram estudar feitiços avançados naquele dia. Hermione se inclinou enquanto olhava o índice do livro por alguns minutos, e então anunciou alegremente para Harry e Gina, "Hoje vamos começar com o capítulo cinco, Feitiços Cosméticos – Como Mudar Sua Aparência!"

Gina parecia confusa enquanto Harry parecia sério. "Por que estamos pulando os primeiros quatro capítulos?" a ruiva perguntou.

Hermione disse, "Vamos voltar para eles," e suspirou. "Você pode muito bem sair. Fomos a um encontro noite passada, e alguém reconheceu Harry e tentou nos matar."

Os olhos da Gina se esbugalharam. "O QUÊ?"

Hermione explicou o que aconteceu. "... então você vê, acho que Harry gostaria de ser capaz de mudar de aparência o mais cedo possível, mesmo que ele tenha que passar por aqui para fazer isso." Harry assentiu e eles começaram. Ele conseguiu fazer a sua cicatriz quase invisível para que não seja notada à distância. Eles aprenderam a mudar a cor do cabelo e a dos olhos e a clarear ou escurecer levemente a pele. Esses feitiços duram doze horas se não forem removidos.

Harry disse, "Acho que eu devia pegar lentes de contato. Meus óculos entregam a minha identidade. Ainda devo usar as armações com vidros transparentes ou com plástico em Hogwarts. Assim as pessoas estarão procurando um bruxo com óculos."

Gina disse, "Você devia procurar o curador de olhos no Beco Diagonal. Acho que ele está aberto aos domingos. Ele prefere estar fechado às segundas e às terças porque ele alega que ninguém vai à loja nesses dias mesmo."

"Pode nos mostrar onde está localizada depois do nosso duelo?" perguntou Hermione. "Acho que Harry devia manter sua cicatriz e cabelo mudados, mas ter olhos normais caso isso faça diferença."

"Claro, e eu sei, é um segredo, certo?" disse Gina.

Harry sorriu. "Sim, Gina. Realmente aprecio isso."

Algumas horas mais tarde, os três estavam de pé no lado de fora da loja do curador de olhos 'O Olho Externo'. A cicatriz de Harry se fora, e seu cabelo estava loiro. Gina disse, "Bem, este é o lugar. Boa sorte. Tenho que ir antes que mamãe pense que estive fora por muito tempo. Vejo vocês amanhã."

"Tchau, Gina. Obrigado!" disse Harry.

"Tchau," disse Hermione.

"Tchau. Casa Um Agora." Gina desapareceu.

Eles entraram na loja, e viram amostras de todos os tipos de armações, e uma pequena mostra de globos oculares artificiais de várias cores e tamanhos girando no lugar. Acima deles tinha uma placa dizendo, 'O Olho que Vê Tudo.' A mesa tinha uma placa acima dela que listava feitiços extras e preços que podiam ser postos nos óculos. Eles incluíam ver-na-luz-brilhante, ver-no-escuro, ver-através-de-capas-da-invisibilidade-e-feitiços-da-desilusão, ver-através-de-qualquer-coisa (permissão do Ministério da Magia requerida), zoom-in-e-out, replay-instantâneo, e mostra-notas-dentro-de-lentes, entre outras coisas.

Harry disse, "Eu devia ter um par de óculos que possam ver através de capas da invisibilidade e zoom in e out."

Hermione disse, "É. Talvez eu também deva."

Harry então sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu também devia fazê-los mostrar notas para me ajudar com aquele teste de runas, e ver através de qualquer coisa."

Hermione olhou para ele. "Harry! Você não pode fazer isso, é trapaça! Para o outro, sei através do quê você olharia!"

"Eu estava só brincando," Harry disse. "Relaxe."

Eles andaram até a mesa e a escrivaninha e a recepcionista disse, "Posso ajudar?"

Harry disse, "Sim. Eu sou H-Larry, Larry Evans e gostaria de ter lentes de contato. Posso tê-las enfeitiçadas com algumas opções?"

"Claro. Lentes de contato podem ter as mesmas opções que os óculos. Depois que tiver visto o Curador Brown você pode especificar que feitiços você gostaria. Ele deve estar pronto em dez minutos. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"Hã, sim. Acredito que minha amiga gostaria de um par de óculos com alguns feitiços neles. Estarei pagando por eles também."

"H-Larry!"

Ele suspirou no ouvido dela, "Isto é para a sua segurança. Não há nada mais importante para mim do que isso. Não quero que alguém seja capaz de se esgueirar em você."

Ela então disse, "Talvez eu deva ter lentes enfeitiçadas em vez de óculos. Posso fazer isso?"

"Claro, mas você terá que checar os olhos para isso."

Hermione olhou para Harry, que assentiu.

Uma hora depois, eles partiram, cada um usando um par de lentes de contato mágicas que nunca tinham que ser removidas e eram sempre confortáveis e inquebráveis. Elas podiam até ser usadas enquanto nadando de olhos abertos a qualquer profundidade. Elas na verdade não podiam ser removidas sem o comando próprio, 'Lentes para fora,' que então permitiriam a remoção normal. As opções que ambos escolheram foram ver-na-luz-brilhante, ver-à-noite, zoom-in-e-out, e ver-através-de-capas-de-invisibilidade-e-feitiços-da-desilusão. Eles decidiram deixar a opção de ver-através no sempre. Para usar as opções, eles tinham simples comandos para dizer que começavam com a palavra, 'Lentes.' (Por exemplo, 'Lentes zoom in'). Ambos os olhos foram examinados, e Harry descobriu que ele precisava de uma nova receita já faz algum tempo, já que os Dursleys só lhe deram óculos uma vez – quando a escola exigiu. Essa foi a única coisa boa que os Dursleys já lhe deram, e eles estavam zangados sobre isso. Harry tinha um par de óculos regulares com armações de fio dourado feitos para ele, caso aconteça algo com suas novas lentes. Ele também mandou porem lentes limpas nos seus óculos velhos, embora eles pensassem que era um pouco estranho.

A surpresa foi Hermione. Embora a visão dela fosse boa, a curador descobriu que na verdade ela não tinha visão perfeita, o que a irritou. Ela disse, "Meus olhos estão provavelmente apenas fracos agora, e ontem eu estava chorando, então não pude ver tão bem."

Curador Brown replicou, "Isto não é um teste trouxa onde o paciente diz o que parece claro pra eles. Isto é um feitiço que realmente testa os olhos. Aposto que você tem se inclinado um pouco ultimamente para ler, não tem?"

Depois que ela admitiu, ela começou a ficar deprimida. Ela ainda estava quando ambos foram de chave de portal de volta para a Mansão Black para que Harry pudesse remover seus feitiços cosméticos, e então para a residência dos Granger. "Hermione," disse Harry tão gentilmente quanto podia, "ter visão imperfeita não é o fim do mundo."

"Sempre pude ver perfeitamente antes! Eu apenas..."

"Então você tem sorte, Hermione!" disse Harry, perdendo parte de sua paciência. "Estive usando óculos desde que comecei a ir à escola! Nunca li nada sem usar óculos. Tive que lidar com ser praticamente cego desde que posso me lembrar! Você aprendeu que não tem visão perfeita em um dia que você pega alguma coisa para corrigir o problema que você nem tem com que se preocupar! Isso é sobre o seu orgulho!"

Ela estava olhando para seus olhos de esmeralda muito-mais-fáceis-de-ver, e pôde ver a verdade no que ele estava dizendo. "Hã, acho que sim; é só."

"Você achou uma nova imperfeição, Hermione. Você é só humana! Você é a humana mais maravilhosa que já encontrei, mas você não é perfeita. Tenho uma visão muito pior que a sua. Isso afeta o que você pensa de mim?"

"Não, não, claro que não, Harry."

"Então por que isso deveria afetar o que você pensa de si mesma?"

Ela fechou os olhos. "Não devia. Você tem razão. É estúpido. Eu..."

Nesse momento tinha uma batida na porta, e ela abriu, revelando o Sr. e a Sra. Granger. "Oi Harry e Hermione," disse Adam. "Uau Harry, você fica diferente sem óculos. Está usando lentes?"

"Hã, sim Senhor," disse Harry.

"Não pudemos ajudar, mas ouvir a sua conversa," disse a Sra. Granger. "Hermione, por que você se consultou com um médico de olhos?"

"É minha culpa," disse Harry. "Eu queria tornar mais difícil me reconhecerem. Aprendi como magicamente esconder minha cicatriz e mudar a cor do meu cabelo e dos meus olhos. Pensei que seria bom ter lentes também, então fomos a um curador de olhos no Beco Diagonal. Eles tinham muitos feitiços diferentes disponíveis para óculos e lentes de contato, como a habilidade de ver através de capas da invisibilidade..."

"Capas da Invisibilidade?" perguntou o Sr. Granger. "Algo para usar para ser... invisível?"

"Sim," disse Harry. "Tenho uma... mas não a tenho usado aqui," ele acrescentou quando ele viu a expressão na face de Adam. "O ponto é que eu senti que seria bom se ela pudesse ver se alguém tentasse se aproximar dela com uma dessas, então insisti que ela tivesse um par de óculos. Ela preferiu lentes de contato, e o curador insistiu que os olhos dela fossem examinados."

"E ele descobriu que ela não tem visão perfeita." Adam suspirou. "Certo. Quanto custou?"

"Tudo bem, Adam," disse Harry, "Não se preocupe."

"Aprecio isso, Harry, mas insisto em pagar pelo exame de vista e pelas lentes de contato da minha filha."

Harry decidiu não mencionar o custo pelos feitiços, que eram bem caros. Ele também sabia converter o preço para dinheiro de trouxas. "As lentes e o exame chegaram a duzentas e cinco libras, e elas são lentes de contato mágicas que nem sequer têm que sair. Podem até ser usadas na piscina. Também podem ser melhoradas todo ano sem serem removidas. Só uma visita que custa cinqüenta libras."

Adam disse, "Não é tão mau. Lentes trouxas são mais baratas, mas essas mágicas são melhores. Vou te dar o dinheiro amanhã."

A Sra. Granger perguntou, "Os trouxas podem ter essas lentes?"

Hermione disse, "Infelizmente não. Elas dependem da magia do usuário para renovar os feitiços que as mantém funcionando apropriadamente."

Adam gargalhou, "Estava só pensando que o namorado da Hermione tem dinheiro, fama, um aparelho que pode levá-lo ao quarto dela, e uma capa da invisibilidade. Acho que minha única escolha é confiar em vocês dois, porque eu seriamente duvido que eu possa impedir vocês de se esgueirarem. Se não se importa, Harry, gostaria de ver essa capa sua."

"Claro."

Depois que eles foram ao quarto do Harry, ele tirou a capa do baú e a pôs. Ele andou até Adam e o surpreendeu ao pôr a mão no ombro dele.

"Uau! Isso é incrível! Minha única pergunta é por que um rapaz tão certinho como você teria uma coisa dessas."

"Isso é fácil de explicar, Adam," disse Harry. "Costumava pertencer ao meu pai. Dumbledore me deu no Natal durante meu primeiro ano. Ele disse que era hora de me devolver."

Ambos o Sr. e a Sra. Granger pareciam chocados. "O diretor deu uma coisa dessas a um menino de onze anos?" ela disse.

"Quando foi a primeira vez que o usou para desobedecer as regras da escola?" perguntou Adam.

"Hã, na noite em que a consegui. Você vê..."

"Não se importe com os detalhes," disse Adam. "Só estou destacando o ponto de que foi ridículo e irresponsável da parte dele dá-la pra você. Quantas vezes você esteve em perigo porque você estava usando a capa?" Depois que Harry e Hermione nervosamente olhavam um ao outro, Adam disse, "Não quero saber. Harry, por favor não arrisque a segurança da Hermione usando isso ou quaisquer outros truques que você tenha debaixo da manga para desobedecer regras escolares."

Harry olhou nos olhos do Sr. Granger e disse, "Eu prometo."

"Isso é tudo que posso pedir."

No dia seguinte depois da aula de caratê, Neville se aproximou nervosamente de Harry e Hermione. "Hã, eu estavam, bem, imaginado...sobre..."

"O que é, Neville?" perguntou Harry.

"Eu, hã, bem, Gina... você acha que ela... sairia comigo?"

Hermione deu um sorriso longo. "Bem, só há um jeito de descobrir, não há?"

As bochechas do Neville ficaram rosadas. "Hã..."

"Então," disse Harry com um sorriso, "você gosta dela?"

Incapaz de falar, Neville apenas acenou.

"Neville," disse Hermione, "Posso pensar num jeito de te ajudar. Podemos tentar convencê-la a ir a algum lugar com nós três em um encontro duplo."

"Hermione," disse Harry, "Não acho que deva..."

"Você pode mudar a sua aparência," cochichou Hermione, "e eu prometo, sem becos."

Ele cochichou, "Ótimo, mas insisto que você lhe faça uma chave de portal para algum lugar que não seja o seu quarto."

Ela riu. "Devíamos te contar, Neville, que Sábado à noite saímos e Harry foi reconhecido por um louco que tentou nos matar..."

"O quê?" exclamou Neville. "Deve ter sido um comensal da morte."

"Sim," continuou Hermione, "Então Harry é um pouco relutante em aparecer em público. Ele aprendeu meios de mudar a aparência – a cor dos olhos e do cabelo. Ele pode até esconder sua cicatriz quase totalmente. Ele também tem lentes de contato."

"Então por que..." perguntou Neville.

"Porque não quero ninguém sabendo disso. Quero que qualquer um procurando por Harry Potter procure uma criança com cabelo escuro, óculos, olhos verdes e uma cicatriz. Quando me virem de olhos azuis, cabelo loiro, sem óculos e sem cicatriz, não vão pensar que sou eu. Estou também usando o nome de Larry Evans. Larry rima com Harry e Evans é o nome de solteira da minha mãe. Estou usando óculos de mentira agora. Acho que aparecer aqui agora com uma aparência diferente me traria muita atenção, então posso apenas esperar que ninguém procurando por mim vá checar uma aula de caratê trouxa. Não conte a ninguém sobre minha nova aparência, okay. Só estou te contando para que saiba quem eu sou."

"Tudo certo, Harry," disse Neville.

"Nós te contamos amanhã se Gina vai," disse Hermione quando Neville foi chamado por sua avó.


	12. A Vida não é Piquenique

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 12 – A Vida não é Piquenique**

Na manhã seguinte, Harry, Hermione e Gina trabalharam em aumentar seu potencial mágico. Harry não usou seus óculos inúteis no Largo Grimmauld. Eles passaram cerca de uma hora lendo o segundo capítulo (alternadamente alguém lendo em voz alta) Na semana passada Harry e Hermione leram o capítulo um enquanto Gina estava decorando, o que era só uma introdução aos conceitos. (No dia após a lição, Harry estudou feitiços mudos sem varinha enquanto Hermione estava enfeitiçando espelhos de dois sentidos e Gina estava decorando, então eles decidiram começar com o capítulo um no dia seguinte) Eles deixaram Gina ler o primeiro capítulo do assunto que eles começaram antes dela se juntar a eles. Eles passaram a próxima hora fazendo exercícios recomendados. O primeiro exercício era ir a um quarto completamente escuro, lançar um feitiço lumos normalmente, e então passar dez minutos fazendo um tipo de meditação que requeria total concentração em trazer a magia de alguém à superfície, e então lançar de novo. Todos os três estavam surpresos em como o segundo lumos era mais brilhante que o primeiro.

"Uau!" disse Gina, "Meu primeiro limos mal me deixava ver alguns pés na minha frente. Aquele segundo iluminou o quarto todo!" Ela então olhou para os outros. "Quer dizer, eu sei que o mesmo aconteceu com vocês também. Apenas me surpreendeu. Eu pensei que o assunto pudesse ser uma perda de tempo."

Harry sorriu. "Eu mesmo já fui um pouco cético, mas aprendi a confiar na Hermione. Se ela pensa que vale a pena estudar, vale."

Hermione corou. "O livro disse que aquele exercício em particular usualmente silencia céticos. Apenas senti que se aprendêssemos a fazer isso, pareceríamos bruxos mais poderosos do que somos, só porque estamos mesmo usando toda a nossa magia."

"O truque é aprender a lançar feitiços tão poderosos um após o outro enquanto em combate, quando não temos tempo para meditar," disse Harry.

O livro disse para meditar assim por pelo menos dez minutos todo dia (em acréscimo à meditação que já estavam fazendo como parte do treinamento de animago) e concentrar o quanto for possível quando lançar feitiços, e eventualmente será capaz de sempre lançar feitiços com mais magia atrás deles imediatamente em vez de só após meditar. O resto do livro tinha diferentes métodos para melhorar a concentração. Eles tentaram o mesmo experimento com outros feitiços até que era hora de duelar e conseguiram resultados similares.

Para os primeiros minutos do duelo, os feitiços pareciam mais poderosos, mas então caíram para o poder normal. Depois que duelaram por uma hora, acabou. Gina disse, "Tenho que voltar para a toca amanhã. Mamãe tem tarefas para eu fazer."

"Antes que você vá," disse Harry, "Tem uma coisa que gostaríamos de te perguntar. Quer ir a um piquenique conosco e com Neville?"

Gina olhou para Harry, suas orelhas ficando rosadas. "Quer dizer, um encontro duplo? Está tentando me aproximar dele?"

As bochechas da Hermione ficaram ligeiramente rosadas. "Hã, ele realmente gosta de você. Ele bem que nos perguntou se achávamos que você sairia com ele."

As bochechas da Gina começaram a ganhar cor. "O que você disse?"

"Que só havia um jeito de descobrir," disse Harry.

"Mas ele é mesmo tímido," disse Hermione, "então pensamos que seria mais fácil te dar uma chance de passar tempo com ele sem a pressão de um encontro regular para que você pudesse decidir se gosta dele ou não." Hermione disse isso tão rapidamente quanto pôde.

Gina estava agora completamente corando. "Hã, suponho que sim. Um piquenique parece divertido, mas não pode ser até sábado. Mamãe concordou em me deixar andar com vocês nas manhãs em vez de fazer tarefas com o Rony, mas tenho que passar as tardes fazendo as tarefas que ele deixa para mim."

"Então teremos um almoço de piquenique juntos no sábado," disse Hermione sorrindo.

"Aposto que minha mãe vai querer empacotar para nós, então cuidarei da comida," disse Gina.

O resto da semana passou sem nada especial. Neville estava emocionado e aterrorizado com a notícia do piquenique. Na insistência do Harry, Hermione deu a ele um colar chave de portal que ia apenas ao Largo Grimmauld (ela não podia fazer uma chave de portal que levasse a um lugar onde ela nunca esteve, como a casa do Neville) e lhe deu instruções sobre como usá-la.

Na sexta era hora para o trio continuar trabalhando em enfeitiçar vassouras para voar. Depois de cerca de uma hora, Hermione conseguiu fazer a dela se mover bem rápido. Quinze minutos depois, Harry estava voando na sua rapidamente pela casa, para a frustração da Hermione. Ela gritou, "É ótimo que você fez a vassoura funcionar, mas honestamente você não pode voar aqui dentro!" enquanto Gina estava rindo.

Harry disse, "Mas é divertido! Você devia estar montando a sua! Aposto que é mais rápida que a minha!" Harry não parou, e cerca de cinco minutos depois uma excitada Gina se juntou a ele.

Finalmente, deixando um suspiro de frustração, Hermione disse, "Se vocês pararem de voar pela casa como crianças de cinco anos, concordarei em jogar uma partida de quadribol na toca amanhã depois do nosso piquenique se a Sra. Weasley nos deixar."

Harry parou imediatamente dizendo, "Negócio fechado! Vamos usar essas vassouras. Gina, acha que sua mãe vai nos deixar?"

"Ela mal me dá tarefas nos fins de semana. Tenho certeza que o Rony e os gêmeos vão jogar também. Percy estará trancado no seu quarto escrevendo um relatório sobre a densidade dos fundos de caldeirão."

"O quê?" perguntou Harry. "Por quê?"

"Ele começou a trabalhar para o Ministério semana passada, e por algum motivo ele pensa que tem que trabalhar vinte e quatro horas por dia. Honestamente penso que ele parou de dormir. Mesmo quando ele vem jantar, ele está sempre falando sobre seu trabalho ou seu chefe, Sr. Crouch, que, a propósito, todos os outros odeiam de acordo com o papai. Ele é completamente apegado às regras que nem o Percy. Você lembra como ele andava pomposo com sua insígnia de monitor-chefe? Agora ele é ainda pior! Você pensaria que ele é o Ministro da Magia vendo como ele se faz de importante! Honestamente, acho que ele venderia nossa família se ele pensasse que isso adiantaria a sua carreira!"

"Tenho certeza de que você não quis dizer isso," disse Hermione, "Ele apenas acredita em seguir regras, e eu também a propósito."

Harry sorriu para sua namorada. "Então por que está praticando magia de menores nesta casa?" As orelhas de Hermione coraram. "E quantas vezes quebramos regras, às vezes até leis, juntos?"

A face de Hermione ficou rosada. "Bem, acho que você tem razão."

Na manhã seguinte, Lupin apareceu às oito no Largo Grimmauld para primeiro o duelo deles e então o treinamento de oclumência. Ele olhou para Harry e então deu um take duplo. "Está usando lentes de contato?"

"É, mas não conte pra ninguém. Sábado passado fui reconhecido por alguém que eu acho que era um comensal da morte remanescente, e ele atacou Hermione e eu. Estive trabalhando em modos de me disfarçar quando saio em público. Isto é uma parte. Tenho óculos vazios que uso em lugares em que quero ser reconhecido como em Hogwarts, mas não vejo sentido em usá-los aqui."

"Eu, bem, ouvi do Sirius sobre o ataque. É uma coisa boa você ter essas chaves de portal para escapar. O Ministério detectou a maldição da morte na área, mas não acharam coisa alguma quando apareceram."

"Eu devia ter lutado com ele. Pensei nisso. Aquele assassino ainda está à solta por minha causa."

"Não! Você fez a coisa certa! Você está começando a treinar, e eventualmente você ficará bom o bastante para combater Comensais da Morte, mas agora você não está pronto para combatê-los! Você fez a coisa certa!" disse Lupin enfaticamente.

"Claro que fez, Harry," disse Hermione. "Se não tivesse ido embora você teria sido morto! Você mesmo disse!"

Harry suspirou. "Eu sei. Eu só… eu só não gosto da idéia de fugir de uma luta!"

"Entendo," disse Lupin, pondo uma mão no ombro do Harry, "Mas às vezes escapar é a coisa certa a fazer." Então Remo decidiu mudar de assunto. "O que mais está fazendo para mudar de aparência?"

Harry apontou sua varinha para seu cabelo, olhos e cicatriz, mencionando o encantamento para virar um adolescente loiro, de olho marrom (ele decidiu que gostava de olhos marrons melhor do que de azuis), sem cicatriz. Ele, de brincadeira, apertou a mão do Aluado e disse, "Oi, meu nome é Larry Evans. Prazer em te conhecer."

Lupin riu. "Bom te conhecer também. É um disfarce bem eficiente. Pode ser prudente para Hermione se disfarçar também caso ela seja reconhecida. De qualquer modo, vai se trocar de volta para nosso duelo?"

Harry sorriu, "Não. O feitiço dura doze horas, e vou precisar dele quando terminar aqui. Vamos a um piquenique."

"Parece divertido," disse o lobisomem. "Nesse caso, sugiro irmos ao quarto de duelo. Tomei a liberdade nesta semana de pôr um plano de lição para seu duelo, com conselhos em coisas diferentes para trabalhar. Se não se importar."

"Claro que não nos importamos, Professor Lupin," disse Hermione.

"Não sou mais seu professor, então..."

"Você é se você está nos ensinando melhor duelo e oclumência," disse Harry com um sorriso. "Eu devia te pagar..."

"Bobagem," disse Lupin. "Estou só ajudando alguns amigos. A primeira coisa com a qual eu gostaria de trabalhar é bloquear a maldição da morte."

As três crianças ficaram chocadas com ele. "M,Mas Professor Lupin," disse Hermione, "Não há defesa contra a maldição da morte."

"Sábado passado à noite Harry se defendeu da maldição da morte ao desaparecer. O melhor bloqueio é não estar lá. Um meio de fazer isso, o que é o melhor para vocês crianças é fugir na chave de portal. Isso é o que devem fazer. Mas se por alguma razão não puderem, há algumas opções. Uma é se desviar do feitiço, e a outra é convocar alguma coisa entre vocês e a varinha do agressor. Algum de vocês sabe convocar?"

"Sei que Hermione e eu sabemos," disse Harry.

"Não sei," disse Gina timidamente.

Remo sorriu com compreensão para ela. "Tudo bem. Harry e Hermione podem praticar com uma pessoa convocando coisas na frente deles para absorver azarações que o outro estiver lançando neles enquanto te ensino como convocar na sala de estar."

Após cerca de meia hora de instrução de mestre por Lupin, Gina aprendeu o feitiço convocatório. Eles voltaram para o quarto de duelo para encontrar Hermione disparando azaração após azaração em Harry enquanto ele ficava convocando item após item para protegê-lo. Hermione e Harry conjuraram um bando de lixo na sala, e Harry estava fazendo um bom uso dele.

Gina e Remo olharam enquanto Harry ficava se movendo em volta e convocando coisas diferentes na frente dele. Gina riu quando notou Hermione ficando frustrada. Lupin notou que algumas vezes ela nem tinha falado o encantamento, mas Harry ainda conseguia evadi-la. Lupin chamou, "Isso é ótimo! Acho que deviam fazer uma pausa." Hermione encarou Remo antes dele dizer, "Hermione, você tem feito um trabalho incrível. Não tenho certeza se você sabe disso ou não, mas você enviou uma dessas pragas não-verbalmente."

"Mesmo?" perguntou Hermione, sua frustração esquecida.

"Sim," disse Lupin com um sorriso.

O resto do duelo, bem como a lição de oclumência, foi bem. Antes que Lupin saísse, ele parecia desconfortável. Ele disse, "Não sei se eu devia te contar ou não, mas Dumbledore me disse que um dos objetos das trevas na caixa era realmente mau. Aquele medalhão que um de vocês mencionou na lista que vocês deixaram."

"Ele te disse o que era?" perguntou Gina.

"Bem, sim. É chamado de Horcrux. Continha um pedaço da alma de Voldemort antes que Dumbledore a destruísse. Enquanto ele tiver uma Horcrux em existência, ele não pode morrer. É por isso que ele não morreu quando tentou matar Harry. Para fazer uma, você mata alguém para criar uma lágrima na sua alma, e então realiza um certo feitiço para separar essa lágrima e literalmente partir a sua alma. Nenhum bruxo das trevas já foi conhecido por fazer mais de uma dessas, até agora."

"O que quer dizer?" perguntou Hermione. "Nós só achamos uma."

"O diário," disse Gina tristemente. "Professor Dumbledore tinha algumas pistas que ele vai investigar para descobrir mais informação. Ele mencionou visitar o professor favorito de Tom Riddle de quando ele era um estudante. Tenho que ir agora. Apenas se assegurem de que não contem a ninguém sobre isso."

"Não contaremos," assegurou Harry enquanto os outros assentiram.

Depois que Remo saiu, Gina disse, "Tenho que ir à Toca para pegar a cesta de piquenique que a mamãe arrumou. Já volto."

Depois que ela desapareceu, Harry sorriu para sua namorada e disse maliciosamente, "Agora é hora de transformá-la na minha mãe," e ela tornou o cabelo dela ruivo e os olhos verdes. Ele encarou seu trabalho manual sacudindo a cabeça por alguns segundos enquanto ela sorria de volta para ele. "Isso é tão estranho. Não acho que poderia te beijar com essa aparência."

"Por que não? Você não tem sempre fantasiado isso?" ela riu enquanto ele a transformava em uma loira de olhos azuis.

"Não," disse Harry com um sorriso, "Vejamos, posso te chamar de Marissa Adams."

Hermione assentiu. "Isso seria aceitável, Larry Evans."

Nesse momento, Neville apareceu na casa e olhou para os dois, obviamente não os reconhecendo. "Hã, oi. Sou Neville... Neville Longbottom."

Harry segurou seu sorriso, apertou a mão de Neville, e levemente disfarçou a voz. "Prazer em te conhecer, Neville. Esta é Marissa Adams e eu sou Larry Evans."

Neville encarou Harry. "L,Larry Evans? Esse é o nome que Harry disse... espere um minuto." Ele olhou a ambos mais de perto e eles se estouraram de rir. "São você e Hermione! Ótimos disfarces. A G-Gina está aqui?"

"Não se preocupe," disse Harry, "Ela está buscando a comida. Ela já volta."

Nesse momento, como se convocada pela menção do nome dela, Gina apareceu segurando uma cesta de piquenique. "Oi, pessoal! Belo disfarce Hermione! Se eu não soubesse que você é, eu nunca a reconheceria." Neville corou quando Gina chegou, o que a fez corar.

Hermione disse esnobemente, "Não sei do que estão falando. Eu sou Marissa Adams e estou aqui com meu namorado Larry Evans."

"Devíamos mudar de aparência?" perguntou Neville.

"Não," disse Harry, "Sou eu a quem as pessoas vão reconhecer, sou eu o alvo. Hermione só está disfarçada para que as pessoas não saibam que estou com ela."

"Tem certeza?" perguntou Gina, "Meu cabelo vermelho-Weasley dá na vista. As pessoas sabem que é amigo da minha família."

Harry sorriu. "Alguns minutos atrás Hermione tinha cabelo vermelho-Weasley."

Gina parecia surpresa. "Por que mudou pra loiro então?"

"Harry me fez parecer com a mãe dele. Ele até me deu os olhos verdes dela."

"Pensei que era esquisito demais e a mudei para o que ela é agora."

Eles saíram da casa que Lupin havia aparentemente limpado, Harry notou. Ele concluiu que Sirius deve ter mencionado isso para o Aluado. Eles andaram até um parque próximo que tinha mesas de piquenique e Gina pôs a cesta deles em uma delas. Hermione, que estava carregando um saco de livros, a pôs lá também, e o abriu. Todo mundo esperava encontrá-lo cheio de livros, mas em vez disso, eles viram coisas que nem Neville nem Gina puderam identificar.

Hermione pegou um objeto circular e perguntou, "Nunca jogaram um frisbee antes?" quando ela notou a expressão confusa nos rostos deles.

Embora nunca tivessem deixado Harry brincar com um frisbee, Duda tinha um, então Harry era familiar com ele, mas Hermione tinha que explicar o que fazer com o brinquedo para os outros antes que eles o jogassem. Depois de meia hora disso, eles comeram. A Sra. Weasley tinha de alguma forma, e Harry acreditava que com magia, preparou sanduíches suficientes para alimentar todos os Weasleys, para não mencionar os lanches e garrafas de suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada. Quando todos comeram até ficarem cheios, Gina comentou, "Ainda tem bastante aqui para alimentar o Rony!" fazendo todo mundo rir.

Hermione então puxou quatro aparelhos idênticos e outro frisbee. Ela deu os aparelhos desconhecidos para Gina e Neville. "Essas são armas de água. Elas são usadas para atirar água nas pessoas. Vamos nos dividir em dois times, Harry e eu contra Gina e Neville. Cada time esconde um frisbee. A meta é trazer o frisbee do outro time para o seu lado do parque. Quem for atingido com uma arma de água terá que voltar para seu lado antes de tentar de novo. Se estiver segurando um frisbee, terá que derrubá-lo."

Embora fosse difícil explicar como usar uma arma de água, eles eventualmente adoraram esta versão de 'Capture a Bandeira'. Não muito tempo no jogo, entretanto, eles estavam se deixando molhar de propósito por causa do calor. Enquanto Gina e Neville estavam discutindo estratégia, Harry se esgueirou no lado deles do parque e encontrou seu frisbee mal-escondido. Gina gritou, "Harry", enquanto ela apontava sua arma de água para atirar nele. Quando ele ouviu seu nome, ele imediatamente jogou o frisbee nas mãos de Hermione, terminando o jogo bem antes que Gina e Neville esvaziassem suas armas de água nele. Ele estava ensopado quando começaram a andar até a casa. Harry queria usar uma chave de portal, mas Hermione insistiu em fazer as coisas do jeito trouxa. Harry abriu a porta e todos eles entraram. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Hermione lançou um feitiço secador neles, começando com Harry.

"Então, Neville," disse Harry, "Vem à Toca conosco para jogar quadribol? Hermione prometeu jogar."

"Temos algumas vassouras novas que queremos experimentar," disse Hermione.

"Vassouras novas? Harry, você tem uma Firebolt! Por que você compraria uma vassoura nova?"

"Não a comprei. Enfeiticei uma vassoura trouxa. Nós três fizemos."

Neville olhou pra eles chocado. "C-Como fizeram isso? Eles não ensinam isso em Hogwarts."

Harry disse, "Do mesmo jeito que fizemos as chaves de portal. Hermione e eu compramos um livro sobre transportes mágicos e estivemos estudando isso juntos."

"Legal!" disse Neville, "Mas tenho que ir. Minha avó vai me matar se estiver atrasado. Foi divertido. T-T-Tchau, G-Gina."

"Tchau, Neville," disse Gina.

"Tchau, Harry e Hermione," disse Neville.

"Tchau," disseram Harry e Hermione juntos antes que eles removessem seus disfarces.

"Então, Gina, você e Neville falaram muito? Perguntou Hermione.

Gina franziu. "Não muito. Um pouco. Ele parecia ter problema falando comigo. Ele realmente é tímido, mas também muito gentil. Se ele me convidasse para sair, eu diria que sim, mas vocês não podem contar isso a ele. Podem encorajá-lo, mas não garantam a minha resposta."

Eles então foram com Gina à Toca, trazendo suas vassouras recém-enfeitiçadas. Quando Rony viu a vassoura que Harry estava carregando, ele chamou, "Hey, Harry, por que não está com a sua Firebolt?"

"Porque eu queria testar esta vassoura," ele respondeu.

"Mas a Firebolt tem que ser bem melhor do que essas vassouras genéricas! Onde conseguiram essas?"

"Não é da sua conta, Ronald," disse Gina. "Vai brincar ou falar de vassouras?"

"Ótimo, não me conte," disse Rony, "Vamos jogar!"

Eles se dividiram em dois times. Um tinha Harry como artilheiro, Jorge como batedor, e Hermione como goleira. O outro tinha Gina como artilheira, Fred como batedor e Rony como goleiro. À medida que o jogo progredia, se tornou muito claro que as três vassouras novas eram superiores às que os meninos Weasley estavam usando. Harry podia dizer que a vassoura que ele estava voando não era tão boa quanto a Firebolt, mas era muito como a Nimbus 2000 tinha sido. Ele realmente não tinha certeza qual das duas era melhor. Por causa da tentativa patética da Hermione de proteger a meta contra Gina, o time dela perdeu.

Depois do jogo, Hermione começou a se desculpar com Harry, dizendo, "Não vôo muito bem..."

Mas ele a cortou dizendo, "Mas você beija bem!" e então demonstrou.

Os dias passaram rapidamente, e Neville tinha de fato reunido bastante coragem para mandar uma coruja à Gina convidando-a para jantar. Ela disse sim. Eles aparentemente tinham um tempo bom o bastante porque eles começaram a sair depois disso. Antes que eles soubessem, Harry, Gina e Hermione estavam fazendo sua meditação de animago, onde eles aprenderiam suas formas.


	13. Fazendo Progresso

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 13 – Fazendo Progresso**

_Harry abriu seus olhos para descobrir que ele estava enrolado na grama no meio de uma floresta. Ele podia de alguma forma ouvir e cheirar o ambiente à sua volta mais do que nunca. Ele também se sentia maior e mais forte do que jamais havia sentido na vida. Ele olhou em suas mãos e recebeu um choque. O que ele viu não parecia em nada com suas mãos. Em vez de mãos, ele viu garras afiadas com pelo bronzeado nelas. Ele sacudiu seu cérebro tentando entender o que aconteceu com ele. Então ele lembrou. Ele havia acabado de começar sua meditação para descobrir forma animago. Ele percebeu que ele deve estar nesta forma agora, mas não estava certo de que forma era, exceto que era uma criatura com garras._

_Ele tentativamente se levantou, e subconscientemente tentou ficar de pé, o que resultou em cair de costas. Ele gritou, "Ai!" mas soou como um poderoso rugido. Ele sorriu para si mesmo pensando, 'O que quer que eu seja é uma fera poderosa.' Quando ele cuidadosamente se virou e se levantou, desta vez andando nas quatro pernas, ele estava instintivamente pressionado a andar em uma direção em particular. À medida que ele andava por alguns minutos, ele descobriu que podia ouvir o mais leve movimento perto dele, tal como folhas sendo esmagadas sob suas garras._

_Ele começou a sentir o cheiro do que ele instintivamente sabia que era água, e percebeu o quão sedento ele estava. Ele logo chegou num riacho e pensou sobre como ia beber. Ele percebeu que só tinha uma escolha, mas não estava inteiramente confortável com ela. Raciocinando que seu orgulho não aplacaria sua sede, ele moveu sua cabeça sobre a água e começou a lambê-la. Antes que ele fizesse isso, ele notou o reflexo que estava olhando pra ele. Com grandes olhos de esmeralda, uma juba preta selvagem e uma cicatriz em forma de relâmpago na testa, ele era um leão. Ele levou a língua até a água. No momento que ele sentiu a água, ele acordou._

Harry abriu os olhos para ver que ele estava deitado de costas num colchonete que havia sido conjurado especificamente para este exercício. Ele se virou para ver duas garotas deitadas em colchonetes similares. Eles pareciam estar excitantes. Ele se levantou, ficando de pé normalmente, e andou até Hermione.

A garota de cabelo estufado abriu os olhos e olhou em volta. Ela sorriu ao ver os olhos de esmeralda do namorado. "Oi, Harry."

Harry sorriu e alcançou sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. "Oi. Teve um sonho prazeroso?"

"Acho que sim. Descobri que sou uma gata."

"Mesmo?"

"É. Sou uma gata marrom-escuro de olhos marrons e... dentuça." Ela corou na última declaração. "Mesmo como um animal não posso escapar dos meus dentões. Não sei como pode agüentar me ver sorrir. Pedi aos meus pais para ajudar, mas..."

"Adoro ver você sorrindo," interrompeu Harry. "E também adoro te beijar," ele acrescentou com uma piscada de olho.

"Você pode querer lembrar de que tem mais alguém no quarto antes de começar a pegação," disse Gina quando se levantou.

Ambos coraram com a sentença. Nas últimas semanas eles têm se beijado muito, mas nunca chegaram a esse ponto. "Lamento, Gina," disse Harry, "Eu devia ter te ajudado a levantar também."

"Acho que posso te perdoar, Harry. Era de se esperar que você prestasse mais atenção à sua namorada do que a mim. A propósito, sou uma bonita ave vermelha. E vocês?"

Harry disse com um sorriso, "Então é melhor você tomar cuidado com Hermione. Ela é uma gata e pode decidir que está com fome."

"Ha-há, muito engraçado," disse Hermione sarcasticamente enquanto Gina começou a dar risinho. "Você nunca disse o que você é, Harry."

Harry suspirou, fazendo papel de desapontado. "Bem, tenho olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos..."

"Ei!" gritou Gina defensivamente enquanto suas orelhas, rosto e pescoço ficavam rosadas, "Hã, Tom me fez mandar aquele cartão! É! Ele escreveu aquele poema!"

Harry fez seu melhor para esconder seu entusiasmo. "Ok. Se você diz."

"De qualquer modo," disse Hermione, "Você ainda não disse o que você é."

"Bem," ele disse, olhando para o chão como se estivesse envergonhado. "Ainda tenho minha cicatriz."

"Qual é, Harry," disse Gina. "Não pode ser tão ruim. Você não é um rato como o Pettigrew, é?"

"Não," ele disse, usando o pouco de treinamento em oclumência que tinha para se impedir de mostrar sua excitação enquanto mantinha sua cabeça baixa.

"Você não é uma cobra, é?" perguntou Hermione. "Sei que fala língua de cobra."

"Não," Harry disse. "Sou um mamífero. Tenho uma cauda e garras." Ele então olhou pra eles com um longo sorriso. "Sou um leão de juba preta!"

"Você...você...você agiu como se fosse alguma coisa ruim!" gritou Hermione enquanto Gina ria. "Pensei que teria que te consolar."

Gina disse, "Acho que você é um verdadeiro Grifinória."

"Acho que sim," disse Harry. Ele então conjurou algumas dúzias de rochas no chão. "Se vocês duas estão prontas, acho que é hora para nosso duelo."

"Defenda-se," disse Gina enquanto puxava sua varinha e silenciosamente lançou um feitiço para Harry.

Harry apontou sua varinha para uma das rochas, e ela rapidamente se moveu para o raio saindo da varinha da Gina, difundindo-o. "Você está ficando bom nisso," disse Gina enquanto Harry se desviava de um feitiço que Hermione enviara para ele.

Uma hora depois, cada um deles havia usado com sucesso uma rocha para bloquear um feitiço mais de uma vez. Lupin havia sugerido aprender a usar pequenos objetos para bloquear feitiços para que pudessem aprender precisão em bloquear feitiços com objetos. Ele disse, "Não há meio de garantir que haverá uma mesa para usar como escudo quando forem atacados." Harry havia vencido mais duelos do que as outras, mas as garotas cada uma venceram sua cota. Harry e Hermione foram de lá para a casa da Hermione, e então para a aula de caratê para a última aula antes do teste para a faixa amarela.

Depois de uma aula difícil, o casal falou brevemente com Neville e foram de bicicleta de volta para a casa, tencionando passar uma hora na piscina antes que Hermione começasse outra lição de Runas Antigas. Entretanto, isso não era para acontecer.

Enquanto eles estavam andando pela casa depois de estacionar suas bicicletas na garagem, Harry notou um homem alto e velho de longo cabelo branco, uma barba branca e um nariz de gancho. Ele estava usando um terno marrom. Quando ele se virou para a residência Granger, ele disse com um brilho no olho, "Alô, Sr. Potter. Alô, Srta. Granger. É bom vê-los."

Harry olhou mais de perto para o homem e sua mandíbula caiu. "Alô Pro-Professor Dumbledore."

"Alô, diretor," disse Hermione.

"Posso entrar na casa com vocês? Tem algo que eu gostaria de discutir."

"C-Certamente," disse Hermione. "Devo admitir que isto é inesperado."

Dumbledore riu. "Sim. Eu imagino que seja."

Depois que eles entraram e Hermione graciosamente lhes deu algum chá, ela disse que precisava ir ao banheiro e fez uma ligação do quarto dela.

O bruxo de idade se sentou à mesa do outro lado do Harry e disse em tom de conversa, "Então, Harry, está aproveitando sua visitinha com os Grangers?"

Harry não estava certo aonde seu diretor estava indo com isso, então ele decidiu responder, mas decidiu se assegurar de que não olharia Dumbledore no olho (para que ele não pudesse usar Oclumência). "Sim senhor. Estive aproveitando muito."

"Isso é bom, Harry. É bom passar tempo com amigos e então voltarmos para nossas famílias." Harry agora fazia idéia do que se tratava. "Falando da qual; quando está planejando voltar para a sua?"

Harry olhou para ele como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse crescido nele. "Os Dursleys não me consideram família, e eu não os considero família também."

O velho bruxo abaixou sua cabeça por um momento, e então olhou para Harry. "Agora eu percebo que os Dursleys podem não ser a família ideal, mas você precisa passar algum tempo com eles. Tenho certeza de que eles sentem a sua falta."

"Só se o gramado precisar ser aparado ou os pratos lavados ou o sótão precisa ser limpo!" cuspiu Harry.

"Certamente você não quer dizer isso," perguntou Dumbledore, "Tenho certeza que vocês se importam um com o outro. Você devia voltar para a casa deles."

"Enquanto os Grangers me deixarem, ficarei aqui. Se não me deixarem, acho outro lugar." Ele decidiu não deixar Dumbledore saber que ele sabe o quanto é rico. "Não vou voltar para eles!"

Dumbledore respirou fundo e parou de falar como um avô preocupado. "Harry, ouça! Você tem que ficar lá para sua proteção. Não há nada para discutir. Pegue suas coisas."

"Harry está ficando aqui enquanto quiser!" gritou Hermione da porta.

"Srta. Granger, você não devia responder para seu diretor," disse Dumbledore friamente.

"É a casa dela, não Hogwarts," disse Harry, "Ela pode falar como ela quiser!"

"Senhor, durante o verão você não é meu diretor nem do Harry," disse Hermione ainda mais friamente do que Dumbledore falara com ela.

Dumbledore tornou a falar como um agradável avô. "Crianças, vocês obviamente não entendem, mas terão que confiar em mim nisso. Harry precisa passar a maior parte do verão com os Dursleys. É para seu próprio bem."

"SEU PRÓPRIO BEM!" veio a voz de Adam Granger da porta. "Eu vi como os Dursleys o tratam, e aposto que você também! Se você deu a Harry sua capa da invisibilidade, então é provável que você tem outra ou algum outro jeito de se tornar invisível!"

Dumbledore suspirou e disse suavemente, "Sim, eu tenho visto como o tratam, e é lastimável. Apesar disso é essencial..."

"Essencial que ele viva com pessoas que o odeiam!" gritou Marissa, que havia acabado de entrar. "Ele nunca compraram roupas para ele!"

"Eles o fizeram viver num armário até sua carta de Hogwarts chegar, dizendo aos Dursleys que você sabia onde o quarto dele estava!" gritou Hermione indignada.

"Harry tem que confiar no meu julgamento," disse Dumbledore. "É para o melhor."

"Confiar no seu julgamento?" perguntou Adam. "No julgamento de um diretor que dá uma capa da invisibilidade para uma criança de onze anos? No julgamento de um homem que deixa um bebê com pessoas que o desprezam enquanto centenas de famílias estariam mais do que contentes de tê-lo vivendo com elas? Quando se pensa nisso, o que é que você tem a ver com onde Harry passa seus verões? Duvido muito que seja a política de Hogwarts se certificar de que os estudantes passem o verão onde o diretor manda."

Dumbledore disse, "Há um tipo de proteção em Harry enquanto ele possa chamar de lar o lugar onde o sangue da mãe dele viva."

"Mesmo?" perguntou Hermione curiosamente. "O que essa proteção faz?"

"O ajuda a estar seguro," disse Dumbledore.

"Em que sentido?" perguntou Hermione. "Se o impede de morrer, então você não teria reduzido sua queda quando os dementadores atacaram aquela partida de Quadribol, e Fawkes não teria tido que curá-lo da ferida do basilisco na Câmara Secreta. Se o impede de se ferir, ele não se machucaria tanto. Ele não precisaria se salvar dos dementadores no mês passado. Do que exatamente isso o protege?"

"Hã," disse o diretor, claramente perdido, "Bem, penso que a proteção o ajudou a ter sorte nesses casos..."

"Sorte?" gritou Adam. "Sorte? Do que minha filha me contou, ele passou mais tempo na ala hospitalar da sua escola do que quaisquer dez crianças! Acho que tem algo errado com seu feitiço!"

"Não pode ser. Enquanto ele considerar a casa seu lar..."

"Senhor, eu NUNCA considerei a casa dos Dursleys meu lar, ou declarando em voz alta ou em pensamento! Especialmente depois que comecei em Hogwarts! Penso naquela casa como prisão! Tudo que faço lá além de tarefas é contar os dias até sair!"

O rosto do velho ficou pálido. "E-Eu não considerei o efeito nas barreiras. Nunca me ocorreu, e devia ter me ocorrido, considerando em quanto perigo Harry esteve. Parte dessas barreiras é amor. Presumi quando o deixei lá todos aqueles anos atrás que eles o amariam, e ele a eles. Ele é sobrinho da Petúnia apesar de tudo. Se não há amor entre Harry e os Dursleys, o que faz com que Harry não considere aquela casa seu lar nem os ocupantes sua família, essas barreiras não funcionarão, embora elas registrem no meu equipamento como funcionando. É como ter uma varinha perfeitamente boa nas mãos de um trouxa. Não vale nada."

Dumbledore suspirou. "Nunca me permiti considerar que a idéia de deixar Harry com os Dursleys fosse um erro antes, mas acho que foi. Harry, eu lhe devo uma imensa desculpa. A Professora McGonagall me avisou sobre o tipo de gente que os Dursleys eram antes que eu te deixasse com eles. Eu devia tê-la ouvido. Ele os havia observado por um dia, eu não. Eu tinha tanta certeza que tomei a decisão certa."

Dumbledore parecia envelhecer vários anos na frente deles enquanto suspirava. "Talvez devêssemos investigar a possibilidade de Harry ter outro guardião em vez dos Dursleys. Seria mais fácil se o nome do Sirius fosse limpo." Ele então olhou para o Sr. e a Sra. Granger com um brilho nos olhos. "Vocês estariam interessados em se tornarem guardiões do Harry?"

Os adultos Granger olharam para baixo, mas Adam falou. "Gostamos o bastante do Harry, mas não acho que Harry e Hermione queiram ser irmão e irmã."

Dumbledore parecia confuso. "Por que não? Eles têm sido melhores amigos por anos. Eles podem sempre ser vistos juntos."

"Bem, Senhor," disse Hermione.

"Estamos namorando," disse Harry.

Dumbledore sorriu para o jovem casal. "Mesmo? Que notícia maravilhosa, mas isso complica as coisas, não? Suponho que não haja nada errado em ficar aqui neste verão. Podemos lidar com o problema neste ano antes do próximo verão. Eu pediria aos Weasleys, mas me atrevo a dizer que eles já têm crianças suficientes. Se não fizerem objeção, gostaria de pôr algumas barreiras protegendo seu lar já que Harry está ficando aqui por ora."

Hermione e Harry observaram Dumbledore em fascinação enquanto ele punha barreiras de proteção ao redor da casa. Dumbledore mencionou que McGonagall lhe contara do desejo de Harry em estudar Runas Antigas em vez de Adivinhação. Harry simplesmente disse, "Estou cansado de ter minha morte prevista toda semana."

Ao final da aula de caratê, Harry e Hermione orgulhosamente aceitaram suas novas faixas amarelas. Infelizmente, Neville cometeu um erro durante o teste, e teria que refazê-lo uma semana depois. "Tenho certeza de que conseguirá semana que vem," disse Harry.

"Por que não vem jantar conosco," disse Hermione, obviamente tentando animar Neville. "Tenho certeza de que meus pais estarão contentes em recebê-lo. Prometo que Fred e Jorge não estarão lá."

Neville abaixou a cabeça e mexeu os pés nervosamente. "Hã, tenho que me encontrar com a Gina..."

"Não diga mais nada, colega," disse Harry. "Nós entendemos. Aproveite seu encontro."

Depois que Harry e Hermione aproveitaram algum tempo na piscina e estudaram, Hermione disse, "Harry, eu gostaria de sair esta noite."

Harry parecia nervoso. "Hã, por mais que eu goste disso, não tenho certeza que é seguro."

"Qual é, Harry," insistiu Hermione, "Aquele foi um incidente isolado. E depois, podemos nos disfarçar primeiro."

Harry coçou o queixo enquanto pensava. "Suponho que sim. Esse é o ponto do meu disfarce, não é?"

"Certo. Desta vez quero mesmo ver um filme depois que comermos. Vamos descer e perguntar aos meus pais se está tudo bem."

Depois de uma leve objeção do Sr. Granger sobre segurança, e reafirmações de que estariam disfarçados e ficariam em lugares públicos, evitando becos, os pais dela concordaram. Os dois foram de chave de portal até o Largo Grimmauld às seis horas para que pudessem magicamente se disfarçar e sair. Quando chegaram, receberam um choque.

Enquanto eles estavam mudando de aparência, eles ouviram uma voz masculina gritar, "Estupefaça!" Ambos se moveram rapidamente e tiraram suas varinhas e olharam em volta. Eles ouviram a mesma voz gritar, "Petrificus Totalus!" seguido por uma queda barulhenta.

"Está vindo do quarto de duelos!" disse Harry enquanto eles começaram a andar rapidamente.

Eles encontraram a porta fechada, então Harry apontou sua varinha para a porta enquanto Hermione se preparou para abrir a porta. Agora que eles estavam próximos ao quarto, eles podiam ouvir alguns feitiços sendo lançados nãoverbalmente, enquanto outros eram lançados por uma voz feminina. A masculina estava gritando outros feitiços em retorno. Hermione abriu a porta e os dois olharam dentro.

Gina se virou e disse, "HARRY? O que..."

Nesse momento ela foi atingida por um feitiço estonteante da varinha de Neville e caiu. "Oh, não! Harry, eu não pretendia atingi-la enquanto ela não estava olhando!"

Hermione a reviveu enquanto Harry perguntava, "O que estão fazendo aqui?"

Neville disse nervosamente, "Hã, prática de duelo. Gina disse que não se importariam."

"Não me importo," disse Harry, "Estávamos apenas surpresos de ouvir duelos quando paramos aqui para nos disfarçarmos."

"Vamos a um encontro," disse Hermione, que acabara de reviver a Gina.

"Hã, eu disse ao Neville que vocês não se importariam com ele treinando aqui. Ele queria praticar duelo," disse Gina quando ela se levantou.

"Acabei de contar a ele que não me importo, Gina. De fato, Neville, você é bem-vindo a se juntar a nós quando duelarmos toda manhã."

Neville olhou para o chão de novo, "Hã, eu não sabia que vocês praticavam duelos."

Gina disse, "Harry me pediu para guardar segredo."

"Oh," disse Neville, "Eu adoraria, mas não posso. Minha avó me faz visitar... estou ocupado. Tenho sorte que ela me deixa tomar aulas de caratê. Só posso chegar tarde assim."

Gina disse, "Duelamos por um momento e saímos para jantar. Estivemos fazendo isso desde segunda."

"Querem se juntar a nós esta noite?" perguntou Hermione. "Vamos ver um filme depois. São bem-vindos para se juntarem a nós nisso também."

Neville disse, "Hã, se estiver tudo bem com a Gina, tudo bem. Minha avó me deixa ficar fora até as dez então temos tempo."

Eles foram a um restaurante fast food e então viram um filme de ação que tinha romance também então todos eles adoraram. Depois que Harry e Hermione voltaram para a casa dela, Harry disse, "Isso acabou bem melhor que nosso primeiro encontro."

Fim do capítulo


	14. Encontrando Amélia Bones

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 14 – Encontrando Amélia Bones**

"...Pensei que íamos travar uma batalha de gritos com o Professor Dumbledore, mas ele repentinamente deu pra trás e disse que nunca se permitiu considerar que tivesse cometido um erro ao me deixar com os Dursleys. Os aturei esses anos todos por nada!"

Harry e Hermione estavam falando com Sirius através do espelho de dois sentidos na manhã seguinte à visita de Dumbledore.

"Fico contente que ele tenha ao menos admitido que foi um erro," disse Sirius. "O que aconteceu então?"

Hermione respondeu. "Bem, ele pensou que poderia ser uma boa idéia encontrar novos guardiões para Harry. Se você não fosse um fugitivo, você seria a primeira escolha. Ele perguntou aos meus pais sobre adotar Harry, mas ele não achou que eu ia querer ser irmã do Harry. Ele acredita que os Weasleys já têm muitas crianças, e eu concordo."

Sirius olhou pensativo e suspirou. "Eu estava preparado para levar Harry comigo na noite em que os pais dele morreram. Mas como Dumbledore interferiu e mandou Hagrid levá-lo para os Dursleys, eu tive que tentar me vingar do Rabicho. O cerquei e então ele forjou sua morte, me deixando para levar a culpa! a próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava sendo jogado em Azkaban e sentenciado a uma perpétua sem julgamento! Não fui nem interrogado!"

Os olhos de Hermione se esbugalharam. "S-sem julgamento?"

"Exatamente," disse Sirius, "Depois que Harry derrotou Voldemort, o Ministério quis fingir que ajudou, então eles começaram a prender todo suspeito de ser Comensal da Morte que pudessem encontrar. Os que se safaram como Lúcio Malfoy eram os culpados. Os que ficaram, como eu, eram os inocentes."

"Mas eles não têm que julgar criminosos?" perguntou Harry. "Quer dizer, Fudge te sentenciou ao beijo do dementador, mas nunca foi provado que devia estar na prisão em primeiro lugar."

"A maioria das pessoas no Ministério não se importa sobre a justiça. Eles queriam uma boa imagem ao me prender e agora ao me destruir."

Hermione pensou fundo. "Mas, Sirius, não podemos exigir um julgamento com veritaserum para provar a sua inocência já que você nunca teve um?"

Sirius disse, "Fudge não me deixará fazer isso! Embora, se você puder provar que tenho direito a um julgamento, talvez Madame Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, possa exigir que eu tenha um julgamento justo. Ela é uma pessoa justa. Se eles tiverem suas memórias de penseira, as do Rony, e do Aluado, isso possa funcionar. Mas precisariam que o Snape também testemunhasse."

Harry cerrou os punhos à menção do safado oleoso enquanto Hermione disse, "Mas se eles virem as memórias dele, eles verão que ele perdeu a maior parte da nossa conversa e, portanto, não é uma testemunha confiável."

"O problema é, você terá que se entregar para um julgamento e, conhecendo Fudge, ele fará os dementadores sugarem sua alma antes que você possa pedir por um julgamento," disse Harry.

"Pode haver um meio," disse Hermione, "A questão é Sirius, você estaria disposto a aparecer para um julgamento se Madame Bones fosse te garantir que você não encontraria dementadores?"

Almofadinhas parou para pensar por alguns minutos. "Bem, provavelmente seria melhor do que ficar escondido, mas não me renderei até o dia do meu julgamento. De qualquer modo, tem mais uma coisa que estou curioso. Se Dumbledore pôs essas barreiras ao redor da sua casa, por que ainda podemos usar nossas chaves de portal?"

Hermione sorriu. "Enquanto ele estava aprontado as barreiras, Harry e eu estávamos observando como ele as fez. Perguntei a ele por quanto tempo elas durariam e ele disse vários anos. Então perguntei se ele faria ajustes para que eu pudesse aparatar e fazer chaves de portal. Ele me lembrou que fazer minhas próprias chaves de portal era ilegal, mas fez os ajustes mesmo assim. O vi fazer isso. Já li tudo sobre essas barreiras então sei que ele realmente fez isso. Ele não faz idéia que já sei fazer chaves de portal."

Sirius riu. "Bom."

Alguns dias depois, logo após as aulas de caratê, Harry e Hermione foram de chave de portal ao Ministério da Magia para falar com Madame Bones. Eles pegaram um livro de leis da magia no dia em que falaram com Sirius. Enquanto eles estavam tendo suas varinhas checadas, lhe pediram suas identidades e o propósito de sua visita.

"Sou Harry Potter e ela é Hermione Granger. Desejamos falar com Madame Bones."

O oficial do Ministério olhou para a cicatriz do Harry e lhes deu identificações de visitante e lhes disse onde o escritório de Madame Bones estava localizado. Depois que eles chegaram ao escritório dela, Harry foi até a secretária dela, que perguntou após encará-los, "O que vocês crianças estão fazendo aqui?"

As orelhas de Harry coraram. "Sou Harry Potter, e esta é Hermione Granger. Gostaríamos de falar com Madame Bones o mais cedo possível."

Os olhos da secretária foram até a cicatriz dele, e perguntou, "Olá, Sr. Potter. Posso perguntar o propósito de sua visita?"

"Receio que seja um assunto privado que é importante e que desejamos discutir apenas com Madame Bones."

"Entendo," a secretária disse, parecendo um pouco cabisbaixa. "Vou deixá-la saber que estão aqui." Ela então escreveu alguma coisa num pedaço de papel, e então apontou a varinha para ele. Ele então se dobrou em um avião e voou para uma janela atrás da secretária.

Cerca de um minuto depois, a porta abriu e uma voz chamou, "O Sr. Potter e sua amiga podem entrar."

Harry e Hermione entraram na sala para ver que Amélia Bones estava apenas fechando um fichário que tinha um dispositivo de aparência estranha com o qual Harry não era familiar. "Isso é uma penseira?" perguntou a sempre inquisitiva Hermione.

A mulher ampla de mandíbula quadrada com cabelo cinza muito curto que estava usando um monóculo encarou a garota por um momento antes de responder, "Sim, Srta...?"

"Granger, senhora. Hermione Granger."

"É bom te conhecer, Srta. Granger. Você também, Sr. Potter," ela disse, apertando ambas as mãos antes de se sentar à mesa. Quando ela indicou que se sentassem em algumas cadeiras de aparência confortável, ela disse, "Agora o que posso fazer por vocês?"

Hermione respirou fundo e se lançou ao discurso em que trabalharam. "Bem, de acordo com um livro de leis que li, é ilegal manter um suspeito em Azkaban por mais de um mês sem um julgamento. Isso é verdade?"

Bones ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sim, isso está certo."

"Então seria ilegal se alguém que esteve lá por anos sem julgamento fugisse?" perguntou Harry.

"Talvez. Do que se trata?"

"Sirius Black nunca recebeu um julgamento," disse Hermione.

Madame Bones se sentou de volta na cadeira dela. "O Ministro Fudge disse que o Sr. Potter e seus amigos foram confundidos na noite em que ele foi capturado e alegou ser inocente. Estou correta em presumir que a Srta. Granger é um desses amigos e que ainda estão defendendo a inocência dele?"

O jovem casal olhou um para o outro por um momento. Cada um parecia incerto, mas ambos disseram, "Sim."

Bones começou a esfregar seu queixo enquanto pensava profundamente. "Por que não me mostram o que aconteceu dentro da cabana dos gritos naquela noite? Deixem-me copiar suas memórias para a minha penseira. Quero as de ambos para ter certeza de que nenhuma foi alterada."

Harry e Hermione suspiraram de alívio enquanto sorrindo.

Um pouco mais tarde, depois de rever as memórias de ambas as crianças (do tempo em que entraram no quarto com o Sirius até o ponto onde eles estavam a sós na ala hospitalar com Dumbledore), eles saíram da penseira. Amélia parecia furiosa. "Aquele estúpido Fudge não ia nem ouvir vocês! Snape não ouviu coisa alguma! Ele mereceu o que fizeram com ele! Fudge ia dar a ele a Ordem de Merlin! Eles nem iam esperar o testemunho do Lupin!" Ela resmungou sobre a injustiça por alguns momentos antes de olhar para eles. "Vocês tiveram algo a ver com a fuga do Sirius, não tiveram?"

Ambos os adolescentes olharam para o chão enquanto coraram. Amélia apontou sua varinha para a porta, fazendo-a brilhar por um segundo antes de dizer, "Isto é estritamente entre nós. Se vou ajudar, preciso saber toda a verdade."

"Sim," disse Harry.

"Como?"

Hermione disse com hesitação, "Eu, hã, tinha um vira-tempo para minhas aulas, que eu entreguei depois, e o usamos para resgatar Sirius."

Os olhos dela incharam. "Isso é ilegal, mas então, também é sentenciar um homem que nunca teve julgamento para o beijo do dementador. Deixem-me ver suas memórias disso. Vou deixá-los reabsorvê-las para que ninguém mais as veja, mas tenho que saber tudo."

Depois de ver o que aconteceu de momento em que Dumbledore estava a sós com eles até que Fudge saiu, desapontado com a fuga do Sirius, Amélia estava olhando para Harry com incrível admiração. "Você, você conjurou um patrono corpóreo que foi forte o bastante para espantar todos os dementadores."

"Bem, depois que Fudge os colocou em Hogwarts, eles não me deixariam em paz. Eles quase me mataram em uma partida de quadribol, então pedi ao Professor Lupin para me mostrar como me defender deles.

"Entendo," disse Bones com um olhar sério na face dela. "Fui contra a decisão do Fudge em fazer isso, mas ele é o Ministro." Ela respirou fundo. "Presumo que tenham algum meio de se comunicar com o Sr. Black."

"Hã, sim," disse Harry. "Ele não quer aparecer para um julgamento e voltar para Azkaban antes do tribunal ou, pior ainda, receber um beijo de dementador."

Amélia sorriu, "Eu entendo. Fudge está ansioso para ficar bem na foto e está convencido de que ter o Black beijado é o modo de melhorar sua imagem. Não suponho que haja um meio de eu falar com ele sobre isso."

Hermione sorriu. "Na verdade tem." Ela então pegou seu espelho. "Snuffles."

A imagem de Sirius apareceu no espelho compacto e disse, "Alô, Hermione. A que devo esta chamada?"

"Harry e eu estamos no escritório de Amélia Bones, e mostramos a ela tudo que aconteceu na noite em que você escapou de Hogwarts. Ela quer falar com você."

Sirius suspirou. "Bem, acho que deva."

Hermione deu o espelho à Madame Bones. Ela disse, "Olá, Sr. Black."

"Olá, Madame Bones."

"Eu entendo seu medo de vir aqui e, francamente, acredito que é justificado. Os dementadores têm ordens para te beijarem no momento em que eles o virem então, até que recebam uma contra-ordem, você não pode vir aqui. Estava esperando que vocês pudessem me enviar memórias de quando você convenceu os Potters em fazer de Pedro Pettigrew seu fiel do segredo e cada memória relevante a isso. Talvez, informando-o sobre a mudança. Se você os viu fazendo dele o fiel do segredo isso seria excelente. Também quero que mostre o que aconteceu quando confrontou Pedro."

Ele assentiu com alegria. "Quis fazer isso por doze anos. As enviarei hoje, mas levará alguns dias para chegar até você."

"Também gostaria de te contactar. Creio que a Srta. Granger te chamou de 'Snuffles'. Certo?"

"Sim, Madame Bones."

"Muito bem. Farei tudo em meu poder para te conseguir um julgamento. Talvez seja um anúncio público de que você nunca foi julgado e uma promessa de segurança até o julgamento se você aparecer. Entretanto, quero arranjar exatamente quando e onde será para que eu possa ter pessoas te protegendo de quaisquer dementadores que possam tentar intervir. Vou guardar em segredo sua forma de animago até o julgamento, quando será multado por não se registrar. Entretanto, se as coisas saírem bem, você receberá mais do que a multa como compensação pela séria injustiça que você sofreu. Terá que aparecer no dia do seu julgamento, então planeje isso. Manterei isso tudo em segredo do Fudge até esse dia."

Após ter um pedido e permissão de fazer um espelho de dois sentidos para Madame Bones, Hermione o fez. Ela e Harry deixaram o escritório depois de coletar suas memórias de viagem temporal da penseira. Eles então foram de chave de portal de volta para a residência dos Grangers para passar o resto do dia brincando que nem crianças no balanço e então foram nadar.

O resto da semana passou rapidamente, e antes que eles soubessem, era sexta-feira, e eles estavam estudando viagens mágicas de novo. Eles começaram enfeitiçando tapetes, mas descobriram que os feitiços eram tão similares com vassouras que, em quinze minutos, cada um criou um tapete voador (que eles nunca mostrariam a ninguém porque eles eram ilegais). Eles passaram o resto da lição começando a aprender como colocar alguma coisa na rede de flu. Eles aprenderam que não precisa de chaminé. De fato não precisa de nada além de fogo. Você poderia colocar uma fogueira de acampamento em uma rede de flu.

Eles foram trabalhar em aprender a transformar coisas em um fundo de lareira que possa, com segurança, conter um fogo. Depois que aprenderam isso, eles tiveram que aprender feitiços específicos para pôr nele para conectar com uma rede de flu privada. Hermione foi com sucesso de flu para a lareira do Largo Grimmauld (que ela enfeitiçou para pertencer a uma rede privade de flu, requisitando uma senha) antes que a lição terminasse. Harry tinha acabado de transfigurar sua lareira miniatura, quando Gina estava cerca de três quartos de terminar.

Neville conseguiu sua faixa amarela naquele dia, então ambos Harry e Hermione o parabenizaram depois da aula de caratê. Harry e Hermione saíram para jantar e ver um filme naquela noite e se divertiram.

Sábado de manhã, antes de irem de chave de portal para o Largo Grimmauld, uma carta chegou para Hermione entregue por uma coruja do Ministério. Quando eles a abriram, eles descobriram que era de Amélia Bones.

"_Olá Harry e Hermione,_

_Enderecei para Hermione em vez de Harry para que o nome não chamasse a atenção para esta carta. Sirius Black terá um julgamento na Segunda, 23 de Julho às dez da manhã. Já discuti o modo como ele chegará para seu julgamento com ele, mas não quero discutir esses assuntos em uma carta que possa ser interceptada. Vocês dois, assim como Ronald Weasley, Remo Lupin, Severo Snape e Alvo Dumbledore serão chamados para o julgamento. O Ministro Fudge acredita que não é nada mais do que uma revisão oficial do caso de Sirius Black e então, uma vez que tenhamos provado sua inocência, fazê-lo aparecer para testemunhar em seu próprio benefício._

_Sinceramente,_

_Amélia Bones"_

"Bem," disse Harry, "Parecem boas notícias. Em nove dias Sirius poderá ser inocentado."

"Mal posso esperar para mostrar a carta para o Aluado!"

**Nota de ****witowsmp: ****Please review. Thanks to all who have. By the way, some reviewers mentioned Hermione's buckteeth in the last chapter, saying that they were fixed. This story is set the summer before her teeth were fixed. ****Right now it's in between PoA and GoF.**

**Tradução: Por favor, faça críticas. Obrigado a todos que o fizeram. A propósito, alguns revisores mencionaram sobre Hermione ser dentuça no último capítulo, dizendo que os dentes dela foram consertados. Esta história está no verão antes que os dentes dela fossem consertados. Neste momento está entre 'Prisioneiro de Azkaban' e 'Cálice de Fogo'.**

**Observação do tradutor: Esta nota que acabo de traduzir se refere às revisões feitas na história original.**


	15. Um Julgamento Sirius

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 15 – Um Julgamento Sirius**

Como naturalmente era de se esperar, Lupin e Rony estavam felizes que Sirius teria um julgamento. Harry e Hermione decidiram não contar ao Dumbledore que era um julgamento, caso o diretor se sinta compelido a informar ao Snape a verdadeira natureza de sua convocação. Os nove dias se passaram rapidamente e, antes que soubessem, Harry e Hermione estavam sentados dentro de uma corte com Madame Bones e o Ministro Fudge na frente. O Wizengamot estava reunido, mas como Alvo era uma testemunha, ele não estava sentado com eles. Harry notou que Dumbledore estava sentado no outro lado da sala, próximo ao Snape, que olhava fixamente para Harry.

Harry ficou tenso imediatamente ao ver o safado gótico de cabelo oleoso que era responsável pelas mortes dos pais dele. Ele sentiu Hermione apertando bem a mão dele. "Ignore-o, Harry. Nós dois sabemos o que ele é, mas fazer alguma coisa sobre isso causará problema. Apenas imagine a cara dele quando o nome do Sirius for limpo. Isso o incomodará mais do que qualquer coisa que você possa dizer a ele.

Harry respirou fundo, olhou nos olhos de sua namorada e sorriu. "Você sabe o que dizer. Posso agüentar este julgamento para ver isso."

"Oi, pessoal, hã, se importam se eu me sentar aqui?" disse um Rony nervoso que obviamente acabara de chegar.

"Claro," disse Hermione, "mas eu acho que vão nos chamar em breve."

O menino ruivo se sentou, e cinco minutos mais tarde, Lupin se juntou a eles. Verdadeiro à previsão de Hermione, apenas a alguns minutos da chegada de Lupin, todas as testemunhas foram levadas para salas separadas.

Uma vez que Harry fora levado à sua sala, o oficial que o escoltou até lá deu veritaserum para que Harry não pudesse mentir e extraiu as memórias que queriam dele (do momento em que ele entrou na Cabana dos Gritos até que ele estava a sós na ala hospitalar com Hermione, Rony e Dumbledore), colocando-as num pequeno frasco rotulado 'Prova C – Testemunho de Harry Potter'.

Uma vez que isso foi feito, ele foi deixado em paz. Ele foi informado de que a ordem do testemunho seria Snape, Rony, ele mesmo, Hermione, Lupin, Dumbledore e finalmente como uma surpresa, Sirius Black. O formato deste julgamento seria que as testemunhas fossem escoltadas à corte, e então todo mundo veria a memória da penseira. Depois disso, a testemunha receberia outra dose de veritaserum e seria interrogada sobre a memória que providenciaram e nada mais. Ele se sentou em silêncio esperando pelo que parecia uma eternidade.

Finalmente, a porta se abriu e uma mulher de traje do Ministério o escoltou à corte. Ele se sentou, fazendo seu melhor para resistir à tentação de azarar Snape, que estava agora sentado na corte parecendo contente consigo mesmo. 'Aquele assassino provavelmente pensa que fez um grande trabalho mostrando o quão culpado Sirius é!' Ele fechou seus olhos, desejando se acalmar antes que ele arruinasse o julgamento do Almofadinhas.

Ele olhou enquanto suas memórias foram colocadas em uma penseira especial que ampliava as memórias deixando-as grandes e altas o bastante para todo mundo assistir sem entrar nela. Elas então mostraram tudo que Harry se lembrava daquela noite. Depois que Harry bebeu mais veritaserum, Fudge fez a primeira pergunta, empertigando-se até Harry como o tolo pomposo que ele era. Ele olhou condescendentemente para Harry. "Harry, meu rapaz, não é verdade que Sirius Black te confundiu naquela noite?"

"Não, Senhor."

Fudge parecia um pouco nervoso. "Você, hã, pode não perceber que foi confundido, mas você sabe que há espaços em branco na sua memória daquela noite."

"Não, Senhor. Eu me lembro perfeitamente daquela noite."

Fudge olhou em volta por apoio até que Amélia Bones disse, "Não vi evidência alguma de incerteza na memória de Harry. Parece que o Sr. Potter se lembra daquela noite bem claramente, incluindo a pequena fração de conversa que o Professor Snape testemunhou. Acredito que você ia dar a ele uma Ordem de Merlin por interferir com aquela conversa."

"Harry Potter atacou um professor!" surtou Fudge.

"Snape estava atacando outro professor e faria o Sirius ser beijado pelos dementadores sem deixá-lo explicar o que aconteceu. Ele se recusou a ouvir a razão," disse Harry calmamente sob a influência do veritaserum.

As orelhas do Fudge ficaram vermelhas enquanto gotas de suor apareceram na sua testa. "Bem então, creio não ter mais perguntas para o Sr. Potter."

Harry desceu e se sentou em um assento enquanto o efeito da poção passava. Ele observou as memórias da Hermione, que combinavam exatamente com as dele. Fudge decidiu não questioná-la enquanto seu pescoço ficava mais vermelho. Harry encarou Snape, que parecia muito zangado. Quando Lupin deixou o assento das testemunhas, toda a cara do Fudge estava vermelha.

Dumbledore então mostrou suas memórias dos Potters lhe contando que estavam usando Black como fiel do segredo e então sua conversa com Fudge sobre a pressa em trazer um dementador para o castelo para beijar Black naquele momento. Também mostrou uma conversa Dumbledore teve com Sirius imediatamente antes de sua fuga de Hogwarts, em que Black explicou tudo a ele.

Amélia Bones perguntou a Dumbledore (depois que lhe deram veritaserum), "Você viu o Feitiço Fidelius ser posto na casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow?"

"Não, Madame Bones," disse Alvo.

"Então como pode provar que Sirius Black era de fato o fiel do segredo deles?"

"Não posso, Madame Bones."

"Você libertou Black?" exigiu Fudge com raiva.

"Não, Ministro Fudge, eu não."

"Chega, Ministro Fudge," disse Madame Bones. "Creio que as questões devem ser apenas sobre o depoimento de uma testemunha de acordo com nossas leis. Acredito que neste momento a maioria do Wizengamot percebe que Sirius Black sofreu uma severa injustiça, e de acordo com o Artigo 182, Seção F de nossa Constituição Bruxa, todo encontro oficial onde todas as partes relevantes estão presentes pode ser transformado em um julgamento. Eu por meio disto requisito que este encontro se torne o julgamento com muitos anos de atraso de Sirius Black."

Fudge riu. "Nem todas as partes relevantes estão presentes. Em não vejo Sirius Black em parte alguma."

Bones olhou para Fudge com desprezo. "Se ele tivesse vindo de qualquer meio que você estivesse ciente, um dementador o teria beijado antes que ele chegasse até este julgamento. Eu então providenciei que ele tivesse passagem segura aqui. Auror Shacklebolt, traga Sirius Black."

Fudge estava completamente chocado enquanto Sirius Black, cercado por quatro aurores, entrava na corte e assumiu o banco. Harry sorriu enquanto olhava para Snape, cujo rosto normalmente pálido estava vermelho de fúria. Um frasco de suas memórias foi posto na penseira e logo todo mundo estava assistindo o lado de Sirius Black da história.

Primeiro o mostrou sugerindo a Tiago e Lílian que Rabicho fosse o fiel do segredo. Então o mostrou vendo o feitiço realizado e dizendo a Pettigrew para ter cuidado. Então o mostrou enfrentando Pettigrew e claramente mostrando que foi Pedro que matou todos aqueles trouxas. Então mostrou Pedro cortando fora seu próprio dedo e se transformando em Perebas. Mostrou Sirius sendo jogado em Azkaban após levar uma surra dos guardas sob ordens de Bartô Crouch enquanto ele assistia satisfeito. Depois da surra, Crouch disse a Black que lixo como ele não merece julgamento. Então mostrou Sirius tomando emprestado o jornal de Fudge e reconhecendo Rabicho na foto da família Weasley. Então o mostrou se esgueirando na sala comunal da Grifinória procurando por Pettigrew e acordando Rony. O mostrou puxando Rony e Perebas até a Cabana dos Gritos e tudo que aconteceu lá, e finalmente sua conversa com Dumbledore.

Amélia Bones disse primeiro, "Creio que uma investigação nos assuntos de Bartô Crouch deva ser iniciada imediatamente, e que a seção relevante desta memória seja copiada para uso na investigação." Veritaserum foi dado a Black e Amélia Bones lhe perguntou, "por que você sugeriu que Pettigrew fosse o fiel do segredo dos Potters?"

"Para que mesmo que eu fosse capturado e torturado, não houvesse absolutamente modo algum que eu pudesse traí-los. Pensei que Lílian, Tiago e Harry fossem estar seguros assim.

"Depois do que vimos, não tenho mais perguntas sobre este testemunho," disse Bones.

Fudge, que estava agora pálido, disse, "Também não tenho mais perguntas."

"Então sugiro um voto do Wizengamot. Todos que acreditam que Sirius Black seja inocente de ser um Comensal da Morte levantem a mão." Todos levantaram. "Todos que acreditam que Sirius Black _não_ traiu os Potters levantem a mão." Todos levantaram (aqueles que queriam se opor tiveram medo de fazê-lo diante desta evidência). "Todos que acreditam que Sirius Black é inocente dos assassinatos pelos quais ele foi aprisionado levantem suas mãos." Todos levantaram de novo. Harry notou Snape deslizando silenciosamente porta afora. "Todos que acreditam que Sirius Black deva receber compensação por seu aprisionamento injusto levantem a mão." Nesse momento, cerca de dois terços do Wizengamot levantaram as mãos, o que era suficiente. Madame Bones então declarou, "Acredito que nossas leis digam que compensação apropriada para aprisionamento injusto em Azkaban seja de mil Galeões por mês. Sirius foi aprisionado por onze anos e nove meses. Creio que isso chegue a cento e quarenta e um mil galeões. Estou correta, Ministro Fudge?"

Fudge estava de cabeça abaixada e mal a levantou para assentir. Ele parecia estar assistindo a seu próprio funeral. Amélia sorriu. "Ótimo. Vamos nos certificar de que seja transferido para o cofre Black hoje. Também vamos declarar Pedro Pettigrew vivo e emitir um mandado para prendê-lo. Também vamos revogar sua Ordem de Merlin. Isso é quase tudo, exceto que creio que o Sr. Black deseja confessar um delito menor. Não é verdade?" ela disse, olhando diretamente para o obviamente emocionado Sirius Black.

"Sim senhora," ele disse, e então se transformou em um cachorro, chocando a maioria das pessoas presentes. Depois de cerca de trinta segundos, ele se transformou de volta. "Sou um animago ilegal. Foi como escapei de Azkaban. Dementadores têm dificuldade em sentir animais. Desejo me registrar hoje."

Madame Bones assentiu. "A multa por se tornar um animago ilegal é de mil Galeões e a taxa para se registrar é de cem galeões. Ambas serão deduzidas de sua compensação. Você só terá que preencher a devida pergaminhada. Uma bruxa que pode cuidar disso está presente na corte neste momento." Nesse momento, uma bruxa rechonchuda de cabelo negro começou a andar até Sirius com três dos maiores rolos de pergaminho que ele já viu, junto com uma pena e cinco garrafas de tinta. Ele vagamente ouviu Madame Bones encerrar a corte quando ele percebeu que teria que preencher os formulários três vezes.

Harry e Hermione esperaram mais de uma hora para Sirius completar os formulários. Rony disse a eles para parabenizarem Almofadinhas por ele enquanto ele voltava para A Toca. Dumbledore e Lupin ambos acenaram para Sirius quando partiram, mas o jovem casal realmente queria falar com o Sirius. Quando ele finalmente terminou, Harry e Hermione correram até ele. Sirius abraçou Harry bem forte. "Não sei como lhes agradecer, Harry e Hermione. Ele então olhou para Harry. A primeira coisa que farei é preencher mais pergaminhada. Quero me oferecer para ser seu guardião, se estiver tudo bem com você."

Harry mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "Você... você realmente quer me adotar?"

"Claro que quero, contanto que você queira que eu te adote."

"Claro que quero que você me adote! Você é meu padrinho afinal!"

**Nota do tradutor: Esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos.**


	16. Chegando em Casa

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 16 – Chegando em Casa**

Depois que Sirius preencheu toda a papelada para adotar Harry, ele, Harry e Hermione andaram até o átrio principal do Ministério, aonde Sirius disse silenciosamente, "Sugiro que vocês vão de flu até a minha casa em vez de usarem suas chaves de portal. Vocês não querem ser pegos com elas pelo Ministério."

"Boa idéia," disse Hermione, e então Sirius aparatou enquanto os dois adolescentes usaram o flu.

Sirius chegou ao Largo Grimmauld, nº 12, pela primeira vez em anos para encontrar as luzes apagadas como esperava. Ele sabia que todo mundo tinha vida própria e não podia esperar por ele enquanto ele preenchia cada maldito formulário. Ele estava um pouco surpreso que Remo não tivesse tempo para falar com ele depois do julgamento, mas entendeu que o Aluado provavelmente tinha algo importante para fazer. Sirius jurou se certificar de que visitaria seu mais velho e querido amigo amanhã. Ele pegou sua primeira varinha, que lhe fora devolvida quando ele deixou a corte após todos aqueles anos e ligou as luzes mágicas e viu quando Hermione e então Harry vieram pela lareira.

Hermione disse, "Acho que vou deixar vocês a sós para conversar. Preciso contar aos meus pais as boas notícias. Parabéns de novo, Sirius!" ela então murmurou alguma coisa e desapareceu enquanto Harry e Sirius deram adeus.

Sirius se virou para Harry de forma estranha. "Bem, hã, acho que estamos a meio caminho de eu me tornar seu guardião."

"Sim, nós estamos. Estou mesmo grato que você queira me adotar."

Almofadinhas olhou nos olhos do Harry. "Sei que pode parecer estranho vivermos juntos quando não faz nem dois meses que nos conhecemos, mas sei que vai dar certo."

Harry sorriu. "Sei que será melhor que os Dursleys!"

Sirius franziu por um momento, mas então sorriu de novo enquanto olhava em volta. "A sala de estar parece ótima! Eu mal reconheço o lugar! Por que não me mostra tudo que sua decoradora fez?"

Sirius começou a andar até a escada antes de ser parado por um suave pop e alguma queda atrás dele. Ele se virou, varinha pronta, para encontrar, "Remo!" junto com Hermione, Adam Granger, Marissa Granger, Gina, Rony, Fred, Jorge, Molly, Arthur, Hagrid, McGonagall e Dumbledore. Muitos deles estavam segurando uma chave de portal. Pelo sorriso no rosto do Harry, Sirius pôde dizer que isso foi planejado.

O lobisomem andou até Sirius e o abraçou como a um irmão. "Você não achou que eu simplesmente sairia sem dizer nada, pensou? Tive que ajudar a ter tudo pronto uma vez que soubemos do veredicto."

"Ter o quê pronto?" perguntou Sirius.

"Isto," disse Alvo, enquanto ele tocava sua varinha no que parecia ser pleno ar, só para revelar que uma mesa cheia de presentes havia sido desiludida.

Enquanto isso, Hermione fora até a cozinha e abriu a porta, o que fez os sentidos deles serem bombardeados pelos aromas de um grande banquete. A morena disse, enquanto apontando para Molly, "A Sra. Weasley fez tudo isso e enfeitiçou para permanecer quente e então enfeiticei a porta para impedir o cheiro de comida de sair da cozinha."

Sirius se virou para a Sra. Weasley e disse com encanto, "Obrigado por pôr tanto esforço por alguém que nem conhece. Parece um excelente banquete."

Molly corou. "Bem, depois que Rony, Gina, Remo e Alvo asseguraram a sua inocência, eu percebi que você provavelmente não teve uma refeição decente pelos últimos treze anos."

Sirius riu. "Bem, tive algumas refeições boas enquanto estive escondido durante o mês passado, mas nada assim. É bom te conhecer."

"Sou Arthur Weasley," disse o marido da Molly quando ele estendeu o braço para apertar a mão do Sirius. "É bom te conhecer. Parabéns!"

Sirius sorriu e apertou a mão de Arthur. "Tenho minha vida de volta!"

Eles comeram o banquete, que incluía um bolo que tinha uma figura móvel de uma ave voando para fora de uma gaiola feita de glacê.

Os presentes do Sirius consistiam principalmente de novas roupas, embora Harry tivesse lhe dado um relógio de ouro bacana e Hermione lhe dera uma jaqueta de couro. Hagrid lhe deu um capacete preto. Ele disse, "Tenho sua motocicleta na sala de duelos aqui. A propósito, obrigado por ter levado o Bicuço, quero dizer, Asafugaz, de volta para a floresta. Pedi ao Professor Dumbledore para enfeitiçar as asas para ficarem pretas para que ele não seja reconhecido."

Sirius disse, "Obrigado por guardar a moto para mim," e foi até o quarto apropriado e olhou com a expressão de uma criança a quem haviam acabado de contar que o Natal estava chegando duas vezes neste ano. A moto havia obviamente sido polida e parecia quase nova. "Quando esta festa acabar, vou dar uma volta!" ele declarou. Ele olhou em volta e notou as argolas de Quadribol, mas decidiu não dizer nada enquanto Dumbledore estava lá.

Alvo lhe perguntou, "Agora que é um homem livre de novo, o que pretende fazer?"

"Fora adotar Harry? Ainda não sei."

"Você sempre poderia tentar voltar ao seu velho emprego."

"Ser um auror de novo?" Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Acho que não. Não pude acreditar o quão rápido meus 'amigos' se viraram contra mim! Ainda estou zangado com eles! Pra não mencionar que eu não acho que poderia, de livre vontade, mandar mais alguém para os dementadores! Seria mais piedoso matá-los!" Sirius respirou fundo. "De qualquer modo, não preciso do dinheiro, então posso demorar o que precisar para descobrir o que fazer com o meu tempo."

"Consideraria ensinar em Hogwarts?"

Sirius parecia realmente surpreso. "Ensinar? Bem, nunca pensei nisso. Eu era mais que nem o Anti-Professor durante meus anos como estudante."

Dumbledore riu. "Isso significa que você provavelmente conhece cada truque no livro que os estudantes tentarão com você."

Sirius riu. "Provavelmente. Que posição você tinha em mente?"

"A posição de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, assim como a de Mestre das Poções, estão disponíveis."

Sirius sorriu. "Continuar de onde o Aluado parou? Hum. Pode ser divertido. E me ajudaria a ficar de olho no Harry."

"Então você vai virar o professor de defesa?" perguntou Dumbledore com excitação.

"Espere um minuto. Quero perguntar a Harry como ele se sente sobre isso." Ele então se virou e viu Harry falando com Hermione. "Harry, Hermione," ele chamou, "Poderiam vir aqui por um minuto?"

"Claro," disse Harry quando eles foram até ele, "Tudo em cima?"

"Bem, Professor Dumbledore acabou de me oferecer a posição de professor de defesa. Queria saber o que você acha disso."

As faces de Harry e Hermione se ergueram. "Isso é ótimo!" disse Hermione com entusiasmo. "Quando você devia estar cuidando de Harry, eu li sobre a sua história. Você foi um auror antes de tudo acontecer. Aposto que sabe muita coisa sobre defesa que não encontramos nos nossos livros de texto."

As orelhas do Sirius coraram. "Acho que sei uma coisa ou duas. O que você acha, Harry?"

"Acho que será incrível ter você lá!"

"Então assumirei o trabalho, mas lembre-se que não posso te demonstrar favoritismo," disse Sirius, "só o Snape pode fazer isso."

"Sirius," disse Dumbledore, "Não é justo dizer isso."

"Você tem um registro de quantos pontos cada professor dá ou tira por ano?" perguntou Sirius.

As orelhas de Dumbledore coraram. "Hã, sim."

"E quantos pontos o Snape deu e tirou de cada casa ano passado?"

Dumbledore pegou sua varinha e a apontou para seu relógio. Um 953 verde apareceu no ar com um 0 verde abaixo dele. Próximo disso, um 0 vermelho apareceu com um 848 vermelho embaixo que estava perto dele. Perto disso, um 32 azul apareceu com um 364 azul embaixo dele. Finalmente, perto disso, um 45 amarelo apareceu com um 531 amarelo embaixo dele. (Sonserina era verde, Grifinória era vermelho, Corvinal era azul e Lufa-lufa era amarelo). Os olhos de Dumbledore se esbugalharam enquanto ele olhava para como Snape não tirou nenhum ponto da Sonserina e como ele não deu ponto algum para a Grifinória. Para não mencionar o enorme monte de pontos que ele deu à Sonserina e tirou da Grifinória.

"Vê," disse Sirius, "Snape faz da Taça das Casas uma piada. Foi assim que Sonserina ganhou todo ano que Snape ensinou antes que Harry chegasse em Hogwarts. Não por serem os melhores estudantes."

Harry adicionou frigidamente, "Já vi aquele assassino tirar pontos da Hermione por responder uma questão corretamente na classe."

"Harry, você vai se referir a ele como Professor Snape," disse Dumbledore.

"Como você se referiria a alguém responsável pelas mortes de seus pais, Senhor?" perguntou Harry friamente.

"Usando linguagem que não permito em Hogwarts," disse Dumbledore com um suspiro. "Mas espero que você evite o Professor Snape o quanto for possível, mas se o encontrar no corredor, seja civilizado."

"Enquanto ele me tirar 100 pontos por respirar," disse Harry com um sorriso. "Ótimo, mas se ele começar algum problema comigo, não prometo não chamá-lo do que ele é."

Alvo suspirou. "Espero que seja suficiente. Vou fazer um registro dos pontos que o professor Snape deu e tirou desde que virou um professor e falar com ele sobre isso, mas isso não deve afetar seu projeto de poção de qualquer maneira."

A festa seguiu por um momento e Gina levou Sirius para um canto e pediu permissão para usar a sala de duelos com Neville à noite. Ele disse, "Não me importo. Posso até dar algumas dicas a vocês."

Depois que todo mundo exceto Harry e Hermione saíram (os pais dela disseram que ela podia ficar mais algumas horas), eles falaram por um momento sobre aonde o Sirius estava se escondendo, a única coisa que ele nunca contou pelo espelho ou em carta por medo de ser capturado. Ele também contou algumas 'histórias de Maroto' que ele ainda não havia contado e perguntou sobre as aventuras que Harry e Hermione tiveram em Hogwarts até agora. Eles também deram a Sirius o grande tour da casa enquanto eles conversavam, e Sirius gostou muito disso. Ele também os fez explicar por que aros de Quadribol estavam na sala de duelos. Ele achou a idéia de Quadribol interno interessante e não podia esperar para tentar. Depois de algumas horas, Sirius disse, "Vocês deviam voltar para a casa dos Grangers. Harry você pode mudar suas coisas para cá amanhã se quiser, ou pode ficar onde está até eu ter a custódia. É com você."

Harry olhou pensativo por alguns momentos enquanto ambos Hermione e Sirius o encararam. "Acho que gostaria de ficar com os Grangers até o final do mês. É cerca de uma semana. Isso te dará uma chance de se instalar antes que eu tenha. Então teremos um mês juntos antes de Hogwarts."

"Isso é ótimo. Acho que é hora de experimentar minha moto!" disse Sirius enquanto ele começava a rolá-la pela porta da frente.

"posso ir?" Perguntou Harry.

"Não desta vez, Harry. Quero me certificar de que ainda está funcionando direito. Hagrid disse que não a tem usado desde a noite em que ele te deixou à porta dos Dursleys. Ele não queria ser visto com a motocicleta de um 'assassino' depois que fui preso, então ele a escondeu em algum lugar em que ninguém a encontraria."

Na manhã seguinte, depois que Harry e Hermione chegaram ao Largo Grimmauld para seu treinamento, eles encontraram Sirius sentado na cozinha encarando o jornal da manhã. Gina entrou por trás dele enquanto Hermione perguntava, "O que houve?"

Sirius olhou para cima. "Leia você mesma," e virou o jornal na mesa para eles.

"_Oficial do Alto Escalão do Ministério Bartemius Crouch Capturado Abrigando um Fugitivo – Auror Morto enquanto Fugitivo Escapa_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Bartemius Crouch Senior, chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, foi capturado noite passada com seu filho, Bartemius Crouch Junior, um condenado Comensal da Morte que supostamente havia morrido em Azkaban, descansando em uma cama, coberta por uma capa da invisibilidade e sob a imperdoável Maldição Imperius que se pai pôs nele. Aurores visitaram aquela casa quando uma investigação baseada em evidência apresentada no julgamento que provou que Sirius Black era inocente dos crimes pelos quais Crouch Senior o havia jogado em Azkaban sem um julgamento para começar (ver página 2). Infelizmente, Crouch Junior conseguiu quebrar o feitiço e escapar, matando um dos aurores, Matthew Hill, ao quebrar-lhe o pescoço e então roubar sua varinha. Crouch Junior, claro, participou na tortura dos aurores Frank e Alice Longbottom, o que os deixou insanos e em São Mungus até hoje, então ele é considerado altamente perigoso. Quando perguntados por comentários, nem o filho dos Longbottoms, Neville, nem a mãe de Frank Longbottom tinham coisa alguma a dizer, embora seus olhos estivessem reluzindo com o fantasma do passado deles..."_

O artigo chegou a dizer que Crouch Senior foi levado a Azkaban e um julgamento foi marcado para três de Agosto, e que se espera que ele seja sentenciado ou a Azkaban ou ao beijo do dementador. Também foi mencionado o quão implacável ele tem sido durante o fim da guerra.

Gina olhou tristemente para os outros. "Vocês sabiam sobre os pais do Neville?"

"Não," disseram Harry e Hermione juntos.

"Eu sabia," disse Sirius. "Me lembro quando Crouch Junior foi levado para Azkaban. Me pergunto como ele escapou."

"Não posso acreditar que nunca pensei em perguntar a Neville sobre os pais dele," disse Gina.

"Nem nós," disse Harry com tristeza.

"Acho que terei que falar com ele sobre isso." De repente, Gina começou a sorrir descontroladamente. "Sr. Crouch! Esse é o homem que Percy idolatra tanto! Me pergunto o que ele acha do homem que ele vem citando sem parar desde que ele começou a trabalhar agora!"

"Ele estará devastado," disse Hermione franzindo a cara. "Isso não é engraçado."

"É se você estiver vivendo com ele enquanto ele vai falando sobre como o Crouch é! Só gostaria de poder ter visto a cara dele quando ele apareceu no trabalho hoje! Não posso esperar até que ele chegue em casa para que eu possa ver os gêmeos tirando sarro dele! Acho que vou lhe perguntar, 'Acha que o Sr. Crouch vai querer um relatório sobre a densidade das barras da prisão?'"


	17. Mudanças

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 17 – Mudanças**

Um jovem de aparência miserável e cabelo ruivo cruzou a porta de cabeça abaixada. Ele sabia que seria provocado em casa. Ele encarou para ver exatamente o que esperava.

"Olá, Percy. Como foi o trabalho?" perguntou Fred inocentemente.

As orelhas de Percy ficaram vermelhas. "Bem," ele disse friamente.

"O Sr. Crouch te pediu novos relatórios?" acrescentou Jorge. O vermelho havia agora se espalhado pelas bochechas do Percy.

"Talvez um sobre densidade de barras de prisão?" sugeriu Gina.

Toda a cara do Percy ficou vermelha e ele respondeu, "O Sr. Crouch não trabalha mais no Ministério. Ele cometeu um erro ele..."

"Não foi o que você disse ontem," disse Fred.

"Ou no dia anterior," disse Jorge.

"Ou nas semanas anteriores!" disse Gina. "Você tem idolatrado o chão em que aquele criminoso anda desde que começou a trabalhar pra ele, e ele é um criminoso! Você insultou a todos nós dizendo como Crouch é melhor que nós."

"Você tem lambido as botas de um verdadeiro violador da lei..." disse Fred.

"Enquanto agindo como se fazer um barulhinho fosse crime," disse Jorge.

"NÃO TENHO LAMBIDO AS BOTAS DELE! Gritou Percy.

Gina fez sua melhor imitação de Percy. "Oh, o Sr. Crouch é da opinião..."

Fred entrou nessa. "O Sr. Crouch sabe falar tantas línguas."

Jorge acrescentou, "Deixei a Penélope pelo Sr. Crouch. Nós nos casaremos em breve."

"Ele ainda é seu exemplo, Percy?" perguntou Gina.

"Tenho certeza de que ele tinha um bom motivo..."

"Pra tirar um Comensal da Morte de Azkaban?" sugeriu Molly, que acabara de entrar. Ela tinha aturado a idolatração de Percy ao Crouch tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa.

"Ou manter seu próprio filho sob a Maldição Imperius?" disse Arthur, que estava com Molly.

"Minha pergunta é por que ele se daria ao trabalho de tirá-lo de lá só para mantê-lo prisioneiro em casa," disse Molly.

"Eu costumava pensar, como todo mundo no Ministério exceto você, que o Sr. Crouch tinha um coração de pedra," disse o Sr. Weasley, "mas eu estava errado. Para fazer isso com o próprio filho, seu ídolo não deve ter coração algum."

"Mas ele era tão dedicado às regras..."

"Que ele quebrou as mais importantes," disse Arthur. Ele suspirou. "Então, encontrou alguém que te desse emprego? Sei que você tem passado de departamento a departamento."

"Ele perdeu o emprego?" perguntou Gina.

"Bem," disse Arthur, "Percy havia posto a pessoa que assumiu o departamento dele encrencada com o Sr. Crouch por voltar do almoço com cinco minutos de atraso enquanto ele estava visitando sua esposa em São Mungus semana passada. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi despedir o Percy."

"As regras dizem que a pausa para o almoço é de exatamente..."

"Ninguém com quem falei queria contratar o Percy. Todos eles o ouviram idolatrar o Crouch no refeitório e pensam que o Percy é uma piada."

"Para sua informação, Pai, consegui outra posição no Ministério!" disse Percy. "Agora sou assistente da Subsecretária Sênior do próprio Ministro Fudge, Madame Umbridge," ele disse com orgulho.

Arthur ficou boquiaberto. "Você está trabalhando para aquela p..."

"Arthur!" surtou a Sra. Weasley. "Você deve moderar sua linguagem não importa quem você está descrevendo, embora eu admita que é difícil quando é aquela... mulher."

O rosto de Percy estava ficando mais vermelho. "Saiba que..."

"Quem é Madame Umbridge?" Gina perguntou ao pai dela, interrompendo Percy.

"Ano passado," respondeu Arthur, "ele propôs uma lei que força nascidos trouxas a obedecer qualquer coisa que um sangue puro os mande fazer. Virtualmente os tornando escravos! Naturalmente, não foi aprovada. Se ela não fosse tão próxima ao Fudge, ela teria arruinado a carreira dela no Ministério pelo preconceito dela."

"Foi apenas um mal-entendido," disse Percy firmemente. "O que ela e o Sr. Malfoy, que a ajudou a projetar aquela lei, estavam tentando dizer é que as famílias de sangue puro como a nossa merecem respeito, e que nascidos trouxas que simplesmente entram no nosso mundo tomando..."

"NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR ASSIM DE NASCIDOS TROUXAS!" berrou a Sra. Weasley cobrindo o resto do que Percy estava dizendo. As crianças estavam assistindo silenciosamente em choque com o que o irmão deles estava defendendo.

"Mas é verdade quando se pensa a respeito," disse Percy calmamente. "Olhe para quantas posições agora estão com eles, enquanto bruxos de sangue puro como eu têm problemas para encontrar trabalho."

Arthur estava realmente ficando zangado, mas decidiu descobrir o que seu filho pensava. Ele calmamente disse, "Talvez pudéssemos investigar a possibilidade de impedir nascidos trouxas de se candidatarem a empregos no Ministério. Assim podemos ao menos manter os empregos que temos."

"Exatamente," disse Percy. "Vê, Madame Umbridge..."

"É uma intolerante e lamento dizer que você também é." Disse Arthur com tristeza.

"NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NISSO!" berrou Molly. "TE CRIEI PRA SER MELHOR QUE..."

"Se vocês ao menos ouvissem à Madame Umbridge," disse Percy condescendentemente como se falasse com crianças de cinco anos. "Ela fez muita pesquisa em..."

"CAIA FORA!" berrou Molly entre lágrimas. "NÃO VOU VIVER NA MESMA CASA COM UM FANÁTICO! NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR..."

"ÓTIMO!" berrou Percy, "Apenas me deixem pegar minhas coisas!" Ele subiu as escadas enquanto Molly silenciosamente chorava. Cinco minutos depois Percy desceu as escadas sem dizer nada com seu velho baú flutuando atrás dele e foi porta afora, batendo-a atrás dele.

Os outros Weasleys, mesmo os gêmeos, estavam em silêncio até que alguns minutos depois Gina, que estava chorando, suavemente disse, "Eu... eu não posso acreditar que... que Percy fosse de repente... ficar preconceituoso desse jeito. Está a um passo de virar um... um Comensal da Morte."

"Não acho que ele realmente acredite nisso," disse Fred.

"Ele provavelmente assume qualquer filosofia que seu chefe tenha," disse Jorge.

"Eu... eu acho que vocês têm razão, meninos." Disse o Sr. Weasley. "Espero que estejam."

Nesse momento, Rony entrou na casa carregando uma vassoura. "Oi. Acabei de ver o Percy desaparatar com um baú. Ele está de férias?"

Ao mesmo tempo, Harry e Hermione estavam voltando para casa depois de uma tarde divertida de brincar com o balanço, beijar, nadar e beijar. Enquanto Hermione subia a escada para colocar roupas comuns, Harry se encontrou desejando que ela sempre vestisse um traje de banho. Ele tirou esse pensamento da cabeça e entrou em seu quarto. Ele então se secou pelo resto do dia e mudou de roupa. Ele então abriu sua porta para que Hermione soubesse que ele estava vestido e começou a ler o livro de Runas Antigas.

Não demorou até que Hermione entrou no quarto usando um par de shorts verde-azuis e uma camiseta azul-claro solta. Ele olhou do livro quando ele a ouviu entrar e fechar a porta. O cabelo dela estava em um rabo-de-cavalo arrepiado e sua pele estava levemente enrugada da piscina, mas ele pensou que ela era de tirar o fôlego. "Como foi que passei todo aquele tempo com você em Hogwarts e nunca percebi como você é incrivelmente bonita?"

Ele corou com o comentário, mas disse. "Talvez você deva checar as suas lentes de contato. Não estou nem usando belas..."

"Não é o que você está usando ou seu corte de cabelo ou qualquer coisa do gênero. É alguma coisa sobre você que é... não sei... encantadora. Talvez sejam seus olhos ou seu sorriso. Talvez seja sua gentileza ou..."

"Talvez seja o quanto você me ame que me torne bonita para você," Hermione sugeriu enquanto sorria para Harry.

Ele sorriu de volta. "Duvido muito que eu seja o único rapaz que pense que você é bonita."

"Meu pai não conta," ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Ele marcou seu lugar no livro que ele estava lendo e andou até ela, levando suas mãos às dele. "Hermione, você não devia se rebaixar." Ele respirou fundo enquanto ele via seus olhos marrons. "Talvez você seja mais bonita pra mim do que para qualquer outro, mas isso não significa que você não é bonita. Eu... eu queria que você pudesse se ver do jeito que eu te vejo." Ele tocou a bochecha direita dela com uma mão enquanto segurava as mãos dela com a outra. "Você devia ver um anjo radiante que não fez nada além de tentar ajudar pessoas do momento que a conheci. Na primeira vez que nos conhecemos você estava ajudando Neville a encontrar Trevor. Desde que nos tornamos amigos, você tem me ajudado mais vezes do que posso contar." Ele então a levou até um espelho e se pôs perto dela e começou a apointar coisas. "Sei que odeia, mas eu gosto do seu cabelo que é difícil de controlar, indomável como você mesma. Quando sabe que está certa, nada pode detê-la. Esses olhos que mostram sabedoria, combinados com um pouco de travessura, que sempre me mostram se está feliz, triste ou zangada. Lamento por toda vez que fiz seus olhos perderem essa felicidade."

Ele esfregou a bochecha dela levemente com seu dedo e continuou enquanto ela via seus olhos, procurando por qualquer sinal de mentira ou piada. "Sua pele é tão macia e suave e simplesmente tem que ser beijada." Ele beijou a bochecha dela aonde ela a tocara. Ele então beijou o topo do nariz dela, recebendo um sorriso dela.

"Meu nariz não ficará fora da sua conta," disse ela rindo.

Ele sorriu por um momento e então disse, "Não quer que fique mais fora da minha conta." Ele então olhou, "Seus lábios, que eu quero tanto... ."

"Ela chegou à frente dele ao agressivamente puxar sua cabeça para baixo e beijá-lo com paixão. Depois de cerca de trinta segundos, Harry sentiu alguma coisa fora de seus lábios fechados tentando entrar. Percebendo que era a língua dela, ele partiu seus lábios, permitindo entrada.

Não muito depois, os Grangers chegaram em casa, e os adolescentes contaram como o chefe de Percy a quem ele idolatra e que havia jogado Sirius na prisão sem julgamento foi apanhado e recebeu uma perpétua em Azkaban, se não pior.

Na manhã seguinte na casa do Sirius, Gina contou a eles o que aconteceu com Percy, o que chocou a Hermione. "Ele... ele nunca agiu... ele realmente se sente assim sobre nascidos trouxas?"

Gina deu de ombros. "Não sei, mas isso é o que ele alega agora. Pensei que ele apenas se sentisse superior a todo mundo. Fred e Jorge pensam que ele está só fingindo para puxar o saco da nova chefa."

"Mesmo em casa?" perguntou Harry.

"Sim. Ele não quer que ela descubra que ele está mentindo quando concorda com ela no trabalho."

"Sem ofensa, mas acho que Percy devia ter sido um Sonserina," disse Sirius.

"Não me ofendo. De fato, aposto que é o que o Chapéu Seletor diria se ele fosse posto na cabeça do Percy agora."

Hermione então mudou de assunto. "Viu Neville noite passada, Gina?"

Ela parecia triste. "Sim, e perguntei por que ele nunca contou a ninguém sobre os pais dele, e me desculpei por nunca ter perguntado."

"O que ele disse?" perguntou Harry.

"Ninguém perguntou, mas ele prefere não passar pelo que Harry passa com gente perguntando sobre os pais dele. Ele os visita bastante no São Mungus. Ele vai me levar com ele em alguns dias."

Os próximos dias passaram rapidamente enquanto Harry e Hermione treinaram, estudaram e namoraram e, antes que soubessem, era trinta e um de julho, aniversário do Harry, o dia antes dele se mudar com Sirius.


	18. Indo a Lugares

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 18 – Indo a Lugares**

Harry acordou no seu aniversário decidido a continuar seu calendário de treinamento. Nunca lhe ocorreu que ele pudesse ter uma festa de aniversário. Ele desceu para se exercitar e encontrou Hermione já lá.

"Feliz aniversário, Harry," ela disse logo antes de beijá-lo.

Ele sorriu e disse, "Obrigado!" Ele franziu por um momento ao perceber que ninguém jamais lhe falou tais palavras antes. Ele as viu numa carta, mas nunca as ouviu.

"O quê?" perguntou Hermione, que notou a expressão no rosto dele.

Ele pôs um sorriso falso no rosto. "Nada. Valeu." Ele então rapidamente a beijou.

Não se deixando enganar por um segundo, Hermione perguntou, "O que foi? Tem algo errado?"

Ele suspirou e percebeu que não podia guardar um segredo de sua namorada se quisesse. "Eu, bem, acabo de perceber que você é a primeira pessoa a me desejar um feliz aniversário. Os Dursleys nem sequer o notavam. Sei que é bobo, mas..."

Ele foi cortado por Hermione jogando seus braços ao redor dele e chorando. "Não é bob se zangar por isso. O que é idiota foi Dumbledore te deixar com aquelas... pessoas!"

Harry disse com raiva, "Ele pensou que era seguro."

Hermione franziu. "Que nem Azkaban."

"É provavelmente mais agradável, também."

Hermione respirou fundo e sorriu. "Você não está com eles agora e nunca mais terá que vê-los! Isso é um motivo para celebrar!"

"Tem razão! Não vou deixá-los estragar este aniversário! Eles já arruinaram bastantes deles!"

Hermione olhou para seu namorado. "Tem certeza de que quer treinar hoje?"

Ele assentiu. "Absolutamente. Vamos nos exercitar."

Eles fizeram seus exercícios matinais enquanto a Sra. Granger se esgueirou e começou a preparar o café da manhã. Quando Harry entrou na cozinha para se preparar para cozinhar, ele ficou surpreso ao vê-la lá. "Feliz aniversário, Harry!" ela disse e o puxou para um rápido abraço que ele devolveu de modo esquisito. "Agora, por que não toma banho logo para que possamos tomar o café da manhã de aniversário?"

Quando ele terminou o banho, ele descobriu que o Sr. Granger também havia descido e lhe desejado um feliz aniversário. Enquanto Hermione tomava seu banho, Harry papeou com os pais dela sobre seus planos para se mudar no dia seguinte. Eles lhe asseguraram que foi um prazer tê-lo quando ele lhes agradeceu pela hospitalidade. Quando Hermione desceu, o café da manhã foi servido. Harry recebeu uma pilha de panquecas com uma vela em forma de um e oura com forma de quatro que ele assoprou, desejando que todo aniversário comece tão bem quanto este.

No Largo Grimmauld, ambos Sirius e Gina lhe desejaram um feliz aniversário quando ele e Hermione foram de chave de portal até lá. No treinamento de animago que tiveram naquele dia Harry finalmente foi capaz de transformar sua mão esquerda em uma pata. Nas semanas desde que descobriram suas formas, eles passaram um bom tempo se concentrando em fazer a mudança com poucos resultados. Gina foi capaz de crescer uma pena sem mudar de forma e Hermione foi capaz de tornar suas orelhas pontudas, fazendo Harry dizer que ela se parecia com Spock do Star Trek. Depois que Hermione deu um tapa no braço do Harry ela relutantemente explicou para um Sirius e uma Gina confusos quem Spock era. Harry foi o primeiro a completamente mudar alguma parte do corpo para parecer como deveria. Sirius disse que a pata estava no tamanho certo para um leão.

Quando as duas horas devotadas para isso acabaram, todos eles foram para a sala de duelos. Sirius começou a ajudá-los assim que foi libertado. Em duelos, ele veria os duelos deles e ofereceria conselhos pela primeira meia hora, e então se juntaria. Até agora o único meio que ele os derrotou foi cair em cima deles. Harry e Sirius ambos queriam que Harry fosse capaz de derrotar todos eles e Lupin, que ainda se juntava a eles no Sábado. Quando ele estava lá, eles fariam times onde as três crianças estavam contra os dois adultos. Nesse ponto os adultos estavam chutando os traseiros das crianças. O plano era que quando as três crianças começassem regularmente a vencer os adultos, Gina mudaria de lado, seguida eventualmente por Hermione. Uma vez que eles chegassem nesse estágio, eles planejaram encontrar outros para ajudar. A meta era para Harry ser capaz de combater tantas pessoas de uma vez quanto possível uma vez que ele era o escolhido (embora eles não contassem a Gina a razão – apenas que ele queria ser o melhor). Eles não esperavam chegar a essa fase por pelo menos um ano.

Outro exercício que foi adicionado às segundas quando eles estudaram magia defensiva foi passar quinze minutos cada na sala de duelos sem uma varinha com Sirius atirando neles, só capaz de fisicamente se desviar de feitiços. Harry e Hermione, que estavam se exercitando e aprendendo caratê, foram melhores nisso do que a Gina, mas ela não foi tão mal.

Nas suas lições de viagem mágica, eles aprenderam a enfeitiçar vassouras e tapetes mágicos. Eles aprenderam a fazer chaves de portal e a pôr qualquer fogo (inclusive fogo de acampamento) em uma rede privada de flu (especificamente para ir ao Largo Grimmauld). A única coisa de fora do livro para aprender foi aparatação, que eles começariam a aprender no dia seguinte.

Eles continuaram a aumentar seu potencial mágico, e Lupin (que se interessou quando eles lhe contaram sobre seus primeiros resultados) até encontrou um meio de enfeitiçar um objeto para medir com quanta força mágica foi atingido, então eles mapearam seu progresso. Havia melhora cada semana em que eles testaram. Não muita, mas sempre alguma. À medida que estavam indo, Sirius e Remo sentiram que as crianças seriam tão magicamente poderosas quanto a maioria dos Comensais da Morte em um ano.

Oclumência estava indo bem. Remo teve que pôr mais esforço para ler as mentes deles toda semana. Ele sentiu que, na hora em que a escola começar, ele não seria capaz de lê-las e pediria a Dumbledore para assumir.

Quando o duelo acabou, Harry e Hermione foram de chave de portal de volta para a casa dela para comer um almoço rápido e andar de bicicleta até a aula de caratê. Eles bateram um papo rápido com o Neville, que parecia esconder algo.

Enquanto eles estavam andando de volta, Harry comentou, "Neville parecia nervoso. Acha que ele não está contando algo?"

As orelhas de Hermione coraram, mas Harry, que prestava atenção aonde ia, não notou. Ela disse, "Tenho certeza que é só sua imaginação, Harry. O que Neville poderia esconder?"

"Não sei," admitiu Harry, "Ele estava provavelmente apenas nervoso sobre a aula."

Quando eles voltaram para casa, Hermione disse, "Mamãe e Papai querem nos levar para jantar fora no seu aniversário se estiver tudo bem com você."

Harry sorriu. "Parece legal."

"Eu disse a eles que queremos nos disfarçar, então gostaríamos de ir de chave de portal para a casa do Sirius às cinco para que possamos mudar de aparência e então irmos a um bom restaurante para o nosso aniversário."

Harry sorriu com a idéia. "Okay. Acho que eu devia estudar mais runas e começar a empacotar minhas coisas antes então se vou me mudar amanhã. Talvez eu possa trazer alguma coisa comigo."

Cerca de quatro horas e meia, Harry e Hermione estavam empacotando a maioria das coisas dele no seu baú novo com a porta aberta. À medida que ele colocava mais e mais coisas nele, Harry percebeu que encontrar coisas dentro poderia ser um problema. Ele sabia que podia usar um feitiço convocatório no Largo Grimmauld e em Hogwarts se não puder achar alguma coisa, mas ele não queria ter que fazer isso. Estava ajustado para que o topo da pilha era sempre a última coisa posta lá. Ele mencionou este problema para Hermione, que disse, "É por isso que muitos baús como estes têm compartimentos separados. O que você tem na Floreios e Borrões é o baú básico, que é o único que eles vendem. Tem outra loja no Beco Diagonal que se especializa em baús, e tem todos os tipos de opções que eles podem adicionar. Se você realmente quer fazer isso, por que não levamos o baú lá no sábado depois que tiver uma chance para esvaziá-lo?"

Harry sorriu para sua namorada. "Parece uma grande idéia. Por que não a sugeriu quando comprei o baú?"

Hermione corou. "Honestamente, eu estava tão excitada com todos os livros que comprou que não pensei nisso."

Nessa hora, Adam Granger cruzou a porta aberta e disse, "Oi pessoal."

"Oi, Pai," disse Hermione com um sorriso.

"Ei, Adam," disse Harry.

"Marissa me pediu para lembrá-los de que sairemos em menos de meia hora."

"Obrigado, Adam," disse Harry, "Mas vocês não precisavam..."

"Nós quisemos, Harry."

Exatamente às cinco horas, os quatro (Harry segurando seu baú) chegaram à sala de estar do Largo Grimmauld, número doze para vários gritos de, "SURPRESA!" e "Feliz Aniversário, Harry!"

Os Grangers estavam todos sorrindo para Harry, que estava em choque total enquanto olhava em volta para ver Sirius, Romo, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Neville, Gina, Arthur, Molly, Fred, Jorge e Rony todos vendo e rindo. As palavras, 'FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO HARRY' em cores de mudança aleatória estavam flutuando acima das cabeças deles e ele notou uma mesa cheia de presentes no quarto. Harry não sabia se ria ou chorava. Ele nunca teve uma festa de aniversário antes. Ele decidiu que o melhor a fazer era rir. Ele certamente não queria parecer um maricas na frente de todo mundo nem arruinar a festa com lágrimas.

"Feliz aniversário, Harry!" disse Sirius. "Acabei de ajeitar tudo que havia de errado com minha motocicleta e renovar os feitiços nela. Depois da festa vou levar vocês para um passeio!"

Harry parecia emocionado e brincou, "Obrigado a todos por virem. A festa acabou," ganhando risadas de todos por perto.

Molly Weasley, entretanto, parecia nervosa. "Tem... tem certeza de que é seguro, Sirius?"

"Claro que é seguro. Foi enfeitiçada para que nunca bata e ninguém caia dela. Eu não poderia me machucar ou a Harry nem se eu quisesse." Sirius então sorriu. "Também foi enfeitiçada para ser invisível, na verdade completamente indetectável, para toda a polícia trouxa enquanto correndo então não temos que nos preocupar com limites de velocidade."

Harry e Remo começaram a rir enquanto Hermione e Molly pareciam muito preocupadas.

Sirius continuou, "Podemos, é claro, torná-la invisível para todo mundo, mas isso poderia ser um problema lidando com o trânsito. Também vou ensiná-los como dirigi-la."

Molly disse, "Tenho certeza de que será bem... divertido. Por ora, creio que é hora de jantarmos." Ela então os levou à cozinha aonde ela deu um banquete com todas as comidas favoritas de Harry preparadas.

Harry aproveitou jantar com todos eles, falando de várias coisas. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi quando discutiram o modo como a Grifinória ganhou a Taça de Quadribol ano passado quando Hagrid disse, "Uma pena que este ano não..." e então viu vários adultos o encarando, mesmo Dumbledore. "Não devia ter dito isso. Não devia ter dito isso. Já não é hora do bolo?"

"O que está havendo este ano?" perguntou Fred.

"Que não sabemos a respeito?" disse Jorge.

A pele do Hagrid estava toda vermelha, e seu rosto estava em suas mãos. Dumbledore respondeu, "É um segredo que não será revelado até o banquete de abertura. Concordo com Hagrid, entretanto, que é hora do bolo."

Um grande bolo 'Harry Potter' com uma imagem móvel dele numa Firebolt pegando um pomo com catorze velas acesas nele foi carregado até a mesa por Molly enquanto todo mundo cantava 'Parabéns a Você'. Quando Harry viu a imagem no bolo ele riu. Molly disse, "Não pude resistir quando vi na padaria. Tive que pegar aquele feitiço congelador para pôr no seu bolo."

"Espere um minuto," disse Harry, "Eles vendem bolos comigo neles agora?"

"Sim, querido," disse Molly, "Eles têm vendido bolos com sua foto neles por anos. Este é o mais recente desde que ganhou a Taça das Casas. Eles também vendem os feitiços para pôr na figura neles, o que foi o caso. Eu mesma fiz o bolo."

Harry estava aborrecido com a sua imagem sendo vendida sem seu consentimento, mas não quis arruinar sua primeira festa de aniversário. Ele sorriu, "Obrigado, Sra. Weasley. Eu realmente gosto da foto. E obrigado pelo incômodo de fazer o bolo. Tenho certeza de que é maravilhoso."

"Não é problema algum, Harry querido. Mas não é hora de assoprar as velas?"

Harry respirou fundo e fez seu desejo. Ele então assoprou as velas tanto quanto pôde e todas permaneceram acesas. Do canto do olho, ele viu Jorge pôr a mão na boca para segurar risadas. "Fred, Jorge," disse Harry, "Vocês não saberiam por que as velas não se apagaram, saberiam?"

Molly olhou desconfiada para os filhos gêmeos enquanto Fred disse, "Estou profundamente ofendido que você dentre todas as pessoas..."

"Fosse nos acusar de tal crime sem prova alguma," completou Jorge.

Molly apontou a varinha para as velas e disse, "Finite Incantatum," e as velas se apagaram. "Desculpe por isso. Provavelmente mais um de seus assim chamados produtos para sua idéia de loja de piadas..." seu tom ficou mais irritado. "de que eu os mandei se desfazer."

Fred se virou para Almofadinhas. "Sirius, não concorda que pessoas não deveriam ser punidas..."

"...sem terem um julgamento justo primeiro," disse Jorge.

Sirius riu. "Normalmente eu diria que sim, mas não estou a fim de me meter entre vocês e sua mãe."

A festa continuou. Depois do bolo, era hora de abrir presentes. De Sirius, Harry ganhou um capacete, junto com um manual de instruções para a motocicleta do Sirius. Ele também ganhou uma jaqueta de couro preta e luvas combinando do seu padrinho.

Remo lhe deu um álbum de fotos cheio de fotos mágicas dos Marotos e Lílian de seu tempo em Hogwarts. Várias das fotos dos Marotos foram cortadas em uma borda. Remo explicou, "Nas fotos que tinham... o rato, eu fiz os outros o cercarem na borda da foto e cortei aquela parte fora. Fez as fotos ainda melhores, não concorda? Sirius e eu nos divertimos queimando todas aquelas bordas."

"De fato," disse Sirius com um sorriso.

Dumbledore deu a Harry uma penseira. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley lhe deram um novo suéter. Fred e Jorge deram a ele uma caixa de amostras de piadas que eles inventaram, incluindo algo chamado de caramelo incha-língua e algumas varinhas falsas, recebendo uma encarada da mãe deles. Rony deu a Harry um novo kit de manutenção de vassouras.

Gina deu a ele uma camiseta de Quadribol que mostrava um pomo voando pela camisa (frente, costa, mangas). Vez por outra, uma mão que parecia sair do coração do usuário pegaria o pomo e segurá-lo por cerca de trinta segundos e então soltá-lo. Enquanto a mão estava segurando o pomo, as palavras 'Coração de um Apanhador' apareciam embaixo dele.

Os adultos Grangers deram a Harry um tabuleiro especial de xadrez de bruxo que tinha os jogadores em vassouras. Hermione deu a ele um livro de estratégias de xadrez, que fez Ron franzir, e alguma colônia cara. Hagrid deu a Harry um livro chamado 'Criaturas Mágicas e Onde Encontrá-las' que felizmente não mordia. Neville deu a Harry uma planta que ele assegurou que não precisava de muito cuidado junto com um livro sobre a planta e um horário de aguar.

Logo a multidão mais velha saiu, deixando as crianças Weasley, Neville, Hermione, Harry e Sirius (que mora lá). Eles decidiram jogar uma partida de Quadribol interno onde um time tinha Fred como batedor, Gina e Neville como artilheiros e Rony como goleiro. O outro time tinha Jorge como batedor, Harry e Hermione como artilheiros e Sirius como goleiro. Foi revelado que sem o obstáculo de andar de vassoura, Hermione era uma artilheira muito boa, embora ela tivesse tendência a driblar a goles pela quadra como se ela estivesse jogando basquete. A explicação dela foi, "Meu pai por algum motivo me ensinou o jogo de basquete quando eu era uma garotinha e sempre gostei disso." Ele, junto com Harry, conseguiu marcar no Rony enquanto o outro time conseguiu marcar no Sirius. No final, o time do Harry ganhou, mas não por muito. Neville disse que foi por causa dele até que Gina disse a ele para parar de se pôr para baixo.

Finalmente, todos menos o Sirius, Harry e Hermione, que disse a ele que não queria estar dormindo quando ele for de chave de portal para o quarto dela, saíram. Hermione começou a ler um livro quando Sirius disse, "Certo. Ponha seu capacete. Vamos dar uma volta!"

Em alguns minutos, Harry estava montado atrás de seu padrinho na mesma moto com a qual ele havia sonhado mais de uma vez. Eles estavam acima de duzentas milhas por hora e Harry estava imensamente adorando isso. Os feitiços na moto o permitiram se sentir seguro (então ele não se sentiu como se estivesse prestes a cair). Ele estava aproveitando as viradas rápidas e outras manobras que seu padrinho fazia. Almofadinhas até intencionalmente passou por um carro de polícia que tinha dois tiras obesos que não seriam capazes de superar um bebê engatinhando nem que suas vidas dependessem disso. Eles naturalmente não viam a moto já que eles continuaram a comer suas rosquinhas.

Harry não percebeu aonde eles estavam até que reconheceu a Rua dos Alfeneiros. A moto reduziu a velocidade à medida que chegaram perto da residência Dursley, e Sirius apertou um botão que os tornou invisíveis. Sirius então estacionou e tirou uma sacola do bolso de sua jaqueta. Ele então pegou várias bombas de bosta da sacola e as entregou para Harry. Ele então pegou mais da sacola que havia sido obviamente enfeitiçada para tamanho e começou a jogá-las pelo gramado e pela casa dos Dursleys. Finalmente entendendo, Harry riu e se juntou à diversão. Sirius ficou tirando mais e mais da sacola até que Harry atingiu a janela do Duda e Tio Válter saiu para encontrar o culpado só para descobrir que ele não podia ver ninguém em volta e sua casa preciosa cheirava como uma grande pila de esterco. Sirius então fez a moto voar bem acima da cabeça do Válter e derrubou mais uma bomba de bosta.

Sirius decolou no momento, mantendo a moto invisível enquanto eles voavam para casa. Ambos ainda estavam rindo muito quando voltaram para a casa do Sirius. Hermione perguntou o que foi tão engraçado e Harry respondeu enquanto ainda estava rindo, "Há-há... Dursleys... casa... bombas de bosta... há-há."

Hermione não teve muito problema entendendo. Ela deu seu melhor em parecer aborrecida em vez de entretida. "Você foi à casa dos Dursleys e jogou bombas de bosta?"

"Por toda a casa e o jardim," disse Sirius sorrindo com orgulho.

"Uma no Tio Válter!" disse Harry enquanto dobrava as risadas.

Hermione não podia mais parar. Ela se juntou às risadas. "Se alguém merece isso, são eles."

Harry passou a noite na residência Granger e veio na hora normal. Desta vez, entretanto, ele trouxe o pouco que ainda não havia trazido. Os planos eram agora para Hermione vir ao Largo Grimmauld às sete para se exercitar com Harry, e então voltar para tomar café da manhã com os pais dela antes de voltar a treinar. Ambos Harry e Hermione voltaram às tardes da semana para o almoço e andar de bicicleta até as aulas de caratê. Depois da aula, Harry e Hermione passariam a tarde na casa Granger, e Harry iria às vezes jantar com os Grangers e então ir para casa. Outras vezes ele iria para casa jantar com Sirius.

Este era o dia em que eles começariam a última parte de transportes mágicos, aparatação. Gina aparece a tempo e Sirius, que havia desestrunchado algumas pessoas quando trabalhava para o Ministério, os estava observando. Harry e Gina ambos deixaram suspiros de desapontamento quando Hermione anunciou. "Isso vai demorar cerca de doze semanas para aprender." Eles então tiveram turnos lendo alto do capítulo, falando sobre os conceitos de Destino, Determinação e Deliberação (**Nota do tradutor: traduzi das palavras originais. Se alguém se lembra de ter visto as palavras usadas na tradução feita em 'Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe', por favor me conte**)

Depois de mais de uma hora de as crianças tentarem aparatar de um círculo na sala de duelo para outro e nada acontecendo, Sirius gritou, "Defendam-se!" e começaram a prática de duelo.

No dia seguinte, um sábado, depois de treinar com Remo e Sirius, Harry e Hermione (disfarçados) tomaram o Nôitibus Andante para o Caldeirão Furado e andaram pelo bar para a entrada do Beco Diagonal, com Harry carregando seu baú agora vazio. Hermione os levou a uma loja chamada, "Bagagem Mágica do Mathias."

Harry a seguiu até dentro, ainda olhando para seu baú. Ele olhou em volta e viu bagagens de todos os tamanhos e formas, e finalmente viu uma lista de opções de baú sobre um balcão que tinha uma campainha em cima. Hermione chegou ao balcão antes de Harry e tocou a campainha. Depois de menos de dez segundos, um velho careca de roupa azul-escura apareceu e disse, "Desculpem a demora. Sou Mathias. Posso ajudá-los?" com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sim, disse Harry. "Meu nome é Larry Evans, e eu recentemente adquiri este baú sem fundo e sem peso em algum outro lugar, e eu estava interessado em descobrir as opções disponíveis para ele."

Mathias respondeu com entusiasmo, "Ah sim, há várias opções disponíveis para este e qualquer outro baú, dependendo de sua necessidade. Se precisa de segurança, podemos ajustá-lo para que só você possa abri-lo. Se precisa carregá-lo com mais conveniência, podemos encolhê-lo para o tamanho de um cartão de crédito trouxa. Se precisa dele organizado, podemos ajustar vários compartimentos de qualquer tamanho necessário. Nós até temos um compartimento que, quando você o abrir, um armário pulará dele como aquelas figuras de livros de trouxas. Nós até podemos transformar seu baú em um apartamento completamente mobiliado com quantos quartos você precisar."

"Uau!" disse Harry. "São mais opções do que eu esperava. Deixe-me pensar nisso por alguns minutos."

"Demore seu tempo, senhor. Estarei lá atrás. Toque a campainha quando estiver pronto ou se tiver alguma dúvida. Os preços estão na parede." Ele voltou para o lugar de onde veio.

"Então, o que você acha?" Harry perguntou para Hermione.

Depois de muita discussão, Harry decidiu pegar um compartimento para livros, outro para seu material escolar. Ele pegou o compartimento de armário e outro para roupas que não se pendura. Ele pegou um apartamento com um quarto, um banheiro completo, cozinha e uma sala de estar do tamanho da sala de treinamento. A cozinha e o quarto estavam completamente equipados, enquanto a sala de estar/treinamento só tinha algumas cadeiras dobráveis. Ele também pegou a opção de encolhê-lo para o tamanho de um cartão de crédito, mas não o ajustou para que só ele pudesse abri-lo.

Depois de tocar a campainha, Harry perguntou a Mathias, "A opção de segurança pode permitir mais de apenas uma pessoa abrir o meu baú? Acabo na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts muitas vezes e queria que minha namorada também pudesse abri-lo."

"Claro, senhor. Preciso apenas de uma gota de sangue de cada um de vocês, quando todas as outras opções estiverem prontas. Estará pronto em cerca de uma hora. Você pode querer visitar outras lojas enquanto eu trabalho."

Eles aceitaram o conselho dele e passearam pelo Beco Diagonal, naturalmente parando na livraria e comprando mais livros. Enquanto eles estavam olhando em volta, eles notaram uma pilha dos Profetas Diários da manhã desaparecer e ser substituída pelos da tarde. Harry e sua namorada olharam para a manchete,

"_Crouch sentenciado ao beijo do dementador_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Bartô Crouch Sênior, um antigo oficial do alto escalão do Ministério que foi recentemente descoberto tendo ajudado seu filho Comensal da Morte a fugir de Azkaban ao trocá-lo com sua esposa disfarçada, a deixando morrer na prisão enquanto ele detinha seu filho, Bartô Crouch Júnior, sob a Maldição Imperius, foi sentenciado a ter o beijo do dementador nesta manhã. Os motivos para esta sentença dura são muitos. Um é que um homem na sua posição devia ser um símbolo da virtude, não enganação. Outro é que ninguém disse coisa alguma em sua defesa. Quando interrogada sobre isso, uma fonte anônima disse que 'Ninguém gosta do Sr. Crouch.' Outra razão é..."_ O artigo seguiu adiante, insultando Crouch, e então criticando o Ministério por sequer deixá-lo trabalhar para eles.

Harry e Hermione não disseram coisa alguma sobre isso um para o outro. Por mais que Crouch possa ter merecido isso pelo que fez, Harry não se sentiu confortável dizendo isso.

Eles voltaram para a loja de bagagem onde o baú estava pronto e providenciaram seu sangue para o sistema de segurança. Harry pagou por ele e eles saíram da loja depois que ele encolheu seu baú. O casal beijou e foi de chave de portal para a casa de Hermione para nadar.


	19. Sonhos e Planos

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 19 – Sonhos e Planos**

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Sirius foram ver uma procuradora bruxa, Miranda Flemming. Ela era uma mulher africana atraente de meia idade vestindo um robe de cor dourada e um chapéu preto pontudo. Ela apertou a mão do Sirius e então a do Harry (ele não estava usando disfarce exceto pelos óculos de mentira que estava usando). "Alô, Sr. Potter. É uma honra conhecê-lo. Você também, Sr. Black. O que posso fazer por vocês? Sr. Black, não está satisfeito com sua indenização pela prisão injusta?"

Sirius sorriu e acenou a cabeça. "Não, não é isso. Na verdade, é o Harry que quer a sua ajuda."

Ela deu uma olhada minuciosa no adolescente de cabelo negro. "O que posso fazer por você, Sr. Potter?"

"Bem," ele disse sem certeza, "No mundo trouxa, se alguém usa sua imagem sem permissão, você pode processá-los pelo dinheiro que fizeram com isso. Não conheço as leis dos bruxos, mas eu sei que muitos negócios estão usando minha imagem para conseguir dinheiro. Por exemplo, uma padaria no final da rua vende bolos com a minha imagem pegando um pomo e está faturando com isso. Também vi camisetas com minha face nelas, e várias outras coisas assim. Estou cansado disso. Não me importo tanto com o dinheiro, mas estou cheio de ver a minha imagem em todo lugar que vou enquanto pessoas usam minha fama para enriquecerem."

Miranda se sentou na sua cadeira e começou a pensar. "Bem, eu sei que não há leis bruxas contra isso, mas você está certo isso não é justo." Ela coçou o queixo enquanto pensava. "Sem nenhuma lei para..."

Sirius interrompeu. "Não temos o direito à privacidade?"

"Claro. Mas o que... então você está dizendo que a privacidade do Harry está sendo violada por todo mundo usando a imagem dele. Também, com sua imagem em um produto, parece que você o está apoiando, então eu suponho que seja propaganda enganosa." Ela suspirou. "Posso ser capaz de levar o caso à corte mas sem uma lei sólida nos livros nunca venceremos lá."

Harry parecia deprimido. "Bem, obrigado pelo seu tempo."

"Eu não acabei. Podemos enviar uma carta de aparência legal para essas companhias pedindo que parem de usar sua imagem ou que comecem a dividir lucros com você, ameaçando condenar publicamente as companhias deles se não o fizerem. Harry Potter dizendo que não gosta de uma determinada padaria poderia ter um sério efeito nos negócios."

Ambos Harry e Sirius sorriram para a idéia. Harry disse, "Certo. O que eu gostaria era de te contratar para encontrar qualquer produto com minha imagem ou nome nele, e escrever para essas companhias. Nunca dei permissão a ninguém para usar minha imagem."

Depois que negociaram um preço por seus serviços, Sirius aparatou Harry de volta para a Mansão Black, onde Sirius disse a Harry, "Acho que é uma boa hora para começar suas lições de motociclismo."

Pelas próximas semanas, Harry passou algumas horas aprendendo a dirigir a moto, enquanto Hermione se certificava de que ele não parasse de estudar runas antigas enquanto Sirius trabalhava planos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ambos completaram o dever de casa das aulas deles para que Harry pudesse se concentrar mais nisso. Quando o aniversário da Gina chegou, eles deram uma festa surpresa para ela. Harry suspeitava de que Sirius não precisava tanto de uma desculpa para dar uma festa.

Quatro dias depois do aniversário da Gina, Harry e Hermione receberam suas faixas roxas no caratê. Isso significava que eles não tinham que cursar a última semana de aula, mas decidiram ir assim mesmo para ajudar o Neville a praticar, uma vez que, só com as faixas amarelas, ele não tem sido capaz de passar no teste e teve que refazê-lo. Durante aquela semana, Sirius e Harry foram notificados de que a petição de Sirius para se tornar guardião do Harry foi aceita, então eles deram outra festa. No dia seguinte, Harry recebeu uma coruja de sua procuradora dizendo que enviou uma coruja para catorze companhias diferentes que ela descobriu que usavam a imagem dele.

Aquele era o mesmo dia em que Neville foi capaz de pôr com orgulho sua faixa roxa. Depois que Harry e Hermione o parabenizaram, eles o convidaram a continuar praticando com eles uma vez que a escola começou, o que ele aceitou. Restava uma semana de verão, mas eles não sabiam se teriam tempo de praticar ou não. Eles estavam indo à Copa do Mundo de Quadribol com os Weasleys. A Avó de Neville infelizmente não o deixaria ir, dizendo que ela o deixara ir àquela aula de caratê trouxa e isso devia deixá-lo feliz o suficiente. Sirius planejava levar Harry e Hermione para um final de semana numa casa de praia depois da Copa (contanto que o jogo não demorasse a semana toda) e levá-los para a Estação King's Cross na segunda, primeiro de Setembro, para vê-los ir à Hogwarts.

Alguns dias antes da Copa, Harry estava deitado na cama, sonhando que Hermione estava sentada a uma mesa lendo. Ele andou até a mesa e se sentou ao lado dela. Ela marcou o lugar e fechou o livro, olhando nos olhos dele enquanto lambia os lábios. Harry estava prestes a beijá-la quando ela de repente parecia com... Rabicho. Ele olhou em volta e não estava mais na biblioteca. Ele perguntou ao Rabicho onde estava Negini e continuou a conversa até que Harry apontou sua varinha para um velho caseiro trouxa e disse, "Avada Kedavra!"

Os olhos verdes de Harry se abriram enquanto ele levava a mão até a cicatriz. Estava queimando entre os dedos como se alguém lhe tivesse encostado um arame em brasa na pele. Ele se levantou da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto, respirando fundo. Ele percebeu que estava encharcado de suor, então ele abriu a porta e foi ao banheiro. Quando ele chegou, começou a passar água na cara, mas então decidiu tomar apenas um banho.

Quando ele terminou, ele estava saindo do banheiro usando uma toalha quando ele ouviu a voz de Sirius dizer, "Está tomando banho bem cedo, não?"

"Oh, eu, bem," ele disse, se sentindo um pouco envergonhado por acordar com um pesadelo. "Tive um sonho sobre Voldemort e Rabicho e, bem, acordei com minha cicatriz doendo. Está bem agora."

Os olhos do Sirius se abriram. "Sua cicatriz dói? Isso já aconteceu antes?"

Harry entrou no seu quarto. "Sim, no meu primeiro ano, quando Voldemort estava em Hogwarts. Se não se importa, gostaria de pôr alguma coisa além de uma toalha e então lhe contarei sobre isso."

Cerca de uma hora depois, Harry havia acabado de contar a Sirius sobre seu primeiro ano, o sonho que ele acabou de ter e a profecia que Trelawney fez no dia em que Rabicho escapou.

Sirius suspirou. "Bem, acho que teremos que ser cuidadosos. Creio que sua cicatriz é algum tipo de conexão com Voldemort, então..."

"Então você acha que o que sonhei pode ter realmente acontecido?" perguntou Harry.

Ele assentiu. "Sim. Também acho que devíamos contar a Dumbledore sobre o sonho." Ele respirou fundo. "Se você tiver mais sonhos assim, me deixe saber."

"Okay. Mas por que não tenho sempre sonhos assim?"

Sirius parecia muito velho. "A única resposta que posso pensar estava dentro do sonho. Se aquele rato o está ajudando, então ele está..."

"Ficando mais forte," respondeu Harry, seu rosto pálido. "Já que estamos acordados, quer praticar duelos?"

**Nota de ****witowsmp: For the contents of Harry's dream, see chapter one of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**

**Tradução: Para o conteúdo do sonho de Harry, veja o capítulo um de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo.**


	20. A Copa Mundial

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 20 – A Copa Mundial**

Quando Hermione apareceu para seus exercícios matinais, Harry decidiu contar a ela sobre seu sonho. Ele sorriu e corou enquanto ela dizia, "Noite passada, sonhei que estava a sós com você em uma biblioteca."

As orelhas dela ficaram levemente rosadas. "V-você?" Ele assentiu. Ela sedutivamente perguntou, "O que estávamos fazendo na biblioteca?"

Ele sorriu. "Você estava lendo em uma mesa e eu me sentava do outro lado. Você fechou seu livro, cuidadosamente marcando-o como sempre faz, e lambeu seus lábios."

"Assim?" ela praticamente ronronou, se inclinando até ela à medida que sua língua lhe molhava os lábios.

"Hum hum," ele assentiu, lambendo seus próprios lábios e se inclinando para os dela.

"Então o que aconteceu?" ela perguntou suavemente.

"Bem, me inclinei para frente deste jeito, e bem na hora que nossos lábios se encontravam..." Ele fez uma pausa para efeito, com seus lábios a menos de um centímetro dos dela. "...Você se transformou no Rabicho." Ele se pôs a rir da cara de surpresa e desgosto dela.

Ela deu um tapa no braço dele e disse, "Isso não é engraçado!"

"A sua cara é," ele defendeu. "Mas seriamente, aquele sonho maravilhoso foi interrompido por um pesadelo de Voldemort que Sirius pensa que foi uma visão que realmente aconteceu." Ele então contou a ela sobre o pesadelo e sua cicatriz machucando e a opinião de que Voldemort estava ganhando força.

Hermione parecia assustada. "Bem, ao menos você contou a ele sobre isso e vocês escreveram ao Dumbledore sobre isso."

"É, mas a pior parte é que eu perdi um sonho que prometia ser realmente ótimo," ele disse fazendo bico. "Acredite em mim, eu preferiria sonhar sobre você."

"Acho que preferiria sonhar com qualquer um menos Voldemort," ela disse sorrindo para ele.

"Verdade," ele disse com um sorriso, "mas eu preferiria sonhar com você do que com qualquer outra pessoa."

"Talvez possamos tentar entender o que aconteceu no seu sonho," ela disse enquanto lambia os lábios e se inclinava para ele.

No dia seguinte após o treinamento, Harry e Hermione foram à Toca com a Gina para passar a noite para que eles pudessem sair mais cedo para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Sirius não podia ir porque ele ainda estava trabalhando nos seus planos de aula. Arthur, Gui, Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge, Rony, Gina, Harry e Hermione foram. (para aqueles que se esqueceram, Percy já deixou a família)

Depois que eles chegaram e armaram as tendas na Copa Mundial, Harry, Hermione, Gina e Rony olharam em volta para os souvenires. Mais cedo nas suas compras, Rony gastou a maioria do seu dinheiro em um boneco do Viktor Krum, apesar do fato de que ele estava torcendo pelo outro time. Quando eles encontraram um vendedor com Onióculos, Harry is comprar pares para todos, mas Rony disse, "Não se incomode."

"Tudo bem," disse Harry, e então ele olhou para o vendedor. "Três pares."

"O quê?" exclamou Rony. "Por que está dando um par à Gina e não a mim?"

"Porque ela quer um," disse Harry sorrindo. "Você disse que não queria. Você não mudou de idéia, mudou?"

Enquanto todos encaravam o Rony, sua cara ficou púrpura à medida que pensava sobre o que queria. "Okay, me dê um par, mas você não terá que me dar presentes de Natal ou aniversário pelos próximos cinco anos."

"Ok. Quatro pares."

Não muito depois, eles foram ao estádio tomar seus assentos. Eles não estavam contentes ao descobrir que estavam sentados perto dos Malfoys, e Harry se encontrou imaginando se ele era bom o bastante em duelos agora para derrotar o Lúcio. Ele sabia que qualquer aborto podia derrotar o Draco, mas ele nunca viu o Sr. Malfoy duelar. Ele percebeu que provavelmente ainda não podia derrotar o Lúcio, mas que a essa hora no ano que vem ele será capaz.

Harry adorou a exibição de leprechauns que os Irlandeses deram, mas quando os Búlgaros enviaram suas Veela para dançarem, ele estava em transe por alguns momentos, até que ele sentiu alguém segurar a mão dele. Ele caiu em si se perguntando por que ele estava em pé, e ele olhou para ver Hermione meio aborrecida e meio impressionada com ele. "O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou, claramente mostrando sua confusão.

"Você está bem agora?" ela perguntou. "Os outros rapazes não estão."

Ele olhou em volta e viu que ela estava certamente certa. Gina estava lutando com Rony para impedi-lo de pular atrás das Veela. Ele ia ajudar até que viu o Sr. Weasley agarrar seu filho mais jovem. "Sim, estou bem. O que houve?"

Hermione parecia desconfortável. "Aquelas eram Veela. Elas têm algum tipo de charme mágico que possui homens, especialmente adolescentes, para fazer qualquer coisa para 'merecer o amor delas'. As únicas pessoas imunes a elas ou são bem mais velas – pelo menos com quarenta anos – ou estão apaixonadas." Ela corou com a sentença.

Harry sorriu para ela. "Então, quando você me tocou, me lembrei quem me enfeitiçou sem magia – meu verdadeiro amor, e o feitiço foi quebrado."

Ela olhou para baixo, corando. "Há, é. Foi... foi isso que aconteceu."

Harry achou a partida completamente incrível. Ele ficou chocado com os artilheiros Irlandeses e impressionado com o Viktor Krum. Ele não podia acreditar que os gêmeos estavam certos sobre a Irlanda ganhando, mas Krum pegando o pomo. Eles adoraram celebrar e falar da partida até que a Gina começou a cair no sono.

Harry nunca soube se ele realmente havia ido dormir antes do Sr. Weasley acordá-lo. Comensais da Morte haviam atacado. Harry, Hermione, Gina e Rony foram enviados à floresta onde o Sr. Weasley pensou que eles estariam a salvo. No caminho, Rony tropeçou numa raiz de árvore, e a voz de Draco Malfoy veio por trás deles. "Acho que com pés desse tamanho, seria difícil não cair."

Harry, Hermione e Gina imediatamente sacaram suas varinhas e as apontaram para Draco. Rony, vendo que eles sacaram suas varinhas, fez o mesmo.

Harry gritou, "Por que não está usando uma máscara lá fora? Seu pai não te deixou juntar-se a ele?"

"Se meu pai estivesse lá fora, você seria a última pessoa a quem eu contaria," respondeu Malfoy, "mas eu te aconselharia a sair daqui. Tenho certeza de que eles podem identificar uma sangue-ruim com ela a uma milha de distância, se apenas do chei... Aaaaah!" No momento, ele foi atingido por uma azaração de bicho-papão da varinha da Gina, um feitiço de prender a perna da varinha do Harry e uma azaração da lesma do Rony.

Hermione disse, "Agora isso era mesmo necessário?"

"SIM!" gritaram seus três companheiros.

Ela bufou mas então disse, "Vamos," então eles deixaram Draco assim, deitado de cara no chão com morcegos de meleca o atacando enquanto ele arrotava lesmas. Harry podia jurar que ele ouviu Malfoy chorar.

Eles logo se encontraram em uma clareira. Eles ouviram passos perto deles, e uma voz feminina abafada dizendo algo como, "Não, mestre!"

Eles então ouviram uma voz masculina gritar, "MORSMORDRE!" e um símbolo de uma caveira com uma cobra rastejando para fora da boca foi disparado para o céu.

Antes que o sinal sequer alcançasse o céu, Gina parecia horrorizada e virou sua varinha para a direção da voz. "Estupefaça!" Ela então correu para a floresta em direção ao barulho de alguém caindo. Não sabendo o que mais fazer, Harry, Rony e Hermione a seguiram, desembainhando suas varinhas.

Eles viram um elfo doméstico chorando com seus braços em volta do que parecia ser nada. Eles podiam ver sapatos e o fundo de robes que pareciam presos a uma pessoa invisível. Ao menos ele estava invisível para Gina. Harry e Hermione podiam vê-lo com suas lentes de contato, mas ele parecia um pouco transparente para eles. Harry andou para frente, puxando a capa da invisibilidade do homem inconsciente que havia derrubado uma varinha perto dele. O elfo não largou cedo o bastante e acabou segurando a capa e gritando. "NÃO! Winky não pode estar recebendo roupas! Winky é um bom elfo e está ficando com o mestre enquanto ele está se escondendo!"

Naquele momento havia vários POPs por perto e Harry disse, "Abaixem!" enquanto mais raios de luz eram atirados neles, atingindo Winky, que caiu desacordada.

"Parem! São meus filhos!" gritou o Sr. Weasley, que foi o primeiro a entrar na floresta. "E quem são esses?"

"Gina estupefez o homem logo após ele ter enviado a Marca Negra," disse Hermione. Harry estava impressionado Hermione conhecia o símbolo. Ele certamente não o conhecia. "E então você atirou no elfo doméstico. Creio que ela disse que o nome dela é Winky e estava chamando o homem de mestre."

"Este é Bartô Crouch Júnior!" gritou Amos Diggory. Ele então se virou para Gina. "Se não estou enganado, há uma recompensa pela captura dele."

Arthur se aproximou de sua filha. "Estou muito orgulhoso do que fez, mas como conhecia a marca Dele? Nunca a mostrei para você."

Gina olhou para baixo e sussurrou para que só Harry, Hermione, Rony e Arthur pudessem ouvir. "Tom já havia feito aquele símbolo antes de ter dezesseis anos."

Antes que eles pudessem dizer coisa alguma a respeito disso, vários bruxos do Ministério tinham suas varinhas apontadas para Crouch Júnior e se aproximaram. "Assumimos daqui," um auror disse, e então olhou para o Sr. Weasley. "Estaremos em contato com você para a recompensa de sua filha no final da semana." Ele então pôs uma chave de portal no Crouch inconsciente e ambos desapareceram. Logo depois, os outros também saíram, depois que alguém reconheceu a varinha como pertencente a Crouch Sênior antes de ser preso, deixando o grupo de Harry a sós com um elfo aturdido. O Ministério não havia nem notado a capa da invisibilidade.

Hermione andou com cuidado até o elfo e a enervou. O elfo imediatamente começou a chorar. "W-Winky. Esse é o seu nome?"

"Sim." Ela continuou a chorar, segurando a capa.

"Tudo bem?"

"Não, Winky não está tudo bem! Winky nunca estará bem de novo! Winky está recebendo roupas que o último a segurar foi o mestre! Winky não está mais presa à família do mestre! Não apenas Winky está sendo desgraçada, mas a família da Winky está sendo desgraçada pelo Ministério da Magia!"

Hermione parecia cabisbaixa. "O que vai fazer?"

"Winky não sabe. Winky vagará por aí implorando por trabalho como Dobby, mas Winky está propriamente envergonhada e não está pedindo por pagamento."

"Dobby?" perguntou Harry.

"Sim. Você é Harry Potter, e libertou Dobby, mas ele não está encontrando trabalho." Ela então começou a chorar mais. "Ninguém está contratando elfos em desgraça!"

Harry teve uma idéia. "Meu guardião Sirius Black se livrou de seu velho elfo porque ele nunca trabalhava. Pergunto-me se ele te contrataria. Talvez até o Dobby. Sinto-me mal por ele não encontrar trabalho."

Ela se animou com a idéia. "Você acredita que Sirius Black possa querer contratar Winky?"

"Talvez. Pode vir ao Largo Grimmauld, número doze depois que eu chegar lá? Se puder encontrá-lo, peça ao Dobby para vir também."

"Harry," disse Hermione, parecendo aborrecida. "Você está falando em ter escravos."

Ele se virou para sua namorada e levou sua mão ao ombro dela. Ela puxou de volta. "Hermione, estou falando em ajudar alguém, na verdade dois alguéns."

"Ótimo," ela disse, embora estivesse claro que ela não pensava assim, "Devíamos voltar para o acampamento. Estou certa, Sr. Weasley?"

"Sim, bem certa," disse Arthur. "Vou ver se podemos sair mais cedo, então precisamos de qualquer sono que pudermos conseguir."

"Na verdade, Sr. Weasley," disse Harry, "Nós, ou seja, Hermione e eu temos chaves de portal de emergências para nossas casas. Se não se importa, podemos apenas pegar nossas coisas e levá-las para casa? Prefiro ir para minha cama e dormir sem que me acordem. Winky, não venha para a casa até que eu acorde."

Winky disse, "Sim, Harry Potter," timidamente.

Arthur olhou em volta para se certificar de que ninguém esteja ouvindo. "Parece brilhante. Queria ter um."

"Na verdade," disse Gina timidamente, "Eu tenho. Se quiser, uma vez que alcancemos os gêmeos e pegarmos nossas coisas podemos levá-la para casa."

Rony e o Sr. Weasley estavam surpresos com esse anúncio, mas Arthur simplesmente disse, "Não seria uma má idéia se todas as crianças as tivessem."

"Elas salvaram nossas vidas uma vez," disse Hermione. "Alguém, que provavelmente estava aqui esta noite, reconheceu Harry enquanto estávamos no nosso primeiro encontro e tentou nos matar, mas escapamos com nossos medalhões de chave de portal."

"Engenhoso."

Eles andaram de volta às tendas e encontraram os outros Weasleys esperando por eles. Arthur disse aos outros garotos para aparatarem para casa e eles estarão lá em um minuto. Gina tirou seu colar e os outros parentes o seguraram ao mesmo tempo que Harry e Hermione desapareceram.

Hermione, preocupada com Dobby e Winky, decidiu ir ao Largo Grimmauld após apenas cinco horas de sono, esperando não estar atrasada. Ela encontrou Sirius na sala de estar franzindo enquanto encarava um rolo de pergaminho. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu. "Alô, Hermione! Você é a bruxa que eu queria ver!"

Ela sorriu de volta para ele. "Mesmo?"

"Sim. Acabei de escrever meus planos de ensino e queria me certificar de que não deixei nada de fora. Se importa em olhá-los para mim?"

Hermione adorou o prospecto. "Adoraria!" quando se aproximou dele. "A propósito, o Harry já se levantou?"

"Não," disse Sirius, "Ele ainda está dormindo profundamente. Fiquei surpreso de já te ver aqui."

Ela decidiu avisar o Sirius sobre Winky e Dobby, então ela contou a história para ele. "...e agora Winky e provavelmente Dobby vão aparecer aqui esperando se tornarem seus escravos. Você não pode aceitá-los, Sirius!"

Ele sorriu um pouco, o que a fez encará-lo. "Lamento, Hermione. É só que você não entende elfos domésticos. Você mesma admitiu como a Winky detestou ser libertada. Se ninguém a aceitar, ela provavelmente morrerá de depressão. Mesmo se não forem pagos, eles terão um teto sobre as cabeças deles e toda a comida que quiserem, e mais importante, um sentido de propósito. Sei que algumas famílias bruxas como os Malfoys maltratam elfos, mas o problema está no tratamento, não em ser dono de elfos. Se não a contratarmos, ela considerará isso a piada mais cruel que alguém poderia fazer às custas dela."

Hermione parecia triste. "Eu, eu nunca vi as coisas assim antes."

Cerca de três horas depois, Harry desceu as escadas. Antes que ele estivesse meio caminho abaixo, ambos Winky e Dobby apareceram com pequenos pops na frente deles e estavam se ajoelhando. Dobby estava vestindo sua meia com orgulho e Winky estava chorando enquanto ela ainda segurava a capa da invisibilidade.

"Olá, Winky e Dobby," ele disse alegremente. Ele então notou Sirius e Hermione esperando por ele. "Vamos descer a escada e discutir a situação."

"Hermione me disse o que aconteceu," disse Sirius, "e eu adoraria ter você, Winky, mas não tenho certeza de que preciso de ambos você e Dobby."

Winky se alegrou imediatamente. "Você-você quer Winky?"

"Sim."

Dobby estava pra baixo com suas orelhas caindo. "Você, você precisa de Dobby para vigiar Harry Potter! Dobby estava querendo salário mas Dobby teria orgulho em vigiar Harry Potter sem salário."

"Você quer salário?" perguntou Hermione com um sorriso.

"Sim, Dobby está querendo salário de qualquer um além do grande Harry Potter que está libertando Dobby!"

Sirius olhou para Harry. "Talvez você deva contratar seu próprio elfo, Harry. Você atingirá a maioridade em alguns anos e eventualmente vai querer se mudar."

"Dobby está querendo muito ser o elfo doméstico de Harry Potter!" ele disse com disposição.

Harry olhou de Dobby para Sirius e para Hermione. "Certo, mas estou te pagando. Quanto gostaria de receber?"

Dobby pulou de alegria. "Um nuque e um dia de folga por ano."

Depois que Harry (com ajuda de Hermione) negociou para um Galeão por semana e um dia de folga por mês, ambos Winky e Dobby realizaram o feitiço que os ligou a seus donos. Depois que isso foi feito, Harry perguntou, "Winky, por que está com essa capa?"

Ela disse com tristeza, "Porque elfos domésticos que recebem roupas têm que ficar com elas até que o novo dono as tire deles."

Harry se virou para Sirius. "Poderia tirar aquela capa e dá-la para Hermione?"

Hermione parecia chocada. "Não, isso não será..."

Sirius sorriu para Harry. "Absolutamente!" Ele então a tirou de Winky, que ficou feliz em se livrar dela, e a deu para Hermione.

Harry disse, "Olha, se quiser pode usá-la apenas para emergências, mas quero que fique com ela. E depois, estamos começando a ficar mais altos, e eventualmente minha capa será pequena demais para nós dois."

Na manhã seguinte, eles decidiram continuar o treinamento deles pelos próximos dias antes de seu fim de semana com o Sirius. Os elfos insistiram em cozinhar todas as refeições e limpar depois. Hermione lentamente se acostumou com eles à medida que ela passou tempo lá melhorando tanto os planos de aula do Sirius que ele se ofereceu para fazer dela uma professora auxiliar. Ela daria notas aos testes para as aulas do primeiro ao terceiro anos e o ajudava a ajustar os planos de aula. Ele também queria começar um clube de duelo e pediu para o Harry ajudar com isso – ajudando com demonstrações e ensinando os estudantes mais jovens, assim como ajudar a planejar as aulas (embora Hermione insistisse em ser incluída no planejamento).

Na tarde de sexta, depois do treino de duelo, Sirius deu carona de aparatação primeiro para Harry e então para Hermione para a casa de praia em que ele estava enquanto ficava escondido.


	21. O Último Fim de Semana antes da Escola

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 21 – O Último Fim de Semana antes da Escola**

Harry e Hermione olharam em volta pela pequena cabana confortável em que estavam enquanto Sirius lhes dava um tour. Tinha uma cozinha, banheiro, sala de estar, "...e aqui estão os dois quartos."

Obviamente Harry e Sirius estariam dividindo um quarto, mas Harry decidiu entender errado de propósito. Ele sorriu diabolicamente. "Okay! Você fica com um e Hermione e eu com o outro. Você é o melhor padrinho de todos!"

Hermione corou e abaixou a cabeça enquanto a cor drenava do rosto do Sirius. "Hã, Harry, você entendeu mal. Você vê..."

"Não. Hermione e eu dividimos um dos quartos." Agora Hermione sabia que Harry estava brincando e suprimiu a risada às custas do Almofadinhas."

"Lamento desapontar você mas nós estamos dividindo um quarto."

Harry decidiu dar um passo adiante. Ele se fez de zangado e gritou, "Você NÃO está dividindo um quarto com a Hermione!" Nesse ponto o rosto do Sirius ficou vermelho até que Hermione se estourou de rir. Harry não conseguia mais segurar sua risada.

"Vocês estavam de brincadeira!" disse Black enquanto se juntava às risadas.

"Claro que sim!" disse Harry entre risadas. "Acha que sou bobo? Sei que terei que me esgueirar ao quarto dela..."

"Harry!" gritou Hermione indignada.

"Estou brincando. Sei que me azararia se eu tentasse."

"Apenas se lembre disso," ela disse com um falso franzido.

"Se não se importa, Hermione," disse Sirius, "Já que Harry e eu estamos dividindo um quarto, você fica com o menor."

"Tudo bem, Sirius," ela respondeu. "É do tamanho do quarto do Harry na casa dos Dursleys. Se ele pode viver lá por meses, posso passar duas noites lá."

Almofadinhas sorriu. "Agora que já cuidamos disso, o que me dizem de nos trocarmos e irmos à praia antes que o sol se ponha?"

Eles passaram algumas horas tranqüilas (a menos que contem Sirius provocando Harry por olhar no traje de banho da Hermione) na praia se divertindo. Como era uma área escondida (todo o motivo Sirius estava se escondendo lá) não havia ninguém naquela praia. Quando Harry comentou sobre isso, Sirius explicou, "Esta é uma ilha particular que pertence à família Black e está guardada para que ninguém venha. Se alguém se aproximar eles têm que dar meia-volta."

A cara de Hermione brilhou. "Ah! Quer dizer como o Ministério fez para a Copa Mundial! Isso funciona com gente mágica ou só com trouxas?"

Sirius estava contente de ver alguém interessado na obsessão de sua família com segurança. "Pessoal, este lugar é muito mais seguro do que isso. Lembrem-se, minha família era na maioria de bruxos das trevas, então eram obcecados com segurança. Eles não escondiam a mansão, mas a protegiam muito bem para manter afastado qualquer um que não seja da família ou convidado por mim que nem a casa, mas ainda mais. É impossível de mapear. O sistema de flu não funciona aqui. Tem alguma coisa nas runas que impede o pó de flu de funcionar. O único jeito para uma chave de portal passar pelas runas é se tiver sangue de um Black nela. Se alguém conseguir passar pela fronteira, serão soprados para trás por ventos incríveis que ficariam soprando até que estejam a meia milha de distância."

"Você tem que nos mostrar algumas dessas runas!" disse Hermione excitada.

"Talvez amanhã," disse Sirius, enquanto ele magicamente criava um fogo de acampamento na praia. "Ah, magia não é detectada aqui. Então, Hermione, por que não conjura algumas cadeiras e uma mesa enquanto Harry e eu pegamos alguma comida para assar aqui?"

"Por que não apenas convoca a comida, Sirius?" perguntou Hermione com um sorriso.

"Ah, é. Accio comida," Almofadinhas disse enquanto ele puxava sua varinha.

Hermione conjurou cadeiras com pequenas superfícies presas a elas, similares aos assentos em um bom teatro. Eles levitaram cachorros-quentes e depois marshmallows no fogo e comeram maria-mole feita com o melhor chocolate da Dedosdemel.

Sirius encarou Harry. "Você se parece muito com seu pai na sua idade."

"Assim em ouço," disse Harry com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu me lembro da primeira vez que o conheci. Eu estava procurando por um assento no Expresso de Hogwarts. As crianças que vieram de outras famílias de Sonserinas queriam que eu me sentasse com elas, mas eu já havia decidido que eu queria algo melhor para mim." Ele respirou fundo. "Cresci com a mesma estúpida propaganda de sangue puro que todos eles, mas por algum motivo, sabia que era errado, mas os outros não sabiam. Talvez fosse porque eu queria fazer algo de mim mesmo em vez de fingir ser alguém simplesmente por causa de quem meus pais eram. Talvez porque eu não pensava que era certo machucar alguém que nunca tinha feito nada de errado."

Almofadinhas suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. "Eu tinha dez anos quando meu pai trouxe um trouxa inconsciente para a casa e para o porão. Perguntei por que ele estava lá e meu pai disse que ele esbarrou nele em uma rua cheia. Meu pai o trouxe para casa para que ele pudesse torturá-lo em um lugar privado onde o Ministério não podia detectar os feitiços que ele usou." Ele olhou Harry e Hermione nos olhos. "A gritaria começou menos de um minuto após meu pai fechar a porta do porão, e seguiu hora após hora." Sirius tomou um copo de quentão. "Quando papai o levou para fora de casa, o trouxa estava pirado. Foi quando comecei a odiar meu pai."

"Uau!" disse Harry.

Sirius continuou. "De qualquer modo, quando fui aceito em Hogwarts, tomei minha decisão de que eu não seria como meu pai, então não me sentaria perto dos filhos dos amigos de meu pai. Ninguém mais queria me deixar sentar junto. Eles sabiam que eu era de uma família de Sonserinas. Finalmente quando eu cheguei ao fundo do trem eu vi três meninos sentados juntos. Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e..." Ele rosnou para esse nome. "Pedro Pettigrew. De qualquer forma, seu pai me convidou para sentar com ele imediatamente." Ele então riu. "Pedro não queria que eu me sentasse lá quando ele soube quem eu era, mas James e Remo insistiram. O rato estava com medo de que eu fosse um bruxo das trevas." Harry e Hermione riram. "Quando fui colocado na Grifinória, eles se tornaram meus melhores amigos. Minha família me odiou daquele momento em diante."

Sirius lhes contou histórias das aventuras dos Marotos enquanto Hermione segurava a mão de Harry até que eles estavam cansados demais para ficarem acordados. Harry fingiu que ia dormir no quarto da Hermione até que Sirius puxou as mãos dele para suas costas de uma maneira que Harry achou que ele havia aprendido nos seus dias de Auror e o puxou para o quarto maior, que tinha duas camas. Choveu naquela noite.

No próximo dia depois do café da manhã, eles saíram. Sirius disse, "Sigam-me para as runas," e virou um cão e começou a correr.

Os dois adolescentes começaram a seguir o mais rápido que podiam. "É uma coisa boa termos nos exercitado," disse Harry, "Não seríamos capazes de acompanhá-lo."

"Eu sei!"

"Não posso esperar para persegui-lo quando eu for um leão."

Hermione riu da idéia. "Um gato perseguindo um cão."

"Enquanto o cão está caçando outro gato. Isso é, se você dominar a transformação até lá."

"Você sabe que serei capaz de me transformar antes de você."

Harry sorriu. "Cinco amassos que me transformo antes de você."

Hermione riu enquanto corava levemente. "Aceito a aposta. Se eu mudar primeiro, você me pega. Se você mudar primeiro, eu te pego."

Harry estava corando agora enquanto continuavam correndo. "Um de nós tem que mudar logo porque eu quero a pegação."

"Eu não disse que não poderíamos antes de virarmos animagos."

Depois que eles correram por cerca de uma milha, Almofadinhas voltou à forma humana e apontou para o que parecia uma lápide de cemitério com símbolos rúnicos.

"Bem, Harry, sabe o que diz?" perguntou Hermione com um sorriso.

"Claro que sei. Sei exatamente o que está escrito lá. Infelizmente jurei segredo."

"Qual é, Harry," sua namorada disse enquanto ela lhe deu um tapa no braço com um sorriso. "Pense. Isso é o que você tem estudado por meses. Pegue um símbolo de cada vez. Sei que pode fazer isso."

Ele se aproximou e olhou a runa mais de perto. "Bem, o primeiro símbolo significa saia."

Para o prazer de Hermione e Sirius, Harry entendeu toda a mensagem da runa, e eles foram para uma mais antes de voltarem à praia, e Harry foi capaz de traduzi-la também. O bom disso foi tudo que Sirius disse com alguns acréscimos. Um foi que só chovia à noite na ilha. Outro era que se um intruso entrasse cinco jardas na linha da propriedade morria. Aviões e helicópteros trouxas não podiam sobrevoá-la. Mesmo peixes não podiam entrar na porção aquática da praia como se uma rede os isolasse. Aves (exceto as mágicas que carregam mensagens) voavam em volta da propriedade, ao que Hermione disse, "...não é uma idéia muito boa. Um observador de aves ou um radar trouxa podia notar o fenômeno e desejar investigar."

Sirius riu. "Eles já notaram. Vocês nunca perguntaram onde estamos."

Harry perguntou, "Onde?" enquanto os olhos de Hermione se esbugalharam.

"Não, não o Tri..."

"O Triângulo das Bermudas," disse Almofadinhas com um sorriso."

"O quê?" disse Harry impressionado.

"Não posso acreditar!" disse Hermione excitada. "Alguns livros que li dizem que eles pensam que tem algum tipo de barreira antiga ao redor do Triângulo das Bermudas. Eles nunca suspeitaram que fosse a propriedade privada de alguém!"

Harry e Sirius riram.

"Ninguém jamais nos procurará por aqui! Este é o esconderijo perfeito!" exclamou Harry.

"Exatamente!" disse Sirius.

Eles passaram outra noite muito como a anterior, e passaram o domingo jogando jogos de trouxa como Frisbee (às vezes com Almofadinhas como o cão) junto com macaco-no-meio e vários outros até a hora da ceia, quando voltaram para casa. Sirius fez os dois prometerem não contar a ninguém (incluindo os pais da Hermione) que era o Triângulo das Bermudas.

Logo era hora para outro ano em Hogwarts. Depois de se despedir dos Grangers; Sirius, Harry e Hermione entraram no Expresso Hogwarts, esperando um ano excitante.


	22. Hogwarts, Aqui Estamos Nós

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 22 – Hogwarts, Aqui Estamos Nós**

Enquanto Sirius, Harry e Hermione seguiam pelo trem, Almofadinhas foi alvo de vários olhares. Quando ele notou os estudantes, ele deu um longo sorriso e disse, "Oi, sou seu novo professor de defesa, Sirius Black. Entendo que os dementadores estavam aqui me procurando durante o ano passado. Eles estiveram mais cedo." Era fácil dizer quem havia e quem não havia recebido a notícia de que Black era inocente baseado nas reações deles. Felizmente, todo compartimento pelo qual ele passava parecia ter ao menos uma pessoa para explicar às outras. Por causa da presença do Sirius, poucas pessoas notaram que Harry e Hermione estavam de mãos dadas.

Eles finalmente chegaram ao último compartimento no trem, que tinha Neville, Rony e Gina sentados nele. "Oi pessoal," disse Harry enquanto se sentava perto do Neville.

"Como foi sua viagem de fim de semana?" perguntou Gina.

"Foi ótimo," disse Sirius com um sorriso, "passar um fim de semana na praia."

"Havia runas na área que estudamos," disse Hermione excitadamente enquanto ela se sentava perto do namorado dela.

"Elas basicamente mantinham pessoas não bem vindas à distância," disse Harry antes que Rony, que estava rolando os olhos para Hermione, pudesse comentar. "Era uma ótima praia."

"Harry foi capaz de traduzir todas as runas," Hermione comentou com orgulho, evidentemente não percebendo que Harry estava tentando salvá-la de uma discussão. Entretanto, quando Rony respondera, ele não estava falando com Hermione.

"Desde quando traduz runas antigas, Harry?"

Harry levemente corou. "Hermione tem me ensinado neste verão para que eu possa largar Adivinhação. Vou ter um teste depois do banquete. Se eu passar, posso dizer adeus à Trelawney."

"Mas então a morte de quem ela vai prever?" perguntou Rony. "Melhor não ser a minha."

Naquele momento a porta para o compartimento deles abriu, e Sirius, Harry, Hermione e Gina sacaram suas varinhas em um segundo.

Olhando em volta e notando o professor e as varinhas, a expressão de Draco mudou para pavor por uma fração de segundo e então voltou para seu usual desdém. Crabbe e Goyle empalideceram. "Professor, acredito que seja contra as regras apontar uma varinha para um estudante desse jeito. Quando meu pai..."

"Se seu pai Comensal da Morte imundo quiser fazer alguma coisa sobre isso ele é bem-vindo para tentar!" disse Sirius com veneno na voz. "Não sei o que Dumbledore tem em mente deixando lixo como você estudar em Hogwarts, mas saiba que aquele assassino que te fez nascer não me assusta!"

O rosto de Draco ficou vermelho enquanto assumia uma expressão zangada. "Professores não podem falar assim com os estudantes!"

"Snape fez isso o tempo todo com Harry! Por que você e seus amigos mamilos da morte não encontram outro compartimento antes que eu te transforme numa doninha."

Draco esnobou, "Professores não podem usar transf..." Nesse momento, em vez de Draco Malfoy, uma doninha branca estava no chão entre Crabbe e Goyle. Ele então começou a pular de cima a baixo enquanto os Grifinórias riam. Logo a doninha foi colocada dentro das calças de Crabbe e os Sonserinas foram empurrados para fora do compartimento, que fechou imediatamente.

Hermione parecia querer rir, mas estava resistindo. "Você não devia ter feito isso com o Malfoy. É contra as regras da escola. Você pode se encrencar."

"Não serei intimidado por comensais da morte ou a descendência deles! Se eu não aceitaria isso da minha família, não aceitarei de imundície como eles!" Sirius sorriu. "E depois, não é como se eu precisasse do emprego se eu me meter em problema. De qualquer forma, ele voltará ao normal em uma hora."

Harry endireitou seu rosto e decidiu mudar de assunto. "Gina, recebeu sua recompensa do Ministério?"

A ruiva sorriu. "Sim. Foi de mil Galeões! Não podia acreditar! Comprei algumas coisas com ela, mas economizei a maior parte."

"boa idéia, Gina."

"É. Verdadeiramente, embora eu tivesse gostado de ver Gui no Egito ano passado, pensei que não foi muito esperto da nossa parte gastar o dinheiro daquela loteria em uma viagem de férias," disse Gina.

"É," acrescentou Rony, "Estou contente que eles ao menos me deram uma varinha, mas honestamente é como se eles esquecessem que podíamos usar o dinheiro. Eles gastaram tudo e então nos compraram livros e roupas de segunda mão. Uma vez nós poderíamos ter material novo para a escola! Fico contente que a Gina tinha o prêmio. Enquanto estávamos na copa, mamãe me comprou aquele robe horrível que ela esperava que eu usasse. Assim que Gina pegou o dinheiro, ela nos deu alguns legais.

"Foi gentil de você, Gina," disse Hermione.

"Você teria feito a mesma coisa se tivesse visto aquela roupa horrível que a mamãe comprou para ele," ela disse enquanto ela franzia o nariz. "Eles até fediam. Não acho que alguém tenha explicado para ela que robes deviam parecer legais. Esse é todo o propósito deles. A mamãe não sabe, mas queimamos aquele robe no momento em que conseguimos os nossos. Era púrpura com..." Os outros estavam rindo quando ela os descreveu.

O resto da viagem passou calmamente e, como Sirius dissera, Malfoy estava de volta ao normal quando chegaram a Hogwarts, embora Harry pensasse que seu cabelo estava ainda mais claro que de costume. Ele certamente estava evitando Sirius Black depois disso e conseqüentemente não chegava perto dos amigos do Harry, que ficaram com o novo professor no passeio de carruagem. Enquanto todo mundo se molhava com a chuva, Rony estava mais encharcado que o resto deles porque Pirraça o atingiu com um balão de água bem antes de entrarem no castelo.

Quando Harry e Hermione entraram no salão, muitas pessoas notaram. Quando eles ouviram Draco (uma vez que Sirius estava a caminho da mesa dos professores) sussurrar alguma coisa sobre segurar a mão de uma sangue-ruim imunda, Harry encarou Draco e disse, "Quieto, sua prole de comensal da morte, a menos que queira uma repetição do que aconteceu no trem! Sirius me mostrou aquele feitiço. Claro, nunca tentei antes então posso bagunçar as coisas e te fazer meia doninha."

Os olhos de Draco se encheram de medo e ele silenciosamente se virou para a mesa dos Sonserinas.

"Sirius não te mostrou o feitiço," cochichou Hermione enquanto se sentavam à mesa deles.

Harry sorriu para sua namorada e sussurrou de volta. "Draco não sabe disso." Ela começou a dar uma risadinha.

"Então," disse Lavender, que se aproximou deles sorrindo, "Vejo que estão de mãos dadas. Isso quer dizer que estão namorando?"

Hermione corou e assentiu enquanto Lavender deu um gritinho e disse, "Tenho que contar à Parvati!" e quase correu de volta para onde sua melhor amiga estava sentada.

Harry deu de ombros. "Pelo menos agora todo mundo em Hogwarts vai saber que você não está disponível. Espero que isso pare a maioria dos rapazes de te paquerarem."

Hermione rolou os olhos. "Você sabe que ninguém demonstrou interesse antes de você. Eu," ela olhou para baixo. "Sei que não..."

"Se eles te vissem com aquele biquíni eles demonstrariam!" disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo o rosto e o pescoço dela ficarem rubros.

Após alguns momentos restaurando a compostura, Hermione disse, "Só espero que as garotas te deixem em paz. Especialmente desde que começamos a nos exercitar, você está parecendo bem."

Harry pegou na mão dela e a olhou no olho. "É você que fica bem. Mas mesmo que isso não fosse verdade, você não tem nada com o que se preocupar mesmo que outras garotas gostem de mim por causa da minha estúpida fama. É você quem eu quero."

Ela o beijou rapidamente logo antes da seleção começar. Depois disso Dumbledore os permitiu comer antes de fazer seu discurso. Hermione estava surpresa ao descobrir de Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça que Hogwarts tinha tantos elfos domésticos trabalhando nas cozinhas, mas continuou a comer depois que Harry perguntou ao Nick, "Eles estão felizes aqui?"

"Sim," o fantasma disse, "Muitos deles alegam que Hogwarts é o melhor lugar para se trabalhar em toda a Bretanha exceto, claro, quando aquele poltergeist os está aterrorizando."

Logo chegou a hora de Dumbledore fazer seu discurso. Depois de dar boas vindas aos estudantes e lembrá-los das regras, ele apresentou, "... nossos dois novos professores. Professor Black, que tenho certeza de que a maioria de vocês sabe que foi recentemente inocentado de todas as acusações que pendiam contra ele, é o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." Houve uma salva de aplausos.

Ele então continuou. "Como o Professor Snape estará ocupado neste ano com outros deveres, ele não mais estará ensinando poções, enquanto ele permanece o diretor da Casa de Sonserina." Houve aplausos tremendos de toda mesa exceto a Sonserina. Alvo então apontou para uma mulher de cabelo grisalho de robes bronzeados e disse, "A Professora O'Brian é a nova mestra das poções." Houve um suave aplauso para ela. Harry pensou que ela tinha um rosto gentil enquanto ele se fez olhar para ela e não para o assassino que ela estava substituindo.

Dumbledore teve sorte que ninguém tentou enfeitiçá-lo quando ele anunciou que não haveria Quadribol neste ano. Entretanto, a notícia de que o Torneio Tribruxo tomara o lugar dele serviu para diminuir a raiva, até ele dizer que apenas pessoas com dezessete anos ou mais poderiam inscrever seus nomes para o juiz imparcial. Harry, entretanto, percebeu que Hermione deve tê-lo influenciado à medida que ele revia os símbolos rúnicos que ele estudou naquele verão e estava ansiosamente aguardando o teste. Ele não prestou atenção alguma aos detalhes do torneio uma vez que ele soube que não poderia entrar nem que quisesse, o que ele não queria.

Hermione sorriu quando ela o ouviu sussurrar os nomes dos símbolos rúnicos enquanto Dumbledore ainda estava falando. "Vai se sair bem, Harry," ela sussurrou, "Não se preocupe."

"Ouvir isso ajuda se você estiver fazendo o teste?"

Ela olhou para baixo por um momento. "Hã, não."

Eventualmente os estudantes foram dispensados para seus dormitórios, e Harry se dedicou a conseguir a senha da Grifinória com um monitor antes de ir à mesa dos professores. Ele sentiu Hermione beijar sua bochecha e a ouviu dizer, "Boa sorte."

Ele logo se viu de pé na frente de McGonagall. "Alô Professora."

"Alô Potter. Posso lhe apresentar a Professora Aruna, nossa professora de Runas Antigas? Ela estará administrando a avaliação." Ela gesticulou para a professora.

Harry olhou para a ruiva no final dos anos vinte e lhe estendeu a mão. "Prazer em lhe conhecer, Professora Aruna."

Quando ela apertou a mão dele, ela encarou a cicatriz dele. "Prazer em te conhecer também, Sr. Potter. Se me seguir até a sala de aula, concluiremos este teste para que a Professora McGonagall possa escrever seus horários."

À medida que eles começaram a andar, Harry disse, "Obrigado por me permitir fazer o teste."

"Não há problema. Entendo que a Srta. Granger o tem tutorado neste verão."

"Sim. Mas se eu der mancada, não é culpa dela." Ele rapidamente adicionou.

Ela sorriu e se virou para ele. "Notei você segurando a mão dela. Estão namorando?"

Harry corou loucamente. "Hã, sim."

"Ótimo. Ela geralmente se senta sozinha nesta aula, e eu me perguntava sobre a vida social dela. Ela está em primeiro na turma mas eu esperava que ela tivesse algumas pessoas com quem me divertir."

"Fazemos o nosso melhor."

"Se você passar no teste, eu imagino que ela não vai mais se sentar aqui sozinha."

Harry ainda estava corando. "Ela, hã, mencionou isso quando estávamos discutindo a possibilidade de eu entrar nesta aula."

"Muito bem. Aqui estamos nós." Ela abriu a porta para uma sala de aula vazia decorada com figuras de lugares magicamente históricos que Harry sabia que eram protegidos por runas e eles entraram. Ele escolheu uma carteira perto da frente e ela convocou um pergaminho, uma pena e tinta. "Esta pena foi encantada contra cola," ela disse com uma expressão de falsa seriedade. "Vocês não podem copiar de ninguém aqui."

Ele riu. "Oh, não. Lá se vai minha trama maléfica.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Harry se levantou e lhe entregou o pergaminho. "Acabei."

"Já?" ela sorriu. "Ou você realmente conhece o material ou você realmente não. Espere um minuto enquanto avalio." Ela então convocou a folha de respostas e realizou um feitiço nela e no teste do Harry. Ambos os pergaminhos foram então animados e flutuaram em pleno ar perto um do outro, cada um revelando questões específicas em sincronização enquanto Professora Aruna assistia cuidadosamente. Ela dizia, "Próxima questão," a cada quinze ou tantos minutos e ela sorria com mais brilho à medida que ela prosseguia. Eventualmente ela anunciou, "Você conseguiu um escore perfeito!"

Harry deu um sorriso profundo. "Culpe a Hermione. Ela insistia em me treinar até que eu sonhasse sobre esta aula."

A professora apertou firmemente a mão de Harry e disse, "Gostaria de oficialmente recebê-lo na minha aula, Sr. Potter."

"Obrigado, Professora."

"A propósito, a Srta. Granger é a única outra pessoa a ter um escore perfeito neste teste."

"Mesmo?" ele perguntou genuinamente surpreso. "Eu pensaria que alguns dos Corvinais também tivessem conseguido."

"É mesmo. A última pergunta enganou todo mundo menos vocês dois."

"Por quê? Pensei que fosse a pergunta mais fácil do teste."

"Exatamente. Todos os outros a complicaram. Pensaram que a resposta era muito óbvia."

"Bem, obrigado de novo," disse Harry. "Foi bom te conhecer."

"Foi bom te conhecer também, Harry. Importa-se se eu o chamar assim?"

Harry sorriu. "Na verdade, prefiro assim."

"Boa noite."

Harry então saiu em direção à torre da Grifinória. Antes que ele desse cinco passos para se afastar da porta, ele viu o Professor Dumbledore de pé lá, mas ele não parecia normal. Ele parecia quase transparente como um fantasma, mas não tinha a cor de um. Harry sorriu quando percebeu que Dumbledore deve estar invisível. Ele ia ignorar o diretor até que ele se lembrou de que tinha que falar com ele. Ele andou direto para Alvo e disse, "Olá Professor Dumbledore."

Harry não pôde evitar rir da cara de surpresa do velho diretor. Ele então parecia normal. "Estou curioso, Harry. Como sabia que eu estava aqui?"

Harry sorriu. "Tive que aprender a não deixar ninguém me espreitar," ele vagamente respondeu, "Na verdade aprendi muito neste verão, e esperava que você pudesse me ajudar com algumas coisas."

Alvo ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Mesmo? Em que posso ajudar?"

"Bem, o Professor Lupin tem me ajudado a aprender oclumência, mas sente que já aprendi tanto quanto ele pode me ensinar. Ele disse que você é um mestre legilimente e que pode ser capaz de me ajudar a melhorar."

"Oclumência?" ele disse com um brilho nos olhos, "Isso certamente é uma habilidade útil, especialmente considerando os sonhos que você teve ultimamente."

"Sirius acredita que eles estavam mesmo acontecendo. O que você acha?"

"Acho que você não devia pensar muito nesses sonhos."

"Mas o que você acha?" insistiu Harry. "Senhor, eu realmente gostaria de uma resposta."

Dumbledore parecia um pouco triste. "Penso que a análise do Professor Black está correta, e eu também acredito que é uma boa idéia aprender oclumência para bloqueá-los como você está tentando. Embora possamos ganhar uma pequena vantagem através desses sonhos, há um risco muito maior de Voldemort manipular você através deles, talvez enviando visões falsas." Os olhos de Harry se esbugalharam com a idéia. "Para não mencionar os desprazeres que você tem que suportar durante eles. Vou te ensinar a habilidade. Se você não tiver objeções, gostaria de rapidamente avalia-lo agora para que eu possa planejar nossas lições de acordo."

Harry piscou. Ele não queria mesmo o velho na cabeça dele, mas entendeu que era ou ele ou eventualmente o Voldemort. "Certo." Dumbledore olhou Harry nos olhos. Depois de alguns segundos, Harry sentiu uma sensação que lentamente crescia à medida que Harry sentia suas barreiras enfraquecerem. Ele tentou reforça-las, mas era tarde demais. Ele sentiu Alvo em seus pensamentos por uma fração de segundo antes de ele sair.

"Muito bom, Harry," Alvo disse com um brilho nos olhos. "Eu diria que você está a cerca de meio caminho de ser um mestre. Eu adoraria encontrar você toda noite de Terça após o jantar."

"Obrigado, Senhor. Hã, a Hermione poderia se juntar a nós? Ela está praticamente no mesmo nível que eu. A Gina Weasley tem aprendido conosco também, mas não penso que seja tão importante que ela aprenda. Ela não conhece tantos segredos quanto a Hermione."

"Tais como os que você tem aprendido neste verão?"

"Sim, mas a Gina sabe desses também. Talvez ela deva estudar conosco."

"Não acho que seja produtivo ter todos vocês juntos para as aulas. Só posso ler uma mente de cada vez. Vou falar com as duas individualmente. Creio que você disse que você sente que é mais importante que a Hermione domine oclumência." Harry assentiu. "Posso perguntar por quê?"

Harry contemplou por um momento se devia ou não deixar Dumbledore saber que eles sabem sobre a profecia, mas decidiu não. "Bem senhor, ela é minha namorada agora, e, hã, conto a ela todos os meus segredos. Se alguém estivesse tentando encontrar informações a meu respeito, eles naturalmente a escolheriam primeiro."

"Eu entendo, meu rapaz, e estarei mais do que pronto para ajudar, mas você deve estar seguro em Hogwarts." Harry decidiu não mencionar os vários perigos que ele encarou dentro dos muros do castelo. "Algo mais?"

"Sim, hã, uma das coisas que nós, quer dizer Hermione, Gina e eu temos aprendido não pode ser feita aqui. Eu estava esperando que você nos permitisse ir à Mansão Black por algumas horas todo Domingo."

"O que é que vocês estão aprendendo que não pode ser feito dentro do... aparatação?" ele encarou Harry.

"Bem, não creio que eu deva responder a pergunta," disse Harry com um sorriso, fazendo os olhos de Dumbledore brilharem.

Alvo piscou. "Então é uma coisa boa eu não ter feito a questão. Vocês três podem usar o flu para a Mansão Black por qualquer razão que tenha me fugido à mente perguntar todo Domingo depois do café da manhã, mas vocês devem retornar antes do almoço. Como não haverá treinos de Quadribol lhe tomando o tempo, não espero que isso ou qualquer outro treinamento que vocês possam ter afete suas notas. Entretanto, se seus professores me informarem que suas notas estejam caindo, este privilégio, que eu insisto que vocês três mantenham em segredo, será revogado. O Professor Black é, claro, bem-vindo a se juntar a vocês, embora, se eu não estiver enganado, Remo também estará lá para ajuda-los."

"Obrigado, senhor." Harry decidiu acrescentar, "Depois daquele ataque mais cedo neste verão, quero estar tão preparado quanto possível para escapar. Se eu não estivesse usando uma chave de portal de emergência, eu estaria morto."

"Sim, eu ouvi a respeito. Os Comensais da Morte parecem estar mais ativos ultimamente." Ele suspirou. "A propósito, como se saiu no teste?"

Quando Harry chegou e deu a senha, ele pensou que encontraria uma sala comunal vazia. Em vez disso, ele viu Hermione sentada junto à porta lendo. Ela imediatamente pôs um marcador no livro e o fechou quando se levantou. "Como se saiu?"

Harry sorriu. "Não tive problema em me lembrar da localização da Torre da Grifinória ou da senha."

"No teste, seu mimado."

Ele abaixou a cabeça. "Vamos apenas dizer que não me saí como um Corvinal."

"Hã, bem, com o que você teve um problema?" ela perguntou com tristeza.

"Bem, teve uma pegadinha no teste."

"Ah, ouvi que muita gente errou essa. Certamente não te reprovaram por uma pergunta."

"Todo mundo menos você e eu erramos essa. Consegui um escore perfeito, diferente de qualquer Corvinal." Ele então sorriu até que ela lhe socou o braço. "Ai! Por que você fez isso?"

"Você mereceu e não me arrependo! Você me fez pensar que não te ensinei apropriadamente! Isso foi cruel!"

"Lamento, Hermione. Eu não devia ter brincado com notas. Sei que são importantes para você."

"Elas deviam ser importantes para você também," ela disse com apelo.

"Bem, esta certamente é. Não tenho mais que ouvir a Trelawney falando da minha morte. Estou realmente cansado. Boa noite, Hermione." Ele então a beijou.

"Boa noite, Harry."

Na manhã seguinte durante o café da manhã, enquanto McGonagall estava cuidando dos horários, Lúcio Malfoy e Cornélio Fudge (seguido por dois aurores) entraram no salão e foram até a mesa dos professores.

Fudge falou alto. "Professor Dumbledore, chegou à minha atenção que seu novo 'professor', Sirius Black, publicamente humilhou Draco Malfoy ao transformá-lo e acusou o pai dele de ser um Comensal da Morte, o que ambos sabemos que ele foi provado inocente anos atrás. Como Ministro da Magia, exijo a remoção imediata de Black!"

Nesse momento Sirius tirou sua varinha e a apontou para os robes do Lúcio. A manga foi cortada e caiu enquanto os aurores apontaram suas varinhas para Black, que abaixou a dele. Sirius gritou, Olhe no braço dele, Fudge!"

Parecendo zangado, o ministro fez como lhe foi pedido e seu rosto ficou pálido à medida que dizia, "A Marca Negra? Mas você..."

"Avada Kedavra!" gritou Lúcio, matando o ministro e então apontou suas varinhas para os guardas, silenciosamente os tonteando (era mais rápido que avada kedavra) antes que pudessem apontar suas varinhas para ele em vez de para Sirius. Lúcio lançou outro feitiço e a sala ficou escura.

Ambos Harry e Hermione disseram, "Lentes para ver à noite!" para ativar a visão noturna de suas lentes de contato.

Harry podia vê-lo saindo porta afora arrastando Draco atrás dele. Ele apontou sua varinha para Lúcio e gritou, "Reducto!" detonando a mão esquerda de Lúcio, que estava segurando seu filho. Ao mesmo tempo, Hermione convocou a varinha dele, que havia saído da mão dele com o choque. Lúcio então se encontrou pendurado de cabeça para baixo em pleno ar.

Alguns segundos depois, a luz voltou ao normal, então Harry e Hermione tiveram que rapidamente fechar seus olhos e desativar a visão noturna. Quando eles os abriram de novo, Snape estava apontando sua varinha para um agora aterrorizado Lúcio Malfoy que ainda estava pendurado. Depois que Snape sentiu que Dumbledore estava perto o bastante, ele liberou o Lúcio do levicorpus, mas ele não caiu. Surpreendendo todo mundo, ele virou um morcego com uma asa deformada e imediatamente voou porta afora e se foi antes que alguém pudesse pegá-lo.

Draco observara a coisa toda e não sabia o que fazer. Ele apenas sabia que estava zangado. Ele se virou para Harry. "Ouvi você mandar o feitiço que tirou a mão do meu pai, cabeça de cicatriz! Farei o mesmo com você quando você menos esperar!" Ele então se virou para o diretor de sua Casa. "Snape! Como pôde? Pensei que você e ele fossem amigos? Eu vou…"

"Estupore!" disse Snape, efetivamente tonteando o Draco. Ele então se virou para a encarada de desaprovo do diretor. "Ele estava ficando histérico e precisava ser sedado. Duvidei que ele fosse engolir qualquer poção na sua condição. Sugiro levar o Sr. Malfoy para a ala hospitalar."


	23. Se Ajustando à Escola

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 23 – Se Ajustando à Escola**

Os horários foram rapidamente distribuídos antes que todo mundo fosse enviado para seus dormitórios. As aulas para o dia foram canceladas enquanto o castelo era revistado para o Lúcio, para se certificar de que ele não estava se escondendo dentro do castelo. Como ele tem um filho na Sonserina, cuidado especial foi tomado em revistar aquele dormitório antes que os Sonserinas (exceto Draco) fossem autorizados a entrar. Dumbledore, entretanto, teve que se ausentar para uma reunião de emergência do Wizengamot. Depois que eles superaram o choque inicial do que viram, Harry contou à Hermione e à Gina sobre sua conversa com Dumbledore na noite passada, começando com como suas lentes de contato lhe permitiram apanhar Dumbledore o espionando. Hermione persuadiu Harry a passar a maior parte do dia a estudando, embora ele disputasse algumas partidas de xadrez e de snap explosivo com Rony. Ele não queria arriscar abrir seu baú com outras pessoas olhando. Ele podia simplesmente imaginar o que Fred e Jorge fariam com o baú ou onde o colocariam se descobrissem que ele estava dentro dele.

Harry e Hermione se levantaram cedo na manhã seguinte e se exercitaram. Eles decidiram usar a sala de estar do baú do Harry para seu treinamento. Eles decidiram entrar no baú e estudar suas lições diárias uma hora depois do jantar por uma hora, seguida por uma hora de duelos, seguida por uma hora de caratê. Eles tinham apenas uma aula (Feitiços) às quartas, então passaram a maior parte do dia trabalhando no dever de casa, assim como a maior parte do fim de semana.

Eles contaram seus planos à Gina para que ela pudesse continuar praticando com eles. Eles também contaram a Neville e ele decidiu praticar duelos e caratê com eles. Eles também convidaram Rony, que relutantemente concordou em praticar duelos.

Harry assinalou que eles tinham que praticar vôos todo sábado também, mencionando que não faz sentido ser capaz de enfeitiçar uma vassoura se você não souber voar nela. Hermione relutantemente concordou. Rony e Gina foram fáceis de convencer a voar com eles. Harry sabia que ela teria que ficar confortável o bastante em uma vassoura para ser capaz de fazer vôos defensivos para evitar ser amaldiçoado se estivessem escapando de alguém. Harry havia conseguido seis vassouras de trouxa para levar para a escola em seu baú para que pudessem praticar enfeitiçá-las e desenfeitiçá-las para que, com sua Firebolt, ele pudesse ter vassouras suficientes para um time de Quadribol.

Seu esquema de estudo extra revisado era agora Domingo-viagens mágicas, Segunda-magia defensiva, Terça-potencial mágico, Quarta-feitiços mudos e sem varinha, Quinta-animagos, Sexta-feitiços avançados, Sábado-voar em vassouras defensivamente. Oclumência seria estudada separadamente com Dumbledore em quaisquer dias ele escolhesse para eles (para Harry era às Quintas depois do jantar).

Eles deixaram Sirius saber sobre seus planos também, e ele jurou se juntar nos duelos tanto quanto podia, ao menos uma vez por semana. Ele também os lembrou do clube de duelos que ia começar, mas sabia que o treino de Harry era muito mais avançado do que o clube seria. Quando quer que eles fossem usar o baú, Harry o traria (encolhido para o tamanho de um cartão de crédito e no seu bolso) para o escritório do Sirius (depois que o fizeram tomar um voto bruxo de não pregar peças nele usando o baú) para que ninguém o encontre enquanto eles estiverem lá dentro. Hermione estava trabalhando em aprender a fazer uma barreira que fosse proteger o baú de mexerem com ele, e também estava trabalhando em um modo de ver o lado de fora do baú enquanto dentro dele.

Quando Harry e Hermione foram tomar o café da manhã, Dumbledore ainda não havia voltado para o castelo. O Profeta Diário que chegou carregava um artigo na primeira página chamado, 'Fudge Assassinado em Hogwarts: Lúcio Malfoy Exposto com Comensal da Morte: por Rita Skeeter.' O artigo foi muito crítico ao Fudge, o Ministério e Dumbledore por deixar isso acontecer. Também disse que uma reunião de emergência do Wizengamot estava sendo organizada para nomear um novo ministro da Magia.

Harry honestamente concordou com a repórter de que isso poderia ter sido facilmente evitado se Fudge tivesse alguma habilidade de discernir o caráter de alguém ou se o Ministério não tivesse deixado Malfoy se safar todos aqueles anos atrás. Ele, entretanto, pensava que Lúcio assassinar o Fudge foi um completo choque para ele, então teria sido difícil evitar sem se estar previamente prendendo o Malfoy.

Enquanto ainda estavam comendo o café da manhã, McGonagall fez um anúncio. "Quero que vocês saibam que o castelo foi profundamente revistado e Lúcio Malfoy não foi encontrado." Draco, que estava à mesa da Sonserina, sorriu na direção do Harry. Ele não percebeu, mas vários professores notaram. Por causa de sua ameaça a Harry no dia seguinte, a maioria dos professores estava cautelosamente o observando.

McGonagall continuou. "Portanto as aulas começarão hoje. O Professor Hagrid também me pediu para mencionar que todos vocês que testemunharam aquela atrocidade ontem provavelmente receberão um choque na próxima vez que forem de carruagem para Hogsmeade. A maioria de vocês provavelmente acredita que não há nada além de magia as puxando. Essa presunção está incorreta. Elas estão sendo puxadas por criaturas mágicas conhecidas como Testrálios. Eles são invisíveis para vocês a menos que tenham visto alguém morrer. Para mais informações sobre eles, podem consultar ou a biblioteca ou o Professor Hagrid. Aproveitem seu café da manhã."

"Uau," disse Hermione com excitação, "Nunca sonhei com isso! Testrálios! Mas, de acordo com o livro que li não há rebanhos domesticados. Mas se estiveram puxando as carruagens por anos, Hagrid deve ter domado alguns. Vou ter que perguntar a ele como ele fez isso! O quê?"

Harry estava rindo para sua namorada. "Isso é tão... não sei… você. Você é tão adorável quando se dedica a aprender algo novo. Nunca mude." Harry então rapidamente a beijou.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça e rolou os olhos, sabiamente decidindo não comentar.

"Bem," disse Harry, "Creio que temos que ir para a aula de História da Magia, e então Hermione e eu temos Runas Antigas. Depois do almoço temos poções com a O'Brian."

Depois de uma lição chata de história ensinada pelo Professor Binns, Harry e Hermione alegremente foram para a aula de Runas Antigas. O jovem casal se sentou junto, recebendo uma piscadela da professora. A Professora Aruna começou a aula dizendo, "Olá todo mundo. Bem vindos a um novo ano. Primeiro de tudo, gostaria de dar boas vindas a Harry Potter, que estudou a matéria durante o verão e passou num teste no material do ano passado, para a aula."

Alguns aplaudiram, outros encararam, e alguns não ligaram. O rosto de Harry ficou um pouco rosado e ele acenou brevemente. A aula seguiu daí, e Harry a achou mais interessante do que adivinhação. Ele adorava o fato de que não havia incenso algum queimando na sala. A melhor parte era que sua morte não era prevista. Harry não tinha dificuldade alguma seguindo o material graças a seus estudos no dia anterior. Quando ele contou isso a ela, Hermione sorriu para ele. "Vê, estudar ajuda."

Depois do almoço, que Harry, Rony e Hermione comeram com Neville e Gina, os quartanistas foram para as masmorras para Poções. Neville comentou, "É a primeira aula de Poções pela qual estive ansioso. É sorte o Snape estar ocupado demais para ensinar, não é?"

O sorriso maléfico de Harry (e a corada da Hermione) durou apenas um segundo enquanto ele dizia, "É, sorte," mas foi o bastante para Neville perceber.

"O que sabem sobre isso?" Quando eles não responderam, Neville disse, "Qual é, não vou contar pra ninguém."

"Sabem o que aconteceu com o Snape?" Rony perguntou.

Harry os levou para um canto no corredor, e sua expressão ficou muito séria. Ele sussurrou, "Chantageei o Dumbledore. Descobri que o Snape era Comensal da Morte. Ele é o motivo Voldemort perseguiu a minha família. Dumbledore acredita que ele se regenerou e então o mantém no castelo para sua proteção. Ameacei contar à imprensa, junto com uma descrição de seu método de 'ensino'."

"Uau," suspiraram os dois rapazes. Eles então continuaram rumo à aula, que já estava se enchendo de pessoas ansiosas para descobrir mais sobre a nova professora.

A bruxa de cabelo grisalho já estava na sala de aula, vestindo robes púrpura-claro. "Olá todo mundo. Eu gostaria de fazer a chamada para que eu possa aprender seus nomes." Uma vez que isso foi feito, ela continuou. "Hoje nós faremos..."

Ela mencionou a poção e fez as instruções aparecerem e então começou a explicar como os ingredientes funcionavam juntos e a mais complexa das instruções até que Draco levantou a mão com um olhar arrogante. "Sim, Sr. Malfoy."

"Conheço algumas pessoas," ele olhou para Harry, "que podem precisar de ajuda extra, mas pode o resto de nós apenas fazer o exercício e fazer aqueles que não entendem assistirem às aulas do primeiro ano?" Crabbe e Goyle riram atrás dele.

Ela tinha um sorriso na cara. "Entendo. Você é um expert em preparar poções então?"

"Bem, sou um dos melhores na turma," ele se gabou.

"Muito bem. Traga seu equipamento para frente e mostre como fazer a poção."

"O quê?" ele disse de olhos bem abertos.

"Accio poção," disse a Professora O'Brian, apontando a varinha para ele. Uma garrafa selada com uma poção completa flutuou para fora dos robes do Draco enquanto seus olhos se abriam.

Ela fez o mesmo com Crabbe e Goyle, com o mesmo resultado, apanhando todas elas. Ela olhou bem fixamente para os três. "O Professor Black me informou sobre como meu predecessor os favorecia, e suspeitei que vocês pudessem tentar algo assim. Eu não me surpreenderia se o próprio Professor Snape fizesse a poção para que não parecesse que ele estava forjando suas notas. Quinze pontos da Sonserina por cada um de vocês. Depois que eu terminar de falar, cada um de vocês virá individualmente para fazer a poção para mim. Se não puderem fazê-la, tirarei outros cinqüenta pontos cada! Não tenho tolerância à trapaça! E só para ser justa..." Ela apontou a varinha e tentou convocar uma poção de cada estudante, mas nenhuma outra foi encontrada, e então ela continuou a lição.

Ao término da lição, nem Crabbe nem Goyle foram capazes de fazer alguma coisa remotamente parecida com o exercício, então cada um perdeu outros cinqüenta pontos. Malfoy fez uma poção quase boa, então ele só perdeu mais quinze pontos. O grande total de pontos que Sonserina perdeu foi de cento e sessenta. Eles apenas tinham trinta pontos até agora, então eles estavam com um placar negativo de cento e trinta. Hermione ganhou para a Grifinória dez pontos durante a aula por corretamente responder a uma pergunta e outros dez por ter feito a poção dela primeiro e perfeitamente. Harry ganhou cinco pontos por ser o segundo com uma poção igualmente perfeita. Neville não ganhou nenhum ponto, mas conseguiu fazer uma poção melhor do que a que Malfoy fez sem o Snape fungando no cangote dele.

No jantar, Dumbledore, que parecia exausto, estava presente. Harry estava esperando por um anúncio sobre o novo Ministro, mas nenhum foi dado. Ele concluiu que teria que esperar pelo jornal de amanhã como todo mundo.


	24. Feliz Aniversário, Hermione

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 24 – Feliz Aniversário, Hermione**

No dia seguinte, no café da manhã, Harry e seus amigos leram com prazer a história da primeira página do Profeta Diário.

"_Novo Ministro da Magia Nomeado_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Por causa do assassinato de Cornélio Fudge, o Wizengamot passou bem mais de um dia em discussões sobre a quem nomear como o novo Ministro da Magia. Quatro candidatos foram escolhidos. A mais qualificada de longe foi Dolores Umbridge, Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro. Claro, o velho xereta diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, veementemente opôs-se a ela. Entretanto, quando foi sugerido que ele se torne candidato, Dumbledore fez um grande serviço ao nosso mundo ao declinar. Ele pode adorar se opor a outros, mas não quer realmente fazer coisa alguma além de criticar._

_Outro candidato foi Ludo Bagman, Diretor do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Entretanto, muitas pessoas, incluindo esta repórter, sabem como ele erroneamente forneceu informações para Comensais da Morte durante a guerra. Qualquer um tão tolo não devia ser considerado para Ministro da Magia._

_O último candidato, que foi nomeado por uma maioria de votos do Wizengamot, é Patricus Vehosia, formalmente o embaixador do Ministério para os Estados Unidos da América. Claro, é de se imaginar o que esperar deste homem que não tem passado mais de um mês por vez na Europa por mais de dez anos. Sua esposa é, de fato, uma bruxa Americana nascida trouxa. Como podemos apreciar alguém assim? Na opinião desta repórter..."_

O artigo prosseguiu sobre o quão melhor Dolores Umbridge teria se saído como Ministra do que Pat Vehosia. Harry suspirou. "Algum de vocês ouviu falar deste cara?"

Rony, Neville, Gina e Hermione todos balançaram a cabeça. Hermione disse, "Mas nós sabemos que o Professor Dumbledore não se opôs a ele."

Gina disse, "Fico grata que ele impediu aquela Umbridge de assumir o escritório. Você devia ter ouvido o papai falando quando o Percy começou a trabalhar para ela. "Se ela foi eleita, os nascidos trouxas substituiriam os elfos domésticos."

"Então estou contente que ela não conseguiu," disse Neville.

Desde então os dias começaram a voar. Todo domingo eles praticaram aparatação no Largo Grimmauld. Dumbledore ensinou Oclumência para Gina às segundas, Harry às terças e Hermione às sextas. Harry e Hermione estavam no topo das aulas, enquanto ajudavam Rony e Neville. Antes que eles soubessem, era o dia 19 de setembro, o décimo quinto aniversário da Hermione. Harry conseguiu manter seus planos completamente em segredo da Hermione.

Já que Harry e Hermione estavam sempre se exercitando a sós de manhã, ele percebeu que aquela era a hora perfeita para começar. Ele já estava na sala comunal quando sua namorada desceu a escada.

"Feliz aniversário!" ele disse quando ela alcançou o fundo da escada. Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele a puxou para um beijo rápido que ela transformou em pegação, pondo as mãos dela atrás da cabeça dele antes que eles pudessem se separar.

Quando a necessidade de ar finalmente a fez se soltar, ela sorriu para ele. "Você lembrou!" ela disse excitada.

"Claro que me lembrei! Que tipo de sujeito se esqueceria do aniversário da namorada?"

"Não sei. Só estou contente que você não se esqueceu!"

"Percebi que podia te dar o meu presente depois da ginástica."

Ela o beijou de novo.

"Parece ótimo. Vamos nos apressar. Quero abri-lo logo!"

Uma hora depois, eles estavam sentados em um canto da sala comunal com meia hora antes do café da manhã quando Harry lhe deu um presente.

O sorriso dela falhou por um momento enquanto ela dizia, "Sinto que é um livro." Ela então deu a ele um sorriso que ele pensou que parecia falso.

"Espero que goste."

"Claro que vou gostar."

Ela rasgou o papel de embrulho e suspirou. Era um pequeno álbum de fotos com capa de couro que tinha 'Harry e Hermione' escrito em ouro na frente. Ela o abriu na primeira página e encontrou algumas fotos deles juntos do primeiro ano. À medida que ela virou as páginas, ela viu fotos do segundo ano e então do terceiro, mesmo uma deles andando no Bicuço. Então havia várias do verão (incluindo algumas do primeiro encontro deles – antes do ataque) e mesmo uma deste ano. Todas eram fotos bruxas.

Ela estava sorrindo enquanto seus olhos molhavam. "Come fez isso? Sei que não fomos fotografados em todas essas ocasiões."

Harry sorriu para ela. "Durante uma lição de Oclumência, mencionei para Dumbledore que eu queria ter mais fotos nossas, e ele me mostrou sua penseira e sugeriu usá-la."

Os olhos dela aumentaram. "Ele tem uma penseira?"

Ele sorriu. "Sim. De qualquer forma, pus algumas memórias lá e trouxe uma câmera comigo. Pedi ao Colin para revelar. Depois que eu disse a ele como consegui as fotos, ele disse que queria uma penseira para ele não ter que carregar sua câmera para toda parte e aborrecer as pessoas." Ele respirou fundo. "O tempo que passamos juntos significa muito para mim, e não quero esquecer."

Ela o beijou suavemente. "Este é um presente maravilhoso e considerado que vou guardar para sempre, mas não há como esquecer o tempo que passamos juntos."

"Eu te amo, Hermione." Ele respirou fundo. "Sei que pessoas pensam que sou jovem demais para saber o que é o amor, mas elas estão erradas. Há muito mais espaço naquele álbum e quero continuar a preenchê-lo pelo resto de nossas vidas."

"Terra para Harry e Hermione," disse uma Gina impressionada alguns minutos depois quando ela encontrou o casal em uma apaixonada pegação.

Eles coraram. "Harry me deu um maravilhoso presente de aniversário e eu estava apenas o agradecendo."

Gina sorriu levemente. "Tenho certeza que ele sabe que você está agradecida agora. Hoje é seu aniversário?" Hermione assentiu. "Bem, feliz aniversário, então."

"Obrigada."

Enquanto eles estavam tomando café da manhã, Edwiges chegou com uma rosa na boca e um pequeno pacote amarrado à perna. Hermione olhou para Harry. "Você não precisava fazer isso."

"Não é tudo meu," disse Harry sorrindo.

Ele pegou o pacote primeiro e encontrou uma nota dos pais dela. A pacote era deles mas a rosa era do Harry. A nota também dizia para abrir o pacote a sós, já que era algo pessoal que ela não ia querer que o namorado (ou qualquer outro rapaz) visse.

"Bem, obrigado pela rosa, e obrigado por mandar Edwiges para os meus pais." Ela então rapidamente o beijou.

"Cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória por essa demonstração nojenta de afeto," disse uma voz familiar atrás deles, "cada. Seu pai também não conseguia se conter, Potter."

Harry se virou e olhou friamente para, "Snape!"

"Prof..." disse a peste gótica.

"Eu duvido disso. Vamos levar isso ao diretor."

Harry se levantou e ignorou o discurso do Snape. Snape seguiu e uma Hermione preocupada atrás dele.

Quando eles chegaram ao diretor, Harry friamente disse, "Esta pessoa está me importunando e acabou de tirar cem pontos da Grifinória porque eu beijei a Hermione na mesa da Grifinória no aniversário dela. Se você não resolver isso, vou gritar para toda a escola ouvir..."

"É o bastante, Harry," disse Dumbledore calmamente antes de se virar para o Snape. "Severo, você não vai punir o Sr. Potter ou a Srta. Granger, e se esforçará para evita-los. Se você os vir violando as regras, então me informe e eu lidarei com isso pessoalmente."

"Mas, diretor..."

"Cem pontos para a Grifinória. Severo, já falamos sobre isso, mas parece que não é o suficiente. Aparentemente você precisa ser informado de que ele sabe o papel que você teve nas mortes dos pais dele, e ameaçou levar essa informação ao Profeta Diário, o que poderia resultar na ruína da minha carreira e no seu encarceramento em Azkaban. Sugiro que não irrite o Harry."

Snape encarou o Harry e então a Hermione enquanto seu rosto ficava rubro, mas não disse nada enquanto tomava seu assento à mesa dos professores. Alvo olhou para Hermione e sorriu. "Feliz aniversário."

"Obrigada, senhor."

Dumbledore se virou de volta para o adolescente de cabelo negro. "Harry, você não devia fazer isso em público. As pessoas vão perceber que alguma coisa não está certa."

"Então mantenha esse assassino longe de mim. O que você fez hoje foi aceitável, mas se ele continuar a me importunar, vou levar minha ameaça adiante, e nós dois sabemos o que vai acontecer. Bom dia."

Harry então andou até a Torre da Grifinória. Ele sussurrou para a Hermione, "O atrevimento daquele canalha! Como ele se atreve a falar do meu pai? Meu pai salvou a vida dele e em troca Snape praticamente o matou!"

"Eu sei. Hã, penso que devíamos apenas ir."

"Não esqueça os seus presentes. Lamento que aquele filho d..."

"Harry!"

"Ótimo. Lamento que ele arruinou seu café da manhã." Eles começaram a andar pelo corredor.

"Só não arruíne o resto do dia falando dele."

Ele respirou fundo. "Você está certo. Lamento. É só que toda vez que vejo aquele assassino quero..."

"Eu sei. Vamos apenas esquecer isso." Antes que Harry pudesse protestar, ela o puxou até um armário de vassouras e prosseguiu em tirar os pensamentos sobre Snape da cabeça do Harry.

Eles tiveram História da Magia, seguida de Feitiços. Depois disso, eles foram almoçar, onde Edwiges voou direto para Hermione carregando um pacotinho.

"Harry," ela disse depois de se certificar que veio dele, "Você não devia."

"Eu quis," ele protestou enquanto alimentava sua coruja com alguma coisa de seu prato.

Ela desembrulhou o presente para encontrar uma caixinha de jóias que continha um elegante par de brincos dourados com uma pequena gema de safira em cada brinco. Ela quase os derrubou quando os viu. "Você... isso deve ter custado…"

"Você significa pra mim mais do que o que quer que eles custem."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Eu amo você."

Ela sorriu. "Também te amo, mas..."

"Isso é tudo o que me importa. É errado eu querer te dar coisas bonitas?"

"Não, mas você não precisava."

"Eu quis. Você gosta deles?"

Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Minha pedra de nascimento. Isso foi tão pensativo! Percebe que ganhou vários pontos de pegação, remediáveis no armário de vassouras mais próximo?"

Ele corou. "Então sugiro terminarmos o almoço o mais rápido possível." Ele então piscou.

No jantar, Edwiges chegou com uma pequena caixa de penas de açúcar para Hermione, as quais ela aceitou sem protesto, sabendo que isso não ajudaria. Ela o beijou e disse, "Tenho que ir para a minha aula de Oclumência agora."

"Te vejo na sala comunal logo depois, certo?"

"Bem, eu estava pensando em ir à biblioteca e..."

Ele deu sua melhor cara de cachorrinho pidão. "Por favor. Acho que ainda tenho alguns pontos de pegação de sobra, e prefiro usá-los no seu aniversário."

Ela corou. "Ótimo. Só este dia não vai machucar."

"Exatamente," ele disse com um sorriso.

Depois de uma lição produtiva, Hermione voltou para a sala comunal para encontrá-la escura e vazia. Ela entrou cuidadosamente com a varinha para fora. "Harry? Alguém?"

"SURPRESA!"

Ela andou para trás, quase tendo um ataque cardíaco enquanto as luzes se acendiam para revelar quase toda a Grifinória lá com um grande bolo que tinha quinze velas acesas nele. Harry estava de pé perto dele, junto com Gina, Neville e Rony.

Ela olhou pelo quarto para todo mundo até que seus olhos pararam no Harry. "Por quanto tempo você tinha planejado isso?"

"Duas semanas."

Ela sorriu para Gina. "Você mentiu nesta manhã."

"Nunca disse que não sabia que era seu aniversário," disse Gina, sorrindo de volta.

A festa foi um sucesso completo. Hermione até conseguiu assoprar todas as velas (Harry se certificou de que os gêmeos Weasley não se aproximassem o bastante para fazer as velas não se apagarem). Quando ela finalmente abriu os presentes, ela descobriu que Harry lhe dera um livro de Aritmância Avançada.

"Sabia que me daria um livro para o meu aniversário," ela disse, sorrindo enquanto provocava o Harry.

Rony, que não notara as coisas que ela ganhou enquanto estufava a cara no café da manhã, almoço, e jantar, disse, "Até eu sei que não se dá um livro no aniversário da namorada, mesmo que seja a Hermione."


	25. O Concurso Começa

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 25 – O Concurso Começa**

O tempo parecia voar depois disso. Entre as aulas e o treinamento extra, os dias pareciam fluir um após o outro para Harry, embora ele se certificasse de que ele e sua namorada tivessem tempo para namoro. A Professora O'Brian estava checando todo mundo atrás de cola no começo de cada aula de Poções. Ele só pegou o Malfoy tentando isso mais uma vez, mas sabia que ele tentaria de novo dada a oportunidade. Harry e Hermione continuaram os primeiros da turma, ganhando mais pontos dos professores, especialmente Sirius Black.

Na aula após o aniversário da Hermione, Sirius escolheu um assunto interessante para discutir. "Alguém na turma sabe dizer por que certas maldições são chamadas de imperdoáveis?" A mão da Hermione estava logo levantada. "Sim, Srta. Granger."

"Porque elas são imperdoáveis. O uso de qualquer uma delas resultará em uma perpétua em Azkaban."

"Correto. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Alguém pode dizer o nome de alguma?" Harry, junto com alguns outros, levantou a mão. Sirius sorriu. "Sr. Potter?"

Ele respirou fundo. "A maldição Avada Kedavra."

"Correto. Cinco pontos. A maldição da morte. Não há escudo que possa bloqueá-la. O único modo conhecido de sobreviver é garantir que ela não te atinja. Embora o Sr. Potter aqui seja a exceção. Ele é a única pessoa conhecida por sobrevivê-la, e ninguém realmente sabe como. Claro, há várias teorias a respeito, mas nenhuma que eu queira testar. Mais alguém conhece alguma maldição?" Ele olhou para as mãos que foram erguidas. "Malfoy?"

Ele esnobou. "A Maldição Imperius, senhor," ele disse com orgulho mas com frieza.

"Sim. É uma maldição que te controla. Uma mente forte o suficiente pode aprender a resisti-la, mas é difícil. Muitos bruxos e bruxas, incluindo Lúcio Malfoy, alegaram fazer as vontades de Voldemort..." A maioria da turma tremeu com o nome. "...sob sua influência. Claro que sabemos agora que ele estava mentindo. Um ponto para a Sonserina por providenciar um exemplo tão bom de uma falsa Maldição Imperius. Me pergunto quem mais estava mentindo sobre isso na época," ele disse enquanto rapidamente encarava Crabbe e Goyle, que engoliram em seco. "Mais alguém conhece uma maldição?" Ele olhou em volta e seu sorriso se desfez. "Sr. Longbottom," ele disse gentilmente.

Neville estava tremendo, mas se forçando a falar. "A Maldição C-cruciatus."

"Está correto, Neville. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. A maldição da tortura." Ele respirou fundo. "Esta é a maldição mais dolorosa em existência. Acreditem em mim, vocês não querem ser atingidos com esta maldição." Ele encarou na direção de Neville por um momento, o que o deixou pálido. "Qualquer um corajoso o bastante para encarar esta maldição por muito tempo corre o risco de perder a sanidade. É necessário um indivíduo verdadeiramente doente para fazer isso com alguém." Ele então olhou em volta. "O que é isso sobre essas três maldições que as torna tão ruins que você automaticamente ganha uma perpétua por lançar uma delas? Há outras formas de matar e ferir pessoas. Outras maldições para usar. Por que essas são especiais?"

Harry pensou no que havia lido no livro de texto e levantou a mão junto com alguns outros, incluindo a Hermione.

"Sim, Harry?"

"Porque essas maldições requerem um ódio muito forte para trabalhar propriamente. Você tem que realmente querer torturar, matar ou controlar uma pessoa para usá-las. O ministério sente que se você é capaz de usar essas maldições em particular, provavelmente não há esperança de reabilitação para você. A maioria das maldições só requer o movimento de varinha e encantamento apropriados e nenhuma emoção. Mas tentar essas maldições sem puro ódio dentro de você vai resultar no feitiço não funcionando propriamente."

"Correto. Vinte pontos para a Grifinória."

Ele prosseguiu com a aula, e cerca de quinze minutos antes que a aula acabasse, ele passou um dever de casa e então disse, "Começando na primeira semana de Outubro, estarei liderando um clube de duelo toda quarta após o jantar." Isto conseguiu a atenção da turma. Depois que ele passou os detalhes, incluindo o fato de que Harry o estaria ajudando, ele dispensou a turma.

Cinco minutos depois que eles foram dispensados, Harry e Hermione estavam se dirigindo ao salão para jantar quando eles ouviram a voz de Draco atrás deles gritar, "Densaugeo!"

Harry institivamente se virou e se abaixou, tirando sua varinha enquanto Hermione, um momento mais devagar que Harry, fez o mesmo. Infelizmente, ela foi atingida pelo jato de luz enquanto se virava, e ela estava segurando a boca com a mão esquerda, uma expressão de pânico nos olhos dela enquanto apontava a varinha, segurada firmemente na mão direita, para o Malfoy. Harry notou que Crabbe e Goyle estavam apontando suas varinhas para ele também, mas não estava tão preocupado com eles.

Harry viu a cara de medo nos olhos da Hermione e perdeu seu temperamento. Ele esteve restringindo algo de seu poder na aula enquanto realizando feitiços para que ele não mostrasse os resultados de seu treinamento em Potencial Mágico (que estava quase concluído). Agora ele não estava se segurando enquanto atingia Malfoy com um silencioso 'Furunculus!' Era um simples feitiço para causar alguns furúnculos, mas amplificado pela magia do Harry, mandou Malfoy para a parede enquanto seu corpo todo se estourava de bolhas dolorosas. Ele virou sua atenção para os guarda-costas do Draco a tempo para ver ambos caírem petrificados no chão.

Draco estava logo no chão chorando e coçando seus furúnculos que estavam em toda parte. Ele derrubou sua varinha porque doía muito segurá-la. Harry se virou para Hermione, que estava com a varinha acima da boca, mas ele podia ver o que tinha que ser os dentes dela se esticando sob a mão dela e crescendo.

"O que houve?" perguntou Sirius, que acabara de se aproximar da cena, obviamente a caminho para jantar.

"Draco e seus comparsas nos atacaram por trás. Ele pegou a Hermione com alguma coisa, e vou leva-la até a ala hospitalar. Não me peça para ajudar com esses palhaços."

"Vai nessa, Harry. Vou levitá-los de cabeça para baixo atrás de você em alguns minutos."

Harry pôs a mão em volta do ombro da namorada. "Você não precisa mesmo cobrir sua boca, amor. Não está ajudando."

"Eeeeeestooooouuuuu Teeeeeeeeeen..." ela disse, sua fala prejudicada pelos dentes enormes que agora alcançavam os joelhos.

"Não se incomode tentando falar, Hermione. Vamos nos apressar para ver a Madame Pomfrey e ela vai resolver isso. Lamento que..."

"Nãaaaaaaoooo fooooi suuuuuaaaaa cuuuulpaaaaa!" ela tentou dizer enquanto desciam pelo salão. Ela mal conseguia manter a cabeça erguida com o tanto que os dentes dela pesavam.

Harry viu um pequeno grupo apontando para ela, rindo. Ele os encarou e mirou sua varinha até que ela pegou seu braço para pará-lo, lentamente balançando a cabeça.

Os dentes estavam quase no chão quando eles alcançaram seu destino, e Pomfrey facilmente cancelou a maldição e começou a encolher os dentes da Hermione. Harry ficou quieto enquanto sua namorada teve seus dentes menores do que antes. Quando o processo acabou, ele teve que admitir, "Seu sorriso é ainda mais bonito do que nunca," a fazendo corar.

Nesse momento, um Draco claramente aterrorizado flutuou para a sala, segurado de cabeça para baixo com Sirius atrás dele apontando a varinha e sorrindo. Draco parecia estar tentando gritar, mas tinha obviamente sido silenciado. O cabelo normalmente perfeito estava uma completa bagunça, pendurado em direção ao chão, e ele ainda estava coberto de pus. Sirius disse, "Foi fácil reviver os outros dois, mas não sei o que fazer sobre ele."

"O que houve com ele?" perguntou Pomfrey à medida que ela o pôs numa cama.

"Eu te disse que ele atacou a Hermione," disse Harry com um sorriso.

"Sim, sim. Eu sei. Retaliação pelo propósito de tornar minha vida mais difícil. Eu quis dizer que feitiço você usou."

"_Furunculus!"_

Ele encarou Harry. "Quantas vezes?"

"Só uma," ele disse, dando a ela um olhar estranho.

"Tem certeza?"

Nesse momento, Sirius tonteou Draco e realizou um feitiço de privacidade no quarto. "Não conte isso a ninguém, mas Harry tem trabalhado em aumentar seu potencial mágico. Creio que quando ele viu sua namorada atingida com um feitiço, ele ficou zangado e liberou mais poder do que pretendia." Ele se virou para Harry. "Estou certo?"

Harry sorriu. "Sim, mas não vou me desculpar. O maldito covarde nos atacou por trás."

"Claro que não," disse Sirius, "É o Malfoy que está encrencado. Tirei cem pontos e dei a ele duas semanas de detenção com o Filch. Também vou informar o Diretor e recomendar expulsão."

"Duvido que Dumbledore o expulse. É mais provável que ele o torne monitor ano que vem. Snape praticamente matou os meus pais e Dumbledore o contratou. Draco provavelmente vai receber sua 'segunda chance' pela centésima vez!"

"Provavelmente, mas não vou deixar que ele e seus patetas entrem no meu clube de duelo."

Palavra sobre o 'duelo' logo se espalhou pela escola, principalmente porque demorou dois dias antes que Draco fosse liberado da ala hospitalar, e mais cinco antes que os furúnculos sumissem por completo. A previsão de Harry estava certa. Draco não recebeu mais castigos, a não ser que você conte agüentar um discurso de Alvo sobre a diferença entre certo e errado como castigo.

O clube de duelo começou, e Sirius e Harry demonstraram técnicas de duelo, assim como alguns feitiços, e deixou os estudantes, que eram quase dois terços da escola, praticarem. Eles usaram o salão para as reuniões. A primeira lição foi no feitiço para desarmar e em se esquivar. Eles dividiram todo mundo em grupos de dois onde um lançaria o feitiço e o outro se desviava. Aqueles que estivessem praticando com Harry e Hermione se saíram bem. Os outros tinham resultados variados que o Professor Black e sua assistente ajudaram a corrigir. Sirius também sugeriu que todo mundo comece a se exercitar diariamente, o que produziu muitos gemidos. Eles ficaram contentes quando ele disse, "Isso é com vocês. Não é um requerimento do clube."

Uma semana depois, Neville e Gina estavam andando de mãos dadas para a torre da Grifinória depois de uma reunião, quando Gina parou. "Acabei de lembrar. Preciso ir à biblioteca para trabalhar num exercício."

"Quer que eu..."

"Não, eu estarei bem, Neville. Obrigada." Ela rapidamente o beijou e saiu em direção à vasta biblioteca da escola. Eles não sabiam que Gina estava sendo observada.

Ela se apressou pelo salão e tomou uma passagem secreta por um corredor deserto quando isso aconteceu. Draco Malfoy, com Crabbe e Goyle de cada lado, andou até ela de um canto. Ele a encarava como a um pedaço de carne.

"Olá, Weaselette. Devo dizer que você tem crescido bem, apesar de sua família. Deve ser o seu sangue puro se assegurando."

"Parece que sua estupidez ainda está se assegurando!" ela disse com uma cara emburrada à medida que ela alcançava a varinha.

Com uma esnobada arrogante, Malfoy disse, "Eu podia tornar as coisas melhores para você. Até para sua família patética." Ele continuou a olhá-la de cima a baixo à medida que se aproximava, fazendo Gina querer vomitar.

"Da última vez que ouvi, você estava prometido para Pansy Parkinson. Duvido que ela te aprecie fazendo propostas como essa."

As orelhas de Draco coraram, mas ele não mostrou nenhuma outra reação. "Eu não disse que me casaria com você. Sua família não tem o status certo para isso. Você poderia ser uma... distração. Eu definitivamente poderia fazer isso lhe valer a pena."

A face da Gina ficou vermelha de fúria à medida que ela levantou a varinha. "VOCÊ..."

Antes que ela pudesse apontar a varinha para Draco, Crabbe (que puxou sua varinha durante a conversa) tinha enviado um feitiço fraco e mal mirado para ela. Ela entrou em completo modo de duelo, se desviando daquele feitiço e enviando azarações de bicho-papão para Crabbe e Goyle antes que Draco pudesse sequer puxar sua varinha.

Seus cães de guarda ausentes, ele nervosamente apontou sua varinha para ela. Fingindo que não estava nervoso, ele disse, "Você tem espírito, ruiva. Mas eu..." Naquele momento ele tentou surpreendê-la com uma azaração. Ela desviou e lhe lançou um feitiço de desarmar, do qual ele era lento demais para se desviar.

Draco estava no chão quando Gina pegou a varinha dele. Então usando a varinha que ela acabou de pegar, ela enviou uma azaração de bicho-papão para Malfoy. Ela riu enquanto fugia, golpeando loucamente seus nojentos agressores. Ela foi para o banheiro feminino mais próximo e deixou a varinha do Draco no chão perto de um toalete, fazendo parecer que a última pessoa a usá-lo simplesmente esqueceu a varinha lá. Ela sabia que cada varinha era registrada com o Ministério, então ele não seria capaz de negar que era dele. Ela sorriu enquanto imaginava Draco tentando explicar como sua varinha tinha aparecido lá. Ela sabia que ele não se atreveria a contar a verdade sobre o que aconteceu.

Alguns dias depois, ela descobriu que a Professora McGonagall lhe dera uma detenção de uma semana com Filch por razões que ele não contaria a ninguém.

Durante a semana do Halloween, Harry, Gina e Hermione terminaram suas lições de aparatação e o livro de potencial mágico (embora eles continuassem a fazer os exercícios de potencial mágico). Eles ainda mal conseguiam mudar uma unha em seu treinamento de animago. Dumbledore contou a Harry que ele era agora um mestre em Oclumência, e que Hermione e Gina também seriam em algumas semanas. Harry sugeriu que eles estudassem Legilimência para substituir um dos tópicos que eles dominaram, e Hermione sugeriu estudar sobrevivência bruxa e de trouxa sob quaisquer condições. A meta era de que se eles fossem deixados em qualquer lugar no mundo (ou capturados e escapado) com ou sem varinha, eles seriam capazes de sobreviver. Eles encomendaram os livros apropriados, decidindo começar com técnicas de sobrevivência trouxa.

Era agora o dia antes do Halloween, e os representantes das escolas rivais haviam chegado. Harry e Hermione ficaram impressionados pela reação do Rony à presença de Viktor Krum. Harry sugeriu que ele se juntasse às fãs na fila para pegar seu autógrafo.

"Grande idéia," disse Hermione, "Vou até te emprestar meu batom."

"Não é engraçado," disse um Rony descontente.

"Foi sim," argumentou Gina.

"Tenho que concordar com minha namorada nesse assunto," disse Neville, que estava se sentando perto dela. "Foi bem engraçado."

Nesse ponto, a refeição começou. Ambos Rony e Neville (muito para o aborrecimento da Gina) foram afetados pela garota francesa que pediu por um prato francês. "Ela é parte Veela!" ambos declararam ao mesmo tempo.

Durante a refeição, Harry notou o Diretor da Durmstrang o encarando por alguns minutos. Quando quer que Harry olhasse em sua direção, entretanto, ele viraria a cabeça.

Finalmente Dumbledore revelou o Cálice de Fogo. "Neste momento, o Torneio Tribruxo começou."

**Tradução de observações de ****witowsmp: Lamento se alguma parte do capítulo parecer apressada, especialmente o final. As escolas chegaram do mesmo jeito que fizeram em CdF e não vi muito sentido em descrever isso. O mesmo vale para a comida. Prefiro me concentrar nas diferenças entre minha versão e o livro, não nas similaridades.**

**Sobre o castigo do Draco, penso que sua recusa em responder à McGonagall resultou na semana de detenções. Entretanto, a verdade sobre o que aconteceu teria lhe dado um castigo pior.**


	26. O Quarto Campeão

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 26 – O Quarto Campeão**

As próximas vinte e quatro horas, embora excitantes para muitos outros, foram chatas para Harry. Enquanto quase todo mundo estava falando sobre quem entraria no torneio, Harry estava reclamando para sua namorada sobre o fato de que normalmente vinte e oito crianças de Hogwarts participam do Quadribol enquanto apenas uma participará do torneio estúpido. Hermione o consolou com uma pegação sem sentido.

Ele e Hermione viram a tentativa patética de Fred e Jorge de porem seus nomes no Cálice de Fogo na manhã seguinte, o que resultou neles terem barbas brancas grandes o bastante para competir com Dumbledore. Eles também viram todo mundo de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons colocarem seus nomes, enquanto vários sétimo-anistas de Hogwarts fizeram o mesmo.

Rony estava sentado com Harry e Hermione durante o banquete de Halloween quando ele disse com um sorriso estúpido na cara, "Imagine vencer esse torneio. Toda a glória que você teria, junto com a fama, dinheiro e, claro, as admiradoras. Não seria ótimo?"

Harry olhou para Rony como se ele tivesse crescido um braço extra. "Talvez pra você, mas eu não ia querer morrer por um troféu de plástico, mesmo que eu pudesse entrar. E depois, já sou famoso demais, tenho muito dinheiro, e tenho a única admiradora que me importa." Ele pôs seu braço em volta de Hermione enquanto dizia a última parte de sua sentença. Ela reagiu corando e lhe beijando a bochecha.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça. "Faça como quiser, colega."

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Dumbledore os interrompeu para fazer um anúncio. "Bem, o cálice está quase pronto para tomar uma decisão. Estimo que precise de mais um minuto."

Ele instruiu os campeões sobre aonde ir quando seus nomes forem chamados, e as chamas azuis do cálice ficaram vermelhas. Um pedaço de pergaminho foi jogado do fogo, que o diretor apanhou. Ele leu, "O campeão da Durmstrang será Viktor Krum."

"Nenhuma surpresa nisso!" disse Rony quando o aplauso começou. Krum andou até a área de espera dos campeões.

O Cálice de Fogo liberou outro nome, e Alvo mencionou, "A campeã da Beauxbatons éFleur Delacour."

Rony e Neville (que estavam sentados perto deles com a Gina), junto a vários rapazes de todo o salão, começaram a assobiar quando ela se levantou e andou, efetivamente cobrindo o desapontamento entre os outros estudantes franceses. Hermione estava contente que Harry não estava entre os admiradores da Fleur.

Ao pegar um outro pedaço de pergaminho, Dumbledore anunciou, "E o campeão para Hogwarts é... Cedrico Diggory!"

Quando o campeão de Hogwarts deixou a sala, Alvo começou a falar em mostrar apoio para seu campeão até que o fogo do cálice ficou vermelho ainda mais uma vez. Quando outro pedaço de pergaminho foi ejetado, Dumbledore reflexivamente o pegou. Quando ele o leu, seu rosto ficou pálido. "Harry Potter."

Ambos Hagrid e Sirius resmungaram, "Impossível!" da mesa dos professores.

"Não," sussurrou Harry enquanto cada olho se virava para ele. Ele viu alguns olhares de admiração, mas a maioria de desprezo.

Ele se virou para Hermione, que lhe deu um olhar de simpatia quando ela dizia, "Vai nessa."

"Harry Potter!" foi dessa vez berrado pelo diretor.

Ele se levantou e decidiu o que fazer. "Não, senhor," ele disse alto.

"O que quer dizer com não?" perguntou Alvo.

"Não entrei neste torneio e me recuso a participar! Não sei quem pôs meu nome no cálice, mas não é meu amigo!"

"Mas o Cálice de Fogo é um contrato legalmente comprometedor!" gritou Ludo Bagman, que parecia excitado sobre Harry competir.

"ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL!" gritou Harry de onde ele estava. "Isso significaria que qualquer um poderia entrar qualquer nome no torneio e eles ficariam presos! Professor Dumbledore, você disse para não se inscrever levianamente! Como as pessoas podem fazer isso se qualquer um com pergaminho e tinta pode inscrever qualquer nome que queiram? Como isso pode ser um contrato comprometedor? Ao menos no mundo trouxa, você tem que assinar seus contratos!"

"Mas são as regras do torneio..." comentou Ludo, que parecia desapontado.

"Me recuso a participar, e você não pode me obrigar!"

Nesse momento Sirius se levantou perto de Harry e berrou, "Certamente há um meio mágico de provar que Harry não assinou esse pergaminho! Pessoas morrem nesse torneio!"

Um pequeno sorriso se formou na cara de Alvo enquanto seus olhos começaram a brilhar de novo. "Claro. Venha aqui e realizarei o teste."

Quando Harry começou a se afastar da mesa da Grifinória, Hermione pegou a mão dele. Ele olhou para ela, e ela sorriu para ele. "Você não está sozinho," ela sussurrou, enquanto juntos eles andaram até seu diretor. Os outros diretores, assim como os representantes do Ministério e Sirius Black, se juntaram a eles quando Dumbledore realizou um feitiço em ambas as mãos de Harry, e então o pergaminho, que brilhou em vermelho por cinco segundos.

"Harry Potter não assinou este formulário," Dumbledore anunciou com felicidade, "e portanto não participará." Seu rosto então ficou rígido enquanto ele olhava para o salão. "Entretanto, quem quer que tenha inscrito o nome de Harry terá que participar. Quando alguma coisa assim acontece, ou o indivíduo nomeado ou aquele que inscreveu o nome deve participar. Senão, quando a primeira tarefa terminar, quem escreveu o nome morrerá por quebrar o contrato magicamente comprometedor." Houve um silêncio pelo salão enquanto todos olhavam uns aos outros horrorizados. Ninguém notou os olhos do culpado se esbugalharem à medida que suor começou a escorrer pela cara. "Seja você quem for, imploro pelo seu próprio bem que se apresente," o diretor idoso apelou enquanto olhava em volta novamente. Ele suspirou. "Muito bem, se você mudar de idéia, fale ou comigo ou com qualquer professor aqui. Estão todos dispensados. Aqueles de vocês da Lufa-lufa devem saber que o Sr. Diggory se juntará a vocês em breve. Tenho certeza que vocês desejam preparar uma celebração."

Quando Harry e Hermione chegaram à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, receberam vários olhares de desaprovação.

"Por que não quis entrar no torneio?" disse Simas.

Lavender disse, "Não quer representar a Grifinória?"

Rony o encarou mais zangado que o resto. "Você recebeu o que todos os outros queriam e simplesmente recusa como se não tivesse valor!"

"COMO GOSTARIA DE SER FORÇADO A ARRISCAR SUA VIDA NUMA COMPETIÇÃO CONTRA A VONTADE?" Harry estava olhando para Rony, mas sua pergunta era para todo mundo.

"Acho que não é tão corajoso quanto pensávamos," disse Colin Creevey quando todo mundo os deixara.

"Boa noite, Hermione," disse Harry enquanto marchava até a escadaria dos meninos, raiva muito aparente na cara. Ele não notou Neville e Gina andando até ele para dizer que entendiam.

Enquanto Harry estava deitado na cama, zangado com o mundo, ele encarou o teto até se preparar para dormir. Ele não se lembrou de limpar sua mente para a Oclumência.

Ele sonhou que havia concordado em participar e quase toda a escola estava contra ele mesmo assim. Ele viu o Draco usando um distintivo que dizia 'Apóie CEDRICO DIGGORY, o VERDADEIRO campeão de Hogwarts.' Draco estava tocando no distintivo antes que Harry se encontrasse completamente em outro lugar.

"O QUÊ!" ele gritou enquanto olhava para um rosto escuro em um espelho de dois sentidos. A pessoa com quem estava falando estava obviamente do lado de fora na noite sem estrelas, então Harry não pôde identificar seu rosto. "Como Potter pode recusar?"

"M-Mestre," disse o covarde no espelho, que soava à beira de lágrimas, "Dumbledore disse que morrerei se não participar."

"Então traga Potter até mim antes disso! Sua mancada me forçou a mudar meus planos e, por isso, você merece morrer! Se você triunfar, então considerarei te ajudar! Aqui está o que você tem que fazer..."

Nesse momento, o treinamento de Oclumência de Harry se ativou e ele acordou sem uma dor de cabeça na cicatriz, depois de apenas dois minutos conectado com Riddle. Ele estava de certa forma contente de ter sido capaz de quebrar a conexão sem dor sem ter limpado a mente, mas também estava chateado de não ter ouvido o plano do Tom. Ele suspirou e limpou a mente, e foi dormir cerca de meia hora depois.

No dia seguinte, Harry descobriu que ele era agora conhecido pela maior parte da escola como um covarde. Hermione, Neville e Gina insistiram que isso era ridículo, listando todas as coisas heroicas que ele fez pelos últimos três anos.

Hermione disse, "A coisa é que você só faz esse tipo de coisa quando a vida de alguém está em perigo, não para entreter a escola."

Ele respirou fundo. "Acho que sim. Suponho que é melhor ser chamado de covarde do que de Herdeiro da Sonserina mesmo."

Não demorou para ele descobrir a origem do boato, quando Draco orgulhosamente mostrou seu distintivo que dizia, 'Apóie Cedrico Diggory – Um Verdadeiro Campeão!' enquanto estavam esperando do lado de fora da porta para a aula dupla de poções algumas semanas depois. Quando Draco o tocou, as palavras mudaram para 'Potter está assustado!'

"Ah, muito esperto!" surtou Hermione bem antes que a Professora O'Brian se aproximasse deles.

Ele deu uma olhada no distintivo de Malfoy e o convocou de seu robe, deixando um buraco no material. "Cinqüenta pontos da Sonserina por usar este lixo!"

Ela então notou outros usando os distintivos e convocou todos, tirando dez pontos de todo mundo que os tinha, deixando cinco Sonserinas e três Grifinórias com grandes buracos nos seus robes. Harry e Hermione ficaram tristes de verem Rony entre eles.

Depois de fazer sua usual busca por trapaceiros, a Professora O'Brian disse, "Hoje estaremos fazendo antídotos, e o Sr. Malfoy se voluntariou para testar o dele para a aula. Vamos envenená-lo em uma hora."

"Não vai não!" ele berrou. "Meu pai vai..."

"Meu ponto exatamente! Malfoy, você não quer ser voluntário para alguma coisa perigosa mais do que o Sr. Potter!" Entretanto, você tem que se esconder atrás de seu pai! Você não tem a coragem de se recusar por conta própria como o Sr. Potter fez! Se você tivesse sido incluído no torneio, você aceitaria e então imploraria a seu pai para tirá-lo disso no dia seguinte em vez de lutar por si próprio!"

"Então não tenho que tomar o veneno?" disse Draco.

Não, você tem que toma-lo. Espero que faça um antídoto aceitável antes disso."

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e Colin Creevey chegou dizendo, "A presença de Harry Potter é requerida para uma sessão de fotos do Torneio Tribruxo."

"O quê? Por quê?" perguntou Harry.

"A repórter Rita Skeeter quer entrevistar o campeão que se recusou a participar."

"Não, obrigado," disse Harry firmemente. Ele sussurrou para Hermione, "Quero ver o Draco envenenado," causando uma risada suave.

"Ouviu o Sr. Potter. Ela pode escrever uma história sobre as pessoas que queriam ser campeões escolares."

O antídoto do Draco não funcionou, mas à medida que ele ficava verde, Hermione gentilmente o deixou tomar o antídoto dela para que ele pudesse evitar uma viagem à ala hospitalar. Enquanto estavam saindo da sala, Harry disse, "Não devia ter dado a ele a sua cura."

"Pensei que ia aborrecê-lo ainda mais dever favor a uma sangue-ruim." Ambos riram enquanto Draco, que os ouvira, saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Na manhã seguinte o Profeta Diário publicou uma entrevista fictícia por Rita que basicamente disse que Harry, enquanto chorando no ombro dela, admitiu ter muito medo dos desafios do torneio e deixou a impressão de que Hogwarts não tinha um campeão por causa disso. Quando Harry viu pessoas rindo dele, ele realizou o 'Sonorus' e se levantou no meio do café da manhã.

"Com licença. Tenho algo a dizer. Todo mundo que teve Poções comigo ontem sabe que me recusei a dar uma entrevista àquela mulher Skeeter, então qualquer coisa que ela disse sobre mim é lixo. Para não mencionar que ela parece ter esquecido que Cedrico Diggory é o campeão da nossa escola! Obviamente essa assim chamada repórter não se importa com os fatos. Portanto minha pergunta é, POR QUE ESTÃO LENDO O LIXO DELA?" Ele então se sentou e removeu o feitiço de sua garganta.

Dumbledore se levantou e disse, "O Sr. Potter está bem certo. Ele não deu entrevista à Srta. Skeeter, então qualquer alegação que ela tenha feito a respeito dele é falsa. Por outro lado, eu pessoalmente a apresentei a Cedrico Diggory e ela nem sequer o mencionou no artigo dela. Eu me pergunto se ela sofre de problemas de memória ou é simplesmente uma mentirosa." Todo mundo riu.

Isto realmente parecia chegar até vários estudantes (nenhum dos Sonserinas) que pararam de sussurrar sobre ele. Fora o fato de que Rony ainda não estava falando com ele, tudo voltou ao normal.

Harry e Hermione estavam indo até a cabana do Hagrid naquele sábado quando eles ouviram uma voz de homem gritar, "Estupefaça!"

Ambos se abaixaram, evitando serem atingidos pelo raio vermelho. Harry se virou e viu Karkaroff correndo até eles com o que parecia ser um cobertor. Enquanto Harry estava pegando sua varinha, Igor jogou uma rede em cima dele. Hermione pegou o cobertor enquanto Karkaroff gritou, "Ativar," e ambos adolescentes sentiram o puxão familiar enquanto desapareciam.


	27. O Retorno de Voldemort

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 27 – O Retorno de Voldemort**

Harry e Hermione aterrissaram bruscamente após uma viagem inesperada de chave de portal. Harry ainda estava sob a coberta quando ele ouvira a voz que preenchia seus pesadelos sibilar, "Mate a outra."

Sabendo instintivamente quem a 'outra' deve ser, ele cegamente empurrou a Hermione para longe assim que o Rabicho gritou, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry jogou fora o cobertor e se levantou, rapidamente encarando para ver que Hermione ainda estava viva. Ele pegou sua varinha, a apontou para Pettigrew, que estava carregando alguma coisa horrenda que era do tamanho de um bebê, e gritou, "Estupefaça!"

Pedro conseguiu se desviar e derrubou o 'infante' em um grande caldeirão enquanto Harry rapidamente olhou em volta para ver que ele estava em um cemitério.

"Expelliarmus!" veio o som da voz de Hermione detrás do Harry.

Pettigrew sorriu enquanto dizia, "Protego! Crucio!"

Logo Harry estava ouvindo com horror enquanto sua namorada estava gritando em agonia. Ele gritou de raiva, "Expelliarmus," fazendo não apenas o Pettigrew derrubar sua varinha, mas também o jogando contra uma lápide que tinha 'Tom Riddle' entalhado nela.

Enquanto Harry se aproximava de Pettigrew com raiva, o homem patético agarrou um osso que estava por perto e o atirou no caldeirão. Ele sorriu enquanto ele aterrissava dentro dele, bem antes que Harry o socasse no rosto.

Rabicho rapidamente disse, "Osso do pai, dado sem saber," antes de virar rato e correr até o caldeirão.

Harry lançou uns feitiços ao rato aterrorizado, mas apenas atingiu a cauda, separando-a do rato ainda correndo. Harry então lançou uma maldição 'reducto' no caldeirão, apenas para o raio ricochetear num escudo invisível que estava aparentemente o protegendo. Harry teve que pular para fora do caminho para evitar ser atingido.

Isso deu a Pettigrew a chance de se transformar de volta. Ele parecia estar sentindo dor, e tinha problema em ficar de pé, mas pegou a cauda e a pôs no caldeirão dizendo, "Carne do servo, dada de bom grado," antes de se transformar de volta em rato e correr até a Hermione.

Harry então seguiu o rato para ver que Hermione estava apenas se sentando. O lado direito da face dela estava sangrando como se ele tivesse batido a cabeça em algum ponto, e ela parecia grogue. Antes que Harry chegasse a ela, Rabicho se transformou e a pegou, segurando a garota tonta na frente dele como um escudo. Sua mão direita estava em volta da garganta dela. Harry encarou o traidor dos pais dele com mais desprezo do que nunca.

"Largue sua varinha, Harry," disse Rabicho enquanto ele lentamente se aproximava do caldeirão, obviamente com dor.

"Não... não faça isso, Harry," ela conseguiu dizer.

Harry lentamente começou a abaixar sua varinha enquanto o rato se aproximava do caldeirão. "Você deve servir, minha bela sangue-ruim," Pettigrew sibilou no ouvido da Hermione enquanto ele coletava um pouco do sangue que escorria na cara dela com sua mão esquerda e então o levou ao caldeirão dizendo, "Sangue do inimigo, tirado à força, ressuscite seu adversário."

"O quê?" disse Hermione enquanto ela veio a si o bastante para dar uma cotovelada no estômago dele.

Quando ele momentaneamente perdeu o controle nela ela mergulhou, tendo fé em Harry para apontar sua varinha para o rato, gritando, "Estupefaça!" Pedro voou para trás dez pés inconsciente. Harry correu até a Hermione, ajudando-a a se levantar, e então ambos foram até a forma inconsciente de Pedro.

Harry o pegou rapidamente, enquanto Hermione dizia, "Precisamos voltar para a chave de portal, AGORA!"

Enquanto corriam até o cobertor, o novo corpo de Voldemort, que incluía uma cauda e um focinho de rato (sem cabelo em parte alguma no corpo), apareceu perto do caldeirão. Eles pegaram o cobertor enquanto Voldemort se virou para eles. Hermione gritou, "Ativar!" e o cobertor, junto com Harry, Hermione e Pedro, desapareceram.

Eles reapareceram no terreno de Hogwarts, e Hermione disse, "Vamos à cabana do Hagrid. É o lugar mais próximo," juntos eles se levantaram. Harry ainda estava arrastando o Pettigrew.

Enquanto o lar do Hagrid veio à vista, Harry derrubou Pedro, pôs ambas as mãos na cicatriz, e caiu de joelhos. Em sua exaustão, ele não havia pensado em reforçar seus escudos de oclumência.

Ele irritadamente pôs o robe que havia sido derrubado sem cuidado no chão durante a luta, se perguntando como dois jovens adolescentes superaram Pettigrew, e ainda a cerimônia fora completada. Ele percebeu que estava errado em confiar naquele rato com uma tarefa tão importante. Naquele momento um morcego voou rapidamente até ele, aterrissou, e se transformou em Lúcio Malfoy e caiu de joelhos. Por um momento, ele encarou a face de seu mestre em horror, mas então relatou.

"Mestre, vim aqui assim que pude depois de observar Karkaroff transportar Potter e a sangue-ruim! Voei para fora das barreiras de Hogwarts o mais rápido que minhas asas podiam me levar. Então eu aparatei para a beira de suas próprias barreiras. Eu então voei para cá o mais rápido que pude. Embora eu não pudesse ver na minha forma de morcego, do que ouvi do outro lado do cemitério, creio que o rato usou o sangue da sangue-ruim em vez do de Potter na cerimônia. Espero estar enganado, meu lorde. Eu..."

"Crucio!"

"Harry!" disse Hermione, tirando-o de seu transe. Ele balançou a cabeça e restaurou seus escudos. Ele honestamente estava muito interessado no que estava acontecendo para quebrar a conexão. Ele olhou em volta para ver que estava na cama do Hagrid, com ambos o meio-gigante e o Professor Dumbledore de pé perto da Hermione, olhando para ele com preocupação. Ele notou que Pettigrew não estava na sala.

Hermione estava chorando e segurando a sua mão. "Lamento não ter podido..."

"Não foi sua culpa, Hermione," ele disse rapidamente.

"O Sr. Potter está bem certo, Srta. Granger," disse Dumbledore. "Não foi culpa de nenhum de vocês. Foi minha por permitir o Professor Karkaroff em solo de Hogwarts. Ele nunca se arrependeu de seus crimes como Comensal da Morte, mas meramente traiu alguns de seus amigos para reduzir sua pena. Ele nunca deveria ter sido libertado de Azkaban não importa que nomes ele providenciou ao Ministério. Agora ele ajudou a trazer o Voldemort de volta."

Harry olhou de Alvo para Hermione, que assentiu e disse, "Eu disse a ele brevemente o que aconteceu."

"Sim, mas eu apreciaria um testemunho detalhado de vocês dois quando o Ministro Vehosia chegar. Mandei palavra a ele para vir aqui logo após eu mandar Fawkes entregar Pettigrew em uma cela no Ministério. Minha mensagem incluiu uma sugestão para forçar Pedro a tomar uma poção que fará impossível para ele virar rato de novo."

Harry sorriu. "Poderia ser melhor simplesmente soltar o Pedro. Duvido muito que ele sobreviva dez passos fora da sede do Ministério."

"Eu imaginaria que Voldemort está bem zangado com ele por não seguir instruções," concordou Dumbledore com um brilho nos olhos. "Do que a Srta. Granger disse, Voldemort não apenas tem algumas características de rato porque o Rabicho usou uma parte de corpo transformada, mas ele também usou o sangue de uma nascida trouxa em vez do sangue do Sr. Potter, o que indubitavelmente era seu plano."

Foi nesse momento que Harry percebeu que Hermione estava usando uma pequena bandagem na cabeça dela. "Ela devia ir à ala hospitalar," disse Harry.

"Eu concordo que ambos devam ver a Madame Pomfrey."

"Não preciso..." protestou Harry.

"Apenas deixe-a checá-lo. Se você está certo então não vai demorar muito, vai?" disse Hermione.

"Ótimo."

Depois que os quatro andaram até a ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey curou a cabeça da Hermione, dizendo que ela teve uma leve concussão e devia passar a noite lá. Ela concordou que Harry estava bem. Eles ainda estavam lá quando o Ministro Vehosia chegou com dois aurores.

"Alô, Professor Dumbledore," ele disse amigavelmente, apertando a mão dele. "Obrigado por capturar Pedro Pettigrew por nós. Era sobre isso que queria falar comigo?"

"Na verdade, Ministro, foram Harry Potter e Hermione Granger que capturaram Pettigrew," ele disse enquanto indicava os adolescentes. "Creio que vai achar a história deles muito interessante."

"Sr. Potter," o político disse com um sorriso enquanto se apressava para apertar a mão dele entusiasticamente, "é um prazer te conhecer! Aposto que conseguiu alguma satisfação em capturar o homem que traiu os seus pais para Você-Sabe-Quem."

"O nome dele é Tom Riddle, e ele se chama de Voldemort," disse o jovem de cabelo negro impacientemente, "e ele está de volta!"

"O QUÊ?" perguntou o Ministro de olho bem aberto com uma cara de medo.

"Pode ser melhor se ele e a Srta. Granger começassem a história deles do começo," sugeriu Dumbledore.

Quando Vehosia assentiu e se sentou, Hermione começou. "Você vê, Ministro, Harry e eu estávamos andando até a cabana do Hagrid quando alguém gritou um 'Estupefaça' para nós..."

Meia hora depois, depois que ele ouviu a história completa de ambos, o Ministro se levantou e começou a andar. Dumbledore disse, "Vocês podem querer dar Veritaserum para o Sr. Pettigrew e obter a perspectiva dele desses eventos."

"Eu, eu vou. É apenas, você sabe, difícil de acreditar após todos esses anos. Não quero assustar ninguém e causar pânico, mas não posso ignorar isso. Dumbledore, você tem alguma sugestão?"

Com um brilho nos olhos, Alvo disse, "Eu sugeriria que fizéssemos o Voldemort relaxar fingindo que não sabemos que ele está de volta. Ele se perguntará por que ele não está ouvindo nada no noticiário. Enquanto isso, você pode silenciosamente preparar a divisão de aurores entre outras coisas. Também sugiro preparações para substituir os Dementadores de Azkaban para quando eles passarem para o lado de Voldemort. Talvez secretamente posicionando aurores ou inomináveis perto da prisão para responder a qualquer tentativa de libertar prisioneiros."

"Talvez o Ministério possa oferecer aulas de defesa para o público geral, dizendo que é porque Lúcio Malfoy está à solta," disse Hermione.

"Excelente sugestão, Srta. Granger," disse Dumbledore, "Dez pontos para a Grifinória."

"Certifique-se de ensinar o Feitiço do Patrono nessas aulas," disse Harry, "Para que as pessoas possam se defender contra Dementadores."

O Ministro sorriu. "Acho que farei isso. Creio que as pessoas gostariam desses programas, e do Ministro que os começou."

"Também sugiro que mande enviados aos gigantes, na esperança de que eles não se juntem a Voldemort."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, não creio que os gigantes vão ouvir. Uma das minas primeiras missões como embaixador foi tentar fazer as pazes com os gigantes. Dei dois presentes caros para o líder deles e pensei que estava fazendo progresso só para ele ser morto por um gigante mais agressivo." Ele limpou a testa com a mão. "Tive sorte de sair de lá vivo, e não vou enviar ninguém do meu povo nesse tipo de situação por nada."

"Isso, claro, é sua decisão," replicou Dumbledore.

Alguns minutos depois, o Ministro saiu e Dumbledore mandou McGonagall, Snape e Hagrid encontrá-lo em seu escritório. Uma vez que os três estavam lá, o diretor idoso disse, "Voldemort está de volta, e então estamos restaurando a Ordem da Fênix. Minerva, chame de volta todos os velhos amigos para uma reunião. Severo, você sabe o que fazer." Snape assentiu gravemente. "Hagrid, tenho uma missão muito especial para você."


	28. O Lado Errado da Cerca

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 28 – O Lado Errado da Cerca**

Enquanto Dumbledore estava falando com Snape e Hagrid, Sirius entrou na ala hospitalar, parecendo pronto para matar.

"Sirius," disse Harry, "Estava me perguntando onde você estava."

"Desculpe. Enquanto você ainda estava tendo sua visão, deixei a cabana do Hagrid para tentar encontrar Karkaroff. Não consegui encontrá-lo."

"Aposto que o traidor está a meio caminho da Bulgária agora!"

"Acho que não, Harry," disse Hermione, pensando fundo. "Acho que podemos presumir que ele pôs o seu nome no cálice, e então vai morrer quando a primeira tarefa acabar."

"Então?"

"Então, só há uma razão porque ele nos teria mandado para Voldemort. Lembre-se de sua visão anterior! Lhe foi prometida ajuda contra aquela maldição."

"Duvido que Voldemort vá ajuda-lo agora," disse Sirius, "mesmo se ele puder de alguma forma."

"Não a menos que ele consiga entregar..."

"Minha cabeça em uma bandeja."

"Sim," ela disse, dando tapinhas nas costas do Harry. "Espero que Karkaroff apareça! Posso dar a ele o que lhe aguarda." Um olhar sombrio cruzou a cara do Sirius. "Será melhor do que os dementadores."

Uma semana se passou sem problema na escola. O Profeta Diário relatou que aulas de defesa seriam oferecidas para o público em geral por dez Sicles a lição do famoso Auror aposentado, Alastor Moody. Depois de ver a figura dele no papel, Harry se perguntou quantas pessoas realmente assistiriam a aulas ensinadas por alguém com uma aparência daquelas. No final, com Voldemort de volta, ele supôs que a maioria das pessoas aceitaria toda ajuda que pudesse conseguir. Também relatou os assassinatos de algumas famílias trouxas por Comensais da Morte, mas ninguém atacou Harry.

Harry estava surpreso de encontrar um novo professor na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Uma mulher chamada Professora Grubbly-Plank estava cuidando da lição daquele dia. A professora disse que não sabia onde Hagrid estava ou quando ele voltaria quando Harry perguntou. Ela levou a turma para uma árvore à beira da floresta onde um unicórnio estava parado."

"Oh, eles são lindos," várias das garotas proclamaram. Então a professora substituta mandou as garotas fazerem carinho nele enquanto os garotos se afastavam.

Depois de uma jornada agradável para Hogsmeade (onde Harry comprou para sua namorada uma dúzia de rosas) naquele sábado, Harry e Hermione caminharam em volta do lago, de mãos dadas e aproveitando a companhia um do outro quando Harry notou um movimento perto da beira da floresta.

"Alguém está lá!" disse Harry, andando naquela direção, "se esgueirando pela floresta. Poderia ser Karkaroff?"

"Acho que não," ela respondeu, "julgando pelo tamanho eu diria que pode ser o Hagrid."

"Vamos olhar de perto."

"Não podemos, Harry! Pode ser perigoso."

"Tem razão, Hermione. Volte para o castelo. Estarei lá em breve."

"Eu quis dizer nós dois!"

"Shh!" Harry disse, continuando naquela direção. "Não é assim que o Hagrid se veste. Acho que é a Madame Maxime. Me pergunto o que ela está aprontando."

"Provavelmente tem algo a ver com aquele estúpido torneio."

"Talvez ela esteja trapaceando."

Harry seguiu andando, então Hermione suspirou e proclamou, "Queria que ao menos tivéssemos a sua capa."

À medida que andávamos o perímetro da floresta, ficando a uma boa distância da diretora de Beauxbatons, eles ouviram rugidos à distância. Hermione pegou a mão do Harry com mais força do que já segurava. Ela se aproximou de uma cerca com vários bruxos do outro lado almoçando a cerca de vinte metros de gaiolas gigantes contendo três dragões. Harry e Hermione se afastaram por um momento olhando até que viram uma grande rocha atirada da floresta e direto na cabeça da Maxime por trás. Ela caiu inconsciente.

Hermione correu para ajuda-la enquanto Harry apontava sua varinha na direção de onde a rocha viera. "Petrificus Totalus," ele ouviu a voz de Karkaroff gritar enquanto sua namorada congelava no lugar, caindo de cara no chão.

"Bem feito, sangue-ruim!" disse outra voz com a qual Harry era familiar. Ambos Karkaroff e Lúcio Malfoy saíram da floresta. "Sr. Potter. Que surpresa agradável. Estávamos discutindo como atraí-lo e você veio a nós."

Antes que Harry pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Lúcio havia realizado algum tipo de feitiço de levitação nele quando ele estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo e estava movendo sobre a cerca enquanto Igor estava pegando Hermione e posicionando seu corpo imóvel contra a cerca. "Agora você pode olhar indefeso enquanto seu namorado patético é cozido e comido pelos dragões!"

Lúcio deixou Harry cair na frente da jaula que continha um Rabo-córneo Húngaro, e então lançou uma barreira entre os domadores de dragão para que eles não pudessem ajudar ninguém. Karkaroff magicamente abriu as jaulas uma por uma. As feras ainda estavam acorrentadas às gaiolas para que não pudessem fugir, mas as correntes tinham cerca de trinta pés. "Agora temos que deixa-los. Uma pena não termos o tempo para ver vocês morrerem lentamente. Bom dia." Ambos Lúcio e Igor segurou uma chave de portal e desapareceu.

Harry estava momentaneamente assustado demais para se mover quando ele olhou nos olhos de um dragão, mas seus instintos assumiram o controle quando ele se preparou para cuspir fogo nele. Ele rolou para fora do caminho bem a tempo só para encontrar outro dragão, o Focinho-curto Sueco, olhando para ele. Ele foi atingido por trás por alguma coisa que sentia como uma árvore. Enquanto estava voando a cerca de vinte pés, ele percebeu que deve ter sido a cauda do rabo-córneo. Felizmente, ele não foi atingido com a ponta daquele rabo, ou ele estaria morto. Do jeito que estava, ele acreditava que algumas de suas costelas estivessem quebradas. Ele estava miraculosamente ainda segurando sua varinha.

Hermione assistiu sem esperança, congelado em uma posição para assistir essa cena horrível. Ela percebeu que ela nem tinha a habilidade de chorar enquanto no total corpo-preso. Harry aterrissou na frente do Meteoro-Chinês, que estava se preparando para fazer dele uma bola de fogo. Harry se moveu para fora do caminho, mas não antes que seus robes pegassem fogo. Ele rapidamente os tirou, queimando ambas as mãos no processo. Ele estava aliviado que sua varinha não pegou fogo. Ele atirou um silencioso 'Estupefaça' na fera, só para o raio ricochetear da pele pelo céu. Em desespero, ele lançou um silencioso 'Reducto' na cara do monstro. Atingiu o focinho, levemente movendo a cabeça para trás, o enraivecendo.

Carlinhos Weasley assistiu horrorizado enquanto o garoto que sua mãe contava como outro filho foi atingido pela cauda do Meteoro-Chinês de volta para o Rabo-córneo Húngaro que o atingira há um minuto. Ele sabia que Harry tinha que ter várias costelas quebradas agora. Ele estava realmente surpreso que o menino-que-sobreviveu ainda estava vivo. Ele estava impressionado que seu feitiço tivesse conseguido alguma reação do Meteoro. Ele pensou que Harry seria um bruxo muito poderoso; isso é, se ele de alguma forma sobreviver a isso. Ele se reuniu a seus colegas lançando feitiços na barreira os segurando.

Harry estava deitado de costas assistindo sem esperança enquanto o Rabo-córneo se preparava de novo para assá-lo. Ele viu a boca aberta do monstro e teve um flashback de sua luta há muito tempo atrás com um basilisco. Desta vez, em vez de uma espada, ele tinha uma varinha. Concentrando todo o poder que tinha, Harry atirou um 'Reducto' direto na boca dele. A fera berrou de dor enquanto voava para trás, de cabeça, no Focinho-curto Sueco, aterrissando no topo dele. Enquanto o Meteoro estava correndo até ele, Harry, suspirando pesadamente, virou sua varinha no próprio peito. "Wingardium Leviosa." Ele rapidamente se levantou direto no ar.

A garota de cabelo de arbusto assistiu impressionada enquanto seu namorado voava direto ao ar, além do alcance do Meteoro-Chinês, mas se perguntou como ele aterrissaria. Ela repentinamente ouviu movimento atrás dela e temia que seus agressores tivessem voltado.

"Finite Incantatum!" disse Madame Maxime de trás da garota de Hogwarts. Ela acabara de acordar com uma terrível dor de cabeça, e viu a morena presa na cerca.

"Você tem que ajudar o Harry!" Hermione gritou enquanto lágrimas finalmente começaram a escorrer pelas bochechas dela. Ela apontou para ele no céu. "Obrigada, a propósito."

"Não há de quê, criança." A meia-gigante olhou no ar. "Se o abaixarmos até o chão, os dragões irão pegá-lo. Ele vai precisar de uma vassoura."

Máxime apontou sua varinha na direção da carruagem dela enquanto Hermione via seu namorado. Ao mesmo tempo que uma vassoura chegava da floresta, os manuseadores de dragão passaram pela barreira do Malfoy e começaram a atirar no Meteoro e no Focinho-curto. O Rabo-córneo não se mexia desde que foi atirado do Focinho-curto.

"Sou grande demais para caber duas pessoas numa vassoura. Você terá que voá-la até ele."

Hermione engoliu em seco. Harry estava pelo menos a cinqüenta pés no ar. "Posso fazer isso," ela suspirou para si mesma. Ela pegou o que podia identificar como uma Nimbus 2001 da Maxime e montou nela.

Harry estava se cansando rapidamente enquanto mantinha sua varinha apontada para si mesmo. Ele também estava se sentindo leve. Ele provavelmente já teria desmaiado se não estivesse sentindo tanta dor. Ele pensou que todas as suas costelas estavam quebradas e se perguntou por quanto tempo estaria na ala hospitalar desta vez quando caísse. "Se eu cair," ele se corrigiu. De onde ele estava, ele viu a vassoura voando pela floresta e sorriu para si mesmo até ver a sua namorada montada nela. Ela ganhou prática voando no verão, mas não a esse nível de habilidade. Ele sabia que ela era um gênio, e boa de briga, mas ele não tinha tanta confiança em sua habilidade para voar a esta altura e puxá-lo para a vassoura sem perder equilíbrio, e voar para baixo com ele. Ele também sabia que ele não seria capaz de ajudá-la estando ferido.

Ela decolou fácil o bastante, e apontou direto para Harry. Ela não estava preocupada com o simples vôo. Estava com pegá-lo na vassoura. Quando ela se aproximou dele, ela nervosamente disse, "Oi."

"Hã, oi."

"Precisa de ajuda?" ela disse com um sorriso preocupado. Ela lentamente manuseou a vassoura bem abaixo dele e subiu até estar em uma posição em que ele pudesse agarrá-la.

Ele o fez com uma mão e aterrissou atrás dela, gritando em agonia enquanto ele sentia suas costelas quebradas. A vassoura estava subindo e ele podia dizer que ela estava lutando para rebalancear a vassoura. Ela estava também chorando. "Lamento! Não sou muito boa nisso. "Eu..."

"Shh. Apenas relaxe e voe acima da floresta dentro da escola."

"Mas é contra..."

"Hermione. Sei que tenho ao menos algumas costelas quebradas, e quem sabe o que mais há de errado comigo. Preciso chegar até a Madame Pomfrey depressa." Ele estava cansado enquanto dizia isso. Ele conseguiu pôr sua varinha num bolso para que ele pudesse pôr seus braços em volta dela para um melhor equilíbrio.

Ela logo desceu na frente do castelo e pegou a varinha dela, realizando um feitiço para abrir a porta. Ela sabia de 'Hogwarts, Uma História' que quando o castelo está trancado, esse feitiço não funcionará. Ela voou para o salão e por um canto, passando por Filch, que começou a correr e gritar com ela. Ela não parou até que estivessem na ala hospitalar.

"Srta. Granger! Sr. Potter. Qual o significado…" Nesse momento, Pomfrey notou o olhar na cara do Harry e algumas de suas feridas. "Deixe-me levitá-lo para uma cama."

"Cuidado. Ele pensa que tem umas costelas quebradas."

Depois que a curadora da escola levou seu paciente com segurança para uma cama (na qual ele prontamente desmaiou) e o estava examinando, o Sr. Filch correu para o quarto. "Peguei vocês agora, Granger, Potter! Vocês serão..."

"Sr. Filch! Se você abrisse os olhos e visse alguma coisa além dos assoalhos imundos, teria visto que o Sr. Potter está seriamente ferido! A Srta. Granger o trouxe a mim usando o meio mais rápido disponível para ela. Ela devia ser recompensada, não punida! Se necessário, levarei isso até o diretor. Agora, saia da minha ala hospitalar!"

Ela disse tudo isso sem interromper seus exames. Filch saiu da ala resmungando sobre o quão injusto isso foi. Hermione disse, "Obrigada."

"De nada. Agora, o que aconteceu dessa vez?"

"Ele foi atacado por dragões."

Os olhos dela se esbugalharam enquanto ambos Maxime a Carlinhos correram para a sala. "Como ele está?" perguntou o ruivo.

"Acabei de curar cinco costelas quebradas e estou agora tratando das queimaduras nas mãos dele. O que houve? Sei que ele não estava no torneio."

As três testemunhas explicaram isso juntas enquanto a curadora ouvia em silêncio. Até que Carlinhos disse, "...e ele matou o Rabo-córneo!"

"O quê?" perguntou Pomfrey, certa de que ela estava ouvindo errado.

"Ele atirou um poderoso 'reducto' na boca do dragão e o matou! Não pude acreditar! Eles estão trazendo um substituto para que ainda possa haver um torneio."

"O couro de dragão pode ser usado como armadura?" perguntou Hermione.

"É, assim como jaquetas, botas e várias outras coisas."

"E sangue de dragão tem doze usos." Ela acrescentou.

"Certo," disse Carlinhos com um sorriso.

"Então, o Harry pode ficar com os restos do Rabo-córneo?"

Os olhos de Carlinhos se esbugalharam. "O quê?"

"Quero dizer, ele foi atacado por um dragão que vocês guardadores de dragão deviam estar guardando. É o mínimo que vocês podem fazer."

"Eu, eu..."

"Acho que seu empregador estaria honrado em dá-los ao famoso Harry Potter. Odiaria que a imprensa soubesse que ele recusou o pedido."

"Terei que falar com ele."

"Não será necessário," veio uma voz detrás do Carlinhos. Ele olhou em volta para ver seu chefe. "Harry Potter certamente pode ter os restos com nossas desculpas."

"Obrigado, senhor."

"Nós só pedimos que mantenha em segredo até terça de manhã que os campeões vão encarar dragões."

"Mas Madame Maxime sabe," Hermione disse, indicando a meia-gigante que estava ouvindo. "Ela contará à Fleur Delacour."

"Não contarei não!" ela disse enquanto se deitava na cama com sua cabeça ferida, planejando quebrar a promessa enquanto um aterrorizado Sirius Black entrava no quarto.

"O que aconteceu com Harry agora?"


	29. A Primeira Tarefa

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 29 – A Primeira Tarefa**

Os próximos dias se passaram rapidamente. Depois de agradecer a Hermione por reivindicar os restos de dragão pra ele, Harry contratou um profissional para colher todo do seu Rabo-Córneo que fosse possível. O couro do dragão estava sendo usado para mais sete trajes, mas Harry ia pensar em quem iria usá-los. Ele também estava considerando fazer vários coletes em vez do que ele pudesse emprestar se o castelo fosse atacado ou alguma coisa.

Os trajes consistiam de um colete com mangas e luvas adaptáveis, shorts com pernas e meias adaptáveis, um capuz que se ajusta à veste e um par de botas. Os donos sempre usariam o tanto de armadura que fosse prático para a ocasião.

Hermione estava emocionada de descobrir o quanto dos restos de dragão podia ser usado em ingredientes de poções. Cerca de metade do sangue era recuperável. Depois que tudo foi colhido ela os guardou no baú especial do Harry.

Assim que Harry foi liberado da ala hospitalar, ele usou seu mapa para encontrar Cedrico Diggory para avisá-lo sobre a primeira tarefa. Ele encontrou o Cedrico no saguão falando com a Cho Chang.

"Oi, Cedrico, oi Cho," disse Harry enquanto ele se aproximava deles.

"Oi Harry," respondeu Cedrico enquanto Cho corava.

"Cedrico, posso falar com você por um segundo?"

"Claro." Eles andaram até uma sala de aula por perto e Harry fechou a porta. "O que é?"

"Dragões," Potter olhou intensamente para ele. "A primeira tarefa são dragões. Eu os vi pessoalmente. Assim como a Madame Maxime."

O rosto de Diggory ficou pálido. "Ouvi dizer que sua namorada voou com você para o castelo em uma vassoura e vocês deixaram uma trilha de sangue para trás. Foi por causa deles?"

Harry assentiu. "Fui estúpido e me deparei com Lúcio Malfoy e Igor Karkaroff. Eles conseguiram me capturar e me jogaram com três dragões." Ele respirou fundo. "Mal saí de lá vivo." No momento ele percebeu alguma coisa. "Eu devia ter usado uma chave de portal! Droga! Estava tão assustado que devia... não importa. O ponto é que você vai encarar um dragão."

"O Krum sabe?"

"Ainda não. Eu ia contar a ele..."

"Farei isso. Não o conhecemos. Ele pode ser leal ao Karkaroff. Ele pode te atacar se estiverem a sós." Cedrico sorriu. "Claro, você já escapou de dragões, então um jogador de Quadribol deve ser fácil."

"Há, há. Valeu, Cedrico." Eles saíram da sala e seguiram caminhos separados – Cedrico para Cho e Harry para Hermione.

Quando Harry encontrou Hermione, ele contou a ela sobre seu entendimento de que ele devia ter utilizado sua chave de portal de emergência quando estava com os dragões.

"Você estaca em pânico," ela disse. "Não apenas isso, mas você não conseguia ficar parado por um momento para pensar. E se você tivesse acidentalmente levado um dragão para a casa do Sirius? Ou pior ainda, a minha casa? E fico contente que não tenha tentado aparatação, porque você ainda estava em terreno escolar. Mesmo que não estivesse, você provavelmente teria se estrunchado na pressa e suas... suas partes deixadas para trás teriam sido..."

"Comidas." Ele relaxou. "E que tal enquanto eu estava no ar?" ele disse, determinado a se repreender.

"Você estava precisando de atenção médica. Você não poderia ter aparatado naquela condição nem se você não estivesse dentro das barreiras, e você provavelmente teria desmaiado e morrido se tivesse usado uma chave de portal na ocasião. Eu sei que eu teria se tivesse te visto desaparecer. Eu teria certeza de que Voldemort te capturou."

"Voldemort! Devíamos ter saído assim que fomos trazidos para aquele cemitério."

"Fomos imediatamente separados e nenhum de nós queria abandonar o outro. Eu certamente não poderia ter usado uma chave de portal enquanto Voldemort estava atrás de mim. E depois, aposto que Voldemort tinha barreiras posicionadas para te impedir de fugir com aparatação ou chave de portal. Aquele cobertor foi provavelmente feito para passar pela barreira. O livro disse que há vários modos de criar barreiras para impedir a maioria das chaves de portal de funcionar e que é impossível fazer uma que passe por toda barreira. Você tem que saber o que está sendo usado para impedir a chave de portal para fazer com que ela passe pela barreira."

"Por exemplo, de acordo com 'Hogwarts, Uma História," este castelo está protegido para que só uma chave de portal feita pelo diretor possa passar pelas barreiras. Isso só se aplica dentro dos muros da construção. Ninguém, nem mesmo o diretor, pode aparatar em qualquer lugar no castelo ou no terreno, com uma exceção. Como isto é uma escola, o diretor pode ajustar o saguão para permitir aparatação dento mas não fora por uma hora por vez. Assim, aparatação pode ser ensinada dentro do castelo. Infelizmente, isso seria um lugar muito público para nós aprendermos."

Ele sorriu. "Acho que sim. Só estou contente que Dumbledore tenha nos deixado usar o flú para o Largo Grimmauld todo domingo para as nossas aulas."

"Eu também."

Antes que eles soubessem, Harry estava sentado com Hermione, Rony, Neville e Gina na platéia para assistir a primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Harry se certificou de que estavam longe o bastante da ação que o fogo de dragão não os alcançaria. Ele encarou o desfecho cercado enquanto um Focinho-Curto Sueco familiar foi levado para dentro para guardar vários ovos, um dos quais era dourado. Logo a voz de Ludo Bagman começou a ecoar pela arena.

"Bem-vindos todos à primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Como provavelmente adivinharam a essa altura, a primeira tarefa que nossos campeões têm que encarar é um dragão! Especificamente, eles terão que retirar o ovo dourado de um. Primeiro, o próprio campeão de Hogwarts, Cedrico Diggory, enfrentará um Focinho-Curto Sueco." Nesse momento, um apito tocou, e a relativamente pequena figura de Cedrico estava à vista.

Bem longe, Karkaroff estava em um quarto com Voldemort e Malfoy quando ele começou a sentir dor pior que a Maldição Cruciatus. Ele caiu no chão enquanto estava a se debater. "M-m-meu S-s-senhor," ele chamou agitado, "V-v-você t-t-tem que m-m-me a-a-ajudar."

Um olhar contente passou pela cara de rato de Voldemort. "Sr. Karkaroff, você me decepcionou de novo e de novo, e não me deu motivo algum para ajudá-lo. Entretanto, tenho um motivo para não ajudá-lo. Nunca vi alguém morrer de uma quebra de contrato antes." Ele calmamente olhou para o Malfoy. "Lúcio, não parece ser bem doloroso?"

Lúcio deu uma risadinha para o homem quebrado que estava no momento perdendo seu almoço à medida que seu corpo se agitava violentamente por causa da dor. "Sim, milorde. Igor, você diria que é mais doloroso ou menos doloroso que a Cruciatus?"

"O Diggory não parece pálido?" comentou Rony.

"Você também ficaria pálido se tivesse que encarar um dragão!" disse Hermione afiadamente, lembrando da provação pela qual Harry acabara de passar.

"Desculpe, colega," disse Rony. "Ainda não acredito que derrubou um Rabo-Córneo!"

"Tive sorte," Harry disse.

"Isso e todo o treinamento que andou fazendo durante o verão," disse Gina

"Silêncio," disse Neville. "Quero prestar atenção no torneio."

Todos eles começaram a usar seus Onióculos e se focaram em Cedrico enquanto ele cuidadosamente foi ao monstro que ele estava encarando. Sua varinha estava firmemente segura em sua mão direita enquanto ele escaneava a área, claramente procurando por alguma coisa. Eles o viram sorrir e acelerar.

Repentinamente a fera o notou e atirou fogo nele. Ele viu as chamas bem a tempo e mergulhou para frente, mal evitando as chamas enquanto seu rosto atingia o chão.

"Oooh, passou perto aí, muito perto," comentou Bagman enquanto a multidão gritava e eles suspiravam.

O campeão rapidamente se pôs de pé e apontou sua varinha para uma rocha nas proximidades.

"O que ele está fazendo?" perguntou Harry.

De repente a rocha começou a crescer e assumir a forma de um cão.

"Ele a transformou em um labrador!" disse Hermione com excitação, "Isso é muito avançado!"

"Legal," Harry comentou enquanto o dragão começou a perseguir o cão latindo. Cedrico começou a se aproximar dos ovos.

"Este está se arriscando!" comentou a voz ampliada de Bagman.

Quando o dragão estava a meio caminho do cão, ele parou e se voltou para os ovos que estava protegendo. Assim que viu Cedrico se aproximando deles, respirou mais fogo nele. Ele apontou sua varinha para as chamas e lançou um feitiço que parou a maioria delas. Entretanto, algumas delas chegaram a seus robes, que pegaram fogo.

"Movimento brilhante – pena que não funcionou!" disse Bagman enquanto muitas mulheres, incluindo Gina e Hermione, gritaram.

Em segundos, Cedrico parou, se abaixou e rolou até os ovos, apagando as chamas. Ele agarrou o dourado e fugiu em uma correria até a estação médica, mal evitando ficar queimado de novo. Harry, junto com a maioria da multidão, estava de pé aplaudindo e torcendo. No total ele demorou quinze minutos.

"Muito bom de fato!" Bagman estava gritando. "E agora as notas dos juízes!"

Madame Maxime levantou a varinha ao ar primeiro. O que parecia ser uma longa fita de prata saiu dela, que se torceu em um grande oito.

A seguir foi o substituto do Sr. Crouch (o homem que despediu o Percy no capítulo 17), Tim Novak. Ele deu um longo sorriso enquanto dava ao Cedrico um nove.

Depois disso, Dumbledore ou Bagman ambos deram ao Cedrico um oito. Finalmente, o substituto de Karkaroff, um homem chamado Ludwig Narkoma, deu a Diggory um sete, fazendo a nota final quarenta.

Os manuseadores de dragão tiraram o Focinho-Curto de lá e trouxeram um Verde-Galês, e substituíram o ovo dourado.

"Deve ser o novo dragão que substituiu o Rabo-Córneo," comentou Hermione.

"Parece muito mais seguro que o Rabo-Córneo," disse Harry. "Fleur devia me agradecer."

"Um já foi, faltam dois!" Bagman gritou enquanto o apito soprou de novo. "Srta. Delacour, se não se importa!"

Rony, assim como a maioria dos rapazes lá, se levantou para ver a campeã de Beauxbatons lentamente ir até o centro da arena. Ela apontou sua varinha para o dragão Verde-Galês, cujos olhos pareciam começar a fechar por um momento até que ele balançou a cabeça a atirou uma chama nela. Ela mal pulou a tempo.

"Oh não tenho certeza se foi inteligente!" disse Bagman.

"Ainda acha que não é perigoso?" perguntou Hermione.

"Eu não disse que não era perigoso, só que era menos perigoso que um Rabo-Córneo."

"Tenho que concordar com isso," disse Rony.

Nesse momento, a garota francesa estava correndo em volta da área e se virando para lançar outro feitiço no dragão a cada quinze ou tantos minutos. Toda vez, seus olhos se fechavam mais. Finalmente, o monstro se cansou e aparentemente foi dormir.

"Oh, quase! Cuidado agora," disse Bagman.

Com um sorriso na cara, e confidência no progresso, ela andou até os ovos, ignorando o dragão adormecido até que ele roncou uma grande bola de fogo que pegou a saia dela.

Ela gritou, junto com metade da multidão. Harry pôde ver a jovem aterrorizada se acalmando. Ela apontou sua varinha para a saia, e um spray de água apagou o fogo, fazendo parecer que ela se molhou. Ignorando este efeito, ela suspirou em alívio.

"Meu Deus, pensei que fosse o fim dela!" gritou Bagman.

Ela rapidamente pegou o ovo dourado e saiu correndo enquanto a multidão começou a aplaudir. No total ela demorou três minutos.

"Vamos agora ver as notas dela dos juízes," anunciou Ludo.

Maxime deu a ela um nove. Novak deu a ela um oito. Dumbledore deu a ela um sete. Bagman deu a ela um dez. Narkoma deu a ela um seis. O placar total foi quarenta. O Verde-Galês foi levado para fora e o Meteoro-Chinês foi levado para dentro. Outro ovo dourado foi colocado.

O apito soprou mais uma vez. "E, finalmente, aí vem o Sr. Krum!" gritou Bagman, e Krum andou relaxadamente para a arena.

Ele confiantemente apontou sua varinha para a fera e lançou uma maldição diretamente nos olhos dele. O monstro gritou de dor, lançando fogo na direção errada.

"Muito ousado!" gritou Bagman com alegria.

Victor correu o mais rápido que pôde até os ovos enquanto o dragão ferido e desorientado se movia desastradamente. Quando ele estava quase lá, ele atirou nos olhos do dragão de novo para se certificar de que ele não podia vê-lo, e a fera ficou selvagem, cuspindo fogo (que errou o Krum) de novo enquanto andava até os ossos, eventualmente pisando em muitos deles. Apesar disso, Viktor se lançou até a pilha de ovos para pegar seu prêmio.

Ludo Bagman gritou, "É coragem que ele está mostrando – e – sim, ele pegou o ovo!" A multidão estava a seus pés torcendo. Krum foi o mais rápido e o mais ousado até agora, na opinião do Harry. Quando Viktor deixou a arena, Bagman continuou, "E agora as notas dos juízes."

Maxime deu a ele um sete. Novak lhe deu um oito. Dumbledore lhe deu um nove. Bagman lhe deu um sete. Narkoma lhe deu um nove. Se placar total foi de quarenta.

"É incrível!" gritou Bagman. "Todos os três campeões estão empatados! Acho que teremos que esperar até a segunda tarefa para ver quem é o maior campeão! Isto conclui a primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo."

A muitas milhas dali, após uma hora e meia de dor intensa, que estava entretendo Voldemort, Lúcio e vários outros Comensais da Morte que Riddle chamara para o show, Karkaroff – o traidor para ambos os lados – morreu.

Enquanto andavam de volta para a torre da Grifinória, Harry comentou, "Estou vivo. Espero que isso prove para todo mundo que não pus meu nome no cálice."

"Espero que sim. Eu me pergunto onde está o Karkaroff?" disse Hermione.

Gina disse, "Espero que ele não tenha morrido sozinho."

**Tradução de observações de ****witowsmp:**

**Espero que tenham gostado da minha visão de como a tarefa foi para os outros campeões. A princípio eu não ia escrever isso, mas mudei de idéia**

**As partes reconhecíveis foram tiradas de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo**

**Já notaram que três dos quatro campeões em Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo eram apanhadores de Quadribol e a que não era foi a pior? Também notou que o placar da Fleur não foi mencionado nem é possível matematicamente descobri-lo pelo livro (Você pode com o Cedrico durante a segunda e a terceira tarefas, mas o único score dela a ser mencionado foi o vinte da segunda tarefa).**

**Claro, sem Karkaroff e Crouch como juízes, os placares mudaram levemente. Bagman também teve que escolher outro azarão em quem apostar.**


	30. A Verdade

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 30 – A Verdade**

Sobremesa na noite da primeira tarefa foi um evento feliz, celebrando a vitória de cada campeão sobre seu dragão, e mais importante, que ninguém foi seriamente ferido. Harry conseguiu convencer o chefe de Carlinhos Weasley a não anunciar a vitória de Harry sobre o rabo-córneo e a doação de seus restos. Ele certamente não queria a atenção que tal anúncio traria. Harry fez questão de parabenizar Cedrico por um trabalho bem feito.

"Obrigado, mas Krum foi o melhor, não importa o que os pontos digam", respondeu Cedrico.

"Você realmente impressionou a Hermione ao transformar aquela rocha em um cão," persistiu Harry. "Tudo que o Krum fez foi atirar nos olhos. Ele fez alguns ovos serem esmagados."

"Suponho que sim, mas julgando pelo que ouvi de um dos domadores de dragão sobre sua luta com os dragões, você teria facilmente tirado o primeiro lugar!"

"Não foi nada. Você teria..."

"Você não me contou que matou um rabo-córneo! Você só disse que escapou dos dragões. Aqueles domadores de dragão te idolatram agora. Acho que estão começando um fã-clube do Harry Potter!"

"Espero que esteja brincando," ele disse, balançando a cabeça em irritação.

"Não sei sobre o clube, mas estão contando a todo mundo que encontram sobre a sua luta."

"Brilhante! Justamente o que preciso. Mais atenção."

Em vez de falar sobre a primeira tarefa do torneio, o Profeta Diário da manhã seguinte escrito por Rita Skeeter que basicamente dizia que Harry não pensava que um dragão era o bastante para encarar. Portanto ele se esgueirou na área cercada com os dragões e matou um enquanto eles estavam dormindo. Depois disso, os outros dragões acordaram e atacaram, e ele mal saiu de lá com vida.

"Ignore," foi o conselho que Hermione deu a ele enquanto ele encarava o artigo.

Harry deu seu melhor para ignorar os olhares debochados que vinham principalmente da mesa da Sonserina. Ele não notou vários estudantes das outras casas dizendo uns aos outros o que realmente aconteceu de acordo com os manuseadores de dragão, lembrando seus colegas de classe das outras mentiras que Skeeter havia escrito.

Enquanto Harry estava 'ignorando' o artigo, várias testemunhas, assim como Carlinhos Weasley, não estavam. Eles aparataram para a sede do Profeta Diário para exigir uma retratação.

Carlinhos gritou para o editor, "Essa assim chamada repórter sua só inventa histórias para arruinar as reputações das pessoas! Ela nem se importa em encontrar os fatos! Cada um de nós viu Harry Potter atirado pela cerca e forçado a batalhar com três dragões que estavam muito bem acordados e sair por cima! Podemos até providenciar memórias de penseira para provar! Nenhum de nós foi aproximado para uma entrevista sobre isso! E essa não foi nem a primeira vez que ela mentiu sobre Harry! Não sei por que você imprime a ficção dela no seu jornal, mas isso vai parar!"

"Não tenho que ouvir a vocês!" o editor envergonhado gritou de volta para Carlinhos e os outros.

"Veremos!" ele disse e saiu do escritório, seguido por seus colegas de trabalho.

"E agora?" perguntou um quando eles saíram do prédio, "Vamos enviar alguns dragões para destruir o prédio?"

Os outros sorriram com a idéia. Após um momento de contemplação, Carlinhos declarou, "Talvez depois. Primeiro vamos tentar outra solução."

Mais tarde naquele dia, a Sra. Weasley estava relaxando na sala de estar d'A Toca com seu rádio ligado quando estava na hora de um talk show com chamadas que era ouvido por mais da metade da população mágica da Europa. Ela estava surpresa quando reconheceu a voz do chamador do momento.

"Olá, sou Carlinhos Weasley, um dos manuseadores de dragão do Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts. Sou uma testemunha da luta de Harry Potter com os dragões, e não foi nada como Rita Skeeter relatara no Profeta Diário..."

Ele seguiu descrevendo o que realmente aconteceu, e então todas as outras testemunhas deram seus nomes para afirmar que Carlinhos estava contando a verdade. Ele também explicou a recusa do editor em imprimir uma retratação. Então ele explicou o que sabia sobre o artigo a respeito da recusa de Harry em participar, que completamente omitiu a parte de Cedrico Diggory no torneio. "O próprio Professor Dumbledore anunciou para a escola que Rita Skeeter estava mentindo a respeito disso! Meu pai, que trabalha para o Ministério, reclamou várias vezes sobre com quanta freqüência o Profeta Diário, mais freqüentemente Rita Skeeter, está imprimindo mentiras sobre pessoas e eventos que ele sabe a respeito."

"Minha pergunta para você é por que ainda estão pagando por um jornal cheio de mentiras que só estraga as reputações de pessoas inocentes, incluindo o mais famoso jovem bruxo do nosso mundo? Peço a vocês para boicotá-lo. Cancelem suas assinaturas. Não vão perder nenhuma notícia mesmo, mas não vão encher os bolsos dos inimigos de Harry Potter com Galeões."

Embora a anfitriã do talk show normalmente não permitia que ouvintes ligassem por tanto tempo, ela estava realmente muito interessada no que Carlinhos tinha a dizer.

"Devo dizer que sou forçada a concordar com o Sr. Weasley," ela disse. "Entrevistei várias pessoas depois que o Profeta Diário publicou histórias sobre eles e descobri que era pura ficção. Pessoalmente parei de receber aquele jornal há mais de um ano atrás."

Enquanto Molly continuava a ouvir seu talk show favorito, pessoa após pessoa chamou via flú para partilhar outra história ou da Rita Skeeter ou de outro repórter do Profeta Diário mentindo sobre eles ou alguém que eles conheciam. Ao final do show, ela enviou uma mensagem com o Errol, cancelando sua assinatura. Ela não fazia idéia de quantas outras corujas receberam missões similares ao mesmo tempo.

Na manhã seguinte no café-da-manhã, Harry notou que muitos menos jornais foram entregues para Hogwarts. De fato, Simas Finnegan era o único Grifinória em seu ano que tinha um jornal, e ele parecia nervoso sobre tê-lo depois de ter notado várias pessoas o encarando. Harry não era um deles. Ele estava simplesmente tomando café da manhã. A linha que ele nunca leu dizia, "Vários Criadores de Dragão da Bulgária Difamam o Profeta Diário com Mentiras!" O jornal também oferecia um desconto para pessoas querendo reassinar.

Pelas próximas semanas, o número de Profetas Diários entregues em Hogwarts e em cada outro lugar continuava diminuindo mais e mais. O editor parecia teimoso demais para se retratar sobre qualquer matéria e ficava acusando outros de mentir sobre a falta de verdade impressa naquele papel higiênico.

Alguns dias após o talk show, Gina contou a eles sobre isso depois de receber uma carta do Carlinhos. Embora Harry não gostasse da atenção, ele esperava que o Profeta Diário falisse.

No mesmo dia que sua armadura de rabo-córneo chegou, Harry notou que ninguém recebeu uma cópia do Profeta Diário. Ele se virou para sua namorada. "Não consigo imaginar o Malfoy cancelando sua assinatura. O que você supõe que esteja acontecendo?"

Sorrindo, ela disse, "O que aconteceu foi o que ambos estávamos esperando que fosse acontecer. Ouvi um boato ontem de que o Profeta Diário estava indo à falência. Não fui capaz de confirmar já que ninguém na Grifinória, nem os nossos amigos de outras casas, o assinam. Chequei a biblioteca e estava chocada que nem ela recebia mais o jornal."

Harry sorriu. "Talvez tenham percebido que não há informações úteis nele."

Gina riu, "E se você gostasse de ler uma historinha de ninar? Algumas daquelas ficções são bom entretenimento."

"Acho que estão mostrando seu apoio à verdade e, claro, Harry," disse Neville.

"Espero que outro jornal comece logo o bastante," disse uma Hermione preocupada.

"Só que desta vez," disse Rony, "Talvez para variar possa relatar notícias de verdade."

Nesse momento, o Professor Dumbledore se levantou e andou até seu pódio. "Aposto que muitos de vocês notaram que o Profeta Diário não foi entregue hoje. Isso é porque, como vários de vocês provavelmente adivinharam, foi à falência." Havia muito aplauso a essa altura. "É uma pena. Vou sentir saudade. Nenhum outro jornal era tão perfeitamente preparado para embrulhar peixes perfeitamente convocados do lago." Risada seguiu essa frase. "O editor aprendeu do jeito difícil que um jornal é obrigado pela honra a relatar a verdade. Falando de notícias, tenho um anúncio a fazer, e vocês podem se assegurar de que é verdadeiro. Precisamente às sete da noite no dia de Natal, Hogwarts receberá um Baile de Inverno neste mesmo salão. É uma parte da tradição do Torneio Tribruxo. Será aberta para estudantes do quarto ano e acima, assim como a seus pares. Espero que todos que possam comparecer o façam, já que deve ser um evento grande. Desejo a todos um bom dia."

**O autor lamenta que este capítulo seja tão curto.**


	31. Qual a Novidade?

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 31 – Qual a Novidade?**

Quase toda garota na escola aplaudiu com o anúncio de Dumbledore sobre o baile, enquanto vários garotos grunhiram. Harry olhou para Hermione para avaliar a reação dela. Ela tinha uma expressão quase melancólica enquanto o encarava, só para descobrir que ele estava olhando para ela. Ela corou e rapidamente se virou.

Harry não tinha certeza sobre como se sentia quanto ao baile, e sabia que não podia dançar. Entretanto, ele sabia que tinha deveres como namorado, e era óbvio que Hermione queria ir. Percebendo que ele podia muito bem acabar logo com isso, ele disse, "Hermione?"

"Sim," ela disse, olhando para ele com esperança.

"Gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?"

Ela deu um sorriso brilhante e ele pensou que o sorriso fazia valer a pena aturar um baile de inverno. "Eu adoraria, Harry."

"Ótimo," ele disse enquanto ele sorria para ela, contente que ele tenha feito algo direito. Ele olhou para o pacote de armadura de rabo-córneo que chegou minutos antes do anúncio de Dumbledore. "Venha. Eu gostaria de pôr a minha armadura antes de irmos à aula, e eu gostaria se você fizesse o mesmo."

"Claro."

Eles foram à sala comunal da Grifinória, onde ele abriu seu pacote e tirou o traje da Hermione, dando-o a ela. Ela foi para o dormitório dela se trocar enquanto ele trouxe a caixa para ele. Depois que ele pôs sua armadura por baixo de suas roupas (tudo menos o capuz e as luvas, que ele pôs na mochila), ele pôs a caixa, que continha mais oito trajes, no seu baú. Ele daria um para Sirius, Rony, Neville, e Gina (eles magicamente encolheriam para o tamanho do usuário para servir qualquer um de cinco até seis pés e meio de altura). Ele ainda teria quatro trajes de sobra, mas não tinha certeza sobre para quem dá-los, ou se os guardava para ele. Ele pôs suas botas novas e desceu a escada.

Ele viu que a sala comunal estava vazia, então ele se sentou num sofá e esperou pela Hermione. Após cinco minutos, ele a viu descendo as escadas. Ela estava usando as botas, mas ele podia ver o fundo das pernas dela por baixo da saia do uniforme, então ele supôs que ela estava usando os shorts sem pernas como haviam concordado (o que quer que fosse prático para a situação). Ela parecia um pouco nervosa enquanto ela se aproximava dele.

"Hã, Harry?"

"Sim?"

"Eu estava imaginando. Sei que os Dursleys não teriam ensinado... Sabe como dançar?"

Um franzido se formou na cara dele enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado. Ele respirou fundo. Olhando para o chão, ele respondeu, "Não. Eu lamento, eu..."

"Tudo bem, Harry," ela disse, pondo a mão dela no braço dele. "Só perguntei porque pensei que eu pudesse te ensinar se você não soubesse."

Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão neutra. "Me ensinar?"

"Sim. Se você pode aprender duelos avançados, enfeitiçar vassouras para voar e Oclumência, então certamente você pode aprender a dançar."

Assentindo, Harry concordou, "Quando você coloca dessa maneira, eu suponho..."

"Excelente! Vamos adicionar isso ao nosso treinamento." Ela respirou fundo. "Suponho que você queira fazer isso em seu baú para que ninguém saiba."

"Claro. E você não conte a ninguém."

"Não se preocupe," Hermione disse com um grande sorriso. "Isto será divertido. Apenas tenho que pegar emprestada uma... Espere um minuto. Aquela penseira que o Professor Dumbledore te deu de aniversário será ainda melhor! Porei memórias de minhas aulas de dança lá e poderemos ir juntos."

"Você teve aulas de dança?"

"Sim. Alguns anos antes de eu vir à Hogwarts. Meus pais pensaram que era importante eu aprender dança de baile. Será bom para mim se eu revir também."

"Eu, eu acho que posso fazer isso, mas na verdade, a penseira está no meu baú no meu quarto, então ainda teremos que fazer isso lá."

"Okay." Ela respirou fundo. "É melhor irmos para a aula ou estaremos atrasados."

Logo após o jantar, Harry e Hermione apareceram no escritório de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Oi, galera." Disse Sirius com um sorriso.

"Oi, Sirius, digo, Professor Black," disse Harry.

"Olá," disse Hermione.

"Entrem."

Depois que eles entraram e fecharam a porta, Sirius perguntou, "O que posso fazer por vocês?"

"Na verdade," disse Harry, "Há duas coisas. A armadura chegou esta manhã."

"Isso é ótimo!"

"Sim. A outra coisa é que precisamos de algum... treinamento extra no meu baú."

Ele sorriu. "Ainda obcecado com não ser pego no baú. Mesmo com barreiras contra mexerem nele."

"Nós simplesmente não queremos que seja de conhecimento público que meu baú tem um apartamento dento dele. Já agüento muito com o closet. Todo mundo quer pendurar seus robes nele. Eu digo a eles para arrumarem um para eles."

Com uma piscadela, Sirius disse, "Não tenho certeza se eu devia deixar vocês dois a sós lá..."

"Se fôssemos fazer algo... inapropriado, não o traríamos ao seu escritório."

"Então vocês o levam para outro lugar para isso?"

"Não," disse Harry, agora corando, "Nós usamos armários de vassouras para isso."

Sorrindo, o Professor Black disse, "Entendo."

Harry tirou o baú miniaturizado de seu bolso e o colocou no chão. Ele então restaurou seu tamanho e abriu o compartimento do armário, fazendo um pequeno armário aparecer de dentro do baú.

"Aqui está seu traje de pele de dragão," Harry disse enquanto apanhava o traje. Ele então pegou as botas para juntar ao traje.

"Valeu!"

Harry então fechou aquele compartimento e abriu o que tinha uma escada para baixo. "Primeiro as damas," ele disse para sua namorada, que sorriu e começou a descer. Uma vez que Harry entrou, ele fechou o baú e acionou o sistema de segurança.

Eles passaram pela sala de estar (treinamento), que agora tinha uma tela que Hermione inventara que mostrava uma visão do lugar em que o baú estava – neste caso, o escritório do Sirius.

Quando eles entraram em seu quarto, Harry disse, "Agora, tenho você exatamente aonde eu quero!"

"Engraçado. Eu pensei que eu tinha você bem aonde eu queria," ela respondeu com um sorriso à medida que ela andava até a escrivaninha onde a penseira era guardada. Ela levou a varinha à cabeça e extraiu a memória prateada, depositando-a na penseira. Segurando sua mão, ela disse, "Vamos," e eles caíram dentro da memória.

Harry olhou em volta e viu uma menininha curta e dentuça de cabelo estufado entrando em uma sala com um homem loiro que parecia estar no começo dos trinta. Ela estava acompanhada pela Sra. Granger, que não havia mudado muito, fora alguns cabelos grisalhos.

"Olá, Srta. Granger," disse o homem. "Meu nome é Sr. Carsini e serei seu instrutor de dança."

"Olá, Sr. Carsini," a garota disse educadamente.

"Você realmente era pequena," disse Harry para a Hermione mais velha. "Quantos anos você tinha mesmo?"

"Nove," ela disse rapidamente, "Agora fica quieto e escuta."

O homem começou a tocar uma fita cassete de música de baile. "Agora, o primeiro passo que vou lhe mostrar é..."

Uma hora agonizante depois, os dois emergiram da penseira. Para Harry, foi agonizante por causa de sua humilhação. Para Hermione, foi pela frustração de ser pisada. Ela havia mencionado que estava contente por estar usando suas botas novas. Do contrário ela teria machucado os pés. Pelo fim da lição, entretanto, ele havia começado a entender, e ele concordou em praticar com ela todo dia até que ele passou por todas as lições, e então uma vez por semana até o baile. Hermione olhou em volta do quarto enquanto se sentava na cama por um minuto. Ela notou algo que ela havia dito ao Harry para não trazer.

"Harry! Por que aquela pintura do Cupido está aqui?"

Ele sorriu. "Tenho a cura no armário de remédios."

"Você não está seriamente pensando em usar isso em alguém, está?"

"Só gente que merece," respondeu Harry com um sorriso maldoso.

"Tal como..." perguntou Hermione.

Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão ilegível. "Você não vai entregar isso para a McGonagall como fez com a vassoura, vai?"

Ela parecia magoada. "Claro que não. Só fiz aquilo porque pensei que aquela vassoura ameaçaria a sua vida. Você disse que havia entendido."

Ele pôs os braços em volta dela. "Eu entendo. Me desculpe por ter perguntado. Não devia ter pensado que me colocaria em apuros."

"Okay," ela resmungou no peito dele. Ela então olhou para ele com malícia nos olhos. "Então, em quem está planejando usar isso?"

Não muito tempo depois, eles saíram do baú e Sirius perguntou, "Se divertiram?" com uma piscadela.

Harry corou mas Hermione disse, "Ah, sim! Eu estava nos braços de Harry quase o tempo todo," e eles saíram de mãos dadas.

Exatamente uma semana depois que o Profeta Diário faliu, Harry estava tomando café da manhã com Hermione, Rony, Gina e Neville. Cada um deles estava agora usando armadura de dragão por baixo de suas roupas. Repentinamente um bando inteiro de corujas parecia lotar o salão, cada uma delas com um pacote. Uma delas voou para cada estudante. Harry desatou o pacote da pata da coruja e voou, como fizeram as outras corujas quando aliviadas de seus pacotes.

Ele o desenrolou e descobriu que estava segurando um jornal de bruxo, mas não era aquele com o qual estava acostumado. Era chamado, 'O Berrador.'

Harry sorriu, lembrando-se do berrador que Rony recebera alguns anos atrás, e leu o artigo da primeira página.

"_O Berrador devora o Profeta Diário depois que Leitores Exigem a Verdade_

_Por Anna Jesse_

_Várias semanas atrás, um grupo de domadores de dragão da Romênia liderados por Carlinhos Weasley ligou para o talk show de Listening Lucy Lenour para reclamar sobre as mentiras deslavadas que o jornal anteriormente conhecido como o Profeta Diário imprimia regularmente._

_O caso específico que levou o Sr. Weasley a esse ato foi quando o agora falido jornal completamente relatou mal um incidente no qual o assassino procurado Lúcio Malfoy e seu cúmplice Igor Karkaroff (que se acredita estar morto) capturou Harry Potter (o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu) e o enclausurou com três dragões atacando. Não apenas o Sr. Potter sobreviveu, mas ele conseguiu matar um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro na frente dos cativos guardadores de dragão._

'_Nunca vimos nada parecido,' disse o Sr. Weasley. 'Todos nós pensávamos que ele já era. Aquele garoto de catorze anos lançou um feitiço que realmente matou um rabo-córneo. Normalmente são necessários quatro de nós juntos para sequer afetar um dragão.' Para mais detalhes nesta história, vejam a página oito._

_O ponto é que a repórter do Profeta Diário Rita Skeeter alegou que Harry havia se esgueirado e matado o rabo-córneo enquanto estava dormindo, danificando sua reputação. Esses domadores de dragão pediram ao público para parar de pagar por um jornal cheio de mentiras, e o público respondeu, cancelando assinaturas até que finalmente o assim chamado jornal foi à bancarrota._

_O equipamento e o escritório foram recentemente adquiridos por Augusta Longbottom, matriarca da família Longbottom. 'Sem comunicações, nossa sociedade cairia aos pedaços. O mundo bruxo precisava de um jornal confiável, e ninguém mais parecia querer fazer coisa alguma a respeito, então eu decidi compra-lo, e é melhor vocês acreditarem que não tolerarei nenhuma mentira dos meus repórteres!' Madame Longbottom tem sido há muito tempo um respeitado membro da sociedade bruxa conhecida por sua integridade._

_Ela enxotou vários ex-repórteres do Profeta Diário tentando conseguir emprego, ameaçando azará-los. Ela Alegou que eles mereceram pelas mentiras que espalharam. Ela contratou uma nova equipe e publicou este exemplar como amostra por cada pessoa mágica na Europa. Se você deseja continuar a receber este jornal, preencha e envie o formulário de assinatura na última página desta edição."_

Harry folheou o jornal com alegria, embora ele tivesse franzido enquanto lia sobre ataques de comensais da morte. Ele (junto com os outros) se virou para Neville, que tinha seu rosto enterrado em sua cópia.

"Como é que você não nos contou que sua avó estava começando um jornal novo?" perguntou Gina.

"Eu, eu não sabia."

"Bem, acho ótimo, Neville," disse Harry. "Vou assinar."


	32. Um Natal Para Lembrar

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 32 – Um Natal Para Lembrar**

Vários estudantes e professores em Hogwarts assinaram o Berrador, e logo se tornou comum ver estudantes por toda a escola lendo-o e discutindo as últimas notícias. Harry e Hermione continuavam seu treinamento. Gina estava com eles para estudos extras (Animago, Legilimência, feitiços mudos e sem varinha, etc.) e duelos. Neville estava com eles para caratê e duelo. Rony (que se desculpara com Harry sobre sua reação à recusa de Harry em participar do torneio enquanto Harry estava na ala hospitalar após ser atacado por dragões) estava com eles para os duelos e as lições de vôos defensivos aos sábados. Sirius os ajudaria com os duelos e o treinamento de Animago. Ninguém sabia sobre as aulas de dança em penseira de Harry e Hermione.

Os feriados rapidamente se aproximavam, e o Baile de Inverno com eles. Neville ia ao baile com a Gina, mas Rony ainda tinha que convidar alguém para ser seu par (sem contar a Fleur Delacour, a quem ele convidara de uma forma engraçada e embaraçosa, fugindo antes mesmo que ela respondesse). Fred e Jorge haviam avisado seu irmão mais novo que seria melhor ele se mexer logo antes que as boas fossem pegas.

Cerca de uma semana antes do Natal, a noite em que eles terminaram seus exames, Harry estava na sala comunal lendo o livro sobre estratégias de xadrez que Hermione comprara para ele pelo seu aniversário durante o verão. Ele esteve tão ocupado com o treinamento que ele realmente não o havia lido recentemente. Ele encontrou a estratégia que Rony geralmente usava no capítulo três, e memorizou um contra-ataque. Rony estava no momento jogando com o Neville em um jogo que parecia prestes a acabar. Harry fechou o livro e subiu as escadas para guarda-lo. Quando ele voltou, viu que o Rony logo completando a derrota dele.

"Xeque-mate."

"Pelo menos acabou," ele concedeu.

"Ei, Rony," disse Harry. "Já faz algum tempo desde que disputamos uma partida."

"Certamente," concordou o ruivo. "Quer jogar?"

"Parece ótimo. Ouça, lembra-se do kit de xadrez que os pais da Hermione me deram de aniversário?"

Rony sorriu. "O que tem todas as peças em cabos de vassouras?"

"É esse mesmo. Quer usá-lo?"

"Claro. Vai pegá-lo."

Quinze minutos depois, Rony estava muito frustrado. Uma pequena multidão, incluindo Fred, Jorge, Gina, Neville e Hermione, começou a assistir o jogo. Harry foi muito cauteloso seguindo uma estratégia que ele memorizou de seu livro enquanto o rosto de Rony corava. Harry estava se forçando a não rir enquanto Rony fazia tudo que o livro disse que ele faria. Hermione encarava seu namorado com orgulho.

Depois de pensar por cinco minutos, Rony fez seu movimento. Harry não pôde acreditar que Rony ainda estava usando a mesma estratégia de sempre, apesar do fato de que não estava funcionando. Ele fez um show de esperar um minuto antes de fazer o movimento que sua estratégia exigia.

"Xeque!" disse Rony excitado enquanto ele pegava a peça que Harry sacrificara de propósito.

Apenas quando Harry sorriu o Rony olhou de volta para o tabuleiro e percebeu que ele deixara sei rei aberto para um ataque. Ele tinha sua cabeça enterrada em suas mãos enquanto Harry fazia seu movimento e proclamava com orgulho, "Xeque-mate."

A multidão reunida aplaudiu. Eles nunca viram Rony derrotado em seu próprio jogo! (Os Weasleys tinham enquanto ele estava aprendendo xadrez, mas fazia anos). Hermione se abaixou e beijou Harry antes de parabenizá-lo.

"Como?" suspirou Rony. "Você nunca..."

"Lembra-se do livro de estratégias de xadrez que a Hermione me deu no verão passado?"

"Ah... é," Rony disse com tristeza.

"Sua estratégia para jogar, assim como o meio de derrotá-la, está naquele livro."

"Então não foi você quem me derrotou, foi algum livro que a Hermione te deu."

"Exatamente. Você me ensinou a jogar xadrez, mas não a vencer contra você. Foi isso que o livro fez. Foi obviamente escrito por um jogador ainda melhor que você. De acordo com o livro, ele tem jogado em torneios de xadrez por quarenta anos."

"Quarenta, hein?"

"Tenho certeza de que em quarenta anos, você será ainda melhor que ele," disse Hermione.

"Eu acho," disse Rony, de certa forma aliviado, decidindo que não foi realmente Harry quem o derrotou.

O tempo passou rapidamente, e Gina arranjou para Rony uma garota da Corvinal do ano dela para ir ao baile com ele. Harry decidiu enviar ao Remo uma das armaduras de rabo-córneo. Na manhã de Natal, Rony, Gina, Neville, Harry e Hermione planejaram abrir seus presentes juntos. As garotas estavam surpresas quando os rapazes desceram as escadas acompanhados por dois elfos domésticos.

Eles rapidamente se juntaram à Hermione e à Gina em um canto, e Hermione imediatamente sorriu para os elfos. "Feliz Natal, Dobby e Winky. Como estão hoje?"

"Estamos bem, Senhorita Grangie," respondeu Dobby enquanto lágrimas começavam a encher-lhe os olhos. "Dobby sabia que você é uma grande bruxa, mas nunca uma bruxa desejou um Feliz Natal para Dobby antes." Naquele momento, tanto ele quanto Winky começaram a gritar.

Gina falou. "Feliz Natal. Agora foram duas bruxas."

Harry passou pelos presentes que eles trouxeram escada abaixo e encontrou os dois que ele comprou para seus elfos. Hermione o lembrara de comprar presentes para eles da última vez que estiveram em Hogsmeade.

"Aqui está seu presente de Natal, Dobby." Ele entregou um dos presentes estranhamente embrulhados para ele. "Aqui está o seu, Winky."

Os elfos estavam tão emocionados que eles mal conseguiram embrulhar seus presentes. Dobby, que Harry sabia que adorava fazer meias, ganhou bastante lã para fazer uma centena a mais de várias cores. Harry estava com medo de que se ele realmente desse meias ao Dobby ele estaria livre da ligação deles. Winky ganhou uma garrafa de perfume.

Hermione também deu presentes aos elfos. Cada um recebeu um livro diferente sobre os males da escravidão que foi escrito na América durante o tempo da Guerra Civil. Ela comprou para Harry dois presentes. Um era um livro chamado _Times de Quadribol da Bretanha e da Irlanda._ O outro era um Rolex que ela admitiu que os pais dela ajudaram a pagar mas, "Foi minha idéia." Ela o enfeitiçou para ser inquebrável e completamente à prova d'água.

Harry deu para Hermione um colar de ouro com uma gema de safira. "Combina com os brincos que me deu de aniversário!" ela exclamou com um sorriso.

"Eu estava esperando que você os usasse esta noite."

Ela sorriu. "Eu já estava planejando fazer isso."

Harry então se virou para Dobby ao pegar outro presente, junto com um bilhete. "Dobby, venha aqui. Quero que você entregue estas duas coisas uma hora antes do baile."

"Dobby está feliz em servir o Grande Harry Potter! Para quem vão estas coisas?"

Harry sussurrou ao ouvido do elfo para quem dar a pintura embrulhada (junto com instruções para pegar de volta durante o baile) e para quem dar o bilhete.

Depois que Dobby desapareceu, Rony perguntou, "O que foi tudo isso?"

Harry sorriu. "Vai descobrir durante o baile."

Era uma hora antes do Baile de Inverno, e Rony ainda não havia encontrado a garota que ela estava levando ao baile. Harry e Hermione fizeram seu exercício para ficarem em forma, mas pularam o resto do treinamento em favor de curtirem o Natal com seus amigos. Harry estava surpreso com quão cedo Hermione se ausentara para se preparar para o baile, mas decidiu não dizer coisa alguma a respeito. Agora todos os Grifinórias do quarto ano estavam em seu dormitório pondo seus trajes de baile.

"Estou certamente grato que Gina me deu estes robes," disse Rony. "Se ela não tivesse conseguido aquele dinheiro pela captura de Crouch Júnior, eu teria que usar aquela coisa horrível que Mamãe me deu e ser o faz-me-rir da escola."

"É, do que você e Gina me disseram, devem ter sido horríveis."

"Eu queria que a Gina me dissesse quem é essa 'garota realmente gentil' que ela arranjou para mim. Tudo que sei sobre ela é que ela supostamente tem um belo cabelo loiro e é interessante de conversar."

Harry sorriu. "Concordo que eu gostaria de saber com quem vou sair. Mas então, é sua própria culpa. Você devia ter ped..."

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Ela está provavelmente me ensinando uma lição. Só espero que não seja algum trasgo feio com quem ninguém quisesse namorar."

"Apenas se lembre de ser gentil não importa quem seja, colega. Mesmo que você não goste dela, não é culpa dela. Ela está te fazendo um favor ao sair com você."

Rony suspirou. "Eu acho."

Antes que eles soubessem, Harry, Rony e Neville estavam de pé na sala comunal da Grifinória esperando pelas garotas. A namorada do Rony deveria encontrá-lo lá fora do salão então ele estava esperando para descer com o resto deles.

Gina desceu primeiro em robes âmbar que realmente combinavam com ela. Neville imediatamente se aproximou dela. "V-você parece b-b-bonita, G-Gina." Ela corou.

"Concordo," disse Harry. "Você parece bonita."

"Obrigada Neville e Harry. Vocês dois também parecem bem." Ela deu ao Rony uma encarada rápida por não a cumprimentar.

"Sabe se a Hermione já está pronta?" perguntou Harry.

"Sim. Ela vai descer a qualquer segundo agora."

Como se tivesse sido convocada, a namorada do Harry apareceu na escadaria e todos os pensamentos de alguma coisa que não fosse a Hermione voou para fora da cabeça do Harry. Ele nunca se lembraria do que usou naquela noite, mas sempre se lembraria de como ela estava bonita. Ele pegou na mão dela quando ela alcançou o fundo da escadaria e olhou fundo nos olhos dela.

"Você parece... tão…" Ele respirou fundo. "maravilhosa, bonita, perfeita. Eu…"

Ele foi silenciado por um beijo rápido. "Muito obrigada, Sr. Potter," ela disse enquanto suas bochechas ficavam rosadas. "Você parece bem bonito também. Vamos?"

Harry não prestou muita atenção no que foi dito enquanto ele andava de mãos dadas com seu anjo, obedecendo à filosofia, 'Sigam a garota bonita,' enquanto ela o levava escadaria abaixo até que finalmente estavam do lado de fora dos portões do salão. Harry foi tirado de seu transe pela voz do Rony.

"Estamos aqui, Gina. Onde está o meu par?"

"Logo ali," disse Gina enquanto ela apontava para uma garota com cabelo loiro da altura da cintura. Ela estava usando um vestido azul-claro sem manga e um colar feito de tampas de cerveja amanteigada. Ela tinha olhos protuberantes e a varinha dela estava atrás da orelha esquerda. "Vem aqui, Luna."

Os olhos de Rony se esbugalharam quando ele viu o colar. À medida que Luna andou até eles, Gina sussurrou, "Se você não for gentil com ela, bichos papões não serão a única coisa da qual você estará fugindo." Rony sucumbiu.

"Hã, olá, Luna. Sou Rony Weasley."

"Eu sei," ela respondeu. "Sou Luna Lovegood. Gina disse que você estava tão desesperado por um encontro que sairia comigo. Já que sou do terceiro ano, este é o único jeito que posso vir." Ela então se virou para os outros. "Você é Harry Potter."

"Eu sei," respondeu Harry com um sorriso.

"E você é Hermione Granger. Muitas pessoas pensam que você devia ter sido uma Corvinal."

"Estou feliz na Grifinória, obrigada." Nesse momento, as portas foram abertas.

"É melhor entrarmos, antes que os Yartsprees comecem a infestar o salão."

Rony olhou para Gina com uma expressão que claramente significava, 'Essa garota é doida!' mas só recebeu um sorriso enquanto Gina tomava a mão de Neville e entrava, seguido rapidamente por Harry e Hermione. Relutantemente, Rony segurou na mão de Luna e entrou.

Harry estava sentado a uma mesa com sua namorada e seus amigos quando ele notou alguma coisa. "Olhem. Os campeões e seus pares estão sentados à mesa com os velhos."

"Não apenas isso," respondeu Hermione, "mas eles terão que começar a dança."

"Isso é razão suficiente para se recusar a participar," respondeu Harry.

"Mas você é muito bom com dança agora." Ela sussurrou de volta.

"Isso não significa que eu queira que todo mundo me veja."

"Faz sentido." Hermione então encarou a mesa dos professores de novo. "Snape parece estar de pior humor do que de costume."

Harry meio que bufou, mas então restabeleceu sua compostura. "Me pergunto por quê."

O jantar prosseguiu muito bem, fora o Rony encarando a Gina quando quer que a Luna se referisse a alguma criatura imaginária. Finalmente, a música começou e Harry imediatamente se levantou. "Hermione, posso ter esta dança?"

"Certamente que pode."

Gina olhou direto para o irmão dela com um olhar que ele sabia que tinha que levar a sério e balançou a cabeça para Luna. "Luna," ele disse, cambaleante. "Quer dançar?"

A loira deu um sorriso brilhante. "Se quiser, Ronald."

"Gina," disse Neville timidamente, "G-gostaria de dançar?"

Harry e Hermione estavam no meio do salão de baile, segurando um ao outro como praticaram, movendo ao som da música com facilidade.

"Nunca pensei que realmente gostaria de dançar," disse Harry.

Ela sorriu enquanto planos de arrastá-lo para dançar todo sábado à noite para o resto de suas vidas se formavam na cabeça dela. "Acho que é mais sobre com quem você está dançando."

"Isso é provavelmente verdade, mas tenho certeza de que está contente que eu não esteja mais pisando em seus pés."

Ela sorriu. "Admito isso, mas mesmo então ainda adorei estar em seus braços."

"Obrigado por ser minha namorada."

"Obrigada por me pedir."

"Lamento, Gina," desculpou-se Neville enquanto pisava no pé dela de novo.

"Tudo bem, Neville. Você está apenas um pouco nervosa. Acho que está tentando um pouco demais."

Neville teve uma expressão distante por alguns segundos antes de dar um sorriso para a Gina. "Eu devia ter convidado alguém que eu odiava para ser meu par. Então eu teria pisado nos pés dela a noite toda sem conseqüências." Tanto ele quanto a Gina riram daquela piada.

Naquele momento, as portas se abriram, revelando o Sr. Filch em um velho smoking bruxo com cara de muito oleoso. "Severo!" ele chamou docemente. "Sei que queria que eu ficasse nos meus aposentos até que você voltasse, mas eu tinha que ver você! A faca que eu sempre carrego me permitiu cortar as cordas com as quais você me amarrou na minha cama."

Se olhares pudessem matar, o Diretor da Sonserina teria vaporizado o Filch aonde ele estava. Snape se levantou e se virou para a saída mais próxima.

"Severo, eu te amo!" Argo declarou enquanto corria até o cretino de cabelo gorduroso. Ele fechou os olhos e enrugou os lábios enquanto levava o rosto ao Snape, que rapidamente conjurara uma cobra para encontrar os lábios de Filch.

Mantendo seus olhos fechados, Argo agarrou a cobra enquanto a multidão assistia emocionada. Assim que eles se separaram, Snape a fez sumir. Quando o zelador abriu seus olhos, a serpente já havia sumido. "Severo, nunca soube que tinha uma língua tão sensual!" ele declarou com uma expressão de sonho, causando mais risadas do que já havia feito. "Eu sabia que me amava também!"

"EU NÃO TE AMO!"

"Suas palavras dizem uma coisa, mas sua língua disse outra. Por que não vamos lá fora nos pegar um pouco mais?" Ele pegou o Snape antes que ele pudesse reagir e o levou à porta antes que Snape pudesse tonteá-lo.

A risada não parou enquanto Severo levitava Filch para longe. "Obviamente alguém lhe passou uma poção do amor! Quando eu descobrir quem foi, estarão implorando por expulsão! Estou levando o Sr. Filch para a ala hospitalar."

"Isso é para onde você diz que vai levá-lo," disse um dos gêmeos Weasley à medida que a porta se fechava.

Até a Hermione estava rindo com o Harry agora. "Você fez isso, não fez?" ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Oh-oh," ele sussurrou de volta. "Mandei o Dobby entregar a pintura para Filch e uma mensagem para o Snape ir ao aposento de Filch. Aparentemente o Snape conseguiu amarrá-lo antes da dança, mas ele estava determinado a vê-lo aqui. Vai acabar em vinte e quatro horas, e Dobby já deve ter trazido de volta a figura do Cupido."

Rony estava de pé no salão com a Luna vendo o Snape sair com o Filch, rindo com os outros. Luna disse, "Não acho que o Sr. Filch recebeu uma poção do amor."

Os olhos do ruivo se abriram. "Nem eu."

"Acho que há bleetrobes no castelo o afetando."

Rony olhou para ela de modo estranho. "O quê?"

"O que significa que os nargles não estarão aqui," ela disse com excitação. "Vem, Ronald! Não gosto de dançar mesmo." Ele seguiu sem esperança enquanto Luna Lovegood o puxou sob um visgo próximo e começou a beijá-lo com entusiasmo.

Harry e Hermione dançaram o resto da noite, mal cientes de que havia outras pessoas na sala até que finalmente o baile acabou e eles tiveram que voltar para seus dormitórios, parando para inspecionar alguns armários de vassouras pelo caminho. Quando eles chegaram a sua sala comunal, eles encontraram Neville e Gina se pegando num sofá. Eles estavam prestes a encontrar um sofá vazio para fazer o mesmo quando a porta se abriu de novo, revelando um Rony com cara de susto.

Ele deu uns passos à frente enquanto Neville e Gina se separaram rapidamente. O mais moço dos Weasley declarou, "Tenho uma namorada."


	33. Sendo Observador

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 33 – Sendo Observador**

O resto dos feriados passou rapidamente enquanto Harry e Hermione (junto com os outros) continuaram o treinamento diário. Alguns dias depois do Natal; Harry, Hermione, Neville e Gina estavam sentados juntos enquanto Rony estava sentado com Luna. Eles notaram que o Professor Dumbledore não estava no salão para o café da manhã.

"Me pergunto aonde ele foi," disse Neville.

"Provavelmente negócios do Wizengamot," sugeriu Hermione.

"Acho que é sobre a guerra," disse Harry enquanto ele folheava o Berrador para ver quem eram as últimas vítimas de Voldemort.

"Houve algum ataque?" perguntou Gina.

"Não. Nenhuma novidade sobre ele. Isso é o que me preocupa. Ele deve estar planejando algo grande."

"O que vocês quatro estão conspirando?" perguntou Sirius de trás do Harry, o surpreendendo.

"Professor Black," disse Neville, "Estamos apenas nos perguntando onde está o Professor Dumbledore."

Ele observou todos os quatro com uma expressão preocupada na sua cara. "Ele não diria, mas acho que ele está fazendo algum tipo de... busca de alma agora." Ele piscou para Harry e compreensão lhe preencheu a cara.

"Estou surpreso que ele não pediu a sua ajuda," disse Harry.

"Ele parece pensar que tem que fazer tudo sozinho."

"Isso é estúpido!" disse Harry.

"Certamente é," disse Hermione. "Estou grata por ter te convencido a fazer a mesma coisa no verão passado."

Ele sorriu para ela enquanto apertava a mão dela. "E eu também."

"Por que ele ia querer a sua ajuda para uma busca de alma?" perguntou Neville, confuso.

"Hã," disse Gina, que então olhou para Harry, Hermione e Sirius – todos os quais acenaram com a cabeça. "Não se preocupe com isso."

"É um segredo. Lamento perguntar." Disse Neville com uma expressão neutra.

"Não é que eu não confie em você, Neville. Eu confio," disse Harry, "Só me preocupo que você não saiba Oclumência."

"Não queremos que haja qualquer chance de Voldemort descobrir que sabemos. Poderia ser desastroso," disse Hermione.

"Lamento, Neville," disse Sirius, "mas eu concordo. Não confio no Snape não importa o que o diretor diga, e ele poderia ler a informação direto da sua cabeça. Não podemos correr esse risco."

"Então se eu aprendesse Oclumência vocês me contariam seus segredos?"

"Alguns deles," disse Harry, "mas demoraria cerca de quatro meses para você dominá-la."

"Mas isso impediria Você-Sabe-Quem de ser capaz de ler a minha mente?"

"Sim, se você dominá-la."

"Então algum de vocês poderia me ensinar?"

Harry respirou fundo. "Suponho que um de nós poderia te ensinar enquanto praticamos Legilimência. Isso quer dizer que estaremos vasculhando a sua mente. Você pode pensar sobre isso enquanto um de nós faz isso. Vou pegar pra você o livro para ler esta noite quando voltarmos para o dormitório."

Dumbledore não apareceu para o almoço ou jantar naquele dia. Neville decidiu deixar a Gina começar suas aulas de Oclumência até que ela não conseguisse passar pelas suas defesas. Então outra pessoa assumiria seu treinamento.

Quando eles foram tomar o café da manhã na manhã seguinte, Sirius andou até eles imediatamente com um olhar de preocupação na cara. "Bom dia, pessoal."

"Do olhar na sua cara, não é um bom dia," disse Harry.

Não. O Professor Dumbledore voltou tarde à noite passada, mas ele estava ferido."

"Como?" perguntou Hermione.

"De alguma forma a mão direita dele foi... não sei – morta. Ainda está lá, mas completamente preta como se tivesse sido queimada. Quando ele chegou aqui, ele imediatamente pediu pela ajuda do Snape e de mais ninguém. Me pergunto se sua mão poderia ter sido salva por outra pessoa."

"Não duvidaria que o Snape..." disse Harry.

"O Professor Dumbledore foi bem-sucedido?" perguntou Hermione.

"Acho que sim," Almofadinhas vagamente disse, "mas ele não diria."

"Como ele está, fora a mão?" perguntou Gina.

"Ele parece estar bem. Ele está na ala hospitalar agora e Madame Pomfrey tomou conta dele. Vocês sabem que ela não deixa ninguém sair até que eles tenham passado ao menos um dia com ela." Os outros puseram pequenos sorrisos com essa proclamação.

No momento que a folga do Natal acabou, Dumbledore estava de fato sentado à mesa dos professores fingindo que não havia nada errado. Rony passara a maior parte do tempo com sua nova namorada 'inspecionando armários à procura de Yartsprees,' mas ainda continuavam a praticar duelos.

Na primeira semana de Janeiro; Harry, Hermione e Gina finalmente terminaram o livro de feitiços avançados que eles têm estudado desde o verão e começaram outro que estava além do N.I.E.M. e incluía o Feitiço Fidelius. Eles também chegaram ao capítulo trinta do livro de magia muda sem varinha, que começara a seção com magia sem varinha.

"Aqui diz que para nosso primeiro feitiço devemos usar alguma coisa simples," disse Hermione, "então eu sugiro o feitiço da levitação que aprendemos no primeiro ano." Ela então pegou três penas da bolsa e pôs uma na frente de cada um deles. "Primeiro lancem-no silenciosamente com suas varinhas para terem a sensação do feitiço e então tentem sem varinha."

Todos os três foram facilmente capazes de levitar uma pena com suas varinhas, mas após sua primeira tentativa sem uma varinha, nenhuma delas havia se movido. "Isso não está funcionando," disse Gina com frustração.

"Teremos que passar mais tempo nisso," disse Harry, "embora a pena esteja me dando nos nervos."

"Feche os olhos e concentre-se duro nisso. Use os exercícios meditativos que aprendemos para outros propósitos."

Harry fechou os olhos e sua expressão passou de raiva para paz em alguns minutos enquanto sua respiração ficou mais funda. Após cerca de cinco minutos, a pena lentamente começou a se erguer.

"Você conseguiu!" exclamou Hermione. A pena imediatamente caiu quando os olhos do Harry se abriram. "Lamento."

"Não. Temos que ser capazes de manter a nossa magia funcionando mesmo quando há distrações," disse Harry sabiamente. "Também precisamos ser capazes de fazer isso sem meditar por uma hora primeiro."

"Lembram-se de como costumávamos ter que meditar antes de usarmos todo o nosso poder antes?" perguntou Gina, ganhando assentimentos dos outros. "Agora a nossa magia está sempre mais poderosa do que era. Aposto que a mesma coisa acontece com isso. Sou a próxima."

Demorou para a Gina sete minutos, mas ela também conseguiu levitar a pena. Então Hermione conseguiu em seis minutos.

Eles concluíram aquela parte do seu treinamento diário em uma nota positiva, certos de que seriam capazes de dominar aquela habilidade em alguns meses.

Uma semana antes do Dia dos Namorados, eles tiveram um fim de semana em Hogsmeade, então Harry e Hermione estavam andando de mãos dadas até a livraria quando Harry repentinamente parou e ficou tenso.

"Você também o vê," disse Hermione.

"Sim." Graças às suas lentes de contato especiais, ambos estavam vendo um homem desiludido em uma capa preta, usando uma máscara de Comensal da Morte.


	34. Explosão

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 34 – Explosão**

Através do uso de suas lentes de contato especiais, Harry e Hermione silenciosamente viram um homem desiludido em uma capa preta, usando uma máscara de Comensal da Morte até que Harry chegou com um plano.

"Hermione," ele sussurrou, "Fique de olho nele enquanto busco ajuda."

"Quanto tempo vai demorar?" ela perguntou com preocupação.

"Só um minuto. Só vou até o canto chamar o Dobby. Se você gritar, vou te ouvir. Tenha cuidado. Ah, e punha seu capuz e suas luvas." Ele acrescentou isso no último minuto enquanto se lembrava da armadura que estava usando. Ele seguiu seu próprio conselho, tirando suas luvas do bolso.

Ele a beijou e correu para um bom lugar. "Dobby."

Ele ouviu um pequeno pop na frente dele. "Sim, o Grande Harry Potter senhor está chamando Dobby e Dobby está..."

"Dobby, diga ao Professor Dumbledore que acabei de ver um Comensal da Morte desiludido nesta área, e que Hermione e eu o estamos seguindo. Peça a ele para vir e trazer ajuda. Receio que eles estejam se preparando para atacar. Depois disso pegue ambas as capas da invisibilidade, a minha e a da Hermione, e as traga para mim.

"Sim, senhor," o elfo disse antes de sumir com outro pequeno pop. Harry esticou seu persoço pelo canto para se certificar de que Hermione estava bem. Ela estava vendo o Comensal da Morte entrar na livraria e caminhando até ela quando ele chiou, "Espere um minuto," a fazendo parar e olhar para ele. "Entraremos juntos uma vez que Dobby nos traga alguma coisa importante."

O Professor Dumbledore estava tomando uma xícara de chá em seu escritório quando ele foi interrompido por um Dobby estressado. "Professor Dumbledore, senhor."

"Olá, Dobby. O que posso fazer por você?"

"Mestre Harry Potter está vendo um Comensal da Morte sendo desiludido e perambulando por Hogsmeade. Ele e sua Grangy está vendo o bruxo mau e está pedindo ao Dobby para te contar e pedir por sua ajuda. Mestre Harry Potter está crendo que os Comensais está preparando para atacar."

"Obrigado, Dobby," o diretor disse enquanto se punha de pé. Dobby desapareceu com um pequeno pop. Como se convocada, sua varinha apareceu em sua mão empretecida e ele começou a enviar Patronos para vários professores.

Cerca de um minuto depois que Harry falou com Hermione, Dobby apareceu na frente deles com duas capas da invisibilidade. "Dobby está contando a Alvo Dumbledore a mensagem de Mestre Harry Potter e está trazendo as capas. Mestre Harry Potter, senhor, aqui está a sua capa e aqui está a capa de sua Grangy."

"Obrigado, Dobby." Ele se virou para sua namorada. "Creio que isso contaria como uma situação de emergência para usar a capa, não concorda?"

"Dá ela aqui," ela disse com um sorriso.

"Um minuto depois, ambos estavam entrando na livraria enquanto um estudante do terceiro ano que eles não conheciam abriu a porta para sair. Eles olharam em volta e logo descobriram que o Comensal da Morte estava de pé perto da entrada com sua varinha para fora, claramente esperando por alguma coisa. Decidindo que seria estúpido esperar e ver o que o assassino planejava fazer, Harry pegou sua varinha, pôs-se atrás do Comensal da Morte, tirou sua varinha da capa apenas o bastante para mirar e silenciosamente o estupefá-lo. O criminoso, ainda invisível, caiu com um 'thud', atingindo uma prateleira e derrubando alguns livros.

"O que foi isso?" perguntaram várias crianças enquanto Harry lançava outro feitiço ao Comensal da Morte, o revelando para que todos vejam enquanto cordas eram conjuradas em volta dele.

"É um Comensal da Morte! Como ele foi tonteado? Quem fez isso?"

Ainda invisível, Harry fez o que ele pensou que fosse um curso de ação razoável. Ele mentiu. Mudando sua voz o melhor que pôde, ele começou a falar. "Sim, esse é um Comensal da Morte, e eu o tonteei porque sou um auror. Acreditamos que esta vila está prestes a ser atacada, e este cafajeste ia prender vocês aqui. Sugiro que todos vocês voltem para Hogwarts calmamente enquanto checo outros negócios à procura de mais criminosos."

Ele viu os estudantes correrem até a porta enquanto ouvia a Hermione sussurrar com um tom de voz impressionado, "Bom trabalho, Auror Potter. Aonde quer ir depois?"

Encarando a direção de onde a voz dela veio, ele respondeu, "O Três Vassouras. É provável ter mais de um porque a maioria dos estudantes acaba lá."

"Temos que nos apressar. Acho que esses estudantes vão deixar os Comensais da Morte saber que estamos de olho neles e o ataque vai começar mais cedo."

"Tem razão. Hã, um..." Ela o ouviu respirar fundo. "Não teremos tempo de ir a todo lugar. Teremos que nos separar e para tantos quanto pudermos antes que o ataque comece. Você pega este lado da rua e vai até Madame Puddifoot, e eu pego o outro lado. Começarei nas Três Vassouras e irei até a Cabeça de Javali. Vá em toda loja que encontrar. Cuide-se."

"Você também. Eu te amo."

"Te amo também, Hermione. Temos que ir agora!"

Enquanto estudantes em pânico estavam correndo para Hogwarts e Hermione entrava na Dedosdemel, Harry foi até o Três Vassouras. Ele ficou boquiaberto quando ele percebeu o quão certo ele estava. Havia cinco inimigos desiludidos lá dentro, um dos quais estava olhando para o lado de fora da janela. Harry começou com ela, sabendo que ela notaria os estudantes correndo pelo pub. Ele pôs um feitiço silenciador nela e a tonteou para que ela caísse em silêncio.

Ele olhou para os outros por uma reação, mas ninguém notou. Ele se moveu para perto do próximo e fez a mesma coisa, revelando apenas a ponta de sua varinha no último segundo possível. O quarto que ele tonteou o viu no último momento e gritou, "VOCÊ!" logo antes de ser tonteado. A multidão ouviu ambos a voz vinda do nada e o barulho dele cair. Harry não viu propósito em silenciá-lo depois que ele gritou.

O último Comensal da Morte no prédio entrou em pânico a essa altura e começou a lançar maldições das trevas em estudantes ao acaso por cerca de dez segundos antes de cair de um reducto mudo lançado por Harry, separando sua cabeça do corpo e cancelando a desilusão no momento da morte. Harry entendeu que uma vez que ele começara a machucar gente inocente, o Comensal da Morte não merecia misericórdia alguma. Ele rapidamente conferiu os danos e notou que alguns estudantes estavam sangrando muito, e um, Simas Finnegan, morreu com a Avada Kedavra que o agora decapitado assassino lançara. Madame Rosmerta estava tentando ajudar os feridos.

Piscando lágrimas e respirando fundo, Harry saiu de lá até o lugar mais próximo – neste caso o posto dos correios. Logo antes de entrar, ele ouviu uma explosão. Ele olhou em volta e viu que o que costumava ser a loja de penas Scrivenshaft estava em ruínas. Ele entrou em pânico quando ele percebeu que aquela era uma das lojas que ele mandara Hermione checar. Ele começou a correr naquela direção quando ele ouviu gritos de pânico do posto de correios. Olhando entre os dois lugares, ele percebeu que o lugar certo para ir seria o posto dos correios, mas ele queria se certificar de que Hermione estava bem.

Antes que ele tomasse uma decisão, ele ouviu alguns POPs ao mesmo tempo. Por um momento, ele acreditou que fossem reforços dos Comensais da Morte. Então ele reconheceu os uniformes vermelhos de auror enquanto eles vasculhavam cada construção, incluindo o posto dos correios. Ele também notou o Professor Dumbledore liderando vários professores, inclusive, Sirius Black, pela cidade.

Harry correu tão rápido quanto podia até os restos de Scrivenshaft's e olhou em volta enquanto os outros lutavam. Após olhar vítima após vítima, ele notou sua namorada deitada inconsciente com sangue na cara dela. A maior parte do corpo dela estava embaixo de uma grande camada de madeira do prédio. Ele não notou a batalha terminar em vitória para os mocinhos enquanto ele observava a destruição sem sentido. Tirando sua capa, ele levitou toda a madeira para longe do corpo dela e a pôs de lado. Automaticamente, ele agarrou a capa da invisibilidade dela, que estava cobrindo a perna esquerda dela.

"Sr. Potter," disse uma voz familiar atrás dele enquanto ele estava nervosamente pondo as capas em seus bolsos. Ele se virou para ver Madame Pomfrey falando com ele.

"Você tem que ajudá-la! Eu disse a ela para ir por este caminho."

"Eu vou," ela disse enquanto ele se colocava fora do caminho dela para que ela pudesse trabalhar. Depois de cerca de um minuto, ela se virou para Harry. "Ela tem várias feridas e alguns ossos quebrados, mas ela deve ficar bem graças à armadura de pele de dragão que ela está usando. Vou levá-la de chave de portal para Hogwarts, onde deve ter um curador a essa hora, e conferir as outras vítimas."

"Posso ir com ela?"

"Claro."

Momentos depois, Harry se encontrou na ala hospitalar com a Hermione, ainda inconsciente. Ela estava em uma cama e ele estava deitado no chão perto daquela cama.

"Olá. Sou a Curadora Cochran. Sabe o que aconteceu com esta garota," veio a voz de uma mulher de trás dele enquanto ele se levantava.

"Ela, ela estava no Scrivenshaft's quando explodiu. Ela estava sob muita madeira quando a encontrei." Ele respirou fundo e se forçou a continuar. Ele cuidadosamente repetiu o que Madame Pomfrey disse antes que ele fosse enxotado da sala para que Hermione pudesse ser completamente examinada.

Ele esperou do lado de fora por eternos quinze minutos, sentado no chão e se repreendendo por se separa da namorada. Ele tentou se dizer que ela deve ter salvo toda pessoa na Dedosdemel, na Zonkos e em Gladrags antes de entrar na loja de penas Scrivenshaft's, mas tudo que ele podia pensar era o fato de que ela o mandou naquela direção e agora ela estava machucada. Pensamentos da morte de Simas que ele não conseguiu impedir também acrescentaram ao seu mau humor. Ele não notou quando lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas bochechas enquanto ele desejava que tivesse sido ele deitado na cama de hospital em vez da Hermione.

"Sr. Potter, você pode entrar e falar com a Srta. Granger por alguns minutos. Ela está acordada. Acabei de curar as feridas dela, mas ela está muito exausta. Se me permite, tenho vários outros pacientes."

"Obrigado," ele disse, se levantando do chão enquanto ele corria até a cama dela. Ele viu a Hermione deitada usando um traje hospitalar com um lençol cobrindo o estômago. Ela sorriu para ela.

"Oi, Harry. Disseram-me que você me encontrou. Obrigada."

"Lamento muito não ter ficado com você quando..."

"Tivemos que nos separar para ajudar a maioria das pessoas. Chegou ao Três Vassouras a tempo?"

Cabisbaixo, ele respondeu, "Não. Quando cheguei lá, encontrei cinco Comensais da Morte."

"Cinco," ela perguntou, chocada com a notícia.

"Depois que tonteei os quatro primeiros, o último começou a azarar todo mundo que podia. Acho que ele feriu cerca de cinco estudantes. Simas está morto."

"Oh não!"

"Tudo porque fui estúpido demais para..."

"Pare aí mesmo, Harry! Você fez o melhor que podia! Só havia um Comensal da Morte em cada loja que entrei."

"Mas você os pegou."

"E fiquei superconfidente. Quando entrei na Scrivenshaft's, não vi nenhum Comensal da Morte à porta onde eles geralmente estavam então fui mais adentro. Não pensei que pudesse haver um motivo para nenhum estar lá. Eu devia ter feito todo mundo ir em vez de perder tempo procurando em todo lugar. Eu tinha tanta certeza de que sabia o plano deles. É minha culpa se..."

"Não. Não é sua culpa." Por um breve momento, um meio-sorriso lhe cruzou os lábios enquanto ele repetia as palavras dela. "Você fez o melhor que podia."

Harry se sentou lá com ela até que Sirius visitou cinco minutos depois que Harry começou a falar com ela. Dele, eles aprenderam que Neville e Gina derrubaram cada um dos atacantes na loja de Madame Puddifoot. Rony e Luna estavam no Cabeça de Javali quando a explosão aconteceu e os dois inimigos lá começaram a atacar. Juntos, eles derrubaram um enquanto o garçom derrubou o outro. Quatro Corvinais estavam no lugar com a Hermione quando explodiu e estavam feridos, mas esperava-se que todos se recuperassem. Hermione levara o pior da explosão, mas a armadura dela a salvou. Algumas corujas foram mortas no posto de correios, mas os aurores conseguiram salvar todos os outros lá.

Os professores e os aurores conseguiram subjugar o resto da força de ataque e muitos poucos escaparam. Infelizmente, os que foram capturados ou mortos pareciam ser novatos nas forças de Voldemort, então este ataque foi considerado um exercício de treinamento.

Simas fora o único estudante morto e cinco outros foram feridos. Todos os feridos tinham a possibilidade de se recuperar, embora alguns tivessem cicatrizes. Seis Comensais da Morte foram mortos. Uma dúzia foi capturada. Ao menos cinco escaparam, embora não houvesse como saber quantos escaparam porque eles, bem, se foram e não puderam ser contados.

Enquanto Harry e Sirius estavam saindo da ala hospitalar depois de serem chutados quando Hermione começou a ficar grogue, eles encontraram Neville, Gina, Rony e Luna, que estavam prestes a visitar a Hermione. Harry os informou que ela estava dormindo. Quando eles foram ao salão para a próxima refeição, eles descobriram que bandeiras pretas foram erguidas em memória a Simas. Eles lentamente assumiram seus lugares à mesa da Grifinória (Luna se sentou com o Rony) enquanto Dumbledore ofereceu um brinde em honra a, "Simas Finnegan, a mais recente vítima nesta guerra sangrenta.

**Observação: O mapa de Hogsmeade no website Harry Potter Lexicon foi usado como referência.**


	35. O Tempo Voa

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 35 – O Tempo Voa**

Durante a semana seguinte, a maior parte da escola parecia deprimida, especialmente os Grifinórias do ano do Simas. Dino realmente parecia deprimido já que eles eram melhores amigos.

Enquanto ia à ala hospitalar para visitar a Hermione, ele se encontrou sentindo-se culpado por não sentir muita falta do Simas. Ele se sentiu mal que o Simas morreu mas estava aliviado que a Hermione sobreviveu.

Ele não estava surpreso quando o anúncio de que não haveria mais visitas a Hogsmeade, mas ele não gostava de ver aurores andando por Hogwarts. Não havia muitos – ele contara cinco em toda a escola. Ele simplesmente não estava feliz que os tempos exigiam segurança extra. A maioria não lhe dizia coisa alguma, mas alguns encararam a cicatriz na primeira vez que o viram. Por mais que ele desejasse que eles não estivessem em Hogwarts, parte dele estava contente que sempre tinha um guardando a ala hospitalar.

Ele assentiu para o guarda, abriu a porta e andou direto à cama da Hermione, chocando sua namorada.

"Ah, oi Harry. Este livro não está pesado. Só pensei em fazer..."

"Uma leitura leve?" ele perguntou com um sorriso, recebendo uma rápida encarada. "Lamento. Como se sente?"

Ela suspirou. "Fisicamente, bem. Mas vou enlouquecer. Preciso me levantar e tomar um ar fresco. Preciso voltar ao nosso treinamento. Como foi capaz de ficar aí de pé quando precisa?"

"É difícil, eu entendo. Por quanto tempo ela te sentenciou?"

Suspirando, Hermione respondeu, "Mais dois dias. Eu disse a ela que eu pegaria leve, mas ela que ter mais cuidado. De qualquer forma, como vai?"

Ele segurou na mão dela. "Sinto saudade de ter você comigo na maior parte do tempo. Sinto falta disso." Ele se abaixou e deu um beijo leve nela. Ela pôs a mão na cabeça dele para impedi-lo de se afastar enquanto ela tornava o beijo mais profundo.

"Sr. Potter," veio a voz de Madame Pomfrey por trás deles. Eles se separaram imediatamente. "Ter permissão para visitar pacientes não inclui namoricos."

"Devia," ele respondeu com um sorriso. "Ajudaria os pacientes a se sentirem melhor."

"Namoro como terapia," disse Hermione com um olhar distante nos olhos. "Acho que Harry e eu devíamos fazer algum estudo."

"Eu não," disse Papoula enquanto o jovem casal começava a rir. "Não deviam ir à aula agora?"

"Não, minha próxima aula não começa em mais de meia hora."

"Talvez você devesse _ir_ lá mais cedo."

"Ótimo," respondeu Harry, sabendo que ele não venceria um argumento com Madame Pomfrey. Ele se virou para Hermione. "Te vejo mais tarde. Não faça esse estudo com mais ninguém."

Ela sorriu. "Não vou contanto que você me visite depois."

"Combinado. Trarei Rony, Luna, Gina e Neville comigo." Ele pegou na mão dela e a segurou por um momento. "Cuide-se."

Hermione foi liberada da ala hospitalar no dia anterior à segunda tarefa, e eles passaram tanto tempo quanto possível 'conduzindo seu estudo' apesar do fato de Hermione estar recuperada e eles não poderem tomar notas em armários de vassouras. Harry repetidamente afirmou que "é tudo pela pesquisa." Eles tomaram uma folga para treinar para que Hermione pudesse voltar para isso antes de ficar fora de forma. As coisas voltaram ao normal, e os estudantes estavam excitados com o torneio de novo."

De mãos dadas, Harry e Hermione andaram até o lago com os outros no dia 24 de fevereiro para ver a segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Rony, Luna, Neville e Gina estavam com eles. Como era agora de costume, alguns aurores estavam presentes.

"Me pergunto como será esta tarefa," disse Hermione.

"Provavelmente lutar contra a lula gigante," respondeu Rony.

"Duvido," disse Neville enquanto eles tomaram seus assentos. "Acho que eles terão que encontrar uma planta rara ao fundo do lago."

"Ou talvez eles tenham que resgatar um moshipus com o pé enterrado na lama," disse Luna.

"Espero que o que quer que eles façam não seja debaixo d'água, porque se for, qual o sentido em assistir?" perguntou Gina.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, Dumbledore começou a anunciar que a tarefa para cada campeão será resgatar um refém sendo detido no fundo do lago.

"Isso é horrível," disse Hermione enquanto os três campeões estavam preparando. "Da última vez, tudo que os campeões tiveram que fazer era resgatar um ovo, agora é a pessoa de quem mais sentiriam saudade!"

Harry ficou pálido. "Se eu os tivesse deixado me manterem no torneio, você estaria lá embaixo agora."

Ela apertou a mão dele. "Estou perfeitamente contente aqui em cima, muito obrigada. Não é minha idéia de declarar amor." Eles pausaram sua conversa por um momento para assistir os campeões mergulharem no lago.

"Me pergunto como eles conseguiram a cooperação dos reféns," disse Gina.

"Não sei. Provavelmente estão seguros lá embaixo, mesmo que os campeões não os resgatem," disse Hermione.

"Há criaturas naquele lago! E se um dos campeões liberta um refém, mas então o deixa cair e então os grindlows os pegam?" disse Harry.

Os olhos de Hermione se entreabriram antes do Neville acrescentar, "Há também algumas plantas perigosas lá; elas comeriam qualquer um derrubado nelas."

"Ou um Spedwork de três chifres," acrescentou Luna.

Ignorando o depoimento da loira, Hermione disse, "Provavelmente estariam indefesos. Aposto que Dumbledore os pôs em algum tipo de sono encantado."

"Eles seriam feitos em pedaços e nunca saberiam o que os atingiu!" disse Rony.

Harry disse, "Isso é ridículo! Não me surpreende ter havido tantas mortes neste maldito torneio."

Dando de ombros, Hermione disse, "Não há nada que possamos fazer sobre isso agora exceto esperar pelo melhor."

Eles passaram cerca de trinta segundos assistindo a superfície do lago antes de Gina declarar, "Isso é chato."

Hermione concordou. "Sim. Eu queria ter trazido um livro."

Rony agiu como se fosse morrer de choque. "Você, Hermione Granger, realmente veio aqui sem um livro."

"Não fiquei chateada na primeira tarefa, então não achei que ficaria agora."

"Eu até gosto de ver as ondulações na superfície do lago," disse Luna. "Sabiam que elas são realmente causadas por..."

Após passar cerca de cinco minutos ouvindo a Senhorita Lovegood descrever outra criatura sobre a qual o Pasquim uma vez teve um artigo, Harry notou alguma coisa. "Ei, parece que tem alguma coisa acontecendo na superfície. Talvez alguém tenha resgatado seu refém."

O que aconteceu foi que Fleur se retirara da tarefa porque ela não podia passar pelos grindylows. Eles esperaram e esperaram até que Cedrico emergiu com a Cho. Cerca de dois minutos depois, Victor seguiu com a refém dele, a garota que ele levara ao Baile de Inverno. Um sino soara, indicando que a tarefa estava encerrada, e alguns minutos depois um sereio emergiu, carregando uma garotinha que parecia muito com a Fleur. A campeã fêmea correu até a irmã dela e a abraçou muito. No final, Fleur conseguiu vinte e cinco pontos; Viktor conseguiu quarenta e cinco pontos; e Cedrico conseguiu quarenta e seis pontos.

O resto do ano escolar parecia voar depois disso. Voldemort estava atacando pessoas e lugares diferentes, mas estava deixando Hogwarts e seus estudantes em paz. Ocasionalmente, alguns estudantes seriam informados que um membro da família foi morto, mas na maior parte do tempo, parecia que a guerra havia deixado Hogwarts.

Fevereiro logo virou Março, trazendo com isso o aniversário do Rony, pelo qual eles tiveram uma pequena festa. Foi lá que Neville comentou que suas notas estavam melhorando desde que ele começou a estudar Oclumência com a Gina. Não muito depois, ela não podia penetrar na mente do namorado, então Harry assumiu seu treinamento. No meio daquele mês, Harry, Hermione e Gina terminaram o livro de feitiços mudos e sem varinha e eram capazes de fazer a maioria das coisas sem varinha.

Rony, Neville e Luna decidiram por aquele momento que eles não queriam ser deixados para trás e começaram a estudar os tópicos que os outros três começaram, conseguindo ajuda ocasional dos outros.

Logo Abril chegou, e com ele, as férias da Páscoa. A essa altura, Harry e Hermione (e Gina mas ela não estava lá) passaram por bastante do livro de feitiços avançados que eles eram capazes de pôr o Largo Grimmauld sob o Feitiço Fidelius com Sirius como o fiel do segredo. Dumbledore pediu a ele para fazer do lugar o quartel-general da Ordem, mas Sirius declinou, dizendo que ele tinha Harry morando lá, e nenhum deles queria o Snape visitando a casa. No final, Dumbledore relutantemente decidiu usar a sua própria casa.

Logo antes das férias da Páscoa, Harry enviara Neville para Dumbledore, dizendo que ele não podia quebrar seus escudos de Oclumência perguntando se ele continuaria a treiná-lo. Durante a última semana de Abril, o diretor disse a Neville que ele dominara a Oclumência.

Alguns dias depois, Neville soube da profecia.

Após se sentar lá encarando Harry e Hermione por cerca de um minuto, ele finalmente disse. "Uau. Se Vol-Voldemort tivesse escolhido diferente, eu teria que matá-lo?" Harry assentiu. Neville abaixou a cabeça. "Ele certamente escolheu bem. Eu nunca teria uma chance. Eu…"

"Você está à frente de todo mundo exceto nosso grupo em Defesa, e no topo da nossa turma em Herbologia," disse Hermione.

"Você é tão capaz quanto eu," disse Harry com firmeza. "Pratiquei algumas coisas um pouco mais que você, mas agora que você está estudando essa coisa, você nos alcançará em breve." Ele então olhou Neville nos olhos e disse alguma coisa que ele não havia discutido com ninguém. Hermione ficou chocada mas ficou quieta. "Se eu fracassar com a minha tarefa, então será você quem terá uma chance de cumprir a profecia. Você terá que destruir Voldemort. Tenho total confiança em você."

"M-mas se você n-não..."

"Então você aprenderá com o meu erro e fará o trabalho direito." Harry então sorriu para seu amigo. "Chute-o uma vez a mais por mim."

Esse comentário aliviou o humor um pouco, e eles disseram a Neville sobre Horcruxes (mencionando que Dumbledore não sabia que eles sabiam sobre elas, e que o diretor estava atrás de uma quando sua mão ficou machucada). Harry também mencionara que eles não sabiam exatamente quantas Horcruxes haviam.

Durante o mês de Maio, parecia haver uma folga nas atividades dos Comensais da Morte. Todo mundo silenciosamente acreditava que eles estavam planejando alguma coisa grande, mas ninguém falaria isso. Quando Junho chegou sem ataque algum, as pessoas ficaram mais e mais nervosas, como Harry podia notar pelo contingente de aurores presentes quando a tarefa final do Torneio Tribruxo começara.


	36. Indo e Vindo

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 36 – Indo e Vindo**

"Outra tarefa chata que não podemos realmente ver," reclamou Gina enquanto ela, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Luna estavam encarando os muros do labirinto onde Cedrico Diggory acabara de entrar.

"Desta vez eu vim preparada," disse Hermione enquanto ela tirava um livro da bolsa dela. "Tenho outros, caso também queira lê-los."

Gina pegou um livro mas foi só. Luna tinha uma cópia do _Pasquim_ com ela. Nenhum dos livros era sobre Quadribol, então Rony não estava interessado. Neville trouxe um livro sobre plantas com ele. Harry, entretanto, estava ocupado demais observando com uma expressão preocupada para notar Viktor Krum entrando no labirinto.

"Harry," disse Hermione suavemente, "Realmente acha que Voldemort vai atacar aqui?" Ela indicou as dúzias de aurores posicionados pela área. Mesmo o Ministro da Magia, Patricus Vehosia, estava confiante o bastante de que ele estava lá (cercado por aurores).

"Não, e é exatamente isso." Ele suspirou. "Todo mundo pensa que ele vai atacar aqui, mas ele não vai." Ele pôs a mão na cicatriz. "Minha cicatriz está tinindo um pouco."

Os olhos dela se entreabriram. "O quê? Pensei que aquela Oclumência..."

"Não está machucando. Provavelmente estaria, entretanto, sem ela. Sei que ele está fazendo alguma coisa, e obviamente não é aqui onde está a maioria dos aurores. Talvez eu devesse..."

"Não," ela chiou enfaticamente. "Qualquer vantagem que derrubar seus escudos possa te dar não vale a pena."

"Espero que esteja certa."

"Eu estou," ela disse, logo antes de Fleur Delacour, firmemente no terceiro lugar, finalmente entrar no labirinto. Ela finalmente convenceu Harry a pegar um livro de Feitiços Avançados dela.

Eles se sentaram lá lendo por cerca de uma hora até que finalmente Cedrico Diggory emergiu vitorioso, com a Taça Tribruxo erguida alto para todo mundo ver. O pai dele foi o primeiro a parabenizá-lo, abraçando-o firmemente antes de sua mãe juntar-se a eles. O grupo de Harry, junto com a maior parte da plateia, estava de pé aplaudindo.

Assim como os aplausos estavam diminuindo, Patricus Vehosia andou até a multidão de rostos felizes para fazer um discurso. Ele realizou um feitiço Sonorus na garganta.

"Senhoras e senhores, é meu prazer declarar Cedrico Diggory de Hogwarts o vencedor do Torneio Tribruxo." Havia mais aplauso enquanto o campeão, ainda segurando a taça, se aproximou quando o ministro assim gesticulou. Vehosia tirou uma sacola do bolso. "Como sabem, há um prêmio para este evento, e é minha honra e privilégio entregá-lo a este jovem esforçado que nos mostrou..."

Neste momento, o Ministro parou de falar e estava olhando pela multidão. Todo mundo seguiu seu olhar para ver uma coruja que parecia ter uma asa ferida, que fora reconhecida como uma Coruja do Ministério. Ela lenta e estranhamente foi até o recipiente, que desamarrou a carta após entregar a sacola de ouro para Cedrico. "Poderia o guarda-caça tomar conta desta coruja e ver o que há de errado com ela," Patricus disse enquanto ele desenrolava o pergaminho.

Enquanto Hagrid subia, o Ministro resmungou um magicamente amplificado, "Oh não." Hagrid silenciosamente pegou a coruja e se afastou. Patricus então olhou para a multidão preocupada e respirou fundo. "É meu triste dever informá-los que 'Você-Sabe-Quem' acabou de assumir o controle da sede do Ministério, então somos, neste momento, um governo em exílio."

Dumbledore, que estava assistindo tudo em silêncio, agra se aproximou de Vehosia enquanto ele realizava um Feitiço Sonorus em si mesmo. "Não bem exilados," ele disse, "se o Ministro concordar, eu gostaria de oferecer Hogwarts como o quartel-general temporário do Ministério da Magia."

"Eu aprecio sua oferta, Professor Dumbledore, e graciosamente a aceito." Ele então olhou em volta pela multidão. "Só porque Você-Sabe-Quem tomou conta de um edifício não significa que ele controla o país."

Alguém da multidão gritou, "Mas ele tem controle dos recursos do Ministério, como o Departamento de Mistérios, Transportes Mágicos, e..."

"SILÊNCIO!" disse Dumbledore, terminando a conversa que havia começado enquanto as pessoas assustadas começaram a entrar em pânico. "Você tem razão," disse Alvo. "Teremos que ser muito mais cautelosos, e eu sugiro que parem de usar meios detectáveis de viagem se vocês acreditam serem alvos de Voldemort." A maior parte da multidão tremeu com o nome. "Entretanto, coisas poderiam ser muito piores."

A próxima semana foi passada com os membros sobreviventes do governo a caminho de Hogwarts, onde o corredor do terceiro andar que uma vez protegeu a Pedra Filosofal foi posto de lado para o uso deles. O ano acabou e os estudantes estavam apenas esperando por suas notas. Harry pensou que o humor da escola diminuíra desde o fim do torneio, e ele certamente entendia por que. As pessoas estavam assustadas, especialmente quando o 'Berrador' relatou todas as casualidades no Ministério. Cerca de cinqüenta corpos eram casualmente jogados no lado de fora. Outros estavam desaparecidos, incluindo Percy Weasley e sua chefe, Dolores Umbridge.

Harry e seus amigos estavam muito contentes em ver Arthur Weasley chegar em Hogwarts – eles estavam preocupados com ele desde que o Ministério foi atacado. Embora Rony e Gina tivessem recebido uma carta dizendo que ele estava bem, ainda era melhor verem eles mesmos.

"Por sorte, eu não estava lá na hora do ataque. Eu estava perseguindo Mundungo Fletcher por vender alguns pratos azarados para um trouxa. Quando voltei, havia Comensais da Morte guardando a entrada. Felizmente eu os vi antes que me vissem e aparatei para casa. Muita gente boa não foi tão sortuda." Arthur abaixou a cabeça por um momento de silêncio antes de continuar. "Espero que Percy esteja bem. Ele não nos contatou. Molly e eu imediatamente removemos a Toca da Rede de Flu, e colocamos barreiras especiais em volta da casa para protegê-la, caso Comensais da Morte apareçam."

"Isso é ótimo," disse Harry, pensando sobre como a casa dele e a de Sirius foi posta sob o Feitiço Fidelius. "Minha casa também está protegida."

"E minha família está ficando com Harry e Sirius," acrescentou Hermione. Eles pediram aos Grangers para ficar no Largo Grimmauld até o fim da guerra, sabendo que Voldemort agora tinha acesso ao registro da Hermione – incluindo o endereço dela. Depois de ouvir do Sirius o quão ruim a situação realmente era, e sabendo como Harry e Hermione haviam sido atacados durante o primeiro encontro deles no verão anterior antes de Voldemort ter voltado, eles concordaram e deixaram seu consultório dental nas mãos de um associado. Eles já haviam se mudado para a Mansão Black. Harry ouviu que muitas outras famílias de nascidos trouxas também foram se esconder.

No dia antes de deixarem Hogwarts, Dumbledore enviou a Harry uma mensagem dizendo que ele queria vê-lo, e então Harry se encontrou batendo à porta do escritório do diretor.

"Entre, Harry," disse Alvo enquanto a porta se abria. "Boa tarde. Sente-se."

"Olá, Senhor." Harry se sentou na frente da escrivaninha. Ele tinha que parar de reagir à mão 'morta' de Dumbledore. Ele ainda não se acostumou a vê-la.

"Gostaria de um drop de limão?"

"Não, obrigado."

"Muito bem. Vamos ao motivo pelo qual eu te chamei. Como você sabe, Voldemort agora tem controle da sede do Ministério."

"Sim, senhor."

"Isso lhe dá muitas vantagens. Como você soube no seu décimo segundo aniversário, o Ministério pode rastrear magia feita perto de bruxos menores de idade. Eles também podem rastrear qualquer um usando a rede de Flú, embora não possam rastrear redes privadas." Ele suspirou. "Isso também significa que ele agora tem acesso a toda informação que o Ministério contenha, incluindo as profecias no Departamento de Mistérios." Harry tinha uma sensação de que ele sabia o que Dumbledore estava prestes a contar. "Você vê, Harry, como você sabe, uma profecia foi feita sobre você antes de você nascer. Tentei manter isso em segredo para que você não sentisse o peso dela, mas agora que Voldemort sem dúvida a ouviu, creio que é hora que você também o faça. Ela diz, _'Aquele...'_

Harry interrompeu com um pequeno sorriso. _"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_

Dumbledore encarou Harry com choque. "Como sabia?"

"Meu pai contou ao Sirius, que me contou no começo do verão passado."

"Eu disse ao Tiago para não confiar em ninguém com essa informação. Pensei que ele só havia contado ao Sirius que a profecia existe." Ele então olhou para Harry intensamente. "Voldemort agora sabe que não há garantias de que você vai mata-lo, então ele vai presumir que ele será capaz de te derrotar."

"Ele tem tentado por muito tempo mesmo," disse Harry, "então não vejo diferença."

"Suponho que não. Como está seu treinamento?"

Harry e Dumbledore falaram sobre o progresso que Harry e seu grupo fizeram até que deixaram o escritório na hora do jantar.

No dia seguinte, os estudantes estavam no Hogwarts Express indo para casa. Hermione estava lendo a última edição do _Berrador_ enquanto Luna estava lendo o _Pasquim_. Rony estava derrubando Neville em um jogo de xadrez enquanto Gina estava tentando ajudar o namorado dela. Harry estava pensando sobre todas as mudanças que conteceram no último ano. Ele sorriu enquanto encarava sua namorada – ele ainda tinha problema acreditando que ele tem namorado Hermione por cerca de um ano agora. Parecia apenas ontem que ele admitira seus sentimentos para ela.

Muita coisa ruim aconteceu neste ano – Voldemort retornando foi a causa disso tudo – mas durante todo este ano escolar ele tinha uma coisa na qual ele podia confiar – a morena sentada perto dele com a cara enfiada em um jornal. Ele pôs um braço em volta dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

"Estava pensando na minha sorte em ter você," ele disse. "Nunca passaria por este ano sem você."

Ela sorriu para ele enquanto suas orelhas ficaram rosadas. "Eu sou a sortuda." Ela se aproximou e o beijou.

"Arrume um quarto," sugeriu Rony com uma cara de nojo. "Não queremos te ver..."

"Você devia prestar atenção, Rony," disse Gina com um sorriso maléfico. "Você pode aprender algumas coisas com o Harry. Tenho certeza que Luna apreciaria se você parasse de agir como um insensível o tempo todo."

"Suponho que eu também deva prestar atenção," disse Neville enquanto Rony encarava sua irmã.

A ruiva olhou para seu namorado. "Há sempre espaço para melhora, mas não tenho queixas. Mas se começar a agir como o Rony..."

Naquele momento, a porta abriu, revelando os três patetas – Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. Aqueles três Sonserinas não deram muito problema ao Harry este ano desde outubro, quando Harry em uma ocasião e Gina em outra os humilharam totalmente (capítulo 25), e conseqüentemente, ele tem esperado não ter que aturá-los no trem. Infelizmente (para eles), ele estava errado. A única pergunta era o quanto de seu treinamento revelar. Ele rapidamente encarou a Hermione para ver que ela estava pensando a mesma coisa. Ele virou sua atenção de volta para os visitantes, decidindo usar sua varinha.

"Ora, se não são os Babões da Morte," ele disse com um sorriso. Os amigos do Harry riram enquanto os Sonserinas encararam.

"Ria o quanto quiser, cicatriz. O Lorde das Trevas vai mostrar seu cadáver no átrio do Ministério antes que o verão termine."

Harry fingiu estar chocado. "Está tentando dizer que o cara de rato está atrás de mim? Eu nunca desconfiaria. Obrigado pela dica." Sua expressão endureceu. "Agora caia fora." Ele estava apontando sua varinha para Draco agora.

Com uma arrogância mal colocada, ele esnobou para Harry enquanto pegava sua própria varinha. "Acho que não. Acho que vamos ficar e... Ahhhh!"

Naquele momento, ele foi atingido com perebas da varinha do Harry, bichos-papões da Gina, uma maldição trava perna da Luna e uma maldição ampliadora de dentes da Hermione (a mesma que ele usara nela). Ele caiu. Crabbe foi atingido com o corpo preso completo de Neville enquanto Goyle estava cuspindo lesmas na cabeça do Draco da azaração do Rony. Eles saíram de lá imediatamente, com Draco nocauteando seus guarda-costas enquanto ele pulava acima deles. Hermione rapidamente limpou a bagunça que Goyle deixara e virou para os outros com uma expressão neutra na cara dela. "Quando eles vão aprender?" Todo mundo se estourou de rir.


	37. Estudos de Verão

**Nota de ****witowsmp****: ****I am not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own Harry Potter (although I do own a copy of all the books and movies), and am certainly not making any money off of this. I'm writing this purely because I enjoy it, and I hope you do too.**

**By the way, I've decided to make this story **_**Deathly Hallows**_** compliant (as far as Horcrux locations, although I'm not sure if the actual Deathly Hallows will come into play in this story or not), so you will begin to find spoilers from this chapter on.**

**Tradução: Não sou J.K. Rowling e Harry Potter não me pertencem (embora eu tenha uma cópia de todos os livros e filmes), e certamente não estou fazendo dinheiro algum nisso. Estou escrevendo isso simplesmente porque gosto e espero que vocês também gostem.**

**A propósito, decidi pôr esta história em conformidade com **_**As Relíquias da Morte**_** (no que concerne a localizações de Horcruxes, embora eu não tenha certeza se as verdadeiras Relíquias da Morte entrarão nesta história ou não), então vocês começarão a encontrar spoilers a partir deste capítulo em diante.**

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 37 – Estudos de Verão**

"Olá, todo mundo. É bom ver tantos de vocês voltando para tentar uma faixa verde," disse o Sr. Tucker. "Vou chamá-los por ordem alfabética. Depois de terminarmos isso, qualquer um que passar será bem-vindo para tentar a faixa azul também."

Entre as dúzias de estudantes usando uma roupa de caratê branca com uma faixa roxa estavam Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom e Harry Potter. Eles pensaram muito e duro sobre se deviam tentar voltar disfarçados ou não, e chegaram à conclusão de que seria muito suspeito para eles aparecerem com cabelo e olhos de cores diferentes e usando nomes diferentes. Seriam reconhecidos de qualquer maneira pelas pessoas que viram todo dia no verão passado.

Hermione mencionara que o último lugar que qualquer Comensal da Morte pensaria em procurar Harry Potter era uma escola de caratê trouxa, e Neville se certificou de pedir à sua avó para não contar a ninguém que eles estavam lá. Uma medida de segurança extra era que Sirius Black estava na sala sob a Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry. Ele estava usando uma chave de portal como colar que ia entre a Mansão Black e um ponto recluso perto da escola.

Harry, que havia decidido não usar seus óculos durante as aulas, disse aos colegas que perguntaram que ele estava usando lentes de contato, o que era a verdade. Na verdade, ele e Hermione tinham suas receitas atualizadas mais cedo naquele dia. Ele ansiosamente esperou pela vez da Hermione, já que ela seria a primeira (alfabeticamente) deles a testar. Se ela passasse, então isso significaria que eles têm seguido os livros apropriadamente. Ele estava certo de que eles estavam, mas ele queria confirmação.

"Granger, Hermione," chamou o Sr. Tucker. Ela nervosamente subiu e começou a avaliação enquanto Harry assistia com seus dedos cruzados. Ele não pôde evitar admirar o quão graciosamente sua namorada se movia enquanto dela demonstrava seu domínio de cada técnica no guia da faixa verde. Finalmente, o instrutor disse, "Excelente. Posso ver que você tem trabalhado muito duro este ano."

Com suas orelhas ficando rosadas, Hermione respondeu. "Sim, eu tenho. Obrigada, Senhor," enquanto ele lhe entregava a faixa nova, que ela guardou no bolso. Harry viu a imagem apagada de seu padrinho piscar para ele.

Neville estava um pouco mais nervoso quando chegou a vez dele, mas todo o trabalho ao qual ele se dedicou foi mostrado quando o teste começou, e ele também recebeu a faixa verde. Quando foi a vez do Harry, ele também a recebeu. Todos exceto um dos estudantes que voltaram conseguiram a faixa verde, mas apenas dois deles (fora o Harry, a Hermione e o Neville) ficaram para tentar o teste da faixa azul.

Aquele foi muito mais difícil, mas todos os cinco estudantes que se prestaram ao teste passaram. Neville quase desmaiou quando o Sr. Tucker lhe deu a faixa azul. Harry e Hermione haviam lhe dito que ele era tão bom quanto eles, mas não acreditava de alguma forma. Todos os três seriam capazes de estudar para a faixa marrom, mas já sabiam que não seriam capazes de ganhá-la até o próximo verão. Entretanto, todos os três sentiam que se beneficiariam de alguns meses de instrução de um mestre antes de voltarem a tentar sozinhos em Hogwarts. O Sr. Tucker demonstraria tudo que eles teriam que ser capazes de fazer para ganharem a faixa marrom.

"Todos eles foram ÓTIMOS!" Anunciou Sirius quando o quarteto chegou à sala de estar de sua casa. Os Grangers, Dumbledore, a Sra. Longbottom, Lupin, Gina e Rony estavam lá, prontos para uma pequena celebração. "Todos conseguiram a faixa verde e a azul." Eles teriam inventado mais algumas pessoas que sabem da localização da casa, exceto que eles não queriam informar mais ninguém sobre as habilidades de luta trouxa dos três. Eles decidiram que quanto menos gente soubesse melhor.

"Parabéns para todos," disse o diretor. "Bom trabalho."

Adam Granger abraçou sua filha enquanto Marissa abraçava Harry. "Bom trabalho!" ela disse com orgulho. Depois que os outros (incluindo a avó de Neville) terminaram de parabenizar os três, um bolo foi trazido que tinha uma figura móvel que descrevia os últimos segundos do torneio do 'The Karate Kid'. Hermione brincou que devia ter sido uma cena do filme 'The Next Karate Kid' que estreou no ano passado. Harry suspirou para ela que devia ter sido uma cena de um filme das Tartarugas Ninja.

Depois que os Longbottoms e os Grangers se foram, Dumbledore disse, "Harry, tudo bem se eu falar a sós com você?"

"Certamente, senhor. Podemos falar no meu quarto."

Harry o levou para um quarto com um tapete marrom-claro e paredes verde-claro. A cama queen-size tinha um cobertor verde-escuro nela, com cortinas de cama combinando. Havia uma escrivaninha de madeira com uma cadeira combinando também.

"O que posso fazer por você, Professor?" perguntou Harry polidamente, uma vez que ele fechara a porta.

"Posso ver que você levou bem a sério seu papel na profecia, e trabalhou diligentemente para se preparar. Eu firmemente acredito que você poderia passar em seu N.O.M. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas hoje se quisesse, possivelmente até o seu N.I.E.M."

As orelhas de Harry ficaram rosadas. "Obrigado, Senhor. Hermione terminou todo o treinamento comigo e se sairia melhor nesses testes."

"De fato, ela merece tanto crédito quanto você, possivelmente mais, porque ela não tem uma profecia sobre a cabeça dela. Meu ponto, embora, é que eu sinto que eu devia ter uma mão no seu treinamento. Antes que você possa derrotar Riddle, há algumas coisas que você deve entender, tais como por que ele não morreu quando a maldição da morte que ele lhe lançara voltou-se contra ele."

Harry sorriu. Ele realmente amava ter uma vantagem sobre o diretor. "Se é sobre as Horcruxes, eu já sei sobre elas, embora eu não saiba quantas sobram. Eu gostaria de ajudar a destruí-las, Senhor."

Dumbledore fez seu melhor para não parecer chocado, mas Potter poderia notar que ele estava. "Há alguma coisa que contei ao Sr. Black que ele não tenha repetido para você?"

Embora Lupin tivesse sido o primeiro para contar ao Harry sobre as Horcruxes, ele não viu motivo para encrencar o lobisomem. Ele sorriu. "Não que eu saiba. Ele sente que eu tenho o direito de saber contra o que tenho que lutar."

"Entendo," o homem de idade disse. "Posso presumir que a Senhorita Granger também esteja ciente das Horcruxes?"

"Sim, Senhor."

"Devo admitir que eu mesmo não esteja certo de quantas Horcruxes o Tom fez. Tenho uma teoria, mas eu não apostaria a vida de cada membro da raça humana naquela teoria."

"Qual é a sua teoria?" perguntou Harry curiosamente.

O diretor suspirou. "Eu preferiria esperar até que eu possa confirmar a minha suspeita. Passei o último ano tentando marcar hora com o antigo diretor de casa de Tom Riddle, que acredito ter algo a dizer sobre a questão, mas ele tem continuamente, qual a expressão, me evitado. Creio que seja prudente chegar ao lugar dele não anunciado, talvez esta noite. Creio que você, assim como seu padrinho, possa ser mais útil durante a conversa. Creio que você ainda tenha problemas com o temperamento?" perguntou Dumbledore com um brilho no olho.

Embora Harry quisesse incluir a Hermione, Dumbledore insistiu que, embora ela fosse mais do que qualificada, uma pessoa a mais atrapalharia. Isso parecia aplacá-la quando ela foi informada dos planos deles. E assim, Sirius, Harry e Dumbledore apareceram a uma quadra de distância de uma velha mansão com três pequenos pops.

"Será interessante ver o velho Slughorn de novo," disse o Sirius com alegria.

"De fato," disse Dumbledore. "Por aqui."

Eles logo chegaram ao grande portão para o que parecia ser uma mansão. O diretor apontou sua varinha nele, e ele abriu. Ele continuou andando na frente de seus dois companheiros calçada acima até que eles chegaram ao alpendre, aonde Dumbledore parou.

A porta foi explodida de suas dobradiças para dentro da casa. "Varinhas prontas," Alvo calmamente disse enquanto ele entrava.

A vista que os saudou não foi prazerosa. A sala estava uma bagunça. Algumas mesas estavam de lado, seus conteúdos no chão. O sofá estava de cabeça para baixo. Harry encarou a televisão, para ver que sua tela estava quebrada. Vários buraquinhos estavam nas paredes brancas sujas de sangue, como se muitos feitiços as tivessem atingido.

"Acha que os Comensais da Morte o pegaram?" perguntou Harry, claramente preocupado.

"Certamente parece assim," disse Dumbledore enquanto ele se aproximava da televisão.

Sirius suspirou. Ele estava claramente aborrecido. "Se ao menos tivéssemos chegado aqui mais cedo. Ele era um bom sujeito."

"De acordo," disse Alvo, justo quando ele fez uma coisa muito estranha. Ele apontou a varinha para a tevê e realizou um feitiço. Repentinamente se transformou num velho volumoso.

O rosto do Sirius se levantou. "Professor Slughorn!" ele declarou com felicidade enquanto Harry tentou processar o que havia visto.

Horácio Slughorn não prestou muita atenção ao Black. Em vez disso, ele estava olhando para Dumbledore. "Como sabia que era eu?"

"Horácio, temo que seu conhecimento de dispositivos trouxas esteja em falta. Não havia botão de força em você, nem circuitos dentro de você. Você simplesmente parecia ser uma caixa com uma janela quebrada. Embora fosse provavelmente enganar um Comensal da Morte." Harry internamente se repreendeu por não notar isso. Ele tinha certeza que Hermione notaria.

"Então, o que o traz aqui, Alvo? Reconheço o Sr. Black, naturalmente, mas quem é... Aha! Este é Harry Potter?" Ele encarou a cicatriz do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu em fascínio.

"Sim, Horácio. Este é o Sr. Potter."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo," disse Slughorn, oferecendo sua mão para Harry, que a aceitou.

"Também estou contente em te ver de novo, Sirius. Nunca acreditei naquele papo furado sobre trair a Lílian e o Tiago."

Sirius apertou a mão de seu antigo professor com um sorriso, mas Harry pôde notar que seu padrinho não acreditou nisso. "É bom te ver de novo, também, Professor."

Alvo então falou. "Antes que entremos no propósito de nos encontrarmos esta noite, posso usar o banheiro?"

"Claro. Vá descendo aquele corredor. É a segunda porta à esquerda."

"Obrigado. O tópico que gostaríamos de discutir são as Horcruxes de Tom Riddle. Volto logo."

Horácio parecia prestes a desmaiar. "Não sei nada sobre isso," ele declarou.

Sirius andou até Slughorn. "Por favor, Senhor. Tudo que precisamos saber é quantas ele fez."

Ele encarou o Almofadinhas. "Se você acha que o ajudei..."

"Ah, não. É só que, como muitos outros estudantes, você era o professor favorito dele. Tenho certeza de que você o conheceu melhor do que qualquer outro. Ele pode ter deixado alguma coisa escapar."

Nervosamente, Horácio respondeu, "Temo que não. Eu..."

"Se você sabe de alguma coisa," gritou Harry com raiva enquanto ele finalmente o encarava. "é melhor você nos contar!"

"N-não sei!"

"Acalme-se, Harry," disse Sirius nervosamente antes de voltar para Slughorn. "Ele tem ficado mais irritado todo dia desde que Riddle voltou. Temo que ele esteja prestes a surtar. Por algum motivo, ele parece te culpar..."

"Você sabia o tempo todo que ele estaria de volta e NUNCA contou a ninguém!" Harry gritou enquanto alguma da mobília descartada começou a sacudir com aparente magia acidental. Horácio olhou para Harry com apreensão.

"Harry," disse Sirius, parecendo ainda mais nervoso do que antes. Talvez você deva esperar lá fora. V-você lembra o que aconteceu na última vez..."

"Aquilo foi um acidente!" latiu Harry enquanto ele encarava com raiva o antigo professor de Poções. "Precisamos de uma resposta!"

Olhando para Sirius enquanto suor começava a escorrer pela cara do Slughorn. "O q-que aconteceu na última vez?"

Almofadinhas fechou os olhos solenemente por um momento. "Nós, nós não gostamos de falar nisso. É só que Harry era um bruxo poderoso. Quero dizer, você pode imaginar com o que ele fez quando ele era apenas um bebê. De qualquer forma, hã, às vezes ele, temporariamente perde o controle de sua magia, e..."

"QUER que o Voldemort viva para sempre?" Harry gritou enquanto apontava sua varinha para Horácio.

"Harry!" gritou Sirius, tentando se posicionar entre o jovem zangado e o velho agora aterrorizado. "Professor, por favor, apenas nos diga antes..."

"Você tem informação vital e a está retendo! Isso faz de você tão mau quanto um Comensal da Morte!" A ponta da varinha do Harry estava brilhando.

"Seis!" disse Slughorn, com lágrimas caindo dos olhos. "Ele queria fazer seis delas, dividindo sua alma em sete."

"Obrigado, Horácio," chamou a voz de Dumbledore alegremente do corredor. "Você foi muito cooperativo."

Slughorn se virou para ver o Harry sorrindo. "Você, você me enganou."

"Para ajudar tremendamente no esforço da guerra," disse Dumbledore. "Você..."

Naquele momento, vários passos foram ouvidos do alpendre.

"Parece que alguém chegou antes de nós," disse uma voz.

"Não, haveria uma Marca Negra. Vamos entrar."

Uma figura encapuzada com uma máscara que lembrava uma caveira entrou na sala. Sirius imediatamente lançou um tonteador nele, e a batalha começou. O Comensal da Morte pôs um escudo a tempo, e o feitiço vermelho ricocheteou na parede. Outro inimigo entrou.

Harry apontou sua varinha neste e enviou um reducto silencioso na sua mão de varinha. Infelizmente, a mulher se mexeu e gritou, "Avada Kedavra," lançando uma luz verde para Harry, que convocou uma mesa do chão para interceptá-la, embora alguns dos pedaços de madeira atiraram no seu braço quando o pedaço de mobília arrebentou. Outra figura mascarada entrou e Harry conseguiu desarmá-lo.

Dumbledore enviou um arco dourado de luz para todos que o atacaram que virou um muro. Uma fênix vermelha repentinamente apareceu. "Eu creio," disse Alvo calmamente, "que há barreiras ambas de aparatação e de chaves de portal na área. Não sei quantos de seus seguidores Tom enviou. Eu portanto acredito que seria prudente permitir a Fawkes nos dar uma carona. Todo mundo, pegue uma pena da cauda." Todos eles concordaram, e em um momento, todos eles estavam a salvo na Mansão Black, Slughorn incluído.

Harry estava bem surpreso de ser imediatamente puxado para um abraço quebrador de costelas de sua namorada.

"Eu, eu pensei que estava na cama," ele conseguiu dizer.

"Não conseguia dormir. Eu tive um... Harry! Seu braço está sangrando! O que houve?"

"Não foi a conversa mais prazerosa que eu já tive," resmungou Slughorn. Você me custou minha casa de férias."

"O que eu gostaria de saber é como nos encontraram!" disse Sirius.

"Eles?" perguntou Hermione em um tom preocupado. "Quer dizer Comensais da Morte, não quer?"

"Creio que, usando os recursos da sede do Ministério, eles devem ter posto um tabu no nome inventado de Riddle," disse Dumbledore.

Harry respondeu, "Quer dizer que Volde..."

"Exatamente. Agora há realmente um motivo para temer falar o anagrama. Quando você mencionou o nome, isso alertou os Comensais da Morte, que mandaram um grupo investigar."

"Então agora não podemos dizer o nome?" perguntou Harry enquanto Hermione estava usando a varinha dela para remover as lascas e curar seus cortes.

"Precisamente. As barreiras nesta casa podem impedi-los de detectá-la aqui mas eu não desejo testar esta teoria. Sugiro nos referirmos a ele como Riddle daqui em diante."

"Então, o que vou fazer?" perguntou Slughorn.

"Posso mudá-lo para uma casa segura," ofereceu Dumbledore, "já que é minha culpa que você esteja em perigo. Ou você pode ir."

Ele parecia contemplativo por alguns momentos. "Sem ofensa, mas eu acredito que eu preferiria não estar junto com pessoas diretamente desafiando Você-Sabe-Quem, então eu irei."

"Muito bem," disse Alvo. "Obrigado pela ajuda."

"Ótimo. Apenas não ande espalhando por aí o que te contei."

"Claro." Slughorn então foi porta afora.

Harry então disse, "Não gosto da idéia de termos deixado aquela luta."

"O que você propõe que tivéssemos feito, Harry?" perguntou Alvo. "Ficar naquela casa até que ela tenha sido incendiada?" Ele olhou gentilmente para seu estudante. "Não havia motivo para lutar aquela batalha – nada que precisássemos proteger além de nós mesmos estava lá. E depois, se tivesse continuado, teria revelado suas habilidades formidáveis. Creio que você queria que elas permanecessem em segredo por agora."

Já que eles agora tinham um número de Horcruxes para procurar, eles sentiram que eles tinham ao menos uma meta definida. Já que o diário, o medalhão e o anel já não são mais problema, havia mais três para obter. Dumbledore mostrou para Harry, Hermione, Sirius e Remo uma memória que os levou a crer que a Taça de Lufa-Lufa seria uma das Horcruxes. Ele também se perguntou se a cobra de estimação de Voldemort, Nagini, poderia ter sido transformada em uma Horcrux. Ele não fazia idéia de que artefato de Grifinória ou da Corvinal Riddle poderia ter conseguido pegar para transformar em Horcrux.

"Mas aonde elas estão?" disse Harry. "Podemos debater o que elas são até nossos rostos ficarem azuis, e isso não nos ajuda em nada! Precisamos saber aonde procurar!"

Sirius disse, "Ele tem razão. Aonde não olhamos?"

Alvo suspirou. "Seu orfanato não existe mais. Eu até procurei no Olivaras, onde ele comprou sua varinha. Enviei outro membro da Ordem para a Albânia ano passado para ver se ele tinha uma escondida lá aonde ele passou seu exílio."

"Quem foi?" perguntou Lupin.

"Prefiro não dizer, mas vocês podes se assegurar de que ele foi excepcionalmente vigilante."

"E quanto a Hogwarts?" perguntou Harry.

"Procurei pelo castelo mas nem mesmo eu não alego saber todos os seus segredos."

"Talvez ele tenha deixado uma na Câmara Secreta," sugeriu Harry.

"Certamente uma possibilidade digna de ser investigada, mas não creio que ele teve tempo suficiente para ir à Câmara na última vez que ele esteve dentro do castelo."

"Ele confiou uma ao Malfoy," disse Hermione pensativa. "Ele não poderia ter confiado uma a outro Comensal da Morte?"

"Talvez," Alvo disse, "Mas a pergunta é, qual? E aonde ele ou ela a guardaria?"

"No Gringotes," disse Sirius. Todo mundo olhou para ele. "Ao menos é aonde eu esconderia. Aqueles cofres de segurança máxima lá são impossíveis de violar. Um de meus ancestrais tentou uma vez." Ele fechou os olhos por um momento. "O último erro que ele cometeu. Por mais que meus pais quisessem que nos juntássemos a Riddle, eles nos disseram para nunca roubarmos o Gringotes – nem mesmo por ele. Uma Maldição Cruciatus é mole comparada com o que os duendes farão com você. Eles têm o direito de lidar com ladrões do jeito que quiserem."

Dumbledore parecia pensativo. "Me pergunto se o Ministro Vehosia seria capaz de persuadir os duendes a permitir que revistemos os cofres de conhecidos Comensais da Morte. Eles sabem que Riddle os destruirá se ele ganhar a guerra."

"Professor," perguntou Hermione, "Estou curiosa. Como se destrói uma Horcrux?"

"Os dois meios mais eficientes estavam disponíveis para Harry quando ele encarou o diário."

"Dois?" perguntou Harry. "O dente de basilisco e..." seus olhos se levantaram com compreensão. "A espada de Gryffindor."

"Precisamente," ele disse.

Logo a rotina do verão passado estava de volta, exceto que Rony, Luna (Rony perguntou se ela podia participar) e Neville estavam participando dos duelos. Esses três também começaram a estudar os assuntos que Harry, Hermione e Gina começaram no ano passado.

Aqueles três chegaram muito perto de alcançar suas formas de animago pelo fim do ano escolar e estavam trabalhando diligentemente nisso. Entretanto, mal havia quaisquer outros assuntos para eles estudarem. Eles ainda meditaram para manter seu potencial de magia tão alto quanto possível e praticaram sua magia sem varinha, mas não estavam aprendendo nada de novo nesses assuntos, e não passavam seu tempo regular de estudo com eles. Eles ainda estavam estudando um livro de feitiços avançados e praticando vôos defensivos uma vez por semana. Dumbledore havia concordado em ser tutor deles em defesa extremamente avançada uma vez por semana, mas isso ainda os deixava com dias extras e nada para preencher o tempo. Uma vez que eles dominaram suas transformações de Animago, eles teriam outro dia sem nada para estudar (não contando seu dever de casa, que eles fizeram à noite).

Enquanto Harry e Gina pareciam aliviados sobre isso, Hermione parecia triste. "Talvez possamos nos esgueirar na Travessa do Tranco para encontrar livros para estudar," ela sugeriu mais cedo no verão.

"Sei que consideramos essa possibilidade antes," disse Harry, "mas honestamente, acho que sabemos de tudo que precisamos para lutar com Comensais da Morte e o próprio Riddle. Simplesmente precisamos continuar praticando para melhorarmos. Ainda não somos bons em duelos sem varinha. Acho que devemos nos concentrar em praticar feitiço após feitiço sem varinha a cada outro dia durante nosso tempo de estudo. Quero que se torne segunda natureza."

A primeira aula de defesa com Dumbledore começou com ele individualmente duelando com cada um deles por dez minutos na Mansão Black. Cada um desses duelos terminava em empate por causa do tempo curto. O diretor só queria avaliar o nível de habilidade deles e não precisava duelar por mais tempo que isso para tal propósito.

"Parabéns," ele disse após os duelos, recebendo expressões confusas. "Todos vocês estavam lutando no nível de auror, e podiam certamente derrotar qualquer Comensal da Morte em uma luta justa."

"Uma luta _justa_?" Harry repetiu sarcasticamente.

"Você está bem correto em que os Comensais da Morte não lutam justo, e eu acredito que nenhum deles tem a coragem para tal. Como regra, Comensais da Morte chegam em bandos." Ele olhava cada um deles no olho. "Todos os três de vocês são muito mais poderosos do que qualquer um esperaria, e posso ensinar a vocês técnicas para que cada um de vocês ataque cinco pessoas de uma vez, e juntos vocês poderão cuidar de vinte e cinco."

"Como?" perguntou Hermione, curiosa como sempre.

"Vocês aprenderam magia sem varinha a um nível que noventa e cinco por cento de nossa população nem sequer sonha, mas tenho que leva-los um passo adiante. Somente um feitiço pode ser lançado por uma varinha de cada vez, mas sem a varinha, lançamentos simultâneos de múltiplos feitiços são possíveis."

Hermione ficou chocada. Gina suspirou, "Dois feitiços de uma vez?" Harry simplesmente encarou Alvo.

"Sim, dois feitiços de uma vez. Ao menos para começar. Vocês começarão tentando lançar o mesmo feitiço, neste caso, um tonteador, de ambas as mãos ao mesmo tempo." Ele então conjurou seis bonecos de prática para eles mirarem (dois para cada).

Quando Dumbledore saiu, todos os três estavam exaustos, e nenhum alcançou sua meta. Eles lançaram feitiços um segundo aparte, mas não ao mesmo tempo. Ele disse a eles que geralmente leva algumas semanas para entender, e mandou ambos continuarem a praticar. Eles acrescentaram isso à lista do que precisavam fazer.

Alguns dias depois, durante a sessão de animago deles, três animais excitados podiam ser encontrados na sala de duelos. Um leão com grandes olhos de esmeralda, uma juba preta selvagem com uma cicatriz em forma de relâmpago na testa estava andando perto de um gato marrom-escuro com olhos marrons. Um pássaro vermelho estava voando pelo quarto acima deles. Eles finalmente conseguiram suas transformações.


	38. Busca de Alma

Aviso: Spoilers de _Relíquias da Morte_ neste capítulo.

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 38 – Busca de Alma**

"Parabéns!" disse Sirius com alegria. "Agora, vamos ter que nomear vocês três novos Marotos. Como acha que devemos chamá-los, Aluado?"

Remo Lupin olhou para cada um dos três animagos ante ele, finalmente se focando no pássaro que ainda estava voando pela sala. "Bem, Almofadinhas, sugiro chamá-la de Asa Vermelha – Asas para encurtar."

Gina cantou algumas notas de canção de ave em resposta antes de voltar à forma humana. "Gostei desse. Que tal a Hermione?"

"Hum," disse Almofadinhas, olhando para o gato marrom-escuro. "Que tal Miss Kitty?" A gata rosnou para ele, mostrando os dentes. "Tudo bem, acalme-se. Então que tal Mulher-Gato?" Hermione chiou com raiva e arranhou a perna do Sirius enquanto ele ria. "Ai! Isso dói."

Gina sorriu, "Que tal Garras?"

Hermione ronronou e mudou de volta. "Okay. Isso é aceitável. Acho que Harry devia ser chamado Cicatriz." Harry rugiu em discórdia, bem barulhento. "Okay," ela disse, fazendo festa na juba dele.

Sirius disse, "Leões deveriam ser os reis da selva, então que tal Real?" Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Muito tipo Quim," disse Remo. "Que tal Presas?" Harry acenou e mudou de volta.

Sirius limpou a garganta e disse solenemente, "Eu aqui presente os batizo Asa Vermelha, Garras e Presas – os mais novos membros da distinta Irmandade do Maroto," tocando cada um na cabeça com sua varinha enquanto dizia o novo nome deles.

Rony, Neville e Luna, que estavam assistindo em silêncio, aplaudiram. Luna comentou, "Agora os wrackspurts não serão capazes de afetá-los."

Foi um trabalho duro, usando os espaços abertos em seus horários de estudo, mas na Sexta, 28 de Julho, Harry conseguiu enviar dois reductos silenciosos de uma vez – um de cada mão – efetivamente quebrando os dois bonecos de treino que ele estava usando. Ele limpou o suor da testa enquanto suspirando de alívio que ele finalmente conseguiu.

"Bom trabalho, Harry," disse Hermione, soando um pouco menos entusiástica do que Harry teria esperado. "Você conseguiu primeiro." Agora, Harry sabia o problema.

"Tenho certeza de que você conseguirá em breve," ele disse com o que esperava ser um sorriso encorajador. "Você também, Asa Vermelha."

Respirando fundo, Gina disse, "Espero que sim."

Se focando de novo nos bonecos destruídos, Harry pensou, "Reparo!" e ambos se consertaram.

Ele continuou a quebrá-los e consertá-los pela hora seguinte, até que Hermione anunciou, "Consegui!"

Harry a abraçou com um sorriso na cara. "Sabia que conseguiria." Ele então deu a ela um beijo rápido. "Agora, conserte-os," ele disse enquanto voltava para seu treino. Quinze minutos depois, a Gina também conseguiu, embora Harry tivesse notado que os bonecos dela não estavam tão quebrados quanto os dele e os da Hermione. Ele sabiamente decidiu não mencionar isso, em vez disso congratulá-la por um trabalho bem feito. _'E depois,'_ ele pensou, _'o poder que ela pode colocar nos feitiços vai aumentar com a prática. Para não mencionar que o núcleo mágico dela está um ano atrás do meu em desenvolvimento simplesmente por causa da idade. Ela é muito mais poderosa do que eu era ano passado.'_

Dumbledore estava muito contente com o progresso deles em sua visita no dia seguinte. "Posso honestamente dizer que nunca vi ninguém nas idades de vocês com tanta habilidade mágica quanto vocês três. Srta. Weasley, você é a mais jovem animaga de quem já ouvi falar. Srta. Granger, você é a bruxa mais formidável com menos de quarenta que já conheci, tanto em intelecto e habilidades mágicas. Sr. Potter, o progresso que você tem feito no último ano é fenomenal. Creio que você está quase pronto para cumprir seu destino." Por um instante, Dumbledore parecia triste, mas rapidamente sorriu com um brilho no olho. "Eu gostaria de testar completamente sua habilidade de duelar, Harry. Às dez em ponto amanhã de manhã, eu gostaria de duelar com você sem limites exceto não usar imperdoáveis."

Os olhos de Harry se expandiram. "Hã, não acho que eu esteja pronto para isso."

"Bobagem," respondeu Dumbledore com calma. "Você é muito modesto. E depois, se você planeja em duelar com Riddle, precisa praticar com alguém de habilidades similares e sou a pessoa mais próxima de um igual a estar disponível. Bom dia para todos vocês." Ele então deixou o Largo Grimmauld Número Doze sem outra palavra.

Harry passou o resto daquele dia nervosamente praticando cada feitiço e técnica de duelo que sabia, enquanto contemplando fugir.

"Presas," disse Sirius depois que Harry o derrotou em um duelo pela terceira vez em uma hora. "Você está nervoso por nada. Dumbledore não vai te matar."

Cansado, Harry assentiu. "Suponho que não."

"O pior que ele fará será quebrar alguns ossos. Talvez cortá-lo ou queimá-lo com aquele chicote de fogo dele. Talvez feri-lo..."

"Você não está ajudando, Almofadinhas," interrompeu Harry, que estava sorrindo um pouco.

"Talvez você deva passar mais tempo com a Hermione," ele sugeriu. "Sabe, uma última pegação antes..."

"Calado, Sirius," ele disse, na verdade gargalhando enquanto ia à porta.

Depois que sua namorada o ajudou a esquecer sobre o duelo iminente, Harry foi para a cama muito mais relaxado.

No Domingo, 30 de Julho, Harry estava esperando na sala de duelo com a Hermione às nove e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Os outros o deixaram a sós com ela por alguns minutos. Ele mal tocou em seu café da manhã, e fez o bastante de seus exercícios para se aquecer, mas não se exaurir. Ele estava usando uma camiseta sem manga, shorts e calções. Ele percebeu que eles não estariam usando armadura neste duelo. Ele deveria testar suas habilidades – não as da pele de dragão.

"Não fique tão nervoso, Harry," disse Hermione.

"Fácil para você dizer," ele respondeu. Ao vê-la franzir, ele rapidamente disse, "Lamento."

Ela sorriu. "Sei que está estressado, mas eu creio que você se sairá melhor do que pensa."

"Acha que vou vencer?" Ele perguntou. Sua namorada se dobrou inconfortavelmente no chão, respondendo à pergunta dele com linguagem corporal.

"Não acho que ele vai te machucar muito," ela ofereceu. "Apenas se renda quando souber que está derrotado."

Ele realmente riu. "Muito obrigado."

"Disponha," ela disse. Ela então o beijou. "Você vai se sair bem. Sei que vai pegá-lo algumas vezes, de qualquer jeito." Ela então sorriu. "Quantos estudantes já desejaram poder dar um tiro no diretor pelos anos?"

Ele riu. "Vai me ajudar a me recuperar, não vai?"

"Claro, Presas."

"Então não vai ser tão ruim, eu suponho."

Naquele momento, alguém bateu na porta, e a voz de Sirius disse, "o Dumbledore está aqui."

Depois de respirar fundo, Harry disse, "Venha. Vamos acabar com isso. Espero que eu não tenha que passar meu aniversário em São Mungo."

"Tenho a mesma preocupação," disse Dumbledore enquanto ele entrava. Ele estava usando um longo robe púrpura, que grandemente contrastava com o traje do Harry. "Também não tenho desejo de usar os serviços deles. É por isso que pedi à Madame Pomfrey para estar aqui."

Foi logo decidido que Remo seria o árbitro, e uma barreira invisível foi criada para proteger os espectadores. Antes da disputa começar, Dumbledore disse, "Quero ter certeza de que você entende completamente, Harry. "Não se retenha. Eu não me reterei."

Harry engoliu em seco e assentiu. Remo disse, "A disputa termina quando um de vocês se render ou for nocauteado, já que nenhum de vocês pode ser desarmado simplesmente perdendo a varinha. Assumam suas posições." Os dois duelistas assumiram posições defensivas. "Comecem."

Enquanto apontando sua varinha para Dumbledore com sua mão direita, Harry lançou um tonteador da ponta de sua varinha e sua mão esquerda, e então ele se jogou no chão bem a tempo para se desviar de um feitiço vermelho lançado para ele. Ele viu que Alvo se abrigara contra ambos os estuporantes dele e estava no mesmo lugar em que começou. Harry se rolou e ficou de pé enquanto lançando uma azaração explosiva para seu oponente na defensiva.

Dumbledore conjurou um bando de vinte morcegos no ar e os lançou para Harry, que formou um escudo entre ele e os morcegos. Essa distração momentânea permitiu ao diretor lançar um chicote de fogo para Harry. Quebrou o escudo invisível, permitindo aos morcegos acesso a Harry, e ao mesmo tempo atingir sua varinha, que o menino de quinze anos derrubou um momento antes de lançar uma bola de fogo de cada mão – uma apontada para seu oponente, a outra para os morcegos mais próximos, eliminando nove deles.

Dumbledore desaparatou para evitar a bola de fogo, e reapareceu atrás do Harry, cujos instintos de caratê despertaram. O velho não podia dizer o que seu protegido fizera, mas sentiu suas pernas cederem e caiu no chão. As pessoas começaram a aplaudir naquele momento, enquanto Harry lançava dois tonteadores no Alvo. Com velocidade surpreendente para sua idade, Dumbledore rolou para fora do caminho, e lançou uma azaração rasteira para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

A azaração atingiu Harry, que caiu, mas conseguiu rolar para fora do caminho antes que as próximas azarações do diretor pudessem atingi-lo. Com ambas as mãos juntas, ele lançou duas azarações explosivas direto no peito do Dumbledore. Ele conjurou um escudo a tempo, mas parte da explosão passou por ele e atingiu seu alvo, o empurrando cinco pés para trás, mas não o derrubando. O velho estava ofegando, e sua pele estava ficando um pouco rosada. Harry lançou outra azaração para ele, mas ele aparatou para fora do caminho de novo.

Desta vez, Harry decidiu que dois podiam jogar este jogo. Ele aparatou para onde Dumbledore estava, mirou suas mãos para onde ele estava antes, e lançou dois poderosos tonteadores. O palpite de Harry estava certo. O diretor mais uma vez aparatou bem atrás de seu adversário, mas descobriu que ele se movera. Ele produziu um escudo bem a tempo para bloquear os tonteadores.

Dumbledore então começou a lançar feitiço após feitiço em seu oponente em sucessão rápida, fazendo Harry ficar se desviando sem um momento para atirar de volta. Após trinta segundos de se desviar com sucesso, ele cometeu o erro de pular e viu que uma azaração estava direcionada para aonde ele ia aterrissar. Ele sabia que é impossível aparatar em movimento sem se estrunchar, então ele seria atingido. Ele pôs seu melhor escudo, esperando que ele agüentasse e aterrissou.

A azaração quebra ossos estava enfraquecida pelo escudo do Harry, mas ele atingiu seu tornozelo esquerdo, causando muita dor. Harry lançou duas azarações quebra ossos de volta ao diretor como vingança enquanto caía no chão. O diretor parecia surpreso de ver essas azarações e conjurou um escudo, que foi destruído pelas azarações o atingindo juntas. Uma versão mais fraca da azaração atingiu seu braço direito, fazendo o homem gritar em agonia enquanto quebrava.

Harry aproveitou o momento de distração para realizar um feitiço de cura no seu tornozelo, mas podia notar que ainda estava doendo. Entretanto, ao menos ele podia se levantar, mesmo se mancasse. Ele rapidamente começou a lançar tonteadores em seu oponente, determinado a encerrar seu duelo antes que outros ossos fossem quebrados.

Dumbledore levantou outro escudo e começou a fazer a mesma coisa que seu oponente estava fazendo, lançando tantos tonteadores quanto possível. O escudo de Dumbledore estava levando uma surra, e ao mesmo tempo, Harry não estava tão rápido quanto antes, especialmente por causa dos morecegos conjurados restantes que finalmente o alcançaram. O escudo do diretor foi penetrado ao mesmo tempo que Harry não foi rápido o bastante para se desviar. Conseqüentemente, ambos foram atingidos por tonteadores ao mesmo tempo.

Harry abriu os olhos, e viu a face de sua namorada. "Como se sente?" ela perguntou.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em um esforço para se despertar mais enquanto pensava sobre isso. Ele não sentiu nenhuma ferida, e podia ver a Madame Pomfrey lidando com Dumbledore. "Estou ótimo. Acho que perdi. Não me surpreende."

"Você não perdeu, Harry," ela disse.

"Fui derrubado."

"Assim como ele," ela disse com um sorriso. "Vocês dois caíram ao mesmo tempo. Foi um empate."

Os olhos de Harry se entreabriram enquanto ele a encarava em descrença. "O quê?"

"Tecnicamente, ele estava mais machucado do que você."

"Ele deve ter se segurado."

"Ah, Harry, meu rapaz," chamou Dumbledore de onde ele estava. "Você se saiu muito bem. A única coisa na qual me segurei foi o uso de feitiços letais. Não queria matar você. Sei que você fez o mesmo. Contanto que você não se detenha com feitiços letais enquanto encarando Riddle, creio que terá uma chance igual de derrotá-lo em um duelo."

Harry estava chocado. "Você acredita que sou tão bom quanto Vold..."

"Harry! Lembre-se de que seu nome é tabu. Dizendo-o poderia revelar a nossa localização." Ele suspirou. "Queria que o Ministério pusesse um tabu nas Imperdoáveis. Queria ter pensado em sugerir isso ao Ministro Vehosia." Ele então olhou para Harry. "Sei que Tom tem muito mais experiência que você, e sabe mais maldições do que você, mas seu poder é praticamente igual, e não se precisa de mil feitiços para terminar um duelo – apenas um. Você também tem a vantagem da juventude e da agilidade. Se você pode desviar de seus feitiços, não importa com o que ele tenta atingi-lo. Me agradou você não depender muito de escudos, porque duvido que qualquer feitiço que Riddle te lance seja bloqueado por um simples _protego_."

"Então, você está dizendo que assim que as Horcruxes acabarem, estarei pronto?"

O rosto de Dumbledore continha um sorriso que não exatamente lhe alcançava os olhos quando dizia, "Exatamente. Naquele front, alguma coisa que ocorreu pode ajudar. Parece que um Comensal da Morte assassinou um duende no Gringotes quando ele demorou muito tempo para servi-lo. Enquanto a morte é mais lamentável, isto deixou a nação Duende muito zangada, e mais predisposta a conceder nosso pedido. Tenho uma hora marcada com o Ministro Vehosia mais tarde hoje, aonde vou pedir para ele requisitar que os duendes nos permitam vasculhar cofres de conhecidos Comensais da Morte à procura de objetos das trevas. Espero que sejamos capazes de encontrar uma Horcrux."

Todos desejaram boa sorte a Alvo antes dele sair.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou mais cedo com antecipação. Era seu décimo quinto aniversário, e pela primeira vez na vida, ele estava realmente esperando uma celebração, junto com presentes. Era verdade que ele as teve antes desde que entrou no mundo bruxo, mas sempre foi uma surpresa para ele. Desta vez, ele realmente esperava que seu aniversário fosse reconhecido. Ele estava tendo uma festa que não era uma surpresa. Apesar desse fato, ele ainda tinha que treinar.

Ele pôs suas roupas de exercício e desceu para a sala de treinamento, descobrindo que Hermione já estava lá. Ela andou até ele e lhe deu um beijo.

"Feliz aniversário."

"É agora," ele disse antes de beijá-la.

Uma garganta foi limpa atrás deles. Harry não respondeu, mas Hermione se separou dele. Ele relutantemente se virou para ver Sirius. "Feliz aniversário, filhote."

"Valeu."

Gina, Neville, Luna e Rony apareceram alguns minutos depois para se juntarem no exercício, cada um desejando um feliz aniversário, embora Luna acrescentasse, "Certifique-se de que os yeltines não te mordam. Eles gostam de morder pessoas nos aniversários delas."

Após uma hora disso, os adolescentes se separaram em dois trios para seus estudos (Harry, Hermione e Gina em um grupo com Rony, Luna e Neville no outro) baseados nos tópicos que estavam cobrindo. Neste dia, o grupo de Harry estava continuando a praticar feitiços mudos e sem varinha mais de um feitiço por vez. Todos eles podiam fazer isso, mas queriam fazer disso uma segunda natureza para que possam tentar mais de dois de uma vez. O outro grupo estava aprendendo magia defensiva avançada.

Depois que a hora acabou, eles começaram o duelo deles. Já que Harry precisava ser o melhor, ele queria as chances tão ruins quanto possíveis. No momento, eram Harry e Hermione duelando com Sirius, Gina, Neville, Rony e Luna.

A princípio, o casal em desvantagem estava lado a lado enquanto cada um lançava feitiço após feitiço, mantendo os outros na defensiva. Entretanto, o outro time logo percebeu que poderiam formar um par, com um protegendo enquanto o outro continuava lançando feitiços ofensivos. Logo, Harry e Hermione foram separados enquanto se desviavam de maldições que nunca pareciam parar de vir. Quando quer que tivessem uma chance, eles lançavam feitiços que podiam penetrar escudos, mas tinham que continuar se movendo rápido para que estivessem desviando de feitiços de outros antes de tontearem a pessoa. Eles tinham um novo escudo pronto antes de levarem tiro de novo.

Harry ficou cansado disso e lançou um feitiço no chão embaixo da Luna. Ele aprendeu sobre isso em uma aula de transformação avançada, e ficou surpreso que Dumbledore não tenha feito isso com ele. O chão embaixo dos pés da loira virou um caroço de velocidade, efetivamente derrubando a garota. Harry a tonteou. Neste traino, combatentes tonteados não podiam ser revividos, do contrário teriam que usar feitiços letais para decidir um vencedor. Se Harry estivesse lutando com um Comensal da Morte, ele teria provavelmente usado um _reducto_.

No mesmo momento, ele ouvira o Rony xingar. Ele rapidamente se virou para ver seu primeiro amigo deitado no chão sem uma varinha, prestes a ser tonteado. Harry tinha que rapidamente se abaixar para evitar um tonteador do Sirius, e mentalmente se repreendeu por se distrair. "Você leva o Sirius," gritou Hermione. "Peguei a Gina."

"Ao menos você pensa que pegou," disse Gina enquanto Harry lançou duas maldições em seu padrinho. Ele não assistiu a batalha das duas garotas já que Almofadinhas se transformou em um cachorro, com os feitiços voando nele. O sinistro pulou para Harry, que pulou para Sirius se transformando em um leão, para que ambos fossem animais quando esbarrassem um no outro. Ambos rugiram, distraindo Gina por um segundo, durante o qual ela foi tonteada.

Hermione assistiu o gato e o cão lutando no chão e se perguntou se ela devia interferir. Ela não queria arriscar tontear Harry por acidente, e isso valia para qualquer outro feitiço que ela pudesse tentar. Ela decidiu apenas assistir. Ela acreditava que Harry venceria, mas se não vencesse, ela enfeitiçaria o Almofadinhas, para que o time dela vencesse de qualquer maneira. Ela pensou que não era muito esperto da parte do Harry mudar de forma, mas não tinha certeza que ela não o faria sob aquelas circunstâncias. O canzarrão e o leão estavam quase empatados e o cão tinha muito mais experiência lutando naquela forma. Todos os três 'Novos Marotos' estavam apenas se acostumando a se mover naquelas formas.

Logo quando Hermione pensou que Almofadinhas pudesse levar a melhor sobre o Presas, uma luz vermelha foi atirada da garra dianteira direita do leão direto no peito do cão. Ele caiu aturdido. Harry mudou de volta para a forma humana e estava ofegante. Hermione podia ver alguns arranhões na cara do namorado, então ela rapidamente o curou antes de andar até cada oponente e, "Enervate"-los. Ela então se virou para Harry. "Como lançou um feitiço na sua forma de animago?"

"Ele o quê?" perguntou Gina, enquanto os outros rapazes encaravam o Harry.

"Isso era para ser impossível," Hermione continuou.

Harry parecia nervoso. "Não sei. Eu só desejei poder tonteá-lo e consegui. Não senti nada diferente de quando uso magia como um humano."

"Hum," disse Sirius, enquanto coçava o queixo. "Acho que a maioria, se não todas as pessoas que se tornam animagos só usam magia com suas varinhas. Se esse é o caso, então eles provavelmente não podem segurar uma varinha em suas formas, a menos que sejam algum tipo de macaco."

A cara da Hermione brilhou. "Então, já que não precisamos de nossas varinhas para realizar feitiços usando apenas nossos corpos como conduítes mágicos, podemos usar magia. Tenho que testar isso!" ela declarou antes de virar uma gata. A felina apontou uma pata para o namorado, e um raio de luz atirou nele. Ele imediatamente começou a rir incontrolavelmente sob a influência do _feitiço animador_. Logo, Asa Vermelha estava lançando feitiços das asas dela em pleno ar, com os probleminhas que ela começaria a cair quando ela parou de bater as asas para lançar um feitiço, e então a mira dela falhava.

Sirius parecia pensativo por um momento antes de sugerir, "Lance os feitiços dos seus pés." A ave tentou isso e atingiu o irmão dela com uma azaração.

"Ai! Por que fez isso?"

"Porque posso," ela disse com alegria após mudar de forma.

Todos muito cedo, Harry, Hermione e Neville tinham que sair para sua aula de caratê, que deixou aos outros a chance de preparar a festa. Quando voltaram, as decorações estavam todas prontas e a festa começaria uma hora após a volta deles, o que lhes deu muito tempo para limpar. Harry ainda não podia ver a decoração.

Depois que Harry tomou uma ducha em seu banheiro, ele pôs a camiseta do animado 'Coração de um Apanhador' que Gina lhe deu na sua festa no ano passado. Descobrindo que estava um pouco apertada no peito e nos ombros, ele rapidamente realizou um feitiço para alargá-la um pouco e olhou no espelho, e notou que o Pomo estava se movendo muito devagar. Ele fechou os olhos e se focou em enviar mais de sua magia para reabastecer os feitiços na sua camiseta. Ele abriu os olhos e admirou como a figura de um Pomo começou a voar em volta dela até ser pega por uma mão vinda de seu coração.

Quando ele desceu a escada, ele descobriu que a maioria dos hóspedes, incluindo a família Weasley menos Percy, chegou. Naturalmente, Sirius e todos os Grangers, que estavam vivendo naquela casa, estavam lá. Luna, Neville, Remo, Tonks e Hagrid também estavam lá. Dumbledore e McGonagall disseram que estariam lá, mas ainda não apareceram. Harry podia ver uma mesa cheia de pacotes embrulhados em um canto da sala.

"Você usou a camisa que te dei no ano passado!" disse uma Gina alegre, que se levantou e abraçou Harry. "Feliz aniversário!"

Hermione andou até seu namorado e lhe deu um beijo rápido. "Feliz aniversário, Harry."

Enquanto os outros estavam desejando um Feliz Aniversário para Harry, ambos McGonagall e Dumbledore vieram pelo flú.

"Feliz aniversário, Harry," sua diretora de casa disse enquanto colocava um presente na mesa.

"Sim, espero que tenha um aniversário alegre," disse Alvo jovialmente. "Gostaria de uma palavrinha em particular com você antes que esta celebração comece." Ele então colocou um pequeno pacote na mesa de presentes.

"Claro, senhor." Os dois andaram até o quarto de Harry, onde Dumbledore fechou a porta e lançou alguns feitiços de privacidade.

"Eu queria informar que o Ministro Vehosia foi capaz de nos conseguir permissão dos Duendes para visitar os cofres de conhecidos Comensais da Morte. Eles estavam zangados o bastante com aquela organização para extraoficialmente tomarem partido. Seremos capazes de inspecionar os conteúdos e destruir objetos amaldiçoados, mas não remover coisa alguma dos cofres." Ele então suspirou. "Aliás, também concordamos em dar a Espada de Gryffindor para os duendes ao final do ano, e o Ministro Vehosia não quis discutir que outras concessões ele fez para a nação Duende. Estarei, é claro, trazendo aquela espada maravilhosa comigo, e o Ministro deixou claro que ela é necessária para destruir certos objetos das trevas."

"Portanto, amanhã, você, Hermione, Gina, Sirius e eu estaremos visitando o Gringotes. Você e Hermione estarão sob suas capas da invisibilidade enquanto eu também estarei invisível. Sirius vai alegar que está indo visitar o cofre de sua família com o duende Grampo. Vamos todos seguir, e uma vez que estivermos no carrinho, nos revelaremos e visitaremos os cofres de segurança maior pertencentes a Comensais da Morte. Os cofres dos Malfoys, dos Carrows, dos Lestranges, dos Avery e dos Dolohovs. Acho altamente improvável que Tom tenha confiado que uma Horcrux estivesse em qualquer cofre menos seguro que isso. Há um dragão guardando cada um deles, mas felizmente os duendes os estarão restringindo."

"Isso é ótimo, mas por que o Neville, a Luna e o Rony não podem vir também? Eles também estão treinando. Talvez não haja tanto tempo, mas isso não deve ser muito perigoso se os duendes estão nos ajudando."

Dumbledore parecia pensativo. "Não estou certo..."

"Parece um monte de trabalho se tivermos que checar cada item, então creio que quanto mais pessoas tivermos para ajudar nós estaremos usando armadura de dragão."

"Sim, creio que você está certo. Também vou convidar o Remo. Vou falar com os adultos e deixar os adolescentes com você. Esteja pronto às duas horas em ponto. Isso deve te dar tempo para voltar de sua aula de caratê. Tentaremos terminar tudo até às oito da noite, mas poderemos passar a noite lá se necessário. Isto é, todos menos o Sirius, que terá que ser visto retornando para evitar levantar suspeitas."

"Certo," concordou Harry, e ambos voltaram para a festa. Todos eles se divertiram. A Sra. Weasley usou o mesmo feitiço que ela usou no ano passado para pôr uma figura do Harry pegando o Pomo em seu bolo. Harry recebeu vários livros de muitas pessoas, outra camiseta da Gina que mostrava um dragão voando ao redor, e um espelho de inimigos de bolso do Dumbledore que ele fora encorajado a guardar consigo o tempo todo, junto com um novo bisbilhoscópio do Sirius. Hermione deu a ele uma garrafa da mesma colônia que ela deu pra ele no ano passado. Os pais dela deram a ele uma coleção de literatura clássica inglesa que continha doze livros famosos.

Harry queria andar na motocicleta do Sirius até a casa dos Dursleys para jogar bombas de bosta na casa de novo, mas Sirius lamentou dizer que, "Com Riddle lá fora, não podemos arriscar viagens assim. Estarei levando você e Hermione para a minha ilha antes do verão acabar, entretanto." Isso parecia satisfazer o Harry no momento, embora ele tivesse decidido aprontar na Rua dos Alfeneiros uma vez que a guerra acabou.

A maioria dos hóspedes (com as exceções de Dumbledore, McGonagall e Molly) participou de um jogo de Quadribol interno (que não usava vassouras). Adam Granger e Arthur Weasley particularmente adoraram. Marissa Granger foi árbitra. McGonagall e os outros adoraram assistir. Depois da partida, Harry teve a chance de deixar os outros adolescentes saberem que terão que estar preparados para visitar o Gringotes no dia seguinte.

Precisamente às duas e cinco da tarde, um grupo bem grande de pessoas foi de chave de portal atrás do Gringotes. Alvo Dumbledore rapidamente ficou invisível enquanto Harry, Rony e Neville se amontoaram sob a capa da invisibilidade dele. Hermione, Gina e Luna se esconderam sob a dela. Remo Lupin se desiludiu. Todos eles foram até a entrada do banco, com os adolescentes andando o mais devagar porque Rony estava ficando muito alto para caber sob a capa.

Eles chegaram à entrada bem a tempo para ver Sirius Black entrar no banco. Ele chegou bem publicamente, e os outros esperaram pelo próximo cliente abrindo a porta para entrar. Os outros entraram no banco bem a tempo para seguir Almofadinhas e Grampo pela porta que levava aos carrinhos. Uma vez que todos estavam no carrinho agora lotado, Dumbledore e os outros ficaram visíveis. Harry e Hermione guardaram suas capas em seus bolsos.

Grampo rapidamente começou a viagem antes de falar. "Não fui informado que tantos de vocês estariam se juntando a nós nesta jornada."

"Nós percebemos que a missão prosseguiria muito mais rapidamente com mais pessoas ajudando," disse Dumbledore. "Pode confiar em cada um deles."

"Muito bem." Eles passaram pelas cavernas em silêncio, até que finalmente parou perto de um dragão cego. "Este é o primeiro cofre de nossa lista – o cofre Malfoy. Lembrem-se, não tirem nada deste cofre."

"Claro que não," disse Dumbledore amigavelmente. "Não estamos aqui para roubar, apenas para evitar mais mortes."

Grampo abriu o cofre, e Harry tinha que admitir que havia muito ouro e belos tesouros dentro dele. Dumbledore disse, "Ele não teria amaldiçoado um Galeão ao acaso, então testem apenas os objetos sem tocar neles."

Hermione havia ensinado a Rony, Neville e Luna o feitiço de detecção que ela, Harry e Gina haviam usado no ano passado enquanto limpavam a Mansão Black, então todos eles se separaram e começaram a trabalhar. Harry testou alguns troféus, uma Ordem de Merlin, relógios antigos que tinham óbvias origens trouxas, jarros com cabeças encolhidas dentro, e muitos objetos que ele não conseguiu identificar. Vez por outra, ele encontrava alguma coisa que tinha uma maldição das trevas nela, e a destruía com um feitiço que Dumbledore mostrara a eles. Enquanto o objetivo primário deles era encontrar uma Horcrux, não havia nada errado em destruir alguns outros objetos almadiçoados.

Eles entraram no cofre Lestrange, e o encontraram lotado do chão ao teto com cálices e moedas de ouro, armadura de prata, as peles de criaturas estranhas – algumas com espinhas longas, outras com asas caindo – poções em frascos com jóias, e uma caveira ainda usando uma coroa.

Após menos de um minuto de escanear objetos sem tocar neles, Dumbledore anunciou, "Está aqui!" Harry se virou para ver Dumbledore apontando sua varinha para o que inconfundivelmente era a taça de Hufflepuff. Após alguns segundos, ele acrescentou, "Eles adicionaram Maldições Gemino e Flagrante. Felizmente não tocamos em coisa alguma." Ele então realizou um feitiço na taça, presumivelmente para remover as maldições, e disse, "Quero que vocês se afastem."

Ele então pegou a Espada de Gryffindor de umapequena bolsa que ele carregava. Ainda parecia engraçado para Harry ver alguma coisa tão grande sair de um contêiner tão pequeno, embora ele tivesse um baú com propriedades similares.

"Posso fazer isso?" perguntou Gina, surpreendendo todo mundo. "Eu gostaria de destruir uma Horcrux." Harry percebeu que isso era por causa da experiência com o diário.

Aparentemente, Dumbledore percebera isso também, porque ele lhe entregara a espada. "Claro, Srta. Weasley."

Ele assistiu em silêncio enquanto Gina levantava a espada em seus braços e cortava a taça com toda a força dela. Havia uma batida metálica e um longo grito. A taça foi cortada em duas, bem no meio. A ruiva devolveu a Espada de Gryffindor para o diretor.

Dumbledore moveu os dois pedaços da relíquia quebrada em volta e realizou um feitiço grudento. O resultado final era que, à primeira vista, a taça parecia não estar danificada. "Muito bem. Eu creio que devemos deixar o resto deste cofre intocado." Ele então pôs as proteções de volta na taça. "Espero que ninguém seja capaz de dizer que estivemos aqui," ele disse com um brilho nos olhos.

Eles conferiram os cofres de Avery e Dolohov, e conseguiram resultados parecidos com os dos cofres de Malfoy e Carrow, e estavam de volta à Mansão Black às sete da noite para celebrar a destruição de outra Horcrux. Estimulados por seu sucesso, eles concordaram em procurar na Câmara Secreta em Hogwarts naquele sábado.

Era um grupo sujo e desapontado de pessoas que voou para o banheiro da Murta que Geme em vassouras às duas da tarde neste sábado. Eles estiveram lá embaixo desde oito e meia e vasculharam cada polegada da câmara lendária e não encontrou nada além de um cadáver de basilisco em decomposição e vários ossos de roedor. Dumbledore, entretanto, magicamente extraiu as presas do basilisco, que seriam muito úteis caso tivessem que entregar a Espada de Gryffindor para os duendes antes de terem destruído todas as Horcruxes.

Neville segurara a mão da Gina durante toda a provação. A princípio, ela estava tremendo, mas depois de uma hora ela foi capaz de ajudar na busca. Após seguir o túnel atrás da boca de Slytherin, eles encontraram apenas mais ossos de roedores. Realmente não foi agradável, e o ar cheirava muito mal. Mesmo depois que o ar foi limpo por um feitiço ainda não parecia direito. Eles ficaram agradecidos por saírem de lá, mas desejaram que não tivessem ido.

"Suponho que eu devia ter sabido," disse Dumbledore enquanto ele se lavava. Eu monitorei os movimentos de Riddle durante sua visita, e ele não chegou perto de mim em parte alguma. Pensei que ele pudesse ter escondido uma aqui embaixo enquanto ainda era um estudante."

"Aonde ele foi?" perguntou Harry.

"Direto para o sétimo andar, onde fica a entrada para o meu escritório."

"Há vários outros lugares no sétimo andar," disse Hermione. "A entrada para a Torre da Grifinória, por exemplo."

"Duvido que ele tenha escondido uma Horcrux na nossa sala comunal," disse Rony, ganhando uma encarada da Hermione.

"Talvez não," disse Harry, "mas também há a sala de Adivinhação."

"Ele não foi naquela direção," disse Alvo.

"O escritório do Flitwick não fica lá?" perguntou Sirius.

"Sim," disse o diretor, mas duvido que ele tenha escondido uma Horcrux no escritório do diretor da Corvinal.

"Tem que haver outro lugar," disse Gina. Olhando em volta, ela disse, "Tem algum lavatório lá em cima que possa ter outra câmara oculta?"

"Não no banheiro masculino," disse Harry. "Desde que vim aqui na primeira vez, sempre verifico as pias por alguma coisa esquisita,"

"Eu também," admitiu Gina em silêncio.

"Tem que haver alguma coisa," disse Dumbledore, pensando fundo. "No último Natal, encontrei um excelente banheiro perto da entrada do meu escritório quando minha bexiga estava excepcionalmente cheia. Mais tarde naquele dia, investiguei e não consegui encontrá-la."

Harry piscou para tirar da cabeça a imagem da bexiga cheia de Dumbledore. "Então, essa sala apareceu do nada e desapareceu?"

"Exatamente," respondeu o diretor. "Investiguei mais a fundo, eventualmente alistando a ajuda de um elfo doméstico. Eles parecem saber mais sobre Hogwarts do que qualquer outra pessoa. De qualquer modo, ela me explicou que é chamada de Sala Precisa e virá de acordo com a necessidade do usuário. Se Tom Riddle descobriu a sala durante sua estada em Hogwarts, ele pode ter escondido uma Horcrux lá."

"Parece que teremos que checar isso." Disse Sirius.

Logo depois, o grupo estava de pé em frente à pintura de Barnabas tentando ensinar trasgos a dançar. Dumbledore explicara como ativar a sala, então Harry estava caminhando para frente e para trás, pensando, _'Eu preciso de um lugar para esconder minha Horcrux... Eu preciso de um lugar para esconder minha Horcrux.'_

Uma porta repentinamente apareceu, então eles a abriram para encontrar uma sala do tamanho de uma longa catedral, cujas janelas enormes estavam enviando raios de luz para o que parecia ser uma cidade com muros enormes, construída do que Harry sabia que eram objetos escondidos por gerações de habitantes de Hogwarts. Ele engoliu em seco e viu que não foi o único. Os outros estavam olhando em volta, incrédulos. Hermione tentou sem sucesso convocar uma Horcrux, mas Dumbledore ressaltou que Riddle não teria feito isso tão fácil, então eles se separaram e começaram a checar todo item atrás de uma maldição.

Enquanto Hermione decidiu checar alguns livros, defendendo sua decisão ao declarar que, "A primeira Horcrux era um livro," Harry escolheu um corredor que continha mobília quebrada, catapultas aladas, Frisbees com Presas, e garrafas quebradas com poções velhas. Ele checou cada coisa e foi mais a fundo. Então ele checou um monte de chapéus, um dos quais tinha uma maldição levemente obscura, então ele o destruiu, mas sabia que não era a Horcrux. Ele procurou através de jóias, algumas das quais tinham outras maldições nelas, que ele eliminou. Ele passou por um monte de capas velhas, e então viu o que parecia ser ovos de dragão quebrados. Ele encontrou um bando de garrafas rolhadas cheias de venenos que ele reconheceu de seus estudos extras e os fez desaparecer antes de passar por espadas enferrujadas e um machado manchado de sangue. Depois de conferir um grande trasgo estufado, ele notou uma tiara estragada, então ele lançou o feitiço de detecção das trevas nela.

Definitivamente tinha um feitiço das trevas poderoso o bastante para ser uma Horcrux. Harry estava com medo de tocá-la, porque podia haver pragas nela. "Professor Dumbledore!" Ele chamou, "Acho que a encontrei!"

"Onde você está?" veio a voz de Alvo. "Faria a gentileza de lançar faíscas vermelhas para que eu possa te encontrar?"

Dentro de alguns minutos, o diretor encontrou Harry, e estava lançando seus próprios feitiços no diadema. Com um brilho nos olhos, ele declarou, "Você localizou de fato uma Horcrux, e eu acredito que este é o diadema perdido de Ravenclaw, que dizem dar sabedoria ao usuário." Ele estava claramente impressionado com o artefato precioso. "Me pergunto como Tom localizou isto." Ele suspirou. "Parece tão ruim ter que destruir isso, mas o que deve ser feito deve ser feito." Ele pegou a Espada de Gryffindor e olhou para Harry. "Faria as honras? Temo não ser capaz de destruí-la."

"Okay," ele disse, pegando a espada em sua mão e partindo a relíquia preciosa em duas. Depois que ouviram um grito barulhento vindo da tiara, Harry disse, "Acha que pode consertá-la? Sabe, para pôr em um museu ou coisa assim após a guerra?"

Alvo sorriu para o jovem. "Infelizmente, não pode ser restaurada, mas posso colar as duas metades juntas como fiz com a taça de Hufflepuff. Não vai ficar ruim numa estante. Certamente não mais trará sabedoria." Ele então franziu. "Se Riddle a tivesse posto, ele poderia ter percebido que o que ele estava fazendo era errado. De qualquer forma, nós já estivemos aqui por uma hora e meia. É hora de partirmos."

Quando eles voltaram para a Mansão Black, após pedir a Dobby e Winky para deixarem a sala para que pudessem ter alguma privacidade, Dumbledore disse a eles, "Creio que a sexta Horcrux é a cobra de Riddle, e que ela geralmente está do lado do mestre dela. Portanto, não creio que seremos capazes de pegá-la até que o encaremos."

"Então é isso," disse Harry com alegria. "Nós nos certificaremos de que mataremos sua cobra e então eu duelo com ele."

Com um olhar de pesar na cara, o diretor sacudiu a cabeça. "Não muito."

"O que quer dizer?" perguntou Hermione.

Olhando tristemente para Harry, Alvo disse, "Você se lembra do seu segundo ano, quando eu disse a você que Riddle havia acidentalmente posto um pouco dele em você?"

"Si... oh NÃO! NÃO! Você não está dizendo que..." Harry se afastou com um olhar de horror em sua cara.

Fechando os olhos, Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Temo que quando ele te atacou quando bebê, a alma dele estava tão partida que um fragmento dela foi arrancado do todo, e se agarrou na única alma viva que restava naquele lugar. Você. É por isso que fala língua de cobra. É por isso que você tem sua conexão com ele. Lamento não ter te contado mais cedo, mas eu não conseguia suportar. Detectei a Horcrux quando te examinei depois que seus pais morreram."

Enquanto se afastando ainda mais, Harry descobriu que estava tremendo levemente enquanto seu rosto ficava pálido.

"Não," disse Hermione enquanto lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos dela. "Você não pode dizer que Harry tem que... Não pode!"

Era tudo que Harry podia agüentar. Ele se virou e correu para seu quarto, magicamente selando e silenciando a porta atrás dele. Ele caiu na cama, não ligando que lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. "E pensar," ele resmungou enquanto sua garganta se contraía e sua mandíbula tremia. "Eu realmente pensei que ele pudesse sobreviver a isso." Ele ficou assim a noite toda, ainda em suas roupas, até que o sono finalmente o pegou várias horas depois.

No dia seguinte, Harry não apareceu para o exercício matinal. Hermione não tinha certeza de que era intencional. Ele podia ter simplesmente dormido demais, mas ela duvidava disso. Ela e os outros passaram por sua rotina sem uma vez sequer mencionar o fato de que ele estava desaparecido, já que nenhum deles sabia que como eles suportariam saber que era uma Horcrux que precisava ser destruída.

Hermione fora atrás do Harry na noite anterior, só para descobrir que era tarde demais para impedi-lo de se trancar. Ela pensou em acampar do lado de fora do quarto a noite toda, mas percebeu que era perda de tempo. Ela lançou um feitiço na porta para informa-la no momento que abrisse e voltou para a sala de estar. Parecia um funeral. Dumbledore já se fora, e os outros adolescentes pareciam prestes a sair também. Todos olharam para ela com expectativa. "Ele se trancou e silenciou a porta," Ela disse com tristeza. Rony, Gina, Neville e Luna, que surpreendentemente não tinha coisa alguma a dizer sobre Nargles ou alguma outra criatura não existente, foram embora de chave de portal.

Hermione estava no meio de alguns alongamentos particularmente dolorosos quando a varinha dela vibrou para deixá-la saber que seu namorado abrira a porta dele. Ela parou e se levantou, correndo para fora da sala sem dizer nada.

Ela chegou à porta dele a tempo de ouvir uma descarga do banheiro mais próximo. Ela sorriu brevemente, percebendo por que ele saíra do quarto dele. Não importa o quão miserável você seja, há certas coisas que não se pode ignorar. Decidindo o que fazer rapidamente, deixando a porta exatamente como ela estava, e se escondeu.

A porta se abriu e Harry entrou em seu quarto, rapidamente renovando os feitiç ficou chocada com a aparência dele. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Sua pele estava cheia de marcas rosas. Havia manchas de lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. Ele até tinha suíças na cara. Suas roupas estavam enrugadas e seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que de costume.

"Quem está aí?" ele exigiu, apontando sua mão na direção do intruso.

Ela se levantou. "Sou eu, Harry. Eu queria te ver."

"Você viu," ele disse com indiferença, "Agora pode relatar que estou vivo."

"Harry?"

"Vá em frente," ele disse, gesticulando até a porta, que brilhou por um momento e então abriu.

Ela apontou sua própria mão para a porta, que fechou e brilhou de novo.

"Caia fora!" ele chiou. "Já sei por que quer falar. Eu entendo. Eu também não iria querer me namorar."

"O quê?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Você quer terminar comigo. Eu entendo. Eu também não ia querer beijar uma Horcrux. Agora vá." Ele apontou para a porta, que brilhou por um momento e abriu.

"Pare!" ela gritou, magicamente batendo a porta. "NÃO estou deixando, e não vim aqui para terminar com você!"

"Ah. Eu saquei," ele disse. "Você sempre foi muito gentil. Vai agüentar para que eu aproveite meus últimos..."

"O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊ?" Ela gritou.

Ele olhou para ela chocado. "Não ouviu? Tenho uma maldita Horcrux dentro de mim! Isso é o que há de errado! Sou uma aberração! Uma aberração com uma sentença de morte!"

"Você não é uma aberração!" ela gritou, enquanto começava a chorar. "Você um homem maravilhoso, carinhoso, que..."

"Que simplesmente tem um pedaço da alma de um assassino dentro de mim que o ajudou a mantê-lo vivo!"

"Ele tem uma parte do meu sangue dentro de mim!" ela o lembrou. "Como acha que me sinto sabendo que o ajudei a conseguir um corpo?"

Ele parecia ter sido tomado de surpresa por um instante enquanto ele se sentava em sua cama, mas então reagiu, "Pelo menos você não tem que morrer," mas disse isso com menos veneno.

Ela se levantou e se sentou perto dele, pondo um braço em volta dos ombros dele. "Encontraremos um jeito," ela disse, esperando estar certa.

Ele se virou para olhar para ela com uma expressão triste. "Se Dumbledore não sabe como, então ninguém sabe. Encare os fatos. Vou morrer."Ele respirou fundo. "Meu maior arrependimento é que nunca vou casar com você," ele disse enquanto algumas lágrimas começavam a cair. "Eu te amo."

Ela o abraçou enquanto as lágrimas dela se juntavam às dele. "Te amarei para sempre."

Ambos sentiram saudade de suas sessões de estudo, mas Hermione apareceu para os duelos enquanto Harry limpava. Ele desceu a escada para o almoço e se sentou perto da Hermione, que o beijou rapidamente.

"Oi, Harry," disse Gina reservadamente.

"Oi, lamento se perdi os exercícios."

"Tudo bem," disse Sirius com um sorriso falso. "Todo mundo merece uma folga de vez em quando."

"Suponho que essa seja a sensação de descobrir que um amigo tem uma doença fatal," disse Luna, sendo dolorosamente honesta.

Harry deu de ombros. "Eu, eu suponho."

"Está dizendo que alguém tem uma doença fatal?" perguntou Dobby, que estava servindo a Neville um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

"Nada, Dobby," disse Harry com tristeza. "Por que não tira o resto do dia de folga?"

"O Mestre Harry Potter está doente?" Dobby perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Dobby." Harry respirou fundo. "Não há nada que possa fazer."

Lágrimas estavam agora escorrendo livremente dos olhos do elfo enquanto ele abraçava os joelhos do Harry. "Harry Potter é um bom mestre! Ele não devia estar morrendo! Do que ele está morrendo? Talvez Dobby possa ajudar."

Harry devolveu o abraço. "Dobby, você é um bom elfo e um bom amigo. Temo que não haja nada que alguém possa fazer. Agora, tire o resto do dia de folga."

"Sim, Mestre Harry," ele disse antes de desaparecer com um barulho.

Harry olhou para todo mundo com um sorriso. "Eu simplesmente não consigo fazê-lo parar de me chamar de mestre." Todo mundo sorriu um pouco.

De algum modo, depois disso, a conversa se tornou um pouco mais normal. Depois do almoço, Harry, Hermione e Neville foram à aula de caratê.

Embora as coisas estivessem um pouco mais solenes, elas estavam na maior parte de volta ao normal. Harry parecia voltar a seu treinamento com paixão, e estava logo encarando todo mundo e durando cinco minutos antes de ser atingido. Hermione tentou o mesmo e só durou dois.

Harry e Hermione estavam gastando muito mais tempo a sós juntos pela semana passada. O sentimento não mencionado era de que se não pudessem ter o tempo de vida que queriam, então não desperdiçariam um momento que tivessem. No dia antes do aniversário da Gina, Hermione e Harry estavam sozinhos no seu quarto quando ele disse, "Hermione, estive pensando."

Reconhecendo seu triste tom de voz, ela percebeu que isto era provavelmente sobre sua morte iminente. Ele já contara a ela como ele queria que fosse seu funeral. Ela teria dito a ele para não falar disso, exceto que ela percebeu que ele realmente morreria, e ela queria honrar seus últimos pedidos. "Sobre o quê?" ela perguntou com um tom de voz neutro.

"Quando eu derrotar Riddle, precisarei ser morto imediatamente. Alguém terá que estar lá para... para destruir a última Horcrux para que ele morra."

Se preocupando em manter um lábio superior enrijecido, ela respondeu em um tom de negócios, "Eu presumo."

"Eu," Harry engoliu nervosamente. "Acho que preferiria que sua cara fosse a última coisa que vou ver." Ele engoliu de novo. "Se não quiser, vou entender. Mas eu, eu gostaria que você destruísse o pedaço da alma de Riddle em mim."

Hermione olhou para ele, chocada. Ela piscou de volta as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando cair. Ela não pensou que fosse capaz de fazer o que ele pediu. Ela não sabia o que dizer, mas foi salva de responder por um guinchado de alegria vindo do outro lado da sala.

"Quem está aí!" gritou Harry, imediatamente se colocando entre Hermione e o barulho.

"É o Dobby!" ele disse com excitação. "Dobby lamenta Dobby estar espionando seu mestre, e Dobby merece qualquer punição Mestre Harry Potter inflija, mas Dobby está querendo saber do que Mestre Harry está morrendo! Ninguém está contando a Dobby, dizendo que é da conta do Mestre Harry, então Dobby está tendo que descobrir. Todo que Dobby está ouvindo é a palavra Horcrux que Dobby não está conhecendo. Agora, Dobby está ouvindo que um pedaço da alma de Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear está dentro do Mestre."

"Hã, sim," disse Harry depois de rever o que seu pequeno amigo dissera. "Ele não pode morrer enquanto aquele pedaço da alma dele está dentro de mim, então terei que morrer enquanto eu o mato."

"Não, mestre. Você não tem que morrer. Elfos conhecem antiga magia de almas. Isto ser de antes de elfos serem escravizados. Elfos fazem poderosa magia de alma para consertar uma alma quebrada ou até separar e banir uma porção destruída de uma alma antes que ela infecte o resto da alma. Um dia, um bruxo muito mau e poderoso pegou um elfo chamado Frugey tentando curar sua alma e pegou Frugey e seus descendentes como escravos para sempre com magia muito negra, e os está impedindo de usar magia de alma enquanto forem escravos. Os outros elfos se foram por terem medo que ele faça o mesmo com eles, mas a parceira de Frugey ficou com ele e se permitiu virar uma escrava. Embora eles não pudessem usar magia de alma, eles ensinaram isso e está sendo ensinado a todos os elfos."

As sobrancelhas de Hermione se enrugaram em pensamento. "Vou querer falar dessa história mais tarde, Dobby, mas está dizendo que sabe como se livrar do pedaço da alma de Tom Riddle dentro de Harry sem machucá-lo?"

"Sim, Dobby sabe como e pode fazer porque Dobby está livre."

Ela olhou intensamente para o namorado. "Quer tentar?"

Ele se virou para o elfo livre. "O que precisa fazer?"

"Você precisa se deitar no chão onde Dobby possa tocar a sua cabeça."

Harry aceitou, e Dobby passou por um processo onde ele detectou a alma estrangeira presa à do Harry. O momento que Dobby cortou sua conexão foi doloroso, fazendo Harry gritar, mas não durou muito. Harry começou a se sentir mais feliz do que nunca. Ele se sentiu leve como uma pena, como se um peso que ele estivesse carregando por anos fosse finalmente removido.

"Como se sente?" perguntou Hermione, o trazendo de volta à realidade.

Ele sorriu para ela. "Nunca me senti melhor."

Hermione realizou o feitiço de detecção no namorado, vendo, "Nenhuma magia negra! Você agora é realmente apenas Harry!" Ela o abraçou e o beijou, e então se virou para Dobby, que estava chocado com o quão rápido ela o pegou e o abraçou firmemente, beijando sua testa. "Muito obrigada!" Ela percebeu que estava chorando de novo, mas desta vez era de felicidade.

Harry e Hermione logo marcharam escada abaixo com o Dobby, que estava corando loucamente enquanto sentado nos ombros deles. Sirius e os Grangers (a quem a verdade fora contada depois que eles exigiram saber por que todo mundo estava agindo como se estivessem em um velório) eram os únicos lá, e ficaram felizes com a notícia. Eles chamaram Dumbledore pelo fogo imediatamente, que veio e confirmou que a Horcrux não mais estava dentro de Harry.

Na manhã seguinte, os outros também celebraram a boa notícia, e a festa de aniversário da Gina na Toca extra-oficialmente serviu como uma festa de 'Harry Vai Sobreviver!' para aqueles que sabiam o que acontecera. No dia seguinte, Hermione, Harry e Sirius foram até a ilha dele que é o Triângulo das Bermudas pelo final de semana.

De manhã bem cedo, os animais indígenas da Ilha Black foram tratados com uma estranha visão. Um gato marrom estava perseguindo um canzarrão preto que estava perseguindo um leão com uma juba preta e selvagem. Eles corriam pela ilha, longe da praia, onde o gato conseguira ultrapassar o cão. Quando alcançaram seu destino, uma das runas que protegia a ilha, o gato estava uma pata à frente do leão e a tocou primeiro.

O gato se transformou em Hermione, e foi logo seguida por Harry e Sirius mudando de volta também. Todos os três estavam ofegando, e Hermione estava positivamente brilhando. "Te derrotei, Harry!" ela exclamou com alegria.

"Ótimo," ele disse fingindo fazer beicinho, "Pagarei a aposta assim que me livrar do Sirius."

"Que aposta?" perguntou Almofadinhas.

"Bem," ele respondeu timidamente, "Devo a ela uma beijação."

"Mesmo?" Sirius perguntou com um sorriso. "Você sempre deve pagar suas dívidas de jogo. Estarei de volta à cabana. Não faça nada que eu não faria."

"O que você não faria?" perguntou Harry com um sorriso.

"Deixar minha namorada esperando. Te vejo depois." Ele se transformou de volta em Almofadinhas e saiu correndo.

Olhando para sua namorada, Harry sorriu. "Acabei de me lembrar de uma aposta que fizemos aqui um ano atrás, sobre quem seria o primeiro a completar a transformação. Você me deve cinco beijos."

Ela olhou para ele com falsa indignação. "Só porque mudei cinqüenta e dois segundos depois de você não significa que ganhou."

"Mais cedo é mais cedo," ele disse enquanto ele colocava seus braços em volta dela e começou a pagar sua dívida de jogo.

Depois de passar alguns dias aproveitando a ilha, a praia e o traje de banho da Hermione, Harry teve que admitir que suas férias foram muito curtas. Eles voltaram para a Mansão Black para a última semana de verão e descobriram que Remo apanhara seu material escolar no Beco Diagonal. Os últimos poucos dias de verão passaram sem incidentes, e antes que soubessem, o Primeiro de Setembro chegara.

**Observação de ****witowsmp: ****By the way, I had the goblins cooperate because I don't believe myself capable of writing a Gringotts robbery better than JKR did in DH. Thatwasmyfavoritesceneofthat book.**

**Tradução: A propósito, fiz os duendes cooperarem porque não creio ser capaz de escrever um roubo no Gringotes melhor do que JKR fez em Relíquias da Morte. livro.**


	39. Beijando na Chuva

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 39 – Beijando na Chuva**

Apesar de sua preferência de que o verão durasse para frente, Harry não pôde evitar sorrir quando ele viu a placa que lia, 'Plataforma Nove e Meia,' e disse que partiria às onze horas. Ele e Hermione passaram pela barreira juntos de mãos dadas e continuaram a andar até a máquina vermelha enquanto Sirius aparecia atrás deles. Foi decidido que caso Voldemort atacasse a plataforma, os pais trouxas da Hermione seriam uma responsabilidade que alguém teria que proteger, e eles decidiram não se arriscar a criar o problema, então eles se despediram no Largo Grimmauld.

Pela fumaça, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu pôde ver alguns aurores uniformizados olhando em volta, e tinha certeza que havia mais. "Eu pensaria que Riddle não vai atacar aqui. Seria muito previsível."

"Você provavelmente tem razão," ela concordou, "mas ainda estou grata por estarmos usando nossa armadura sob nossas roupas."

"Eu também," Ela olhou em volta. "Ainda me dá uma sensação estranha não carregar um baú como os outros estudantes."

Sorrindo, o namorado dela sugeriu, "Eu posso tirar o meu baú encolhido da minha carteira e reajustar o tamanho dele. Deve estar bem pesado com todos aqueles livros. Então eu re-encolheria meu baú e te veria sofrer com o seu."

"Muito engraçado," ela respondeu. "Acho melhor ir ao vagão dos monitores agora." Ela apertou a mão do namorado. "Fico contente que o Professor Dumbledore te perguntou se você queria ser monitor ou não antes de dar a posição para outra pessoa. Você a mereceu."

"É," Harry concordou. "Alguma chance de andar pelo castelo tarde da noite com você..."

"Não será apenas comigo," ela disse enquanto corava. "Teremos que patrulhar com quem quer que tenha sido estabelecido."

"Eu presumo."

Quando chegaram ao compartimento dos monitores, Harry estava surpreso de ver a pior pessoa qualquer um podia escolher para monitor da Sonserina. O idiota estava esnobando como se tivesse conquistado alguma coisa.

"No que Dumbledore estava pensando dando uma insígnia de monitor?" Harry chiou para sua namorada.

Ela suspirou. "Não sei, mas não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito. Aquela vaca da Parkinson é a monitora."

Draco repentinamente começou a cheirar o ar com uma expressão de ter detectado alguma coisa nojenta. "Se estiverem se perguntando o que é esse odor, uma sangue-ruim acabou de entrar aqui."

Pansy riu, mas foi a única. O resto o estava encarando. O Monitor-Chefe de seis pés e três de altura (não estou a par de conversões métricas, então só traduzi a altura original – six-foot-three), Kenneth Towler da Grifinória, foi direto na cara do Draco. "Você acabou de receber uma detenção, seu pequeno filho de Comensal da Morte! Os amigos de seu pai mataram a minha mãe no verão passado," ele pegou a camisa do agora aterrorizado Sonserina e o estava pressionado contra a parede enquanto Harry olhava com admiração. "e não vou aturar esses preconceitos de..."

"Kenny!" chamou a Monitora-Chefe da Corvinal, Sally Fawcett, enquanto Draco gania de medo. "Deixe o patético Mordedor da Morte ir. Podemos dizer a Dumbledore que não trabalharemos com ele. Não estrangule o garotinho como ele merece." Ela olhou em volta. "Tenho certeza que nenhum de vocês quer trabalhar com este monte de lixo."

Enquanto os outros monitores da Sonserina ficaram quietos, Pansy era estúpida demais para ficar de boca fechada. "Como se atreve a tratar o Draco dessa forma? Quando o pai dele…"

"Então você também quer fazer parte da lista?" perguntou Fawcett. "Ótimo. Talvez devêssemos fazer um pedido especial para não termos simpatizantes de Você-Sabe-Quem como monitores." Harry, junto com a maioria dos outros, sorriu. "Accio, insígnia!" Ela convocou a insígnia de monitor do Draco e então a da Pansy, deixando um buraco nos robes deles. "Agora caiam fora, vocês dois!" Uma vez que os dois quintanistas da Sonserina saíram, Sally se virou para os outros com um sorriso no rosto. "Okay, agora que isso já passou, vamos começar esta reunião."

"Então, lá estava o pequeno furão, chorando enquanto Ken o segurava contra a parede," disse Harry com alegria, entretendo seus amigos depois que eles voltaram da reunião. Eles assumiram a primeira patrulha no trem para acabarem logo. Todos eles riram, especialmente Rony e Luna, embora eles não tivessem certeza se ela estava rindo disso ou de alguma coisa no Pasquim no qual a cara dela estava enfiada.

"Isso não foi engraçado," disse Hermione, embora fosse óbvio que ela estava tentando muito evitar rir.

"Francamente," disse Harry, "isso devia ser feito toda vez que alguém como Malfoy use aquela palavra. Imagine quantas pessoas parariam de agir assim se isso não fosse tolerado."

"Ora, ora, ora," veio a esnobada familiar de Draco da porta. Ele estava usando um robe novo e não-rasgado. "Parece que achamos o compartimento de sangues-ruins, mestiços e traidores do sangue." Ele estava guardado por Crabbe e Goyle, que riram do comentário, mas isso não que impediu todo mundo no compartimento risse alto. "Do que estão rindo?"

Enquanto pegando sua varinha para exibição, Harry respondeu, "Porque eles sabem o que estou prestes a fazer com você."

Draco riu. "Se ao menos vocês soubessem o que o Lorde das Trevas vai fazer com vocês e Hogw... Aaaaahhhh!" Nesse momento, o corpo de Draco começou a se expandir do mesmo jeito que a Tia Guida há alguns anos atrás. Os botões em sua blusa e suas calças estouraram, e a pulseira de seu relógio caro quebrou enquanto seus guarda-costas olharam em confusão. Percebendo o que Malfoy sugerira, Hermione realizou legilimência em Draco, descobrindo que o pai dele lhe contara que Voldemort atacaria Hogwarts antes do Natal, mas não quando. Quando ela começou a ver as fantasias de Malfoy, ela saiu da mente dele para ver os pés do garoto deixando o chão. Hermione realizou um feitiço repulsor nele para que ele flutue no salão. Então os outros dois Sonserinos, junto com o relógio quebrado, foram banidos atrás de seu alfa e a porta foi magicamente fechada e trancada.

"Ele estava sério," declarou Hermione com um olhar de preocupação na cara.

Harry sorriu. "Quer dizer quando ele disse, 'Aaaaahhhh?' Sim, creio que ele estava seriamente assustado."

Ela rolou os olhos para o namorado. "Quero dizer sobre Riddle."

"Ele está sempre atrás de mim," disse Harry calmamente.

"Acho que Hermione quis dizer se ele ia atacar Hogwarts," disse Luna com uma voz de sonho de trás da edição do Pasquim que ela estava lendo o tempo todo.

"O quê?" perguntou Harry, que não havia prestado muita atenção enquanto se concentrava em inflar o Malfoy.

"Ele se gabou que o Lorde das Trevas ia fazer alguma coisa com você e com Hogwarts," disse Gina.

"Faria sentido," disse Neville. "O Ministério também está localizado lá."

"Se ele conseguir, não acho que ele terá qualquer problema sério após dominar Hogwarts," disse Rony. "Tem Dumbledore, Vehosia e Harry em um lugar só."

"Eu li a mente dele. O pai dele disse que Riddle está atacando Hogwarts antes do Natal mas não disse exatamente quando." Hermione parecia preocupada. "Mas e quanto aos estudantes?"

"Ele não se importa com quantas crianças morram no processo," disse Harry firmemente. "Ele não se importou em tentar me matar quando eu tinha um ano de idade."

"Mas eles manterão as crianças a salvo se isso acontecer," perguntou Neville. "Não vão?"

"Tentarão, mas não vai funcionar," disse Harry tristemente. "Ele gosta de matar as pessoas que ele considera indefesas. Os professores vão tentar uma evacuação, e cortar o exército em potencial deles ao meio. Eles não perceberão que se essa batalha for perdida, não haverá lugar para as crianças irem e ficarem seguras. Eles terão que lutar sem os adultos. É melhor nos unirmos agora – pelo menos os estudantes que podem lutar, talvez do quarto ano pra cima – e aumentar nossas chances."

Hermione assumiu uma expressão de excitação. "E se... bem, talvez... se apenas... E se aqueles que quisessem lutar em caso de um ataque organizado e praticassem luta... talvez até viessem com um plano de batalha para defender o castelo?"

Os olhos de Gina se entreabriram. "Quer dizer, como um exército? Não apenas o clube de duelos que Sirius monitora?"

"Exatamente," disse Hermione. "Embora essa possa ser uma boa fonte para membros."

"Dumbledore não aprovaria." Disse Rony miseravelmente.

"Ele diria que somos jovens demais," acrescentou Neville.

"E se," disse Harry, olhando nos olhos de cada um, "nós mantivermos isso em segredo dos professores, mesmo do Sirius?" Todos eles ficaram chocados. "Então, quando Riddle atacar, apresentamos nosso plano e exigimos ser capazes de lutar por nosso mundo."

Hermione o encarou com orgulho, embora ela parecesse um pouco nervosa. "Parece perfeito, embora seja contra as regras... mas isso é sobre a nossa sobrevivência."

"Perfeito," disse Harry. "Agora tudo de que precisamos é alguém para liderar. Alguma sugestão?" Todos eles, até a Luna, o encaravam agora intensamente. "O quê?" ele perguntou, não notando o significado.

"Ainda acho que estão todos doidos se pensam que as pessoas vão me ouvir," disse Harry para seus amigos enquanto dividiam uma carruagem a caminho para Hogwarts.

Todos eles haviam unanimemente insistido que ele liderasse o grupo que estavam discutindo, muito para a sua surpresa. Até a Luna havia dito, "Os nargmites estão circulando sua cabeça, o que significa que você é um grande líder."

Segurando uma risada, Rony mostrara apoio à sua namorada ao acrescentar, "Você não pode discutir com os nargmites."

"Muito mais pessoas te admiram do que você sabe," respondeu Hermione enquanto continuavam a andar nas carruagens de testrálios.

"Só para ver a minha cicatriz," ele comentou, recebendo uma baforada do Rony.

"Falo sério, Harry. Muitas pessoas te admiram."

"Mas vão mesmo me ouvir?"

Respirando fundo, Hermione disse, "Só há um meio de descobrir. Vamos começar a espalhar a palavra na sala comunal da Grifinória amanhã e partirmos daí. Aonde acha que devemos nos encontrar?"

Harry imediatamente declarou, "A Sala Precisa devia ser perfeita!"

Depois do banquete, onde os novos estudantes foram selecionados e Dumbledore lembrou os estudantes para ficarem longe das partes do castelo que o Ministério estava usando, Harry e Hermione lideraram os novos Grifinórias para a sala comunal, onde sua namorada imediatamente começou a falar com as pessoas que foram membros do clube de duelos no ano passado. Ela partilhou com eles as palavras do Malfoy e suas suspeitas sobre um ataque no castelo. A maioria concordou que não queriam se esconder no dormitório enquanto o destino do mundo deles era decidido, e queriam ser parte da resistência e ajudar com um plano de batalha. Aqueles que eram amigos íntimos (ou mais) de pessoas fora da Grifinória concordaram em ajudar a passar a notícia discretamente sobre a primeira reunião, que estava marcada para esta sexta à noite.

Na noite seguinte, o Monitor-chefe e a Monitora-chefe, Kenneth Towler e Sally Fawcett da Grifinória e Corvinal respectivamente, entrou no escritório do Diretor.

"Boa noite, Sr. Towler, Srta. Fawcett. Queiram se sentar. Gostariam de um drop de limão?" Ele indicou a travessa que tem estado cheia toda vez que algum deles estava naquele escritório, o que não acontecia com muita freqüência.

"Não, obrigado," disse Kenny enquanto Sally acenava com a cabeça.

"Agora, a que devo o prazer desta reunião?" ele perguntou com um brilho nos olhos. "Entendo que houve um problema com alguns dos novos monitores no trem."

"Exatamente," disse Sally. "Queremos que Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson sejam substituídos."

Os olhos de Dumbledore se esbugalharam. "Eu tinha ouvido esse boato, mas nunca esperei que estivessem tão dispostos a dispensar alguém tão facilmente. Todo mundo merece uma chance de se provar."

"As primeiras palavras dele na reunião foram chamar a Hermione Granger de sangue-ruim," disse Kenny com paixão. "Ele obviamente aceitou a filosofia de Você-Sabe-Quem – a mesma que matou a minha mãe."

"Ele cometeu um engano. Tenho certeza que ele se desculpará," ele respondeu com calma.

"Não!" exigiu Sally. "Ele tem usado o termo abertamente desde seu segundo ano. Todo mundo no time de Quadribol da Grifinória o ouviu chamar a Hermione disso na época, e nenhum professor fez coisa alguma a respeito." Dumbledore parecia chocado que ela soubesse disso. "Perguntamos às pessoas na Grifinória sobre ele, e então perguntamos alguns dos professores sobre seu comportamento na aula e suas notas. Queríamos saber o que ele fez para merecer uma insígnia de monitor."

Dumbledore engoliu.

Kenny disse, "A Professora McGonagall nos contou que suas notas em Transformação são medíocres na melhor das hipóteses, e que a única coisa na qual ele é excelente é em causar problema, geralmente ao proclamar seu preconceito sem sentido, e todos os outros professores concordaram. Na verdade, o único professor a ter dito algo gentil sobre ele é o Snape, e ele nem ensina mais."

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore o corrigiu.

Sally continuou, "A única aula na qual ele sequer teve boas notas era Poções, mas a Professora O'Brian provou que ele era um trapaceiro na primeira aula de poções dela, e ela suspeita que as poções completas que ele e alguns outros tinham com eles foram preparadas pelo _Professor Snape_."

"Ela pode suspeitar, mas isso nunca foi provado," defendeu Dumbledore.

"Ele na verdade tem feito pior naquela matéria no último ano do que em qualquer outro já que não pode trapacear mais," acrescentou Kenny.

"Para simplificar," disse Sally, "ele não mereceu seu posto, e ninguém se sente seguro em patrulhar com aquele aspirante a Comensal da Morte. Creio que ele usaria a oportunidade para atacar a Hermione e qualquer outro nascido trouxa com quem ele patrulhar."

"E então Harry Potter o assassinaria," acrescentou Kenny.

"Também achamos que ele usaria seus privilégios para ajudar Você-Sabe-Quem. A maioria das pessoas acredita que ele tentará atacar Hogwarts este ano," disse Sally. "Este castelo é lar de seus três alvos mais prováveis – você, Ministro Vehosia e Harry Potter. Se o pai do Draco tiver qualquer meio de se comunicar com ele, ou já lhe tiver dado ordens, ele aumenta o perigo."

"Ela é a namorada do Draco, e o defendeu na reunião," disse Kenny.

"E ela tem notas ainda piores do que as dele," acrescentou a Sally.

"E ela deixou claro que é simpatizante de Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear, assim como o namorado dela e os guarda-costas dele."

"E para deixar isso claro para você, Diretor," Sally acrescentou, "Não trabalharemos com Mamadores da Morte. Se você se recusar a substituí-los, então precisará de novos Monitores-Chefes."

"Não apenas isso," acrescentou Kenny, "mas muitos outros monitores também."

Dumbledore parecia mais velho do que nunca enquanto respirava fundo. "Vou considerar sua sugestão. Vocês terão minha decisão ao final da semana. Até lá, ambos o Sr. Malfoy e a Srta. Parkinson estarão suspensos de seus deveres de monitores. Estão dispensados."

A semana se passou rápido demais, pelo que Harry reconheceu. Todos os professores eram os mesmos, inclusive Sirius, que reabriu seu clube de duelo. Dumbledore atendeu os desejos dos Monitores-Chefes e deu as posições de monitores para Sonserinas que não fossem conhecidos como Simpatizantes de Voldemort como Draco e Pansy. Neste caso, eles eram Blaise Zabini e Daphne Greengrass, ambos os quais eram civis com os outros, se não particularmente amigáveis. Todos os monitores se sentiram mais seguros com eles do que com seus predecessores, mas Harry lembrou a Hermione para não abaixar a guarda em volta deles.

Antes que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu soubesse, quase metade dos estudantes do quarto ano para cima estavam reunidos na Sala Precisa para sua primeira reunião. Todo mundo estava falando junto em grupos. Angelina Johnson havia até lembrado a Harry dos testes de Quadribol na manhã seguinte.

Quando ele sentiu que todo mundo estava lá, ele foi até atrás do pódio providenciado pelo salão e limpado a garganta. Ninguém exceto sua namorada, que sorriu para ele, notou. Ele pôs um feitiço _sonorus_ na garganta e falou.

"Atenção, todo mundo." Todos eles terminaram suas conversas e começaram a encará-lo. Ele agora podia sentir vários pomos de ouro voando em seu estômago – ou eram balaços? Suas orelhas estavam agora rosadas. "Sim, bem, obrigado por virem. Como sabem, o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui é porque acreditamos que Hogwarts será atacada em breve. Dumbledore e o Ministério estão ambos aqui, então sentimos que é um alvo muito tentador."

Alguém usando robes da Corvinal gritou, "Você também está aqui e ele parece estar sempre atrás de você."

Abaixando a cabeça por um momento, Harry respirou fundo e respondeu, "Sim, você tem razão. Há um motivo para isso. Uma profecia foi feita antes de eu nascer que basicamente diz que tem que ser eu a finalizá-lo se ele for finalizado." Todo mundo ficou em choque. "Foi por isso que aquele covarde tentou me matar quando eu era bebê. Tom Riddle, o que, a propósito, é o nome verdadeiro de Voldemort." Mais pessoas ficaram chocadas. "Sim, sei que é tabu, mas se ele pudesse entrar aqui, ele não esperaria alguém mencionar seu nome de escolha. Entretanto, se isso fizer com que se sintam melhor, o chamarei de Riddle. O ponto é que tenho que cuidar dele pessoalmente, mas tenho certeza que haverá vários Comensais da Morte para o resto de vocês.

"De qualquer forma, se ele atacar, nós acreditamos que os professores tentarão nos esconder enquanto eles combatem Riddle. Nós esperaríamos enquanto outros decidiam nosso destino. Se ele vencer, então seremos mortos ou escravizados. Creio que podemos ajudar a aumentar as chances a nosso favor, e podemos permanecer unidos com os professores e o Ministério, quer eles queiram ou não, e nós PODEMOS fazer uma diferença!" Houve uma salva inesperada de aplausos. Ele realmente sorriu com isso.

"Nós queremos nos juntar e treinar, e virarmos a Armada de Hogwarts, e mostrar a Riddle que ele não pode mais nos assustar!" Houve mais aplausos. "Viemos com algumas idéias diferentes de grupos de combate em que podemos nos dividir, e ficaríamos felizes em ouvir mais idéias. Treinaremos ao menos uma vez por semana em cada uma dessas divisões. A maravilha sobre esta sala é que ela pode acomodar tantos grupos quanto podemos trazer. Isso é o que temos até agora..."

Harry passou a explicar as idéias que ele e seus amigos tiveram para defender o castelo que eles não acreditavam que os adultos já tivessem pensado. Eles encontraram apoio entusiástico, e as pessoas decidiram de que grupo queriam fazer parte, e a próxima reunião foi marcada. Hermione insistiu que todo mundo que quisesse fazer parte do grupo assinasse um documento que ela fez para a reunião.

"Você foi realmente ótimo," disse Hermione na sala comunal após a reunião. "Do jeito que você se portou e falou conosco. Você realmente inspirou confiança."

"A questão é se vai funcionar. Não quero liderá-los para as mortes deles." Ele suspirou. "Você realmente acha..."

"Sim, eu acho. Creio que nosso plano é sensato e que com sua liderança..."

"Você é mais líder que eu..."

"Você é um líder nato," ela disse com paixão. "Sei que não gosta disso, e que tudo que você quer é ser comum, mas você é um líder extraordinário, uma pessoa extraordinária. Você se recusa a ficar esperando sem fazer nada enquanto outros planejam seu destino. Você assumiu controle da sua vida ano passado."

"Com sua ajuda," ele acrescentou. "E a de Sirius também."

"Sim," ela disse, corando com a menção do nome dela. "Agora é hora para você ajudar todos nós estudantes a tomar as rédeas de nossos destinos em vez de esperarmos que nossos 'protetores' sejam assassinados."

"Espero que possamos fazer isso."

"Sei que podemos," ela disse antes de beijá-lo, efetivamente desfazendo suas dúvidas, junto com o resto dos pensamentos de seu namorado.

Harry acordou excitado na manhã do aniversário de dezesseis anos da Hermione. Ele se lembrou das coisas esplêndidas do ano passado, e esperava por uma repetição. Ele queria tudo perfeito o dia todo, porque ele tinha algo muito especial para dar a ela no jantar, que ele arranjou para não ser no grande salão.

Ele estava ao pé da escada segurando um buquê de rosas para desejar a sua namorada um "Feliz Aniversário" assim que ele a visse.

A aniversariante deu um sorriso brilhante para seu namorado enquanto ela continuava a descer a escada. "Obrigada." Ela o beijou antes de tirar as rosas dele. "Ai!"

Para o desprazer de Harry, Hermione havia segurado as rosas de um jeito que o dedo dela fora espetado com um espinho e agora sangrava. Ele ficou em pânico enquanto dizia, "Sinto muito." Ele pegou sua varinha e ela permitiu que ele realizasse um rápido feitiço de cura nela. "Sinto muito mesmo, Hermione."

"Muita gente extrai os espinhos para evitar isso," ela comentou, mas ao ver o quão penitente ele parecia, ela disse, "Tudo bem. As rosas são bonitas. Deixe-me apenas colocá-las na água e já estarei de volta."

Enquanto ele a via subir a escada, ele sorriu. As coisas não têm saído tão bem quanto ele queria, mas não foi tão mau. Podia ser pior.

Depois da malhação matinal (e duchas subseqüentes), o jovem casal foi até o salão para o café da manhã. Eles se sentaram juntos à mesa da Grifinória com Rony, Neville e Gina, e estavam ocupados comendo quando o correio chegou. Entre as primeiras corujas no salão estava Edwiges, que estava carregando um pequeno saco de papel amarrado à perna. Ela voou direto para Hermione e estendeu a perna.

Ela sorriu enquanto desamarrava o pacote da coruja do namorado, e descobriu que, como no ano passado, continha um presente dos pais dela, assim como um novo presente do namorado dela. O que Harry deu para ela foi um monte de fotos deles no ano passado.

"Eu, hã, pensei que pudesse querer acrescentá-las àquele álbum de família," ele disse a ela.

"São maravilhosas," ela disse enquanto olhava para uma foto deles dançando no Baile de Inverno.

De repente, houve um baque na frente dela, e o jarro de suco de abóbora derramou, enchendo a bandeja, o colo e os presentes da Hermione com seu conteúdo. Ela deu um gritinho, atraindo a atenção de outros Grifinórias, que começaram a rir dela. As orelhas delas coraram. Harry, no momento, parecia devastado. "Tudo bem," ela disse calmamente, embora fosse óbvio que ela não estivesse feliz. "Posso dar um jeito..."

Foi quando uma pequena forma alaranjada na mesa em frente à Hermione, pingando de suco de abóbora, começou a agitar as penas, espalhando o líquido em todos os cinco amigos, mas nenhum tanto quanto Hermione, cujo rosto agora estava pingando com o suco. Todos podiam ouvir risadas de outros Grifinórias embaixo da mesa, incluindo Fred e Jorge. Para o desprazer dela, Gina reconheceu a criatura como, "Errol!" a coruja da família Weasley.

Rony acrescentou, "Ele tem uma carta."

Hermione viu que a ave realmente tinha uma carta úmida pingando amarrada à perna, que estava agora estendida para ela. Após limpar o rosto com um guardanapo, ela cautelosamente desamarrou o envelope, e foi capaz de ler as primeiras cartas com o nome dela no envelope. Ela abriu o envelope úmido e conseguiu determinar que, "É um cartão de aniversário do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley."

"Foi... gentil da parte deles," disse Harry. "Uma pena que enviaram com Errol."

"É," disse Hermione, com hesitação. "É a intenção que conta, não é?" Ela se virou para Rony e Gina. "Não digam a seus pais o que aconteceu. Não quero que eles se sintam mal." Eles assentiram e Hermione rapidamente se limpou e então a Errol com sua varinha. Ela até conseguiu salvar as fotos e o presente dos pais dela, e resolveu abrir sozinha. Ela confidenciou, após Harry insistir, que o presente misterioso do ano passado foi uma caixa de roupa íntima que a mãe dela escolheu.' Isso foi o bastante para Harry corar e nunca mais perguntar. Ele viu que seria melhor se ela abrisse o presente em particular neste ano também.

A manhã passou bem, e logo eles estavam almoçando no salão. Edwiges voou para Hermione e derrubou um pacote na frente dela. Ela abriu e encontrou um vestido. Ela o desdobrou e o examinou. Era verde esmeralda com detalhes em ouro. O vestido era de corte baixo e sem mangas. Hermione beijou Harry na bochecha.

"Obrigada," ela disse, se levantado e posicionando o vestido contra ela. Gina olhou para ela com surpresa nos olhos. "Qual o problema, Gina?" Ela não disse nada. Hermione encontrou a etiqueta que revelava o tamanho.

"Extra Largo! HARRY JAMES POTTER! Pensa que preciso de um vestido extra largo? Sou tamanho médio apenas! Pensa que sou gorda?"

As pessoas no salão começaram a rir. Com lágrimas no rosto, Hermione fugiu do salão. Harry, parecendo mortificado, correu atrás dela.

Hermione estava se recusando a falar com Harry, não importa o quanto ele implorava, berrando pedidos de desculpas para ela enquanto ela ficava à frente dele. Ela foi para o dormitório dela e continuou chorando até que Gina apareceu.

"Veio para uma boa risada, não veio?" Hermione perguntou.

"Não, eu não explicou tudo para mim. Já que você não falava com ele. Ele me disse que ele adivinhou um tamanho, mas especificou um número. Aparentemente, ele perguntou à Lavender Brown que tamanho ela pensava que você era e encomendou o tamanho de vestido que combinasse."

"Mas não havia necessidade de conseguir um Extra Largo!"

"Ele não quis te dar Extra Largo. Ele não sabe nada de tamanhos de vestidos de mulher. Ele está acostumado a usar aquelas roupas de segunda mão daquele primo porco dele. Como acha que ele vai saber o tamanho certo? Não faz sentido te perguntar porque arruinaria a surpresa. O que pensa que ele vai fazer – tomar a Poção Polisuco e fingir ser você pra conseguir o tamanho certo?"

"Não," Hermione respondeu. Ela parecia estar se acalmando um pouco.

"Ele tentou seu melhor. É a primeira vez que ele já encomendou roupas de mulher e ele aprendeu com o seu erro. Lembre-se, você é uma bruxa e pode ajustar o tamanho com magia. Ou, me ensine o feitiço e ajusto pra você."

"Não pensei nisso." Hermione pôs o vestido extra largo enquanto ensinava o feitiço para Gina. Ela levantou a varinha e lançou o feitiço. O vestido mudou de tamanho até servir perfeitamente.

"Pronto, isso deve resolver." Disse Gina. Hermione se colocou à frente de um espelho e se admirou. "Você devia descer e mostrar o vestido para Harry."

Ela suspirou. "Acho que eu devia me desculpar com ele." Gina simplesmente assentiu enquanto sua amiga descia a escada.

Harry estava sentado em uma cadeira na sala comunal com sua cabeça abaixada. Ele estava miserável. Todo esse tempo que passou procurando catálogos de vestidos de mulher foi para nada. Ele pensou que tinha escolhido um vestido perfeito. "É a última vez que peço ajuda à Lavender," ele resmungou para si mesmo. Ele ouviu passos nas escadas das garotas, e olhou para cima, esperando ver Gina descendo para lhe contar que Hermione ainda não vai falar com ele. Elas estiveram lá em cima por um bom tempo, e ele estava aliviado que eles não tinham aula até Runas Antigas, que não começava por mais uma hora.

Em vez disso, ele encarou a criatura mais amável que já tinha visto. Ele se levantou e andou até Hermione, que estava descendo a escada. "Você parece bonita. Deve ter ajustado. Gina disse que podia." Ele respirou fundo. "Lamento. Cometi um erro, mas eu não estava tentando…"

"Também lamento," ela o cortou. "Eu exagerei. Sei que não me insultaria de propósito, e você estava tentando fazer algo gentil, e gosto do vestido."

"Fica bem em você."

"Obrigada," ela disse e então o beijou suavemente.

"Poderia vestir isso logo antes do jantar?" ele perguntou. "Eu... tenho alguns planos, e gostaria se você o usasse."

"Aonde vai me levar?" Hermione perguntou enquanto Harry a levava pela mão ao salão de entrada no terreno. Ele estava usando seu terno verde-escuro que comprou no verão passado. Havia sido levemente alargado para levar em conta seu crescimento desde que o comprou. Ele pensou em vendá-la, mas nunca faria isso enquanto Voldemort estivesse vivo. Era muito arriscado que ela fosse atacada enquanto vendada. Como resultado, ele simplesmente a fez segui-lo. Ele só disse a ela que ele queria levá-la a um passeio. Ele não estava olhando para o céu enquanto tocava a caixinha em seu bolso. "É quase hora do jantar, e estou com fome."

"Eu sei," disse Harry enquanto ele a levava. "Eu simplesmente queria andar pelo lago com você. Pensei que seria romântico."

A expressão dela se amaciou. "É romântico. Obrigada."

Ele respirou fundo enquanto continuavam a andar em volta ao lago de mãos dadas. "Sei que as coisas não têm sido do jeito que eu queria – do jeito que você merecia – mas eu queria que você soubesse que te amo e estou tentando tornar seu aniversário especial."

"Eu sei, Harry. Isso simplesmente parece um desses... o que é isso?" Ela apontou para uma pequena figura acima que estava de pé próximo a uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Havia uma vela acesa no meio da mesa. Antes que Harry pudesse responder, a figura entrou em foco. "Dobby," ela exclamou com felicidade. Ele estava usando um pequeno smoking preto. Hermione pôde ver e cheirar os pratos de vitela, batatas amassadas e feijões verdes na mesa, junto com as duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

"Dobby está contente de ver Harry Potter e sua Hermy," ele disse excitado, "e está desejando à Srta. Hermy um feliz aniversário."

"Obrigada, Dobby," ela disse com alegria.

O elfo então se virou para Harry. "Dobby terminou de guardar a comida, então agora Dobby se vai. Se precisar de alguma coisa, apenas chame o Dobby. Dobby estará de volta com sobremesa em trinta minutos."

"Obrigado," disse Harry, e seu elfo desapareceu com um pequeno POP.

Harry pegou uma cadeira para Hermione e ela se sentou. Ela o agradeceu enquanto ele se sentava de frente para ela. "Espero que não se incomode," ele disse em tom de conversa. "Eu queria um jantar particular apenas para nós dois."

"É adorável," ela disse enquanto enfiava o garfo na vitela e começou a cortá-la. Ela deu uma mordida e fechou os olhos sensualmente. "Está deliciosa," ela declarou e seu namorado sorriu para ela.

BUM! Trovão se ergueu acima deles enquanto ficava mais escuro, e chuva começou a cair neles, os encharcando (incluindo o vestido novo da Hermione) e o jantar deles em uma questão de segundos. Harry começou a xingar veementemente enquanto se levantava. Ele tirou seus óculos de mentira para que pudesse ver propriamente. "Não importa o que eu faça! Nada dá certo! Me desculpe! Eu…"

Hermione o interrompeu com risada. Ele se perguntou se ela finalmente enlouqueceu. "Não vê," ela disse entre risadinhas, "quanto mais tentar, pior as coisas ficam."

Ele se viu começando a se juntar aos risos. "Eu queria que isso fosse tão especial," ele disse enquanto ria. "Eu queria..." Ele então levou a mão ao bolso, tirando uma pequena caixa preta que imediatamente ficou encharcada. Ela olhou para ela e ficou chocada. "Acho que somos um tanto jovens para um pedido verdadeiro," ele disse, ficando um pouco sério, "mas pensei em te dar um anel de promessa." Ele abriu a caixa, revelando uma pulseira prateada sem pedra nela. Tinha '_Harry & Hermione_' cravado nela. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, mesmo enquanto água pingava das caras deles. "Quero te mostrar e a todo mundo mais que eu te amo, e que pretendo me casar com você quando for a hora certa. Por ora, peço que use este símbolo do meu amor até que eu o substitua por um anel de noivado." Ele tirou da caixa, ela silenciosamente segurou a mão esquerda, e ele a colocou no dedo dela, e magicamente ajustou o tamanho. Considerando o que aconteceu no almoço, ele estava contente de ter posto esse feitiço.

Com a chuva do jeito que estava, ele não podia dizer se sua amada chorava ou não enquanto ele colocava o anel no dedo dela, ou quando ela o beijou apaixonadamente enquanto ficavam na chuva.

Eles foram brevemente interrompidos por um pequeno POP próximo a eles. Eles se separaram imediatamente e Harry mirou sua mão para o intruso, prontos para combater quem quer que fosse.

"Dobby lamenta que Dobby não tenha colocado proteção contra chuva sobre a mesa," ele disse com tristeza. Mesmo na chuva, era óbvio que ele estava chorando. "Sua refeição está sendo arruinada e está sendo culpa de Dobby. Harry Potter devia punir Dobby."

Foi nesse momento que ambos olharam para os pratos cheios do que havia se tornado sopa e começaram a rir de novo. "Tudo bem, Dobby. Você não fez chover. Acha que poderia nos preparar mais dois pratos e levá-las para a Sala Precisa?" Harry disse. Ele encarou a Hermione, que assentiu com alegria. "Estaremos lá em alguns minutos."

"Sim, Harry Potter, senhor," ele respondeu antes de se afastar.

Harry segurou a mão da Hermione, e eles começaram a voltar para o castelo. Harry começou a cantar, "Beijando na chuva, só bei..."

"Calado," ela riu, antes de andar em volta para beijá-lo ainda mais.

Eles lentamente voltaram para o castelo, parando uns poucos minutos para beijar. Eles abriram a porta e entraram, pingando por todo o chão. Eles não deram cinco passos dentro antes de ouvirem a voz de Draco Malfoy do salão próximo. Eles o ouviram e a seus cães de guarda andando em sua direção.

"São Potter e sua sangue-ruim imunda! O que andaram fazendo, beijando na lama?"

O casal encarou um ao outro por um momento, e continuou a andar até a escada, completamente ignorando a fuinha.

"Não vai me ignorar, sangue-ruim!" ele gritou para as costas deles enquanto pegava sua varinha. Ambos o ouviram fazer isso e pegaram suas varinhas, se preparando para se defenderem. Harry estava usando sua armadura de dragão por baixo de seu terno, mas não achou que Hermione estava usando a dela sob o vestido.

"Expelliarmus!" veio a última voz que eles esperavam que os ajudasse. Eles se viraram para ver Severo Snape pegando a varinha do Malfoy. Harry ficou tenso ainda mais do que já estava ao ver aquele assassino.

Draco cercou o seu diretor de casa. "Por que faria isso, Snape?" Eu poderia..."

"Amaldiçoar estudantes pelas costas te deixará encrencado," ele disse enquanto lhe devolvendo a varinha. "Vocês três, de volta para o dormitório da Sonserina. Vou lidar com... o casal feliz." Ele silenciosamente lançou um patrono para o salão mais próximo enquanto Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle obedeceram.

"Aquilo era uma corça?" perguntou Hermione, curiosa sobre o animal prateado que havia indubitavelmente ido buscar o diretor após apenas permitir-lhes uma breve visão.

"Silêncio!" ele chiou com raiva. "Pingando água sobre o castelo é contra as regras da escola. Mesmo que eu não tenha o feliz privilégio de puni-los eu mesmo, me certificarei de que..."

"Olá, Severo," disse Dumbledore de trás dele. "A que devo o prazer?" Harry observava os olhos do diretor olharem em volta e focarem neles. Ele podia jurar que seus olhos se focaram na mão esquerda da Hermione por um segundo mais do que necessário. "Entendo. O Sr. Potter e a Senhorita Granger foram aparentemente apanhados na chuva," ele disse calmamente.

"Eles estão sujando o castelo enquanto falamos." Era verdade que ainda estavam pingando com água e uma poça estava se formando por trás deles. "Eles podem ser seus favoritos, mas exijo que sejam disciplinados."

"Suponho que você esteja correto." Ele se virou para eles. "Dez pontos cada serão removidos da Grifinória, e vocês dois servirão uma detenção com a Professora McGonagall amanhã à noite." Ele então se virou para o diretor da Sonserina. "Isso te satisfaz, Severo, o u deveria pendurá-los pelos polegares?"

"Ótimo," Snape chiou, e então foi em direção ao calabouço.

Dumbledore se virou para o jovem casal e tirou sua varinha, secando Hermione, Harry e então a poça. "Vocês deviam ter se secado quando entraram no castelo," ele disse, em tom de conversa, com um brilho nos olhos. "Feliz aniversário, Srta. Granger."

"O-obrigada, Senhor."

"Eu gosto do novo anel no seu dedo. Incidentalmente, vocês dois parecem muito bem. Boa noite." Dumbledore foi até seu escritório, e o jovem casal foi para a Sala Precisa, aonde Dobby preparara suas novas refeições.

As próximas semanas se passaram com aulas, o clube de duelos do Sirius, Quadribol, treinamento pessoal, e o treinamento da AH. Tudo que McGonagall mandou Harry e Hermione fazerem na detenção foi magicamente limpar a sala de aula dela, o que demorou cerca de cinco minutos. Ela disse que ela não pensou que molhar o chão durante uma tempestade devesse ser uma infração quando um simples feitiço limpa tudo.

A Armada de Hogwarts estava indo bem, e Harry estava contente com o progresso que estavam fazendo. Ele estava impressionado com a Sala precisa sendo capaz de satisfazer todas as necessidades deles. O teto incrivelmente alto que ela desenvolveu para eles era a parte mais incrível para Harry. As pessoas que estavam com eles estavam todas a fim de aprender e praticar as partes deles na Armada de Hogwarts.

Quando o '_Berrador_' relatou uma fuga em massa de Azkaban durante a primeira semana de Outubro, serviu para motivar ainda mais os membros da Armada de Hogwarts, assim como convencer os outros a se juntarem. Harry tinha sua pele de dragão remanescente transformada em tantas vestimentas quanto pôde, o que era vinte e oito, que ele distribuiu para as pessoas que ele pensava que estavam dando seu melhor no treinamento. Eles aceitaram as vestes com gratidão, jurando sempre usá-las.

No dia 30 de Outubro, Draco parecia particularmente satisfeito consigo mesmo durante a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, então Harry realizou Legilimência nele, e encontrou a informação que precisava. Usando moedas enfeitiçadas que sua brilhante namorada inventara para comunicação, ele chamou uma reunião da AH naquela noite. Ele começou dizendo as palavras, "O ataque será amanhã."

**Observação de ****witowsmp: I've purposely not mentioned what Hogwarts' Army is training on so that there'll be surprises in the next chapter, which I plan to publish in a few days.**

**Tradução: Intencionalmente deixei de mencionar o que a Armada de Hogwarts está treinando para que haja surpresas no próximo capítulo, que planejo publicar em alguns dias.**


	40. A Batalha das Eras

**Warning: **_**Deathly Hallows**_** spoilers in this chapter.**

**Tradução: Spoilers de **_**Relíquias da Morte**_** neste capítulo.**

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 40 – A Batalha das Eras**

Harry acordou em 31 de Outubro de 1995 muito cansado. Ele não sabia exatamente a que horas ele foi dormir, mas sabia que havia demorado muito. Entretanto, ele sabia que não tinha tempo para ficar na cama. Ele se esticou e se preparou para seus exercícios matinais.

Ele deu à Hermione um beijo excepcionalmente apaixonado quando ele a encontrou no fundo da escadaria dela, que ela devolveu com entusiasmo. Ambos sabiam que todos os seus planos futuros dependiam dos eventos daquele dia, e não havia garantia de que algum deles sobreviveria. Ele a olhou nos olhos e disse, "Eu te amo. Não importa o que aconteça hoje, nunca esqueça isso."

"Eu te amo também e vou te amar pra sempre."

Logo, os outros se juntaram a eles, então os cinco parceiros de exercício da Grifinória foram até a Sala Precisa, que eles começaram a usar para sua ginástica em vez do baú do Harry. Eles encontraram a Luna lá, e concordaram em fazer uma ginástica leve naquele dia, apenas o bastante para despertar seus músculos, não cansá-los. Eles entenderam que teriam muito exercício antes do fim do dia.

A caminho do café da manhã, eles notaram um grande grupo de cerca de quarenta aurores se dirigindo até a porta. Harry perguntou, "O que está havendo?" e um deles chamou pelo ombro.

"Ataque no Beco Diagonal. Todos nós estamos indo."

A mandíbula de Harry caiu. Ele naturalmente vira pequenos grupos de aurores deixando o castelo para cuidar de ataques, mas nunca tantos. Ele também sabia que era política padrão de Comensal da Morte agora impedir o flú de funcionar quando quer que estejam atacando, que é porque os aurores pararam de usar o flú para ir a qualquer lugar, em vez disso correndo para fora das barreiras de Hogwarts e aparatando o mais próximo do ataque quanto possível. Ele também sabia, "É uma distração!"

Os aurores já haviam partido quando ele suspirou isso para seus amigos. "Riddle não quer os aurores aqui enquanto ele ataca, então ele os atraiu para fora."

A sobrancelha de Hermione estriou enquanto ela considerava isso. "Provavelmente você tem razão. O ataque será mais fácil agora que a maioria dos aurores se foi."

"Bem," disse Rony, "É melhor tomarmos café da manhã enquanto tivermos a chance." Todo mundo o encarou como se ele tivesse um braço a mais.

"Como pode pensar em comida numa hora dessas?" sua irmã perguntou.

"Bem, precisaremos de energia se vamos lutar com Comensais da Morte," ele disse antes de entrar no salão.

Sabendo que Rony tinha razão, Harry disse, "Vamos," e o seguiu.

Enquanto o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu concordara que precisavam de energia, ele não pensava que Rony precisava das vinte panquecas que começou a devorar, e silenciosamente se perguntou se mesmo o Rony pudesse comer tanto. Harry não estava se sentindo com muita fome, mas forçou algumas salsichas e uma panqueca para dentro antes de ouvirem uma explosão barulhenta lá fora.

Harry e toda a AH, assim como Dumbledore, se levantaram. Fawkes apareceu na frente dele com uma nota. O diretor leu a nota e então calmamente anunciou, "Parece que as forças de Voldemort decidiram atacar Hogwarts hoje. Monitores, por favor, escoltem todos os estudantes para seus dormitórios, onde eles deverão estar seguros."

Harry sentiu os olhos de cada membro da Armada de Hogwarts nele enquanto começava a caminhar até o professor envelhecido.

"Sim, Harry?" ele disse.

"Creio que é hora de cumprir a profecia," ele respondeu neutralmente.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos por um momento e os reabriu. "Creio que esteja certo." Ele suspirou. "Suponho que a Senhorita Granger também estará com você."

"Na verdade," ele disse nervosamente. "Estive trabalhando com um grupo de sessenta e nove estudantes do quarto ano pra cima em modos de defender o castelo pelos últimos meses. Nós nos chamamos Armada de Hogwarts. Temos um plano, e especialmente com os aurores ausentes, vocês precisam de nós."

"Isso é ridículo!" declarou Snape, que estava por perto.

Harry encarou seu antigo professor. "Ridículo é deixar uma assassino como você..."

"Chega!" disse Dumbledore. "Não precisamos lutar entre nós mesmos hoje. Harry, me conte os planos de sua armada."

"Mas Alvo," disse McGonagall, "Certamente..."

"Minerva, há centenas de Comensais da Morte avançando na gente, e só algumas dúzias de adultos para combatê-los." Ela empalideceu. "Tom foi esperto em distrair os aurores, e a batalha acabará antes que voltem. Perderemos se lutarmos sozinhos. Se falharmos, todas essas crianças provavelmente serão mortas. Ao nos unirmos, ao menos teremos uma chance. Precisamos de toda a ajuda que conseguirmos." Minerva não parecia feliz, mas ficou quieta. Ele então anunciou, "Membros da Armada de Hogwarts que desejarem lutar podem ficar. O resto de vocês, vão para seus dormitórios." Ele então se virou para Harry. "Agora me diga, qual o seu plano?"

Harry parecia um pouco surpreso. "O Ministro não..."

Com um brilho no olhar, Dumbledore disse, Vou lidar com o Ministro. Me conte o seu plano de batalha."

O diretor estava muito impressionado com os planos de batalha, e permitiu a Harry instruir a armada para se posicionar enquanto ele arranjava as defesas do castelo. Suas últimas palavras para Harry foram, "Vou tentar cansar Voldemort para você." Os membros da A.H. começaram a deixar o salão. Alguns saíram pelas portas principais, enquanto dois grupos, um dos quais Harry desejava poder se juntar, ia para as torres. Harry estava impressionado com o modo que a Sala Precisa recriara as torres para que pudessem praticar.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, entretanto, sabia que não podia se cansar combatendo Comensais da Morte. Ele só tinha um alvo primário, e apenas se defenderia a caminho para Voldemort, não tentar enfrentar cada Comensal da Morte, ou quaisquer criaturas que se juntassem a Riddle que ele visse. Enquanto ele lentamente marchava para o salão prestes a ficar vazio, ele podia sentir Hermione tentando alcançá-lo. Parte dele desejava que ele pudesse falar com ela para que ela fique na retaguarda enquanto ele ouvia os sons da batalha externa que já começara, mas a outra parte dele estava contente em tê-la com ele enquanto encaravam o que quer que o destino reservasse para eles.

Ele não havia alcançado Harry, quando ele ouviu um ruído familiar atrás dele. "Cruci... Ai," gritou Draco Malfoy. Harry começara a sair do caminho e se virar na primeira sílaba daquela praga, e quando ele completamente se virou, ele viu Hermione lhe dando uma aula de caratê trouxa que ele não esqueceria em breve. O pálido Babador da Morte já tinha um olho roxo se formando enquanto a namorada do Harry continuava a bater nele.

"Seu sujo, desprezível," ele o socava ou chutava com cada palavra. Harry quase se lamentava por Draco quando ela o chutava entre as pernas. Ele caiu, mas ela o pegava e continuava a bater nele. "covarde, ataca pela retaguarda..."

Harry notou que Crabbe e Goyle estavam se movendo até Hermione no que estava aparentemente correndo até eles e imediatamente se pôs entre eles e sua namorada, que ainda estava liberando mais de quatro anos em seu inimigo, cujo nariz possivelmente quebrado sangrava enquanto ele chorava, "San-gue-ruim, quando m-meu p-pai..." Harry se preparou para derrubar os dois idiotas, confiante de que poderia segurá-los porque massa muscular não ganha uma luta se você sabe o que está fazendo. Entretanto, ele não precisou porque Goyle foi chutado por Neville, que começou a lutar.

A atenção de Harry se virou para Crabbe, e ele começou a demonstrar suas mais recentes aulas de caratê no exemplo de porque famílias não deviam cruzar entre si. Seu tamanho não podia salvá-lo de seu oponente bem treinado. Em minutos, ele estava inconsciente. Harry se virou para ver o ferido, abatido e sangrento Draco também estava 'apagado', assim como Goyle. Neville tinha algumas marcas vermelhas na cara, mas fora isso estava bem. Hermione parecia um pouco chocada consigo mesma, e tinha algum sangue do oponente nela.

"Vamos estuporá-los e escondê-los para que não possam mais ajudar seu mestre," sugeriu Harry, e puxou sua varinha. Ele então estuporou, amarrou e levitou Crabbe e começou a andar. Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo até que as vítimas foram deixadas sem cerimônia no mesmo armário de vassouras onde Crabbe e Goyle foram postos anos atrás, enquanto Rony e Harry os imitaram para descobrir o que pudessem sobre a Câmara Secreta. Depois que eles magicamente trancaram e silenciaram a porta, Neville deixou para se juntar à sua divisão na A.H., desejando boa sorte ao jovem casal.

Harry se virou para Hermione enquanto ele levava o capuz de sua armadura de dragão sobre a cabeça, e então punha suas luvas. Ela fez o mesmo enquanto assistiam um ao outro enquanto ouviam a luta lá fora. Ele deu a ela um beijo que pode ter durado segundos ou horas, e então se retraiu. Olhando nos olhos dela, ele perguntou, "Está pronta?" Ela assentiu e ele puxou um pequeno galho do bolso e o aumentou, revelando sua Firebolt. Ele montou nela e disse, "Fique atrás de mim e segure firme."

"Tudo bem, todo mundo, lembrem-se de suas formações. Vamos!" gritou Rony enquanto ele decolava em sua vassoura. Todo mundo do time de Quadribol da Grifinória (fora o Harry) estava com eles na torre de Astronomia, junto com alguns membros dos times da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal, e outros estudantes que eram bons de vôo. Hermione encantara vassouras comuns para todo mundo que não tivesse ao menos uma tão rápida quanto a Nimbus 2000. Cada um deles tinha uma mochila cheia de surpresas criada pelos gêmeos Weasley para o inimigo.

O grupo voou em uma formação similar à de aviões de guerra enquanto eles começaram a preencher o céu. Gina estava próxima ao irmão dela enquanto se moviam bem acima do grupo de Voldemort antes de serem notados e começaram a derrubar o que quer que tenham tirado de suas sacolas no grupo de Comensais da Morte e gigantes. Fred derrubou um pântano portátil bem na frente de um gigante, que perdeu seu equilíbrio e caiu de cara na lama recém-formada. Ele apontou sua varinha nos pés do monstro e atirou cinco _Reductos_ – o bastante para machucar um gigante resistente à magia ao ponto que ele não conseguia se levantar.

Jorge derrubou alguma coisa em uma Comensal da Morte que a transformou em um canário, e então atingiu a inimiga esvoaçante com um reducto, tornando o mundo um lugar mais seguro. Por ora, os Comensais da Morte estavam atirando nos atacantes aéreos. À distância, grandes raios de luz podiam ser vistos onde Voldemort começara a duelar com o Professor Dumbledore. Com algum esforço, Gina Weasley tirou os olhos daquela batalha incrível para observar o ambiente à sua volta. Os olhos dela miravam um ruivo familiar de pé no lado errado do campo de batalha.

"Olhem!" ela gritou, "É o Percy!"

Os outros Weasleys encararam para ver que o irmão deles estava de fato na batalha. Ele não estava usando uma máscara, mas estava claramente no outro lado enquanto tonteava o Professor Aruna de Runas Antigas. Ele estava desaparecido desde que o prédio do Ministério foi tomado, mas agora era óbvio o que acontecera. Perto dele estava uma mulher gorda e baixa que lembrava um sapo. Ela disse alguma coisa que Gina não conseguiu ouvir antes de apontar sua varinha ao Weasley mais jovem. Ginevra se preparou para se desviar de qualquer maldição viesse, mas viu que não havia necessidade. Percy atirou na mulher-sapo com uma azaração que lhe arrancou a cabeça e então deu uma olhada na irmã. No momento que seus olhos se encontraram, Percy repentinamente caiu morto.

Atrás dele, ela viu ninguém mais que Lúcio Malfoy, completo com sua mão esquerda prateada, com uma expressão de desgosto, apontando sua varinha onde o 'traidor do sangue' estava um momento atrás.

Tendo acabado de deixar Harry e Hermione, Neville Longbottom correu para a batalha com sua varinha pronta. Ele imediatamente viu Susan Bones duelando com dois Comensais da Morte mascarados e disparou um reducto em um deles, explodindo seu braço direito. A outra estava distraída por um momento, permitindo a Susan derrubá-la na luta.

Neville ouvira um chiado perto dele enquanto Susan olhava para ele assustada. "ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!" ela gritou. Ele se virou e viu uma cobra enorme com sua boca aberta, se preparando para atacar. Agindo por puro instinto, ele apontou sua varinha para dentro da boca da cobra e gritou, "Reducto!" A explosão saiu do outro lado da cabeça da cobra. Infelizmente, a última ação de Nagini em morder a varinha foi bem sucedida em parti-la em duas, embora fosse muito tarde para salvar a própria vida.

Neville murmurou um praguejo enquanto ele olhava para os restos quebrados da varinha de seu pai, e então tirou um dentão de sua mochila. Todo mundo que sabia sobre Horcruxes estava carregando uma presa de basilisco para que fossem capazes de se livrar de Nagini se viessem a topar com ela. Sem hesitação, ele pegou o dente e espetou o cadáver de Nagini, causando um grito a ser emitido enquanto fumaça verde se emanava dele.

Susan assistiu confusa. "O que foi..."

"Reducto!" gritou um Comensal da Morte, atingindo Susan direto no peito, fazendo ela cair. Neville correu, desarmado até o matador mascarado. Ele mirou sua varinha para Longbottom, que conseguiu abaixar, ao mesmo tempo, chutando seu agressor no quadril. Ele caiu, Neville pegou sua varinha e atirou um "_Reducto!_" na cabeça do matador.

Enquanto Neville corria de volta para Susan para encontrá-la sorrindo, mencionando que ela estava usando um dos coletes de dragão, Harry e Hermione voaram rapidamente em sua Firebolt. Eles deixaram o prédio bem a tempo de ver Neville destruir a última Horcrux. A bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração agiu como a atiradora de seu namorado, atirando em quaisquer inimigos que pudesse, enquanto mantendo seu braço esquerdo envolto a Potter. Ela sorriu enquanto ela via seis Comensais da Morte derrubados a fogo da torre, contente em ver que aquela divisão da A.H. estava fazendo seu trabalho. Ela franziu quando ela viu um gigante bater em Angelina Johnson, que voara muito baixo, para fora da vassoura, mas sabia que não podiam ajudá-la. Eles tinham coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Ela mal ouviu Gina gritar, "Olhem! É o Percy", mas claramente reconheceu o Weasley sumido de pé perto de sua chefa, Umbridge, a quem ela conhecia de uma foto no '_Berrador_'.

Ele ouviu Umbridge dizer em uma voz suave. "Veja, Weasley, é sua tola irmã traidora do sangue," enquanto apontava sua varinha. Hermione apontara sua varinha para o grande sapo enquanto ela dizia, "_Avada..._"

Nesse momento, Hermione assistia enquanto a cabeça da bruxa era explodida, mas não por ela. Ela viu Percy, com sua varinha ainda para fora, olhar para sua irmã, cuja vida ele salvara, por um momento antes de cair para frente, morto. Ela viu o Lúcio olhando para sua última vítima enquanto comentava, "traidor do sangue imundo," e então os encarou enquanto Harry os aproximava da batalha entre Voldemort e Dumbledore. "Ah, Potter." Ele apontou sua varinha para eles. "Av…" Ele agora caía morto, e Hermione encarou chocada para Severo Snape, que estava apontando sua varinha onde Lúcio estava.

"Eu sempre soube que você era um traidor, Snape!" disse uma voz esganiçada. "_AvadaKedavra!_" Um raio de luz verde foi lançado da varinha de Riddle para o peito de Snape, o matando instantaneamente. Tom virou sua atenção para eles. "Ah! Harry Potter e sua sangue-ruim. Presumo que estão aqui para se juntarem a seu precioso diretor." Foi nesse momento que Hermione notou Dumbledore deitado no chão, morto aos pés de Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas conjurou um muro negro e denso em volta deles, "Para que ninguém nos incomode."

Harry parou a vassoura e eles desceram, deixando a Firebolt cair no chão. Harry disse, "Vamos acabar com isso," enquanto apontavam suas varinhas.

Ao mesmo tempo, Sirius Black estava trancado em combate com sua prima, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Senti saudade dos papos que batíamos em Azkaban," ele disse enquanto se desviava de outro raio de luz verde. Ele lançou um silencioso reducto nela. "... onde você disse que queria morrer."

"Crucio!" Sirius se desviou desse também. "Não sinto saudade de você, seu traidor do sangue imundo! Nascido como o futuro chefe de uma grande família, apenas para trair seu próprio status do sangue! AvadaKedavra!"

Sirius pulou fora do caminho, mas isso pôs um buraco no robe que ele estava vestindo.

Bella continuou, "Se misturando com outros traidores do sangue, mestiços e sangues-ruins! Crucio!"

Este tiro o atingiu, e ele se viu cair no chão enquanto sua prima ria dele. Anos de bloquear seus sentimentos em Azkaban lhe deram muito mais tolerância ao sofrimento que a maioria das pessoas. Ele conseguiu manter suas mãos trêmulas em sua varinha, mirar na direção geral dela, e dizer, "Re-duc-to!" Um raio de luz vermelha foi atirado de sua varinha, atingindo Bellatrix na testa. O resultado não foi bonito, mas o mundo virou um lugar melhor. Seu sorriso virou um franzido enquanto ouvia Tom Riddle se gabar para Harry sobre matar Dumbledore. Ele voltou para a luta.

McGonagall tinha visto o diretor ir atrás de Você-Sabe-Quem e imediatamente pôs todas as habilidades dela em destruir tantos inimigos quanto possível. Ela já havia matado sete Comensais da Morte, não que ela estivesse orgulhosa disso – mas isso era guerra. Ela estava no momento combatendo outro matador mascarado. Ela apontou a varinha para sua máscara e silenciosamente a transformou em uma sanguessuga gigante. Ele gritou de dor enquanto derrubava sua varinha, e Minerva instantaneamente o aliviou daquela dor terrível. Incidentalmente, ela também aliviou o assassino da vida dele. Ela empalideceu enquanto ela ouvia Voldemort dizer à distância, "Ah! Harry Potter e sua sangue-ruim. Presumo que estão aqui para se juntarem a seu precioso diretor."

O Professor Flitwick sorriu enquanto via ainda outro inimigo cair vítima das armas dos gêmeos Weasley, se perguntando por que eles nunca usaram seus talentos excepcionais na sala de aula. Ele sabia que conseguiram um 'O' em seus N.O.M.s de Feitiços, mas ainda não tinha sido capaz de fazer com que fizessem muito em suas aulas.

Ele virou sua atenção de volta para o gigante que ele estava combatendo e lançou um "Reducto!" direto no olho esquerdo dele. A criatura uivou de dor enquanto lançava a perna para Flitwick, que mal se desviara a tempo. De repente, a ponta de uma grande flecha saiu do peito do gigante. Ele olhou para baixo com seu único olho horrorizado, e caiu morto. Flitwick deu um curto aceno para Hagrid, que estava de pé a uma distância com seu arco.

O minúsculo professor então se virou para um grupo de três Comensais da Morte, usando seu tamanho e velocidade para sua vantagem como o fizera durante os 'bons e velhos tempos' quando ele era um duelista profissional. Quando o último caiu, um pé gigante veio por trás e o chutou. O homenzinho foi atirado por cerca de trinta pés com o chute.

Hagrid correra para aquele gigante com lágrimas em seus olhos e começou a socá-lo na cintura com tudo que tinha, até que ele percebeu que tinha um alvo melhor. Um soco meio gigante na virilha fez aquele gigante cair no chão em agonia, e Rúbeo pegou seu arco e fez o que tinha que fazer. Então ele ouviu a voz de Tom Riddle à distância dizendo a Harry e Hermione que eles estavam prestes a se juntar ao diretor, obviamente significando que ele estava morto. Ele rugiu e então correu até o Comensal da Morte mais próximo com uma fúria que ninguém jamais tinha visto nele, e prontamente o rasgou no meio.

Lado a lado, Harry e Hermione estavam trocando feitiços com alguém que provavelmente era o mais poderoso bruxo vivo. Quer dizer, se você puder chamar a criatura morta-viva com cara de rato de bruxo. Hermione transformou o solo embaixo de Tom em areia movediça, mas ele apontou sua varinha para o solo, congelando-o ao mesmo tempo em que desviava de um _reducto_ silencioso de Harry.

"Vejo que andou aprendendo alguns truques," ele provocou, distraindo Harry do fato que seu feitiço congelante alcançara seu inimigo.

"Aprendi o bastante," Harry respondeu, dando um passo, apenas para escorregar. Ele mal se equilibrara a tempo para se desviar de um raio de magia verde. "Sei sobre suas Horcruxes."

Isso conseguiu a atenção de Riddle, embora ele fingisse que isso não o preocupava. "É mesmo?" Ele conjurou o que parecia cinqüenta balas e as mandou ao jovem casal.

Enquanto ele se abaixava para evitá-las, Harry disse, "Primeiro o diário." As balas passaram por eles enquanto seu inimigo via pelos seus olhos vermelhos. Hermione lançou um, "Reducto!" que Voldemort facilmente evitou.

CRACK! Sem serem notadas pelo jovem casal, as balas conjuradas se viraram, e agora as atingiam nas costas. Se eles não estivessem usando suas armaduras de corpo inteiro, eles estariam mortos. Do jeito que estava, ambos caíram para frente e teriam várias feridas. Ambas as suas varinhas foram partidas.

Voldemort ria enquanto declarava. "É exatamente onde você per... o quê?"

Do solo, Harry mandou um reducto sem varinha ao pé de seu inimigo mortal, quebrando-o e o enviando para o solo. "Notou que sua cobra morreu há alguns minutos atrás? Foi esfaqueada com um dente de basilisco."

Enquanto Harry e Hermione se levantaram, Riddle formou um pé de prata em si mesmo e pôs sua varinha de lado. "Nada mais de se segurar!" ele cuspiu, enquanto uma grande bola de fogo com um rádio de seis pés foi atirado direto para eles.

Sabendo que eles não podiam se desviar, ambos lançaram um feitiço congelante de cada mão. A bola de fogo caiu congelada no chão e se partiu a duas polegadas de distância deles. Harry disse simplesmente, "Os dedos de Dumbledore foram machucados enquanto ele destruía o anel de Sonserina." Ele ia ficar de luto por Dumbledore mais tarde; agora, ele tinha que vencer esta batalha por todo mundo, e usaria quaisquer meios psicológicos fossem necessários para distrair seu inimigo.

Por um instante, houve um lampejo de medo nos olhos de Voldemort. "O velho tolo! Não me surpreende que foi tão fácil matá-lo." Voldemort apontou para a grama, que se transformou em visgo do diabo e começou a agarrá-los.

Trincando os dentes, Harry aparatou diretamente atrás de Voldemort e lhe deu uma joelhada nas costas, fazendo-o cair. Hermione, que aparecera próxima ao namorado um momento mais tarde, o baniu para a planta fatal, que começou a agarrá-lo enquanto ele a transformava de volta em grama. Ele se rolou para fora, tentando evitar duas azarações enviadas para ele, mas só se desviou de uma. A outra, uma maldição cortante enviada por Hermione, cortou sua cauda de rato em duas. Ele se levantou, fingindo que não sentia dor, e lhes lançou uma nuvem de poeira.

Depois que ambos puseram feitiços cabeça de bolha, Harry continuou, "Aposto que você nunca soube que Régulo Black roubou o medalhão de Sonserina de você. Estava na verdade na Mansão Black, a casa de meu padrinho."

Um raio de luz verde foi atirado de ambas as palmas de Voldemort em sua raiva sobre a notícia. Eles foram facilmente evitados, e ambos Harry e Hermione tinham uma abertura em seu oponente. Ele convocou uma rocha próxima direto na cabeça de Riddle enquanto ela congelava o solo sob seus pés. Quando se abaixou para evitar a rocha, ele escorregou e caiu. Ele rugiu, zangado por ter sua própria idéia usada contra ele. Ele decidiu conjurar novas balas para voar para eles, mas o casal as baniu de volta para ele desta vez. Ele mal as evitou.

Harry disse com um sorriso, "Foi um pouco mais complicado tirar a Taça de Lufa-Lufa do cofre Lestrange," enquanto mandava um córrego de petróleo de sua mão ao monstro na frente dele. Enquanto Voldemort estava tentando bloquear sua cara, Hermione atirou uma pequena bola de fogo nele. Riddle gritou de agonia enquanto conseguia um feitiço congelante, mas agora sua cara de rato estava mais marcada do que nunca.

"Crucio!" Voldemort gritou enquanto o feitiço atirado de ambas as suas mãos para Harry, dando a ele nenhum lugar para se desviar. Atingiu sua cara exposta, e ele caiu no chão, sentindo mais dor do que nunca.

Falando pela primeira vez desde que o duelo começou, Hermione disse, "Não pudemos acreditar que você escondeu o Diadema de Corvinal na mesma sala que quase todo estudante de Hogwarts usa para esconder coisas," enquanto ela mandava um reducto que explodiu a mão direita de Riddle e libertou Harry de seu tormento.

"Calada, SANGUE-RUIM!" ele gritou, enquanto um sectumsempra a atingiu direto no peito, a derrubando.

Nesse momento, enquanto Harry ainda estava no chão, ele sentiu mais raiva do que nunca antes. Ele gritou, "A Horcrux em mim também foi destruída!" enquanto um reducto foi atirado de cada um dos dedos de Harry, todos os quais estavam apontados para Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ele foi feito em pedaços.

O muro em volta deles desapareceu para revelar que a batalha em volta deles acabara. Mais aliados do que Harry se importaria em imaginar estavam deitados no chão em volta deles, mas nenhum inimigo estava de pé.

Harry não notou seus amigos indo até ele enqanto ele corria para Hermione, só para encontrá-la sorrindo para ele, embora ela estivesse obviamente sentindo dor. "Minha armadura parou a azaração. Só estava sem fôlego."

Nesse momento, Harry começou a sentir a dor de suas próprias feridas, especialmente as balas que lhe atingiram as costas. "É melhor voltarmos para o castelo."

**Epílogo:**

"E por último, mas certamente não menos," disse Ministro Vehosia. "A Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, vai para Hermione Granger e Harry Potter."

Era aproximadamente seis semanas depois da batalha final, o último dia de aula em Hogwarts antes dos feriados, e por insistência do Ministro, eles estavam tendo um banquete de premiação no Salão. A sede do Ministério precisava de muita renovação depois que os aurores, que venceram a pequena batalha no Beco Diagonal, foram enviados para recuperar seu quartel-general. Não sobraram muitas pessoas lá, e aqueles que estavam lá estavam desencantados em saber que seu mestre estava morto. O Ministério da Magia estaria oficialmente se mudando de volta durante o feriado, para que a partida não incomodasse a escola.

O jovem casal aceitou os prêmios do Ministro e corou com o aplauso. Eles se juntaram aos outros que foram premiados durante a cerimônia. Todo mundo que havia participado na batalha recebeu uma Ordem de Merlin, pelo menos de terceira classe. Harry se sentou perto do Professor Flitwick, que não foi morto na batalha, mas ferido de tal forma que ele precisaria de uma bengala pelo resto de sua vida. Ele, junto com Rony, Fred, Jorge, Angelina Johnson (que estava viva, mas não mais poderia jogar Quadribol por causa de um braço ruim quando caiu), McGonagall e Hagrid, receberam uma Ordem de Merlin de segunda classe.

Nenhum Weasley fora o Percy foi morto ou ferido, e Gina se certificou de contar a todo mundo as circunstâncias da morte de seu irmão. Harry nunca entenderia por que Snape salvara sua vida ao trair o Lúcio, mas se perguntou se tinha algo a ver com o motivo pelo qual Dumbledore confiava nele. Já que ambos estavam mortos, ele não tinha ninguém a quem perguntar.

McGonagall foi recentemente confirmada como a nova diretora de Hogwarts pela junta de Governadores. O único professor a ser morto foi a Professora Vector de Aritmancia, Hermione não aceitou bem a morte, e Harry fez seu melhor para consolá-la. A nova diretora substituiu aquela professora dentro de duas semanas e as aulas continuaram.

Hermione suspirou para Harry, "O que planejou para os feriados?"

Era a véspera de Natal

Quando na Rua dos Alfeneiros

Uma motocicleta invisível

Desceu do céu

Ela carregava Harry Potter

Hermione Granger também

Eles começaram a derrubar bombas de bosta

Até as doze e trinta e dois

A porta abriu muito

Revelando um homem

Que logo começou a gritar

De acordo com o plano

A moto voou sobre ele

Bombas de bosta foram derrubadas

Até que Válter Dursley

Estava coberto com excremento

Fim

Para qualquer um interessado, isso é o que aconteceu depois:

Em Junho de 1996, Harry e Hermione passaram em seus N.O.M.s com louvor.

Em Junho de 1997, Harry oficialmente propôs para Hermione.

Em Setembro de 1997, Harry e Hermione se tornaram Monitores-Chefes.

Em Junho de 1998, eles passaram em seus N.I.E.M.s com louvor, e mais importante, Harry e Hermione se casaram. Ambos acabaram ensinando em Hogwarts – DCAT e Transformação, respectivamente.

Harry, Hermione e Neville continuaram com suas aulas de caratê e eventualmente se tornaram faixas pretas.

**Observação do tradutor: A história original acaba aqui. Talvez eu escreva um capítulo extra com Harry descobrindo a verdade sobre o Snape.**


	41. Descobrindo a Verdade

**Observação: Diferente dos outros capítulos, que são traduções de uma fanfic feita por outra pessoa, este capítulo é de minha própria autoria.**

**Uma Questão Sirius**

**Capítulo 41 – Descobrindo a Verdade**

Hermione Granger não pôde evitar notar como seu namorado parecia triste. "Algum problema, Harry?"

"Hermione, Snape realmente estava do nosso lado." Ele disse. "E nunca vou descobrir por que."

"Não tenha tanta certeza, Harry." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Como não?" Ele agora estava confuso. "Snape e Dumbledore eram as únicas pessoas que sabiam a verdade e estão ambos mortos."

"Nunca leu _Hogwarts: Uma História_?" Ela perguntou como de costume. "Todos os diretores mortos aparecem em quadros no escritório do diretor para dar conselhos ao atual diretor. Quer falar com o falecido Diretor Dumbledore? Vá ao escritório da Diretora McGonagall e fale com o retrato dele."

Contente com a possibilidade de descobrir a verdade, Harry deu um beijão na Hermione e foi correndo até o escritório da diretora. "Sr. Potter, o que posso fazer por você?" Perguntou a diretora.

"Diretora McGonagall, posso falar com a pintura do Professor Dumbledore?" He pediu.

"Certamente, Sr. Potter."

"Olá, Harry." Alvo Dumbledore disse.

"Professor Dumbledore, agora que Riddle está morto, posso saber por que você confiava tanto no Snape?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu lamento, Harry, mas prometi ao Severo que nunca contaria a ninguém." Dumbledore solenemente respondeu.

"Você pode ter prometido, Alvo, mas eu não." Disse outro retrato. "Terei o maior prazer em contar o que fez um colega Sonserina lutar valentemente contra aquele monstro."

"Me desculpe, mas não creio que tenhamos sido apresentados." Disse Harry.

"Onde estão meus modos?" O diretor disse. "Sou Fineus Nigellus Black, o último Sonserina a virar Diretor de Hogwarts."

"Black?"

"Sim, eu sou ancestral de Sirius Black, e lamento muito saber que o último Black do sexo masculino na família morreu." Fineus disse. "Mas creio que veio aqui para falar de Severo Snape."

"Sim, quero saber por que o Diretor Dumbledore confiava nele."

"Severo Snape amava sua mãe e queria protegê-la."

"O quê?" Harry estava chocado. "Mas foi por culpa dele que Riddle quis matá-la!"

"Quando ele contou sobre a profecia, ele não sabia que ela incluía a sua família." Fineus disse. "Sabia que tanto a sua mãe quanto Severo tinham uma corça como Patrono?"

"A m-minha m-mãe..."

"Não creio que ela soubesse dos sentimentos do Severo." Fineus disse. "Ele nunca foi capaz de expressá-los para ela."

"Com licença, mas eu tenho muito em que pensar agora." Harry disse e então se ausentou."

FIM

**Me desculpem se acharem isso muito curto.**


End file.
